El Verdadero Amor No Abandona (Amourshipping)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Despues de haber sufrido una amarga traicion por aquellas personas a las que consideraba sus amigos y por su propia madre, Ash Ketchum desaparece junto con su pareja, una chica de cabellera miel durante 3 años, años en los cuales ambos como pareja han vivido situaciones que gracias al amor que se tienen ellos, siempre estan para el uno al otro. (Amourshipping)
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, hoy les comparto una nueva historia en la cual estoy trabajando sobre una de las historias que mucho me gustan, que es el Amourshipping, aclaro que alguna de mis historias las voy a dejar pausadas para concentarme en esta y otras en las cuales estoy actualizando estos dias, por lo cual me enfocare en estas series para estar trabajando sin problemas.**

 **Esta serie es muy tipica a las demas series que he leido, a compracion de otras historias, esta solo contendra Amourshipping ya que en la mayoria de historias que he leido involucran al Harem, por lo tanto en esta historia no habra Harem mas que solo Amourshipping, por lo cual espero que me comprendan y lo disfruten.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la historia.**

 **(Aclaracion: Pokemon y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri)**

* * *

 **Capitulo: Prologo:**

Nos encontramos en el Monte Silver, montaña que se encuentra entre Jhoto y Kanto, especificamente en una cabaña en donde podemos observar un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de paz que relaja a una persona que estuviece dentro del lugar de cualquier tipo de estres o de situaciones que tubiese.

Nos ubicamos especificamente en una habitacion en donde podemos ver a sus alrededores ropa regada y tirada, algo desordenada, donde en aquella habitacion se encontraban encima de la cama un chico de cabellos azabache quien se encontraba siendo abrazado por una chica de cabellera corta de color miel, en donde ambos se encontraban desnudos sin ninguna prenda de vetir puesto ya que solamente estaban siendo cubridos por una sabana, como señal que hicieron ese tierno acto de amor, en donde ambos se unieron tanto en cuerpo como en alma formando uno solo con la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

¿?: Eso fue hermoso mi amor - dijo la peli miel mientras estaba recostada en en pecho de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

¿?: Si mi cielo, eso fue increible, no sabes como me has hecho el hombre mas feliz mi Serena - dijo mientras besaba la frente de su amada.

Serena: Y tu me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque tengo a la persona que mas amo en el mundo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, ya que tu eres muy especial para mi Ash, ya que te amo mucho - dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios al azabache mientras se acomada para poder dormir.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi Serena, y no sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, ya que tu eres una gran persona, ya que tu eres la unica persona que no me abandono y me apoyo en cada situacion que vivimos y por la cual le doy gracias a Arceus por haberte puesto en mi camino, por ser esa persona ideal y a la cual adoro mucho - dijo mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de la peli miel en un tierno beso.

Serena: No sabes lo mucho que te amo, desde ese campamento donde te conoci hasta el dia que nos volvimos a reencontrar, no importando que obstaculos nos ponga la vida, media vez te tenga a mi lado, nada va a ser imposible de lograr - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amado.

Ash: Haci es mi querida Serena, ya que en estos 3 años que han sido duros de pasar y de estar juntos comprendi que tu eres mi luz, mis alegrias, mi fuerza y que eres mi todo y que no hay que rendirnos hasta el final y pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntos en cualquier tipo de situacion -dijo mientras le besaba su frente.

Serena: Bueno mi Ashy, ya me dio sueño, aparte recuerda que mañana empiezas con tus deberes de campeon de Alola y de Kanto y tambien yo empiezo con mis deberes de coordinadora pokemon de Kanto y de Reina de Alola - dijo mientras besaba la mejia del entrenador de Kanto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ash: Tienes razon mi hermosa niña, mañana nos toca un largo dia y aparte recuerda que muy pronto comenzara el torneo Mundial por lo cual hay que estar preparado- dijo muy decido a su novia pero reflexiono que lo mejor seria descansar - Bueno mi amor buenas noches - dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios para dormise comodamente.

Serena: Buenas noches Ashy - dijo haci para quedar profundamente dormida.

El azabache antes de dormir se quedo despierto algunos minutos reflexionando sobre los muchas situaciones que vivio durante estos 3 largos años, como por ejemplo su sexta derrota en la liga pokemon, la traicion de esas personas a las cuales consideraba sus amigos y tambien por parte de su madre, algo que no se esperaba como tambien desde que desaparecio al lado de la peli miel como el dia que se declararon sus sentimientos y cada noche especial que vive al dado de su amada dia a dia.

Despues de cada recuerdo que venia a la mente del azabache el sueño no pudo mas con el por lo cual termino ganandole haciendo que se duerma placidamente al lado de su amada novia en un profundo sueño en donde la pareja se encontraba abrazada de la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

Despues de otra noche de amor, donde una vez mas se unieron en cuerpo y alma, ambos descansaban en aquella habitacion, siendo el lugar donde se unieron por primera vez en cuerpo y alma, haciendo que cada momento que ambos vivan cada dia sea muy especial.

Pero muchos nos preguntamos nos preguntamos: ¿Que fue lo que sucedio hace 3 años?¿Porque Serena fue la unica persona que no abandono a Ash?¿Como logro la pareja alcanzar sus sueños?¿Desde cuando Serena y Ash se declararon sus sentimientos? y entre otras preguntas, para que todo tenga sentido, es necesario retroceder 3 años atras, hasta el dia que todo cambio en la vida de Ash.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto, es una nueva serie que estoy escribiendo por lo cual me quiero diferenciar con otras series ya que poco a poco van ir comprendiendo el trama de la serie.**

 **Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor no me juzguen por las situaciones o ideas que se me ocurren ya que cada serie me inspiran otras historias de diferentes autores por lo cual esta serie aclaro que no contendra Lemon, ya que el lemon lo voy a escribir en otro tema aparte siendo parte de esta serie, bueno, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Parte 1: Una Amarga Traicion".**


	2. Recuerdos: Parte 1

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva serie, espero lo esten disfrutando, ago lo mejor que puedo para que puedan disfrutar de mis historias, ya que con mucho esfuerzo los escribo, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Despues de haber tenido otra noche de pasion, tanto el chico de cabellos azabache como la chica de cabellera corta de color miel dormian abrazados, sin ninguna prenda de vestir puesta donde lo unico que los calentaba para dormir placidamente era una sabana y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Pero muchos nos preguntamos lo siguiente: ¿Que fue lo que sucedio hace 3 años?¿Porque Serena fue la unica persona que no abandono a Ash?¿Como logro la pareja alcanzar sus sueños?¿Desde cuando Serena y Ash se declararon sus sentimientos? y entre otras situaciones mas.

Por lo cual para conocer la historia de la pareja es necesario retroceder 3 años atras, hasta el dia en que cambio la vida tanto del azabache como de la peli miel.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Parte 1: Una Amarga Traicion.**

Nos encontramos en el estadio pokemon, donde se llevo acabo la final de la liga Kalos donde los finalistas Ash Ketchum y Alain dieron la mejor pelea en la historia de la region Kalos, donde ambos solo les quedaba un pokemon como lo eran Charizard como Greninja en donde ambos estaban transformados en Mega Charizard X y Greninja-Ash, en la cual despues de un duro combate, Charizard fue el vencedor dandole la victoria a Alain como el campeon de la liga pokemon dejando muy deprimido a Ash que a pesar de haberlo dado todo, no fue suficiente para conseguir la victoria, por lo cual estaba arrodillado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ash: Porque no puedo ganar ninguna liga - decia deprimido y al mismo tiempo fustrado ya que cada vez que participaba en una liga es la misma situacion.

Greninja: Gren gre gre gre gre (Animo amigo, al menos llegamos a la final de la liga) - decia el pokemon tratando de animar a su amigo y entrenador

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pikachuuuu (Si Ash, estamos orgullosos de ti por haber obtenido un buen resultado en la liga) - dijo calmando a su entrenando

Ash: Chicos, no se que haria sin ustedes, la verdad me han hecho reflexionar que no debemos rendirnos hasta lograr alcanzar nuestros sueños, no importando los intentos que realicemos por conseguirlos - dijo abrazando a sus pokemones ya que lo habian animado y habian hecho reflexionar.

Una vez se calmo el entrenador originario de Kanto, guardo sus cosas y a sus pokemones en su pokeball respectiva y se dirigio al centro pokemon para que se pudieran recuperar.

Una vez llego al centro pokemon con la enfermera Joy para que se pudieran recuperar sus pokemones, sin darse cuenta una chica de cabellera miel corto lo abrazo por atras.

Ash: Se Serenaaaa - suspiro un poco sorprendido por la manera en que la chica lo abrazaba.

Serena: No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti Ash, has llegado a la final de la liga, a pesar que no lograstes ganarla, has demostrado lo mucho en que te esfuerzas por lograr conseguir tus metas y lo mas importante es que no te rindes hasta el final no importando cuantos intentos realices para conseguirlos - dijo la chica quien aun tenia abrazado al chico de cabellos azabache.

Ash: Gracias Serena, no sabes lo mucho que significa que estes apoyandome en todo, en verdad gracias por todo - dijo mientras correspondia el abrazo de la chica.

Para ambos no les importaba quienes estuvieran a su alrededor, solo lo que les importaba era estar en la posicion en compañia de la persona que es especial para ambos.

Mientras ambos seguian en la misma posicion no se dieron cuenta que un chico de cabellos azabache largo de color negro quien llevaba una gorra con unas gafas en su cabeza entro interrumpiendolos a ambos.

¿?: Vaya, si van a seguir con su acto de amor, porque mejor no van a una habitacion para que tengan mayor privacidad en vez de hacerlo en publico - dijo con una sonrisa burlandose de la pareja haciendo que ambos se separen dejandolos sonrojados mas de lo que estaban.

Serena: KALMMMMMM - regaño de manera molesta a su hermano mayor por el comentario que hizo al verlos en esa posicion.

Ash: Lo siento Kalm, no te vimos pasar - dijo avergonzado mientras se disculpaba con el hermano mayor de la peli miel.

Kalm: No te preocupes "cuñadito" - dijo susurrandole al azabache de forma burlona haciendo que se avergonzara mientras este tenia su tipica sonrisa de victoria.

Serena: Y por cierto hermano, que estas haciendo aqui - le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

Kalm: Aqui en primer lugar para felicitarlos a ambos por llegar a la final en el gran espectaculo y en la liga Kalos, y en segundo ver como estaba mi cuñadito - dijo de forma burlona haciendo que la peli miel sacara humo en los oidos por tanto sonrojo (Traten de imaginarselo XD) mientras el azabache se encontraba avergonzado mas de lo normal.

Ash: Ya basta Kalm, me averguenzas - dijo calmadamente.

Kalm: Bueno Ash, ya que termino la liga Kalos, por lo cual que es lo que haras ahora - pregunto a su amigo.

Ash: Talvez regrese a Kanto para descansar un tiempo de las batallas pokemon - dijo reflexionando su decision.

Serena Pensando: No, no quiero que se vaya, no sin confesarle mis sentimientos por el, no quiero separarme de el - dijo a si misma mientras pensaba ya que estaba triste al saber que su amor regresaria a su region de origen para lo cual decidio ir a dar un paseo para poder reflexionar.

Kalm: Que ocurre hermana - dijo viendo algo extraño a su hermana.

Ash: Si Sere, te sientes bien - pregunto algo preocupada por la peli miel.

Serena: No es nada hermano, Ash, solo voy a ir a dar un paseo - dijo mientras salia del centro pokemon.

Kalm: Esta bien hermana, pero con cuidado - dijo mientras volvia a converar con el chico de Kanto.

La peli miel caminaba en las calle mientras reflexionaba, hasta que sintio como alguien la raptaba.

Serena: Auxilioooooo - trataba de pedir ayuda pero era imposible ya que le tenian tapado la boca para que no pudiera habrar haciendo que se desmayara para que las personas que la raptaran pudieran llevarsela discretamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Vemos a una niña de cabellera rubia, la cual se encontraba bien preocupada por Ash, Serena y de lo que le pudiera suceder a la mama y hermano de la peli miel, despues de que se nego a participar en una traicion en la cual todos los compañeros de viaje de su amigo de cabellera azabache con los que ha viajado desde Kanto hasta Unova incluyendo su hermano Clemont le quieren hacer, por lo cual no permitira que nada malo le pase a sus amigos a lo cual actuara lo mas rapido posible con el fin de salvar a la madre y hermano de la peli miel y asegurarse que no haya ruptura entre el azabache y la peli miel.

Entonces decidida saco un telefono celular para realizar una llamada.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon.

Los azabaches seguian conversando hasta que sono el telefono de Kalm.

Kalm: Disculpame Ash, solo voy a contestar esta llamada - dijo mientras sacaba el celular para contestar la llamada.

Pasaron unos minutos que respondio la llamada finalizandola de una manera preocupante.

Kalm: Ash amigo, disculpa, pero tengo que irme de inmediato ya que es algo emergente, solo por favor te ruego que cuides bien a Serena, que nada malo les vaya a pasar - dijo un poco preocupando a su amigo mientras salia a toda prisa del centro pokemon.

Ash: Tranquilo Kalm, te prometo que Serena va a estar bien - dijo viendo muy extraño a su amigo quien ya se habia ido del centro pokemon.

Mientras tanto en una zona abandonada de Kalos.

La peli miel despertaba despues de estar inconsciente por algunas horas, en donde al abrir sus ojos, vio que se encontraba en una zona abandonada de la region y vio a un grupo de chicas que se encontraba bloqueandoles las salidas para evitar que escapara.

Serena: Donde estoy - pregunto extrañada y preocupada al ver el lugar en donde se encuentra.

¿?: Miren, ya desperto la fennekin - dijo una de las chicas quien tenia cabellera de color naranja largo.

Serena: ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto la peli miel muy asustada.

¿?: Con que tu eres Serena - dijo de manera sarcastica una chica de cabellera azul.

Serena: Que quieren - les pregunto muy asustada y preocupada por la situacion en la que estaban.

¿?: Tranquila, aqui si haces lo que nosotros de ordenamos no te pasara nada, pero si te niegas a hacer lo que te decimos tanto tu madre como tu hermano van a pagar las consecuencias - dijo una chica de cabellera castaño con un pañuelo verde puesto en su cabeza mientra sacaba un cuchillo asustando mucho a la peli miel.

Serena: NOOOO, MAMA, HERMANO, NO LES HAGAN NADA, VOY A HACER LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN PERO PORFAVOR NO LES HAGAN NADA - grito muy alterada y asustada mientras sacaba unas lagrimas en los ojos.

¿?: Perfecto, queremos que nos ayudes a traicionar a un entrenador que todos conocemos de nombre Ash Ketchum, ya que siempre es el mismo resultado en la liga pokemon y es un perdedor bueno para nada - digieron dejando en shock a la peli miel.

Serena: NOOOOO, A EL NOOOOO - grito muy preocupada mientras comenzaba a llorar ya que la vida de su madre y su hermano dependian de traicionar al chico que tanto ama.

¿?: No nos dejas otra opcion, entonces ya sabes lo que va a pasar - dijo mientras sobaba su cuchillo con sus dedos.

Serena: Esta bien, lo hare, pero dejen en paz a mi familia - dijo aun en llanto ya que no quiere traicionar a la persona que tanto admira.

La peli miel lloraba porque para salvar a su madre y a su hermano tenia que traicionar al chico que es su todo mientras que las chicas tenian una sonrisa de satisfaccion pero nadie tenia idea que alguien va a fustrar esa traicion.

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Boceto.

A toda prisa iba corriendo un chico de cabellera larga negra quien iba muy preocupado por lo que le va a suceder a su madre pero estaba decidido a salvarla y tambien evitar que haya ruptura entre Serena y Ash, ya que lo que realmente quiere es ver feliz a su hermana con el chico que mas ama, por lo cual sin perder tiempo para poder llegar a casa mas rapido llamo a su pokemon volador para llegar a casa lo mas rapido posible y mientras volaba saco su celular y llamo a unos amigos para que lo ayudaran en la situacion en la que estaba.

Mientras tanto con en el centro pokemon.

Habian pasado 2 horas desde que Serena salio a dar un paseo, a lo cual Ash se encontraba preocupado ya que no sabia nada de la peli miel, por lo cual dejo de leer la revista que se encontraba leyendo y salio del centro pokemon a buscarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos de que Ash fue a buscar a Serena por lo cual recibio una llamada de su madre en la cual le solicito ayuda con una situacion donde le pidio que llegara a un lugar que se le hizo extraño por lo cual creyendo que se trataba de algo urgente por lo cual procedio acudir al lugar indicado.

Despues de algunos minutos, llego a aquel lugar en donde su madre lo cito y cuando llego, se sorpendio que su madre de encontraba junto con sus amigos Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont y curiosamente se encontraba Serena por lo cual para el azabache era un gran alivio, pero tambien nadie tenia idea que a lo lejos de ese lugar pero no mucho se encontraba el hermano mayor de la peli miel quien estaba atento a todo lo que ocurria.

Kalm: Gracias Bonnie por haberme avisado, ya mi madre esta a salvo, ahora a evitar esta locura - dijo agradeciendo a la niña por mantenerlo informado mientras que con unos vinoculares que saco de su bolso empezo a observar que es lo que sucedia al igual que al mismo tiempo tenia una pokeball en la mano para sacar a su pokemon en el momento que sea indicado.

Volviendo con Ash y los demas

Ash: Amigos, me alegra volverlos a ver - dijo contento de ver de nuevos a su amigos aunque todos tenian una expresion seria mientras que la peli miel tenia una expresion triste por lo que pudiera pasar.

Misty: Ash tenemos que habrar algo contigo - dijo de manera fria al entrenador.

Brock: Hemos estado viajando contigo pero sinceramente cada liga en la que participas siempre es el mismo resultado contigo - dijo desepcionado del azabache por sus derrotas.

Gary: A pesar de derrotarme ya sea a mi o a uno de tus rivales, siempre terminas perdiendo - dijo molesto con el entrenador de piel morena.

Tracey: Lo que tratamos de decirte es que renuncies a este estupido sueño, ya que ser entrenador pokemon sinceramente no es lo tuyo - dijo con una manera seria.

May: Haci es Ketchum, porque no renuncias a tu sueño, ya que eres la verguenza para nosotros - dijo muy enfadada con el azabache.

Max: Yo crei que tu eras mi maestro, pero veo que eres el mismo patetico que no sirve para nada - dijo de manera de insulto hacia el entrenador.

Dawn: Me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de vestirme de porrista para animarte en tus batallas pokemon, Paul tenia razon, no vale la pena viajar con un bueno para nada - dijo de manera fria al igual que la peli naranja.

Iris: Y para variar sigues siendo aquel niño inmaduro que no sirve ni siquiera para pelear como hombre - dijo de manera furiosa y fustrada.

Cilan: Y haci te haces llamar entrenador - dijo tranquilamente desepcionado al igual que el moreno de ciudad plateada.

Clemont: De veras que si me arrepiento el haberte conocido, el que hayas entrado a mi Gimnasio y el haber viajado contigo, ojala Serena tambien de abandone - dijo muy molesto con Ash.

Ash sintio que su mundo se le venia abajo, debido a que estaba sintiendo un dolor al ver que todos los "amigos" por los cuales a arriegado su culo por su bienestar les den la espalda, en especial empezo a sentir un dolor en su corazon temiendo que lo que dijo el rubio de Luminalia se cumpla, pero el no perdia las esperanzas que Serena no lo abandone, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su madre hablo.

Delia: Ellos tienen razon Ash, a parte que no has conseguido nada, solo eres la verguenza para la familia Ketchum y en especial para mi, ya que soyg madre de un patetico, de un perdedor bueno para nada, que no ha conseguido nada en estos años como entrenador, jamas te tube que haber permitido viajar - dijo muy furiosa con su hijo - Haber que opina Serena, ya que nadie se fijara en ti, ya que nadie quiere andar con un perdedor como tu, que solo eres un bueno para nada y solo has sido un estorbo para mi - dijo muy molesta con su hijo.

Ash se quedo en shock al oir y ver como lo traicionaba su propia madre, por lo cual sus esperanzas eran en vano ya que estaba muy dolido por esa amarga traicion que estaba sufriendo, mas se le romperia el corazon si la peli miel a la cual ama lo traicionara de la misma manera que ellos lo hicieron.

Serena: Ash, ellos tienen razon, deberias renunciar a este estupido sueño, ya que tu no eres mas que un estupido entrenador que no sirve para nada - dijo seria tratando de contenerse de no llorar ya que esto es lo que mas le dolia a ella.

Ash sintio que su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos al ver que esa peli miel, a la persona que mas admiraba le estaba haciendo esto.

Ash: Porque, sniff, porque Serena, snifff, porque me haces esto - dijo llorando sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazon.

Serena Pensando: Perdoname Ash, realmente perdoname, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi mama ni a mi hermano, realmente te amo, pero perdoname, no te quiero perder - penso tratando de contenerse aunque era en vano.

Mientras los demas estaban disfrutando el momento de como hacian sufrir al azabache.

Todos: VAYA, EL BEBITO ESTA LLORANDO, A CASO QUIERE SU PACHITA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - todos estaban burlandose de el.

Serena: A PARTE DE SER UN PERDEDOR BUENO PARA NADA, TAMBIEN NO... - no pudo continuar porque ya no se pudo contener mas porque no soportaba ver como trataban a su amor - Ashhhhh, perdoname, encerio perdoname, yo no puedo hacerlo, no te quiero perder, tu eres muy especial para mi, perdoname snifff - dijo llorando para ir a abrazar al azabache.

El entrenador de piel morena sintio como su corazon volvia a repararse al ver que su peli miel no lo abandonaria ya que pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules que estaba siendo obligada a traicionarlo, a lo cual no le importo la situacion en la que se encontraba por lo cual le correspondio el abrazo a la chica mientras se aferraba a el.

Mientras con los traidores, en especial las chicas estaban muy molestas con la peli miel por contradecir sus ordenes.

Dawn: Eres una traidora Serena, pero conste que te advertimos que es lo que va a suceder si no cumplias con nuestras ordenas - dijo mientras sacaba su celular para realizar una llamada al igual que sacaba a su pokemon para atacarlos al igual que los demas.

Misty: Haci que estos bebitos estan sufriendo, haci que los vamos a hacer sufrir mas, Gayardos ve - dijo mientras salia el pokemon de tipo agua.

Brock: Ve Stelix - dijo mientras salia en pokemon de tipo roca.

Gary: Ve Blastoise - dijo mientras salia el pokemon de tipo agua.

Tracey: Ve Poliwar - dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo agua.

May: Blaziken, yo te eligo - dijo mientras salia su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Max: Sceptile ve - dijo saliendo el pokemon de tipo planta.

Dawn: Ve Lupony - dijo mientras el pokemon conejo salia.

Iris: Dragonite, sal - dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo dragon.

Cilan: Ve Basculin - dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Clemont: Ve Luxray - dijo sacando a su pokemon al campo.

Delia: Ve Mr Mime - dijo mientras su pokemon siquico salia al campo.

Todos sacaron a sus pokemones para ordenar el ataque a lo cual la pareja seguia en llanto mientras continuaban abrazados, ya que ninguno de los dos tenia ningun pokemon para defenderse.

Todos: ATAQUEN - ordenaron a sus pokemones y estaban a punto de atacarlos por lo cual solo cerraron sus ojos para esperar ese ataque hasta que alguien intercepto a los ataques de los pokemones de los traidores.

¿?: Malamar, con tu ataque siquico paraliza tanto los ataques como a los pokemones- dijo ordenando a su pokemon deteniendo sus ataques dejando sorprendido a los traidores.

Una vez detuvieron sus ataques, tanto el azabache como la peli miel al sentir que no recibieron ningun daño, abieron sus ojos para ver que fue lo que sucedio haciendo que los traidores se quedaran en shock al ver que es lo que sucedia.

La peli miel pudo reconocer a esa persona que paralizo los ataques.

Serena: Kalm - dijo aliviada al ver que su hermano llego en el momento indicado.

Kalm: Yo no iba a dejar que nada malo les pasara - dijo mientras se ponia delante de la pareja con su pokemon siquico para enfrentar a los traidores.

Ash: Gracias amigo - dijo quien todavia tenia lagrimas en sus ojos aliviado.

Kalm: OIGAN, NADIE SE METE CON MI MADRE, NI CON MI FAMILIA, EN ESPECIAL DE LA PERSONA QUE HACE FELIZ A SU HERMANA, HACI QUE PAGARAN CARO EL HABERNOS TRAICIONADO DE ESTA FORMA - grito muy furioso mientras los traidores estaban en shock al ver que el entrenador de las gafas tenia controlado a sus pokemones - MALAMAR CON TU PODER DE CONTROL HAS QUE TODOS LOS POKEMONES ATAQUES A SUS ENTRENADORES, AHORAAAAA - ordeno al pokemon el ataque.

El pokemon controlo a lo pokemones de los traidores haciendo que todas las criaturas les lanzara su letal ataque a sus entrenadores correspondientes haciendo que los traidores recibieran un daño letal en la cual despues que el pokemon siquico los liberara de su control mental y posteriormente lanzo un ataque para dejar tanto a los traidores como a sus pokemon los dejaran inconscientes.

Kalm: Bien hecho malamar - dijo guardando a su pokemon en su pokeball.

La peli miel rapidamente dejo abrazar al azache de Kanto mientras se diriga a abrazar a su hermano con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Serena: sniiff, Hermano, mama esta en peligro sniff - dijo llorando porque al negarse a seguir con esta locura ya sabia que es lo que iba a pasar con su madre.

Kalm: No te preocupes hermana, ya todo esta bajo control, gracias a Brendan ya mama esta a salvo, haci que tranquila - dijo mientras consolaba a su hermana.

Segundos despues que la peli miel se calmo, nuevamente fue a abrazar al azabache por lo que sucedio hace algunos minutos.

Serena: Perdoname Ash, sniff encerio no lo queria hacer, sniff, me amenazaron que si no hacia lo que ellos me decian sniff iban a matar a mi mama sniff - lloraba en el pecho del azabache por lo cual solo correspondio al abrazo.

Ash: Ya, tranquila, todo estara bien, ya paso - dijo con una dulce voz mientras la seguia consolando.

Serena: Encerio Ash, yo tenia mucho miedo de perderte - dijo ya tranquilizandose.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo dejando de abrazar a la peli miel.

Kalm: Ahora que haras Ash - dijo preocupado por su amigo.

Ash: Creo que ire a entrenar para volverme fuerte, ya que les voy a demostrar a esos bastardos que se equivoca, en especial a mi madre, que a pesar me traicionaron de esa manera amarga, me voy a volver fuerte - dijo decidido con su entrenamiento.

Kalm: Y a donde iras - pregunto curiosamente al azabache.

Ash: Al Monte Silver - dijo dejando en shock a los hermanos Gabite, en especial a la peli miel.

Serena: Hablas encerio - dijo con una voz de temor.

Ash: Haci es - dijo sin cambiar de opinion.

Serena: Entonces yo voy contigo - dijo decidida a no separarse del azabache, en especial por la traicion que vivio.

Kalm: Estas segura Serena - pregunto muy preocupado por su hermana.

Serena: Estoy completamente seguro, a parte por lo que le hicieron, yo no lo voy a abandonar, ya que tu sabes lo mucho que el significa para mi - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tomando aquel liston azul que le regalo Ash en aquel festival.

Ash: Entonces esta decidido, hoy vamos a comenzar una nueva vida - dijo mientras miraba a la peli miel con una sonrisa decisiva.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado, ya que tarde aproximadamente una semana en escribir, ya que editaba algunas situaciones, en fin les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia, recuerden que hago lo mejor que puedo con mis historias y sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Parte 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo y El Inicio De Una Hermosa Relacion".**


	3. Recuerdos: Parte 2

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora en actualizar, pero por algunos asuntos no he podido actualizar, pero hoy los compensare con uno de los nuevos capitulos, a parte he leido algunas historias que me han inspirado a escribir este capitulo, por lo tanto sin mas rodeos, nos vemos en la historia.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Serena: Entonces yo voy contigo - dijo decidida a no separarse del azabache, en especial por la traicion que vivio.

Kalm: Estas segura Serena - pregunto muy preocupado por su hermana.

Serena: Estoy completamente seguro, a parte por lo que le hicieron, yo no lo voy a abandonar, ya que tu sabes lo mucho que el significa para mi - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tomando aquel liston azul que le regalo Ash en aquel festival.

Ash: Entonces esta decidido, hoy vamos a comenzar una nueva vida - dijo mientras miraba a la peli miel con una sonrisa decisiva.

 **FLASHBACK:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Parte 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo y El Inicio De Una Hermosa Relacion**

Kalm: Bueno Ash, no se que decir, pero yo pienso que es muy peligroso ese lugar, ya que segun muchas historias acerca de ese monte dicen que nadie a sido capaz de sobrevivir en esa montaña, ni mucho menos llegar a la cima, ya que muchos han desaparecido en el camino - le dijo algo preocupado a su amigo y por la seguridad de su hermana.

Ash: Lo se Kalm, pero les voy a demostrar a esos bastardos lo equivocados que estan, aun que tenga que fingir mi muerte, voy a entrenar duro por volverme fuerte y quiero regresar siendo el campeon de Kanto y a parte segun escuche sobre una region muy lejana de nombre Alola, la cual de todas las regiones, es la unica region que no tiene liga pokemon por lo cual yo quiero ser el que la conquiste - dijo muy decidido a alcanzar sus metas.

Kalm: Te comprendo, pero me preocupo por mi hermana, ya que no se como me sentire si algo malo le llegara a pasar - dijo aun no convencido por las decisiones del azabache y de su hermana.

Serena: Lo se hermano, pero no quiero separarme de Ash, ya que el es muy importante para mi y no quiero perderlo, ya que por poco casi cometia una gran estupidez - dijo la peli miel mientras se ponia una de sus manos en su pecho con unas lagrimas en sus ojos debido a que fue obligada a hacer algo que no queria pero agradece a Arceus que justo en ese momento su hermano a impedir esa situacion.

Kalm: Lo se hermana, pero no lo hicistes porque tu lo querias hacer, si no porque te estaban obligando por salvar a nuestra madre, pero ya no te sientas haci y comprendo mucho lo imporante que es Ash para ti, por lo cual no te voy a impedir a que vayas con Ash a donde quiera que el vaya, ya que confio mucho en el debido a que miro lo mucho que te quiere - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana para consolarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos despues donde la peli miel se tranquilizo mientras se separaba de su hermano y este se dirigia al entrenador de Kanto.

Kalm: Muy bien Ash, confio mucho en que cuidaras de mi hermana, de que nada malo le va a pasar, solo promentame que vamos a estar comunicados cada dia y que pase lo que pase, nunca la dejaras sola - dijo correspondiendo a las decisiones del chico de tez morena.

Ash: Lo prometo Kalm, a parte de que es una buena idea que nos ocultemos de esos bastardos, nos mantendra oculto para que cuando se cansen de buscarnos, podamos salir de nuestro escondite- dijo con una mirada decisiba.

Kalm: Perfecto, ahora sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa a Pueblo Boceto para descansar despues de un dia muy agitado - dijo algo agotado despues de los sucesos de ese dia.

Una vez los 3 correspondienron, el azabache de cabello largo saco a su volador Talonflame quien al subirse a su lomo se fue volando al pueblo mientras que el azabache de tez morena saco a su Noivernel para ir lo mas rapido antes que se anochezca.

Despues de que el hermano mayor de la peli miel se fue de primero el azabache de Kanto trato que la peli miel se tranquilizara para poder subirla al pokemon volador y de esta manera poder llevarla a casa.

Ash: Vamos Serena, no tengas miedo, yo ire contigo, vamos no te rindas hasta el final - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano para poderla subirla en el lomo de su pokemon.

A la peli miel le sorprendio mucho ya que el chico lo hacia de la misma manera cuando se conocieron en aquel campamento de verano.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, le correspondio al azabache y posteriormente se subio en el lomo de su pokemon volador junto con el azabache para posteriormente irse volando a Pueblo Boceto.

En el transcurso del camino cuando volaban a su destino, la peli miel sintio un poco de miedo por las alturas en las que se encontraban, por lo cual el azabache la abrazo haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara mientras llegaban a casa.

Una vez tanto el hermano de la peli miel como el azabache de Kanto y la peli miel llegaron a casa para disponerse a descansar y pasar la noche.

Mientras el azabache mayor y la peli miel preparaban la cena, el azabache de tez morena salio un momento al patio de la casa a reflexionar los sucesos que tuvo por este dia.

Ash en sus pensamienos: "Gracias Arceus por impedir que esto sucediera, aunque nunca crei que esos bastardos me llegaran a hacer esto, los cosideraba mis amigos y tambien nunca imagine esto por parte de mi madre, solo espero mama que algun dia te arrepientas que lo que me hicistes y espero poderte perdonar esto porque me cuesta creer lo que me hicistes"- pensaba mientras miraba las estrellas formandose en una pocision depresiva.

El azabache fue sacado de sus pensamientos debido a que lo llamo una voz de el reconocia mucho.

Serena: Ash, la cena esta lista, ven a comer antes que se te enfrie la comida - dijo con una sonrisa mientras el azabache entro a la casa.

Una vez todos en el comedor, se dispusieron a comer su comida tranquilamente ya que el ambiente que los rodeaba era un ambiente super tranquilo.

Ash: Ahhh que delicioso estubo - dijo algo feliz mientras terminaba de comer su comida.

Kalm: Me alegro mucho - dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su agua.

Serena: Hermano y donde esta mama - pregunto algo preocupada por su madre.

Kalm: Tranquila hermana, mama esta a salva gracias a la pequeña Bonnie quien me llamo a tiendo para hablarme de lo que iba a suceder, por lo cual le pedi ayuda a mi amigo Brendan para que llevaran a mama a la region Hoenn mientras pasa toda esta situacion- dijo alegre de que su madre se encuentre bien.

Serena: Me alegro mucho hermano - dijo muy aliviada mientras seguia disfrutando su cena.

Despues de que terminaban de cenar, platicaron un rato sobre los planes del azabache, a que horas iban a irse a la region a Kanto para luego ir al monte Silver y entre muchas cosas mas.

Una vez todos estaban de acuerdo, se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones correspondientes, el azabache de Kanto se quedo a dormir en la habitacion de Grace para poder pasar la noche y haci partir al siguiente dia.

Al dia siguiente

Amanecia en la region de Kalos, por lo cual los 3 se despertaron para tomarse una ducha cada uno y posteriormente dirigirse al aeropuerto Internacional de Kalos para tomar el primer vuelo hacia la region Kanto.

Mientras esperaban a ser llamados para tomar el vuelo, el hermano de la peli miel les daba unas recomendaciones a su hermana y a su amigo.

Kalm: Bueno, antes de que se vayan, quiero que tomen estos Poke Grears - dijo mientras les entregaba los relojes inteligente a ambos los cuales quedaron impresionados.

Ash: Wooow y esto para que sirven - pregunto de una manera curiosa.

Kalm: Sirven para que estemos comunicados cada dia, y a parte tiene multiple funciones - dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila dos cajas entregandoselas a cada uno.

Kalm: Y tambien les hago entrega de estas dos cajas, preferiria que las abrieran en el momento adecuado - dijo con una expresion firme mientras guardaban sus cosas.

Serena: Gracias hermano, solo espero que cuando veas a mama, comprenda la situacion - dijo muy decidida por el viaje que va a realizar al lado del azabache.

En ese momento se escucha una voz que llamaba en el areopuerto para tomar el vuelo hacia la region de Kanto.

Anunciador: "ATENCION, A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA REGION DE KANTO, SE LES INFORMA DE ABORDAR LA PUERTA 69 CON DESTINO A CIUDAD VERMILLION, GRACIAS" - anuncio a todas las personas que iban a viajar a Kanto para que abordaran la puerta.

Kalm: Bueno Ash, hermana, esto es un hasta luego, espero que se encuentren bien y espero que hayan elegido lo correcto - dijo mientras abrazada a su hermana y posteriormente le daba la mano a su amigo.

Ash: Gracias Kalm, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo - dijo correspondiendo al gesto de su amigo.

Serena: Bueno Ash, nos vamos - dijo decidida mientras caminaba con el azabache alejandose de su hermano mientras que desde lejos le hacian señas de despido.

Una vez ambos abordaron el vuelo con destino a Kanto, que despego 10 minutos despues.

Durante el vuelo, a la peli miel le dio sueño por lo cual se recosto en el pecho de la persona que mas ama en el mundo mientras el azabache le acaricia el cabello, cosa que pasaron durante todo el viaje.

Pasaron algunas horas en el cual el azabache se desperto, viendo desde su ventana que estaban llegando a su region de origen, por lo cual no dudo en despertar a la peli miel.

Ash: Serena, despierta, ya casi llegamos - dijo tratando de desparta por lo cual no despertaba.

Al ver que la peli miel no despertaba, decidio despertarla de otra manera, por lo cual se dirigio a su frente para plantarle un beso lleno de esos sentimientos que tiene por la chica haciendo despertar a la peli miel dejandola muy roja por tanto sonrojo.

Algunos minutos despues el avion aterrizado, donde podemos ver al azabache y a la peli miel salir del avion.

Una vez salieron del avion, el azabache saco a su pokemon volador que tenia para poder dirigirse con la peli miel a Pueblo Paleta para ir por unas cosas y por supuesto para ir a recoger a todos los pokemones para poderselos llevar al Monte Silver.

Mas tarde.

Una hora despues de llegar a la region de Kanto, el chico de tez morena junto a la oji azul llegaron a Pueblo Paleta para luego dirigirse a su casa.

Minutos despues que llegaron a su casa, el azabache corrio rapidamente a su habitacion para poder desalojar todo lo que era su ropa, trofeos, entre otras cosas que consideraba importante para el, ya que le solicitaria ayuda al Profesor Oak para que lo ayudara a realizar el traslado mientras que la peli miel se sento en el sofa de la sala mientras estaba reflexionando.

Unos minutos despues, el chico termino de alistar todo para posteriormente para llevar sus cosas en una maleta.

Cuando bajo a la sala, pudo ver a la peli miel que al parecer estaba llorando, por lo cual esa situacion preocupo mucho al azabache por lo cual se dirigio a donde se encontraba la peli miel.

Ash: Serena, que te pasa, sucede algo malo - le pregunto preocupado por ver en ese estado a la peli miel.

Serena: Ash, eres tu - dijo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas para que el no la viera haci.

Ash: Serena, porque lloras - le pregunto con una voz tierna.

Serena: No es nada Ash - dijo tratando de contenerse cosa que no podia hacerlo.

Ash: Vamos, dice que tienes, no tengas miedo, a caso no confias en mi - le pregunto algo triste por ver que la chica no confiara en el.

En ese momento la peli miel se dirigio al azabache a abrazarlo ya que al no contenerse ella lloraba en el pecho del chico que le robo su corazon haciendo que el azabache se preocupara mas.

Serena: Perdoname Ash, perdoname por lo que te hice ayer, no era mi intension, yo no queria traicionarte de esa manera, tenia miedo que le hicieran algo a mi mama y a mi hermano y aun peor, tenia miedo de perderte para siempre - dijo sin romper el llanto por los sucesos del dia anterior.

Ash: No te pongas haci, yo se que no lo querias hacer, se que te obligaron a hacerlo y se que querias proteger a tus seres queridos y por mas que estabas haciendo lo que te desian tu te opusistes y decidistes apoyarme, por eso eres una persona especial e importante para mi - dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas al a peli miel sin romper el abrazo.

Serena: Ashh - susurro mientras lo miraba a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

Ash: Sabes, ya no puedo ocultar esto, ya que desde que te conoci supe que eras una niña hermosa, una niña especial de la cual me enamore, aunque deprimi el dia que te fuistes de Kanto, supe que algun dia nos volveriamos a encontrar, luego de mucho tiempo, mi deseo de volvernos a ver se hizo realidad, debido a que volvi a ver a esa niña de sombrero de paja muy especial para mi, esa chica que me cautivo y que en cada momento es mi apoyo y mi motivacion, la que ha apoyado en situaciones dificiles y la que se opuso a esa traicion por no abandonarme y ahora me siento feliz de tener enfrente a esa chica de la cual estoy enamorado - dijo el azabache confesandole todo su amor a la chica mientras que con unas de sus manos la tomaba del mento acercando su rostro poco a poco del de ella.

una vez dichas esas hermosas palabras por parte del azabache, la peli miel no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su Ash siente lo mismo que ella.

Serena: Ash, es verdad todo lo que dices - pregunto mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad rodeaba sus ojos.

Ash: Es verdad Serena, lo que te quiero decir, es que te amo mucho - dijo esas 3 hermosas palabras que tanto deseaba oir la peli miel por parte el azabache.

Sin perder el tiempo, el azabache acerco su rostro poco a poco al de la peli miel hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor y de ternura.

Por otra parte la peli miel no lo podia creer, su Ash la estaba besando, por lo cual solo se dispuso a disfrutan ese beso, beso lleno de sentimientos, ya que para ambos era su primer beso y con la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde tanto el azabache como la peli miel se besaban con mucha pasion pero por la falta de aire se separaron donde ambos estaban sonrojados.

Serena: No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, y yo tambien te amo Ash, te amo mucho y no me quiero pesarar de ti - dijo mientras lo volvia a besar.

Nuevamente la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, pero ambos estaban feliz por estar al lado de la persona que aman mucho.

Ash: Yo tambien, ya que eres importante para mi por lo tanto ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos por lo cual la peli miel correspondio con gusto.

Serena: Si mi Ash, claro que quiero ser tu novia - dijo mientras abrazaba con mucho amor a su ahora novio.

Despues de un momento romantico, la nueva pareja se dio cuenta de la hora por lo cual decidieron ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak por los pokemones del azabache.

Una vez la pareja llego al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, se dispuso a entrar hasta que el Profesor Oak vio entrar al azabache.

P. Oak: Hola Ash, como has estado - saludo con su tipica sonrisa.

Ash: Hola profesor Oak, tiempo sin vernos - dijo sonriendo.

P. Oak: Es cierto, ha pasado tiempo y por cierto, quien es ella - le pregunto algo curioso al ver a la peli miel.

Ash: Es cierto, Profesor Oak, ella es Serena, mi novia - la presento sorprendiendo al profesor.

Serena: Hola mucho gusto Profesor Oak - saludo con una sonrisa al profesor

P. Oak: Ahhh si tu eres la pequeña Serena, una de las niñas que estuvieron en mi campamento de verano hace años - dijo sorprendido.

Serena: Haci es - respondio con un gesto alegre.

P. Oak: Pero lo que no me sorprende es que ustedes dos son novios, porque eso ya lo sabiamos hace años, solo estabamos esperando el momento adecuado para que se declararan - dijo sonriendo mientras sorprendia a la peli miel y al azabache - Bueno, en fin, que les trae por aca - pregunto de manera curiosa

Ash: Pues... - le empezo a contar toda sus aventuras que vivio en Kalos como tambien la dura traicion que vivio a manos de sus "amigos" y su "madre", sobre la decision que tomo y su relacion con Serena.

El Profesor Oak no podria creer lo que el azabache le contaba, ya que nunca se imagino de que traicionaran de esa manera al azabache y aun mas estaba molesto con Delia por lo que le hizo a su unico hijo por lo cual el profesor abrazo al azabache como si fuera su hijo.

P. Oak: Tranquilo Ash, comprendo lo mucho que te hicieron, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo en las desiciones que tomes - dijo mientras consentia al azabache.

Ash: Gracias pofesor, no sabe lo mucho que significa para mi esto - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba correspondiendo a la accion del profesor.

Pasaron haci algunas horas donde el profesor los ayudo con algunas cosas a la pareja, en el cual una vez terminaron, llego el momento para irse directamente al Monte Silver.

Ash: Bueno Profesor Oak, gracias por todo y solo le pido de porfavor que no le digan a nadie en donde estamos porfavor - le suplico por lo cual el profesor asistio.

P. Oak: Bueno Ash, Serena, nos vemos - dijo mientras se despedia de la pareja.

Serena: Gracias profesor por todo - dijo mientras se despedia del Profesor Oak.

Una vez la pareja salio del laboratorio del profesor Oak, el azabache llamo a su pokemon de incial de Kanto de tipo fuego.

Ash: Charizard - dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon de fuego mientras le lanzaba fuego en la cara al azabache como de costumbre haciendo que la peli miel soltara una risa.

Serena: Bueno amor, hora de partir - dijo decidida.

Ash: Haci es cielo, a empezar una nueva vida - dijo mientras se subia al lomo de su pokemon junto con su novia para irse al Monte Silver.

 **Continuara..**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por el dia de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar el capitulo y sobre todo agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 3: Recuerdos Parte 3: Con el paso del tiempo"**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas nos vemos a la proxima**


	4. Recuerdos: Parte 3

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo una nueva actualizacion de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten ya que quiero seguir avanzando con mis historias con las cuales empece para poder concluirlas y disculpen la tardanza que les hice pasar, pero por motivos personales no habia podido actualizar pero prometo que pronto los compensare, por lo cual sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Gracias pofesor, no sabe lo mucho que significa para mi esto - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba correspondiendo a la accion del profesor.

Pasaron haci algunas horas donde el profesor los ayudo con algunas cosas a la pareja, en el cual una vez terminaron, llego el momento para irse directamente al Monte Silver.

Ash: Bueno Profesor Oak, gracias por todo y solo le pido de porfavor que no le digan a nadie en donde estamos porfavor - le suplico por lo cual el profesor asistio.

P. Oak: Bueno Ash, Serena, nos vemos - dijo mientras se despedia de la pareja.

Serena: Gracias profesor por todo - dijo mientras se despedia del Profesor Oak.

Una vez la pareja salio del laboratorio del profesor Oak, el azabache llamo a su pokemon de incial de Kanto de tipo fuego.

Ash: Charizard - dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon de fuego mientras le lanzaba fuego en la cara al azabache como de costumbre haciendo que la peli miel soltara una risa.

Serena: Bueno amor, hora de partir - dijo decidida.

Ash: Haci es cielo, a empezar una nueva vida - dijo mientras se subia al lomo de su pokemon junto con su novia para irse al Monte Silver.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Capitulo 3: Recuerdos Parte 3: Con el paso del tiempo**

Habian pasado algunas horas en la cual tanto el azabache acompañado de la peli miel habian llegado al Monte Silver, en donde al bajar del pokemon de tipo fuego, pudieron observar que se encontraba una cabaña abandonada, por lo cual decidieron ir a descansar para que al dia siguiente tanto el azabache como la peli miel empezaran sus entrenamientos correspondientes y su nueva vida juntos para volverse lo suficiente fuerte y haci ir a conquistar las ligas y espectaculos de Alola y de Kanto.

Ash: Vaya, si que fue un largo viaje - dijo algo cansado mientras se sentaba en el sofa de la sala para poder descansar.

Serena: Si, pero me alegro estar con la persona a la que mas amo en esta vida - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa para despues recostarse en el pecho de su amado.

Ash: Igual tambien mi querida, ahora lo importante es descansar hoy ya que apartir del dia de mañana tendremos un largo trabajo por hacer - dijo decidido mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Serena: Solo hay algo que hacer antes que nada- dijo separandose un poco del azabache para posteriormente activar su poke grear para realizar una llamada.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que la peli miel pudiera enlazar la llamada hasta que alguien contesto.

¿?: Hola hermana, como estan - saludo el azabache de cabellera larga mientras miraba a su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Serena: Hola Kalm, gracias a Arceus estamos bien y aqui reportandonos para que sepas que nos encontramos bien y de donde estamos - respondio a su hermano mientras era abrazada por el azabache de tez morena.

Kalm: Me alegro mucho, pero tengo una duda Serena, porque Ash te abraza de esa manera - le pregunto a su hermana de manera algo confundido por esa accion de su amigo.

Serena: Pues lo que pasa hermano es... - trataba de decirle la verdad pero estaba tan nerviosa por lo cual su novio decidio hablar.

Ash: Hola Kalm, lo que pasa es lo que tu hermana quiere decirte es que ella y yo somos novios - dijo impresionando a su cuñado mientras este seguia abrazando a la peli miel.

Kalm: Vaya, porfin, ya era hora, ya que ustedes dos hacer una buena pareja - dijo sonriendo de una manera sarcastica confundiendo a la pareja.

Ash: A que te refieres amigo - pregunto algo confundido mientras estaba sentado con la peli miel en el sofa.

Kalm: Ya lo sabia, ya que ustedes dos son tal para cual, ya que ustedes dos tienen los mismos sentimientos y me alegra saber que mi hermana tiene al mejor novio - dijo con una sonrisa de aprovacion.

Serena: Entonces hermano no estas enojado con nosotros por lo nuestro - pregunto algo sorprendida la peli miel a su hermano mayor.

Kalm: No hermana, al contrario, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, por lo cual Ash, confio que cuidaras mucho de mi hermana, que no le haras daño y tienes mi aprobacion en esta relacion - dijo danlole una mirada de aprobacion al azabache de tez morena.

Ash: Gracias Kalm, te prometo que no le pasara nada a Serena mientras este a mi lado, ya que es la persona a la que mas amo y con la que quiero pasar toda la vida - dijo correspondiendo al gesto del azabache mayor.

Kalm: Pefecto, ahora ya quiero ver cuando tenga a mis sobrinos - dijo de manera bulona haciendo que la pareja se pusieran roja por el comentario que este hizo - Bueno hermana y Ash, yo me voy a ir a descansar ya que ha sido un dia muy agitado, por lo cual les deseo suertet y voy a irlos a visitar en algunas semanas para ver como se encuentran- dijo con una mirada decisiva mientras se despedia de la pareja.

Serena: Gracias hermano y porfavor cuando veas a mama, saludala de mi parte - dijo mientras terminaba la comunicacion.

Una vez terminaron la llamada, tanto el azabache como la peli miel se dispusieron a descansar por lo cual ambos una vez dejaron sus pertenencias en el sofa, la pareja se miraron al rostro en donde poco acercando su rostro hasta que empezaron a besarse de una manera muy apasionadamente hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo cual se separaron de ese beso pero no del abrazo.

Una vez recuperaron oxigeno, ambos se miraban por lo cual el azabache cargo a la peli miel estilo princesa mientras seguian besandose. Una vez llegaron a la habitacion, el azabache recosto en la cama a la peli miel para posteriormente ir poco a poco retirandole su blusa dejando ver el brasier que la chica tenia mientras este siguio besandola donde poco a poco fue besando su cuello haciendo que gimiera un poco la peli miel y que se pusiera rosa.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache.

Ash: Shiiiii, solo disfruta mi reina, ya que esta noche sera muy especial y la disfrutaremos - dijo mientras ponia unos de sus dedos en los labios de la peli miel de una manera seductora.

Serena: Ven mi Ashi, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable - dijo de una manera seductora mientras el azabache la volvia a besar quedando encima de ella mientras esta ponia sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas para evitar que el se separara de ella para continuar con su momento romantico.

(Nota: Si quieren saber como fue la primera vez de Ash y de Serena, pronto escribire el lemon en otro fic ya que desde que empece a escribir esta historia habia comentado que el lemon lo iba a separar)

Al dia siguiente, tanto la peli miel como el azabache estaban dormidos en la cama, ambos estaban desnudos sin ropa, lo unico que los cubria era una sabana que estaba en la cama, el azabache tenia abrazada a su amada peli miel mientras esta dormia muy comodamente, ya que el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos y de la sabana que los cubria los calentaba, dando señal que ambos habian hecho ese tierno acto de amor toda la noche, dando inicio a un amor puro y verdadero.

Haci fueron pasando los dias, en donde la pareja cada vez eran muy unidos, el azabache empezo con sus entrenamientos para mejorar las habilidades de sus pokemones al igual para fortalecerse ya que conforme pasaba el tiempo, su cuerpo tambien presentaba cambios fisicos, como por ejemplo ahora era un poco mas alto, tenia mas musculos en su torso, entre otros cambios fisicos que ha experimentado por sus entretamientos fisicos que tambien a tenido.

Con la peli miel de igual manera que el azabache, decidio entrenar para poder conquistar todos las presentaciones performers y los festivales de todas la regiones y mejorar en las batallas pokemon. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la peli miel habia atrapado un buen cierto numero de pokemon con la ayuda de su novio.

Al igual que su novio, la peli miel tambien habia tenido cambios fisicos, ya que se miraba mas hermosa que antes, tambien habia crecido un poco mas, sus pechos crecieron un poco mas teniendolos maduros, como les gusta a su novio, tambien tenia una figura perfecta y otros cambios mas.

A pesar de las duras pruebas que cada dia tenia la pareja, gracias al amor que se tenian lograban superar cada prueba y cada reto que se le ponian en su camino.

2 Años Despues

Habian pasado 2 años despues desde el incidente que la pareja tuvo con aquellos que se hacen llamar "amigos" y su "madre", en donde despues de un duro trabajo que realizo la pareja, dieron frutos debido a que tanto la peli miel como el azabache ya se encontraban listos para recorrer todas las regiones y poder conquistar tanto las ligas pokemon como los concursos pokemon.

Durante el tiempo que la pareja habian realizado sus entrenamientos en el Monte Silver, la madre de la peli miel se encontraba algo preocupada por su hija y su yerno, despues de que regreso a su region, donde su hijo mayor habia explicado todo lo que habia sucedido y de la relacion de su hija con el azabache de tez morena.

La señora Grace se quedo en shock despues de enterarse de lo que le habian hecho a su hija y a su yerno, por lo cual empezo a pesar que habian pasado 2 años del incidente, todavia tenia un rencor, pero no contra la pareja, si no que con esas personas y mas con Delia Ketchum, ya que jamas creyo que esas personas y su "amiga" Delia le haria algo haci a su hija Serena y mas a su propio hijo Ash.

Grace: VAYA, ESTO SI QUE ES EL COLMO, AUN NO ME LA CREO COMO PUDO HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA Y A SU PROPIO HIJO, YA QUE AUNQUE HAYA PASADO 2 AÑOS DESDE AQUEL INCIDENTE, AUN ME TIENE DESCONSERTADA- dijo muy enfadada por el daño que le hicieron a Serena y Ash.

Kalm: Lo se mama, pero tranquilizate, ya que si no fuera por Bonnie, no que se hubiera pasado, a parte he estado en comunicacion con ellos y han estado bien durante el tiempo que han estado en el Monte Silver - dijo tranquilizando a su madre.

Grace: Lo se hijo, pero a Delia la consideraba como una gran amiga, pero por esta pendejada que hizo rompio nuestro lazo y aparte de eso estoy agradecida con la pequeña Bonnie , a parte me alegro mucho que Serena este al cuidado de mi yerno y sabia que ellos eran tal para cual - dijo tranquilizandose mientras se toma una taza de te para relajarse.

Kalm: Asi es mama, imaginate cuando nazcan mis sobrinitos - dijo de manera burlona haciendo que Grace escupiera el te debido a que se sorprendio por el comentario de su hijo.

Grace: Vaya hijo, si que ya quieres ser tio, pero esperemos primero a que ambos consigar conquistar las regiones - dijo de una manera burlona mientras seguia disfrutando del te.

Y haci habian pasado toda la tarde conversando, mientras eso pasaba en Pueblo Boceto, nos concentramos en la cabaña, en donde la pareja ya tenian sus cosas listas para poder recorrer todas las regiones como una pareja motivada para lograr alcanzar sus sueños.

Ambos se encontraban listos para partir a las demas regiones para conquistar todas las ligas y presentaciones.

Peroero mientras esto sucedia, en estos momentos el joven azabache se encontraba entrenando con sus pokemon quienes cada dia se estaban volviendo fuertes.

Ash: Ahora Pikachu traqueada de volteos, Greninja utiliza tu megra shuriken de agua, Charizard utiliza tu gara dragon y Sceptile utiliza su hoja navaja - ordeno el ataque a sus pokemones para lanzarselos a un tronco que se encontraba en el Monte - AHORRA, ATAQUEN TODOS JUNTOS - ordeno donde sus pokemones dieron todo su ataque en donde juntado todos los ataques provocaron una explosion que casi destruir media montaña.

Despues de que estos ataques crearan una espectacular explosicion, el azabache decidio dar por terminado el entrenamiento del dia.

Ash: Excelente amigos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, ahora merecen tomar un descanso - dijo mientras metia a sus pokemones a sus respectivas pokeball exceptos a pikachu y Greninja quien se dirigio con la Delphox de su novia, por lo cual decidio dejarlo fuera de su pokeball.

Una vez recogio sus pokeball, sintio como que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura, por lo cual al voltear a ver quien era, sabia de quien se trataba.

Ash: Amor, donde estaba - dijo algo sorprendido por la accion de su novia.

Serena: Estaban dormida, ya que tenia sueño, pero me desperte y al ver que no estabas por lo cual decidi acompañarte - dijo mientras su azabache la pone en frente de ella para plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios.

Una vez la pareja se terminaron de besar por la falta de aire, ambos seguian abrazados en donde la peli miel se recontro en el pecho de su amado mientras este la tenia abrazada de una manera muy tierna.

Ash: Sabes amor, no se que hubiera pasado si tu hermano no hubiera intervenido en aquella situacion hace dos años - dijo de manera nostalgica.

Serena: Haci es amor, ya que aunque esos bastardos me hayan obligado a traicionarte, yo me hubiera aguantado, pero ya no pensemos en el pasado, sera mejor pensar en el presente, ya que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer - dijo motivada mientras disfrutaba del calor de su amado.

Ash: Bueno amor, creo que llego la hora, es hora de ir a recorrer el mundo y demostrar de lo que somos capaces de hacer - dijo bien motivado mientras entraban a la cabaña por sus mochilas.

Serena: Haci es cielo, es hora de nuestra aventura, juntos como una pareja de enamorados - dijo agarrando la mano de su novio despues de recoger sus mochilas.

Ash: Bueno, Charizard, sal amigo - dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon de fuego quien respondia con un poderoso lanza llamas, como muestra de cariño hacia su entrenador haciendo reir a la entrenadora de cabellera corta de color miel - Bueno amor, es hora - dijo mientras ayudaba a subir a su novia en el lomo de su pokemon.

Una vez la pareja estaba encima del pokemon de fuego del azabache, este le dio orden a pokemon en el cual empezaron su viaje hacia la region de Johto, mientras volaban, la pareja iba abrazada mientras disfrutaban del clima de la region de Kanto.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por el dia de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por publicar el capitulo y sobre todo agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 4: Recuerdos Parte 4: Cumpliendo Nuestras Metas".**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas nos vemos a la proxima**


	5. Recuerdos: Parte 4

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo otro capitulo de mi fabulosa historia, ya que me dio tiempo de actualizar, a parte ya tendre vacaciones tanto del trabajo como de la universidad, pero paciencia ya que una vez me confirmen las vacaciones voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, por lo tanto espero que sea mucho de su agrado el capitulo y sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos en el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Bueno amor, creo que llego la hora, es hora de ir a recorrer el mundo y demostrar de lo que somos capaces de hacer - dijo bien motivado mientras entraban a la cabaña por sus mochilas.

Serena: Haci es cielo, es hora de nuestra aventura, juntos como una pareja de enamorados - dijo agarrando la mano de su novio despues de recoger sus mochilas.

Ash: Bueno, Charizard, sal amigo - dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon de fuego quien respondia con un poderoso lanza llamas, como muestra de cariño hacia su entrenador haciendo reir a la entrenadora de cabellera corta de color miel - Bueno amor, es hora - dijo mientras ayudaba a subir a su novia en el lomo de su pokemon.

Una vez la pareja estaba encima del pokemon de fuego del azabache, este le dio orden a pokemon en el cual empezaron su viaje hacia la region de Johto, mientras volaban, la pareja iba abrazada mientras disfrutaban del clima de la region de Kanto.

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Recuerdos Parte 4: Cumpliendo Nuestras Metas**

Habian pasado algunos dias de que nuestra pareja favorita habia salido del Monte Silver en busca de intentar volver a participar en las ligas de las demas regiones y para la peli miel en poder debutar en los concursos pokemon para ganar los gran festivales de todas las regiones.

El primer recorrido de la pareja fue por la region de Johto, en donde la pareja empezo a retar gimnasios pokemon y tambien a participar en concursos pokemon y presentaciones, con el fin de obtener nuevamente las 8 medallas para poder entrar a la liga pokemon y tambien obtener los 5 listones para participar en el gran festival.

El azabache se sentia nostalgico al volver a recorrer una de las regiones en las que anteriormente habia viajado con Misty y Brock con el pretexto de seguir a su ex amigo Gary, pero este nuevo viaje era totalmente distinto al anterior, debido a que estaba viajando al lado de su amada novia Serena y que gracias al amor que ella le brinda, era la fuerza necesaria que tenia para poder derrotar a cada lider de gimnasio, ya que tambien algo a favor del azabache es que conocia muy bien a todos los lideres de gimnasio, no solo de Johto, si no que tambien de todas las regiones por la experiencia que habia obtenido, por lo cual sin dificultad pudo derrotar a los lideres de gimnasio de Johto obteniendo sus 8 medallas para poder entrar a la liga pokemon.

Con la peli miel al principio de costaba mucho los concursos pokemon ya que a comparacion de las presentaciones, en estos se dividen en 2 categorias, en donde en la primera categoria se debe de realizar una presentacion pokemon y la segunda categoria se trata de batallas que debe realizarse en un minuto ya que cuando finaliza el tiempo permitido, el entrenador que tenga menos daños es el que pasa a la siguiente ronda hasta el combate definitivo en donde el entrenador que menos daños tenga gana el concurso.

Pero con el apoyo que le brindaba su amado azabache, ella no se rendio y lucho hasta el final en cada ronda y concurso logrrando ganar todos los listones necesarios para poder participar en el gran festival.

Entrenador: Ahora Bayleef usa tu hoja afilada - ordeno a su pokemon atacaba con este movimiento al pokemon de fuego de la peli miel.

Serena: Braixen esquevalo y usa tu lanza llamadas - ordeno haciendo que su pokemon esquivara su ataque para despues devolverle el ataque dandole en el blanco al pokemon de planta.

Entrenador: BAYLEEFFFFFF - grito preocupado por su pokemon de tipo planta mientras disminuia su energia hasta 5% y porque su criatura no reaccionaba.

Mientras que la peli miel tenia un 90% de energia hasta que se termino el tiempo correspondiente.

Presentadora: TIEMPOO - dijo deteniendo la batallla para ver el resultado - PARECEN QUE LOS DOS HAN DADO UNA EXCELENTE BATALLA PERO EL GANADOR DEL CONCURSO POKEMON ES PARA SERENA YVONNE - dijo la presentadora anunciando a la peli miel como ganadora de su quinto concurso pokemon en donde consiguio su 5 liston para poder competir en el gran festival.

Serena: Siiiii braixen lo logramos - dijo muy alegre felicitando a sus pokemones por haber logrado obtener los 5 listones que se le solicitan para poder concursar en el gran festival.

 **En las gradas.**

Se encontraba el azabache de tez morena viendo el encuentro que tenia su novia, en donde el tambien estaba muy alegre que su amada haya podido obtener sus 5 listones y que haya mejorado mucho en sus entrenamientos.

Ash: Estoy muy orgulloso de mi amor por este gran logro que acabas de obtener e incluso has debutado en los concursos mejor que Dawn y que May - pensaba orgullosamente de su amada.

Minutos despues, el azabache fue a buscar a su peli miel en su camerino para irla a abrazar y posteriormente besarla en los labios durante un buen tiempo que por la falta de aire ambos se tubieron que separar.

Ash: Mi amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has conseguido tus 5 listones - dijo muy alegre mienetras seguian abrazados.

Serena: Gracias mi cielo, pero esto no lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por ti mi Ash - dijo volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su azabache en donde este corresponde al beso y una vez se separaron, ambos no dejaban rompian ese calido abrazo.

Ash: Te amo Serena - dijo mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de su amada.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo Ash - dijo correspondiendo al beso.

Despues de un momento romantico, la pareja fue a dar un paseo agarrados de las manos, en donde como toda pareja normal de enamorados estaban teniendo una cita, en donde ambos caminaban en el parque a comer un helado, ir al cine o incluso ir a pasear a la feria que se encuentra en la la region, ya que cada momento que pasaban juntos, era momento muy especial para ambos y que disfrutaban mucho hacer.

Y haci pasaron los dias en donde tanto el gran festival como la liga pokemon dio inicio en la region de Johto, en donde la pareja se preparaba para sus combates.

En el gran festival que es el primer evento que se celebra antes que la liga pokemon, por lo cual vemos a un entrenador de cabellera azabache en la banca quien se encontraba en primera fila en estos momentos apoyando a su amada, quien estaba concursando en el gran festival.

Ash: Vamos mi amor, tu puedes - dijo mientras le daba animos a su novia.

La peli miel se sonrojo mucho por el comentario de su novio, por lo cual motivada, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

Presentadora: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRO CONCURSO POKEMON DE LA REGION DE JOHTO EN LA EDICION 2017, EN DONDE MUCHOS COORDINADORES LO DARAN TODO EN EL ESCENARIO PARA VER QUIEN SE LLEVA LA COPA LISTON - dijo dandon inicio a la presentacion.

Una vez terminaron las presentaciones de los jugados, cada coordinador salio al campo a realizar su presentacion pokemon, en donde cada uno obtenia entre 7, 8 o 9 puntos, pero cuando se presento la peli miel, quien dio una espectacular presentacion en la que con la ayuda de su amado estubo practicando, logro obtener la calificacion perfecta siendo de 10 puntos.

Una vez termino la primera ronda, anunciaban los resultados de los concursantes que clasifican a la segunda ronda y contra que entrenador se enfrentaria, hubo unos 15 minutos de receso, en el cual el azabache se dirigio con su novia para darle animo.

Serena: Gracias amor por apoyarme en este momento - dijo mientras ambos estaban sentados tomados de las manos.

Ash: Sabes que siempre te voy a estar apoyando en todo - dijo motivado mientras su peli miel se recortaba en su pecho para posteriormente abrazarla.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que fueron llamados todos los coordinadores para que esten al pendiente que los llamen para su combate y como aun no era turno de la peli miel, por lo cual en esa posicion dentro del camerino por medio de una pantalla led pudieron ver los combates de cada coordinador durante varios minutos hasta que era el turno de ella, por lo cual el azabache solo le deseo suerte y le dio un calido beso en los labios.

Unos momentos despues, la peli miel se dirigio hacia el campo de batalla para su combate contra una coordinadora.

La coordinadora de callebera larga de color castaña saco a su pokemon de agua Buizel al campo mientras que la peli miel saco a su nuevo pokemon Altaria que con la ayuda de su novio Ash logro capturar.

Mientras ambas entrenadoras combatian, el azabache se quedo viendo el combate de su amada, por lo cual observo que la peli miel empezo bien pero la entrenadora rival le daba batalla, por lo cual este estaba apoyando a su amada.

Ash: Vamos mi Serena, no te ridas hasta el final - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el combate, el cual estubo muy reñido.

Una vez termino el tiempo establecido, ambas entrenadoras dieron lo mejor en el campo, por lo cual se estaba dando el resultado de la que clasifica a la siguiente ronda.

Presentadora: AMBAS ENTRENADORAS DIERON LO MEJOR, ESO FUE ESPECTACULAR, PERO LA ENTRENADORA QUE AVANZA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA ES... SERENA YVONNE - dijo mientras terminaba de anunciar a la ganadora de la batalla.

Una vez termino su batalla, la joven de cabellera miel se dirigio con su novio, quien la volvio a besar y ambos se sentaron juntos para ver los combates de los demas coordinadores.

Una vez terminaron la primera ronda, dieron un receso de 10 minutos para que descansara un poco los coordinadores que pasaron a la sigueinte ronda, en donde despues que terminara su receso, anunciaron los resultados para las batallas de la sigueinte ronda, en donde una vez todos vieron los resultados con quien les toca pelear, la pareja se econtraba como hace algunos momentos, ambos estaban sentados mientras la peli miel estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado esperando su turno para pelear.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que fue el turno de la peli miel para su batalla, quien le tocaba contra un coordinador de nombre Mike, por lo cual se dirigio al campo de batalla decidida a darlo todo.

Pasaron algunos momentos en donde ambos estaban dando una epica batalla, en donde ninguno se rendia, en donde el entrenador de piel clara le daba batalla a la peli miel, pero esta no se rendia tan facilmente por lo cual estaba utilizando un pokemon de tipo hierva que le regalo su amado y mas se le vinieron a la mente aquellos entrenos que tuvo al lado de su amado y todas las experiencias que tuvieron por lo cual gracias a ese vinculo que ha evolucionado mucho, ella dio un ataque espectacular.

Serena: AHORA MEGANIUMM, USA TU RAYO SOLARR - ordeno a su pokemon mientras este preparo y lanzo al pokemon rival un espectacular ataque dejando impresionados a todos en donde ese ferroz ataque impacto al pokemon de tipo electrico con el que peleaba.

Mike: NOOOOOOOOOO RAICHUUUUUU - grito muy preocupado por su pokemon ya que despues de este impacto, cayo debilitado antes que finalizara el tiempo dando el resultado quien era la que pasaba a la final.

Presentadora: DAMAS Y CABALLERO, RAICHU YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO CUAL LA GANADORA Y FINALISTA DEL GRAN FESTIVAL ES PARA SERENA YVONNE - dijo mientras felicitaban a la peli miel.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde despues de la pelea que tuvieron, primero dieron los resultados quienes eran los que quedaban entre los 8 mejores, por lo cual despues de validar el resultado, todos se estaban preparando para la gran final, por lo cual el azabache decidio salir del camerino de su amada para estar presente para poder apoyarla.

Ash: Bueno amor, en primer lugar estoy orgulloso de ti, ya que estas a unos pasos de conseguir una de tus metas - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Serena: Gracias cielo, pero esto no hubiera ser posible conseguirlo si no fuera gracias a ti, gracias a tu apoyo y que nunca me has abandonado - dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla a su amado.

Ash: Ahora mi princesa, ve al campo a luchar para alcanzar tus metas - dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco para poder besarla.

Serena: Te amo Ash - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de su azabache.

Ash:h Yo tambien te amo mi Serena de Ketchum - dijo susurrando mientras seguian besandose.

La pareja disfrutaba mucho estar en esa posicion, hasta que llamaron a la peli miel, por lo cual el azabache se dirigio a las gradas en primera fila para ver a su novia mientras esta iba al campo de batalla, por lo cual el se sento a ver el combate final.

Presentadora: BUENO A TODO EL PUBLICO, ESTAMOS DE VUELTA PARA EL COMBATE FINAL, YA QUE ESTA BATALLA DECIDIRA QUIEN SERA EL GANADOR DE LA COPA LISTON, POR LO CUAL LOS FINALISTAS SON: SERENA YVONNE Y ANTHONY, ASI QUE CON UN TIEMPO DE 2 MINUTOS SE DESARROLLARA ESTA COMBATE Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA - dijo mientras ambos entrenadores se posicionaban en sus lugares correspondientes

(Nota: Solo una disculpa si me adelanto o resumo algunas batallas, es que en si siendo sincero aun no tengo experiencia para redactar batallas y en segundo, los festivales/performers y las ligas de las demas regiones las voy a resumir debido a que casi de esta manera Ash y Serena van a lograr conseguir ganar las ligas y concursos en las demas regiones)

La batalla cada vez se ponia interesante, ya que el joven coordinador estaba combatiendo con su pokemon Roselia mientras que la peli miel llamo a su Braixen para luchar.

La energia de ambos estaban pareja, ya que ambos bajaban su energia poco a poco, pero media vez pasaba la batalla se le dificulto a la peli miel debido a que el pokemon de tipo veneno logro darle paralisis al pokemon de tipo fuego haciendo que se le dificultara continuar a la peli miel.

Anthony: Perfecto Rosalia, ahora prepara su hoja magica - dijo mientras el pokemon obedecia a su entrenador quien estaba preparando un ataque letal para el pokemon de la peli miel.

Serena: Vamos Braixen, trata de levantarte - dijo preocupada que su pokemon no podia moverse.

Anthony: Espera roselia, esperemos hasta que yo te diga - dijo seriamente mientras buscaba la parte debil del pokemon de la peli miel.

Serena: Vamos Braixen, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final - dijo creyendo que sus esperanzas habian terminado hasta que escucho la voz de una persona conocida para ella.

Ash: VAMOS MI AMOR, TU PUEDES, RECUERDA NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL, YA QUE YO ESTOY CONTIGO - dijo desde lejos a su amada haciendo que esta recapacitara mientras ordenaba a su pokemon.

Serena: Vamos Braixen, tu puedes lograrlo - dijo motivada viendo a su pokemon hasta que algo paso.

Todos estaban impresionado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que una luz brillante rodeo al Braixen de la peli miel, haciendo que todos se impresionara, en especial Anthony, ya que tenia planeada su estrategia.

Una vez la luz habia terminado de rodear al Braixen de Serena, nadie podia creer lo que pasaba, Braixen habia evolucionado a Delphox, por lo cual la peli miel estaba muy impresionada al ver la nueva forma de su pokemon por lo cual con una mirada deciciba decidio terminar con la batalla de un vez por todos.

Serena: DELPHOX USA TU LANZA LLAMADAS - ordeno a su pokemon haciendo que lanzara un espectacular ataque coontratacando al pokemon de tipo veneno.

Anthony: NOOOOOOOO ROSELIAAAAA - dijo bien preocupado ya que una vez el pokemon lanzo ese letal ataque, una gran nube de arena cubrio todo el campo de batalla haciendo que no se mirara nada, en donde muchos estaban intrigados quien es el ganador del gran festival de Johto.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se dispercio la gran nube de humo que habia sido provocada por el pokemon recien evolucionada de la peli miel en donde despues de que desaparecio el humo podemos observar al pokemon veneno debilitado en el suelo mientras que el pokemon de fuego estaba algo agotado pero todavia se encontraba de pie.

Presentadora: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ROSALIA YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO CUAL LA GANADORA DEL GRAN FESTIVAL ES SERENA YVONNE - dijo mientras señalaba a la peli miel quien se encontraban muy alegre por haber obtenido su primera victoria en un concurso oficial.

Serena: Lo logre, si lo logre - se dijo a si misma bien alegre despues que consiguiera ser la ganadora de la copa liston, en donde se le podian ver algunas lagrimas de alegria por este gran logro.

Mientras tanto, con el publico, todos aplaudian a la ganadora de la copa liston y tambien como los festivales son transmitido a todas las regiones del mundo, en la region de Kalos podemos observar como en una casa de pueblo Boceto se llenaba de alegria al ver a un azabache de cabellera larga negra y a una señora quienes estaban alegres por este gran triunfo de la peli miel.

Grace: Siiii mi hija lo ha logrado - decia exclamando de felicidad al ver como su hija a conseguido una de sus metas.

Kalm: Excelente hermanita, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo con una sonrisa mientras observada la premiacion de la peli miel.

Regresando a Johto

Pasaron algunos minutos despues en donde despues de que hayan premiado a la peli miel, nos vemos con el azabache de tez morena quien se dirigio al campo de batalla a felicitar a su amada, ya que este la recibio con un beso lleno de amor y sentimientos.

Ash: Felicidades mi amor - dijo mientras la tenia abrazada viendola a los ojos.

Serena: No Ash, gracias a ti, ya que si no fuera por ti no hubiera conseguido ganar - dijo mientras buscaba los labios de su azabache quien correspondia al beso.

Una vez los dos terminaron de besarse, ambos salieron de aquel lugar de donde Serena consiguio su primera copa liston, por lo cual, la pareja disfruto de su paseo juntos ya que hacian falta 2 semanas para que empezara la liga de Johto en donde el azabache va a volver a competir con el objetivo de conseguir ganar la liga no solo en esta region, si no en todas las regiones en las cuales viajo.

Con forme pasaban los dias, el azabache estubo entrenando duro para conseguir ganar la liga, por lo cual, una vez llego el gran dia, desde las arenas de Johto, podemos ver que todos los participantes de la liga pokemon se encontraban, en especial el entrenador de la region de Kanto, mientras la peli miel se encontraba en una de las gradas apoyando a su amado.

Renferi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA EDICION 2017 DE LA LIGA POKEMON DE LA REGION DE JOHTO, HACI QUE CON LA AUTORIZACION DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA LIGA CHARLES GOODSHOW Y CON LA ANTORCHA, SE INAGURA ESTA LIGA - dijo despues de que encendieran la antochara para posteriormente anunciar como serian los combates que se llevarian a cabo.

Una vez todos vieron los resultados, empezaron las primeras rondas, en donde cada combate que se llevaba a cabo se ponia mas interesante.

Por parte del azabache logro conseguir ganar sin dificultad los primeros 3 combates, pero con forme pasaban las rondas se le iba dificultando un poco, pero al ver a su novia apoyandolo, se motivaba mas y no se rendia hasta el final.

Varios combates despues, vemos al azabache en uno de sus combates quien tenia a su pokemon de agua de la region de Kalos en el campo mientras combatia contra la Meganium de su amiga Cassey.

Cassey: AHORA MEGANIUM, UTILIZA TU LATIGO ZEPA - dijo dandole la orden a su pokemon mientras trataba de atrapar al pokemon rana.

Ash: GRENINJA, AHORA ESQUIVALO - dijo a su pokemon mientras esquivaba ese ataque - AHORA GRENINJA, ES HORA DE MOSTRAR NUESTROS LAZOS - dijo mientras hacia esos movimientos raros en donde ambos se estaban sincronizando.

Una vez Greninja y Ash se sincronizaron, todos estaban impresionados de lo que estaba ocurriendo, excepto para la peli miel porque ella sabia que eso tarde o templano iba a suceder.

Ash: AHORA GRENINJA, UTILIZA TU MEGA SHURIKEN - le ordeno a su pokemon de agua quien tenia el letal ataque listo para despues lanzarlo contra la pokemon de tipo planta.

Cassey: MEGANIUM COONTRATACA CON TU HOJA AFILADA - dijo muy preocupada mientras ordenaba aquel ataque a su pokemon por lo cual fue inutil debido a que el ferroz ataque ya habia sido impactado contra el pokemon de tipo planta haciendo que de inmediato cayera debilitada.

Renferi: MEGANIUM NO PUEDE CONTINUAR Y CASSEY YA NO TIENE POKEMON, POR LO TANTO EL GANADOR DE ESTA RONDA QUIEN PASA A LA FINAL, ES ASH KETCHUM - dijo mientras anunciaba al ganador quien se enfrentaria en la final.

Ash: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo logramos pikachu - decia de la felicidad mientras cargaba a su pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo asintieno de manera alegre.

Una vez terminaron las batallas de semi final, el azabache se dirigio hacia su novia, quien lo recibio con un beso en sus labios llenos de sentimientos y de todo ese amor en el que ambos se tienen.

Una vez se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, ambos fueron a comer ya que por las batallas de la liga en estos dias, ambos no habian podido comer algo, por lo cual ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante a almorzar y despues disfrutar toda la tarde los dos juntos para que el azabache se relaje un rato.

Una vez llego ese esperado dia, el azabache estaba listo para su combate final.

Renferi: SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA FINAL DE LA LIGA JOHTO, EN DONDE ESTOS DOS GRANDES ENTRENADORES LO DARAN TODO PARA GANAR LA LIGA - dijo mientras presentaba a los entrenadores finalistas - AHORA ESTO SERA UNA REVANCHA, ASI ES, VA A HACER UNA REVANCHA DE LA FINAL QUE SE VIVIO HACE AÑOS ENTRE EL JOVEN ASH KETCHUM Y EL JOVEN HARRISON.

Una vez que anunciaban el siguiente combate, Ash y Harisson se miraban con mucha rivalidad y por las experiencias que tuvo el azabache ya sabia las estrategias que iba a utilizar aquel entrenador, por lo cual cada uno se posiciono en el campo de batalla en donde empezaron a combatir.

Despues de una epica batalla, en donde el azabache gracias a que poseia la Mega Piedra X de su Charizard pudo mega evolucionar a su pokemon el cual le ayudo en el combate contra el Mega Blaziken del entrenador de Hoenn, que despues de una complicada batalla, el azabache pudo ganar el combate, quien tambien gano su primera liga Pokemon.

Renferi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BLAZIKEN YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO CUAL SIGNIFICA QUE EL GANADOR DEL COMBATE Y DE LA LIGA JOHTO ES PARA ASH KETCUH - dijo mientras anunciaban al ganador de la liga.

Ash: Siiiiiiiiiiiii - exclamo alegremente despues de ganar su primera liga pokemon, por lo cual cargo a su pikachu para felicitarlo.

En las gradas podemos observar como la peli miel estaba bien contenta que su amor haya ganado la liga, por lo cual sin perder el tiempo, bajo a donde su amor para felicitarlo.

Ash: Amor que hace... - fue interrumpido por los labios de la peli miel, del cual el azabache corresponde con gusto el beso de su amada mientras este ponia sus manos en su cintura mientras que esta lo abraza del cuello, en donde no les importo a ninguno de los dos que los vieran los demas, ya que para ellos solo existian ellos dos.

Una vez terminaron que ambos terminaron de besarse, el azabache fue llamado para recibir su premio.

Ash: Mi amor, esperame aqui porfavor - le dijo a su novia mientras iba a recibir su premio.

Serena: Si mi amor - dijo mientras miraba que premiaran a su novio.

Una vez pasaron algunos minutos, ambos disfrutaron sus utlimos dias en Johto, para despues dirigirse a la region de Hoenn, en donde ambos consiguieron ganar sus medallas y listones para poder participar en la liga y el gran festival de la region Hoenn.

En donde a parte de viajar como pareja hicieron nuevos amigos como Brendan, Soledad, Rubby o incluso Sapphire, la prima de May.

En el gran festival la peli miel logro ganar las rondas y los combates sin inconvenientes que gracias a esto, la llevaron a su segunda victoria en donde gana por segunda ocacion el gran festival de una region siendo esta vez de Hoenn, al igual que el azabache de tez morena por las experiencias que habia tenido anteriormente logro ganar la liga de Hoenn ante Typson despues que este utilizara a su pikachu, quien esta vez derroto al Meowth vaquero sin inconvenientes.

La pareja despues de conseguir sus objetivos en Hoenn, disfrutaron de algunos dias de vacaciones en Hoenn en donde ambos salian a comer, a citas, etc.

Semanas despues que consiguieron sus objetivos en Hoenn, la pareja se dirigio a la region de Sinnoh, en donde esta vez ambos pudieron conseguir obtener los listones y medallas para participar en la liga como en el gran festival de la region.

La peli miel esta vez se le complico en este festival de esta region ante la amiga del azabache Zoey, pero recordo aquella frase motivadora de su amado por lo cual a pesar de las dificultades logro derrotarla y haci ganar su tercer festival.

Dias despues que la peli miel haya ganado el gran festival de Sinnoh, nos encontramos en la liga pokemon de esta region, en donde Ash reforzo su equipo porque el sabia que iba a suceder, por lo cual estaba bien preparado por lo que pudiera suceder.

Con forme empezaba la liga, al azabache se le complicaban sus combates, debido a que combatia contra sus rivales Crowlei, Paul, Naldo, etc, pero gracias a las mega piedras que hace un año habia logrado encontrar en el Monte Silver, logro completar un equipo con pokemones capaces de mega evolucionar y mas que en esta region se desconocia la mega evolucion, fue una ventaja que le ayudo al azabache a avanzar al combate final en donde se enfrento al actual campeon de la liga Pokemon Tobias, quien despues de algunos años, volvieron a combatir en donde al azabache se le dificultaba, pero cuando sentia que se iba a rendir, se le vino a la mente todas estas situaciones que vivio con la peli miel por lo cual fueron motivacion a no rendirse y gracias a las mega piedras, pudo derrotar a todos los pokemones legendarios en donde por fin logro derrotar a Tobias considerandose el primer entrenador capaz de derrotar a un equipo de legendarios.

Despues de haber recibido el trofeo de la liga pokemon a manos de Cynthia, la actual campeona de esta region, el azabache empezaba a ser considerado el entrenador mas poderoso del mundo debido a que ganaba las ligas de manera consecutiva de cada region sin ser derrotado en ningun combate, por lo cual estaba empezando a ganarse un apodo por parte de sus aficionados como "Master King", al igual que la peli miel era considerada como la coordinadora mas importante del mundo, debido por los titulos obtenidos y al igual que su amado por parte de sus aficionados se gano el apodo de "Princess Queen" por que es considerada como la coordinadora menos vencida.

Pasaron algunas semanas despues, en donde nuestra querida pareja se encontraba viajando por Unova, en donde aqui primero se estaba celebrando la liga por lo cual el azabache esta vez tenia un increible equipo, por lo cual con el apoyo de su peli miel, pudo ganar la liga en donde pudo derrotar al Lucario de Cameron con su Mega Sceptile, quien le brindo la victoria sumando su cuarto titulo de campeon de la liga pokemon.

Por el otro, para la peli miel en estas region no habian concursos pokemon pero al igual que Kalos, habian presentaciones pokemon, por lo cual con el apoyo de su novio, la peli miel logro obtener sus 3 llaves maestras para poder participar en la clase maestra de Unova, en donde despues de ganar todas las categorias y de derrotar a la actual reina de la region Anelys, se proclamo la nueva reina de Unova, en donde sumaba su 4 titulo.

Unos meses despues, justo cuando cumplieron un año despues que salieron del Monte Silver a recorrer las regiones y a casi 3 años de aquella amarga traicion, la pareja regreso de nuevo a la region de Kalos para volver a intentar participar en la clase maestra y en la liga de Kalos.

Una vez la pareja llego a la region, fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto por la madre de la peli miel y hermano de esta.

¿?: ASH, SERENA, POR AQUI - dijo mientras le hacian señas a la pareja para que una vez los lograran ver.

Serena: Mama, Hermano - dijo mientras se dirigian a su familia junto a su novio.

Kalm: Como han estado - pregunto viendo a la pareja.

Ash: Gracias a Arceus bien - dijo mientras llevaba sus cosas y la de su amada.

Grace: Me alegra mucho, sera mejor ir a casa, a puesto que tienen hambre y aparte comprendo que estan cansados - dijo mientras los 3 asistian.

Una vez llegaron a casa, la pareja contaban como es que lograron conseguir sus metas y sus metas en Kalos, lo cual alegro mucho a la señora y al azabache de cabellera larga negra.

Una vez todos cenaro, ambos se dirigieron a dormir, por lo cual la pareja durmio en la habitacion de la peli miel, ya que al dia siguiente iban a comenzar su nueva aventura en Kalos, solo que esta vez con la compañia del hermano de la peli miel para poderla apoyar.

Al dia siguiente, los 3 empezaron su viaje de nuevo por Kalos, en donde la pareja en compañia del hermano mayor de la peli miel volvieron a viajar por toda la region de Kalos para conseguir obtener las llaves y las medallas para poder participar en la clase maestra y en la liga pokemon de Kalos.

Con forme pasaban los dias, la pareja obtuvo sus medallas y llaves para participar en la liga y en la clase maestra, por lo cual la peli miel volvio a intentar participar en la clase maestra, en donde esta vez gracias al apoyo de su amado azabache y al apoyo de su hermano, logro ganar el gran espectaculo coronandose como la nueva Reina De Kalos al quitarle el titulo a Aria.

Unas semanas despues, se llevo a cabo la Liga De Kalos, en donde esta vez el azabache logro conquitar la Liga De Kalos tras derrotar con un sorprendente ataque de su Greninja al Mega Charizard X de Alain haci obteniendo su 5 titulo por lo cual gracias al apoyo de todas las personas a las que conocio en estos viajes que realizo al lado de su amada como haci al apoyo de ella consiguio ganar 5 titulos, por lo cual ahora esta dispuesto a no solo ganar la liga de Kanto, si no tambien de ganar el titulo del campeon de la region en donde crecio.

Ahora nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde vemos al azabache quien caminaba agarrados de las manos de su novia, mientras estaban paseando en su cita.

Serena: Ahora Ashy, ya que logramos conseguir nuestros titulos, a donde vamos a ir ahora - le pregunto algo curiosa a su novia.

Ash: Ahora vamos a ir a conquitar la region de Kanto y tambien sobre una region tropical que escuche llamada Alola - dijo con una actitud motivadora

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por el dia de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por publicar el capitulo ya que este capitulo es mas largo que otros que haya escrito y sobre todo agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: **"Capitulo 5: Recuerdos Parte 5: Sueños Cumplidos Y La Conquista En Kanto y Alola".**

* * *

Bueno, sin nada mas nos vemos a la proxima


	6. Capitulos Extras

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo unos pequeños adelantos de lo que sucedera en la historia, por lo tanto espero que los disfruten y paciencia, que estos adelantos conforme pase el tiempo en la historia, se añadiran a los proximos capitulos, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en los cortos.**

 **Capitulo Extra: Adelantos:**

* * *

 **ADELANTO 1:**

Nos ubicamos en el centro pokemon de la region de Alola, debido a que la peli miel desde hace 2 semanas empezo a tener sintomas como mareos, desmayos e incluso vomitaba todos los dias, lo cual preocupo mucho a nuestro campeon, por lo cual decidio llevar a su novia a un centro pokemon para que le hagan unos examenes para ver que es lo que tiene.

Ash: Mi amor, porque no me habias dicho de que estabas enferma - le pregunto algo preocupado mientras estaba sentado en las sillas de la sala de espera acariciando la cabellera corta de su novia, quien se encontraba recostada en el pecho de este.

Serena: Perdomane mi amor, no queria preocuparte ni desconcentrarte en tus batallas al defender tus titulos de campeon - dijo un poco apenada la peli miel.

Ash: De ninguna manera mi amor, primero estas tu, ya que tu eres lo mas importante para mi y no quiero que te pase nada - dijo mientras besaba el cabello de su amada.

Serena: Como te amo mi Ashs - dijo mientras buscaba los labios del azabache quien con gusto los correspondio.

Ash: Yo tambien te amor - susurraba mientras seguia besando a su amada, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la enfermera Joy llamo a la peli miel.

E.J: Serena Yvonne - pregunto buscando a la paciente.

Serena: Si soy yo - dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la enfermera.

E.J: Bueno, pasa - dijo mientras entraba a su consultorio.

Serena: Esperame aqui mi amor - dijo mientras se dirigia al consultorio de la enfermera Joy para que le hicieran los examenes para ver a que se deben esos sintomas que a estado presentando.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que terminaron de realizarle los examenes, por lo cual la peli miel esperaba los resultados, mientras tanto con el azabache, se encontraba afuera esperando a su novia, pero a la vez sintio algo.

Ash: No se que es esto lo que siento, pero presiento que voy a recibir una noticia que no solo va a cambiar mi vida, si no que tambien va a cambiar la vida de Serena - penso mientras tomaba una revista que se encontraba en la mesita y se puso a leerla.

Volviendo con la peli miel, espero algunos minutos hasta que la enfermera Joy se dirigia a ella con un sobre para entregarle los resultados de los examenes practicados.

Serena: Y bien enfermera Joy, que tengo - pregunto preocupada

E.J: Bueno, al ver los resultados solo dejeme felicitarla, ya que usted esta embarazada - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacia entrega del sobre a la peli miel.

Por otra parte la peli miel estaba algo en shock debido a que esta esperando un bebe y mas que ese bebe es de su Ash, por lo cual unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de su bello rostro.

Una vez la peli miel salio del consultorio, se dirigio a su amado para darle la noticia.

Ash: Como te encuentras amor, que es lo que tienes - pregunto algo curioso al ver que su novia tenia unas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, lo cual lo preocupo mucho.

Serena: Estoy bien mi amor, esque esta es una increible noticia que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: En fin, cual es esa notifica que dices que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - pregunto algo curioso.

Serena: Bueno mi amor, digamos que va a ver un nuevo hermoso angelito en nuestras vidas - dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su azabache y ponia sus manos en su vientre hasta que el azabache capto la noticia.

Ash: Osea queee tu tu estas - dijo con aquella emocion con la cual siempre viajaba a otra region.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, estoy embarazada, vamos a terner un hijo - dijo mientras su azabache la abrazaba con mucho afecto.

Ash: No sabes que es la mejor noticia que me has dado, ya que voy a ser papa y con la persona que mas amo y nunca me abandono - dijo llorando de la felicidad mientras seguia abrazando a su novia - Gracias mi Sere por esta increible noticia, te amo mucho a ti y a mis pequeños - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash - dijo correspondiendo al beso de su azabache.

Una vez terminaron de besarse, ambos salieron del Centro Pokemon en donde el azabache iba abrazando a su novia de la cintura mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada

* * *

 **ADELANTO 2:**

 **Algunos Meses Despues:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde se va a llevar a cabo el torneo mundial pokemon en algunos meses, en donde en dicho torneos van a participar entrenadores pokemon, coordinadores, performers, altos mandos y los campeones regionales.

Podemos observar que en la sede pokemon de Alola se estaba llevando a cabo una reunion, en donde todos los campeones de otras regiones como: Lance, Steve, Cynthia, Alder, Kalm y Ash quienes junto a los organizadores de la liga pokemon y el presidente de la liga Charlie Goodshoow estaban reunidos planificando el torneo mundial que se celebraria en algunos meses.

Como el torneo mundial se va a llevar a cabo en la region de Alola, Ash al ser campeon de esta region, es el anfrition principal de organizar la liga, por lo cual el decidio esperar algunos meses mas para que comience el torneo, debido a que por el embarazo de Serena, esta no puede hacer movimientos bruscos, por lo cual primero quiere que nazcan sus bebes y una vez que sus bebes hayan nacido, va a dar comienzo la el torneo mundial.

Una vez termino la reunion entre todos los campeones, todos estaban conviviendo, excepto 2, los cuales una vez termino la reunion, discretamente se fueron del lugar en donde estaban para poder conversar tranquilamente.

Muchos se preguntan que sucedio con Diantha, pues 2 meses despues que Ash se coronara campeon de Kanto y Alola, Kalm con el apoyo de su madre, su hermana Serena, de Ash y tambien con el apoyo de su novia Shauna, disputo en la liga de Kalos, en donde se declaro campeon de la liga pokemon, en donde le dio la posibilidad de enfrentarse a la entonces campeona de Kalos Diantha, en donde despues de una epica batalla, pudo derrotarla declarandose el nuevo campeon de Kalos.

Ahora vemos que caminaban los dos mientras estaban charlando.

Kalm: Como ha pasado el tiempo cuñadito - dijo de una manera burlona a su amigo.

Ash: Tienes razon, a parte despues de mucho esfuerzo, logramos conseguir nuestras metas- dijo mientras liberaba sus pokemon para que se refrescaran un poco.

Kalm: A parte ya quiero ver cuando nazcan mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho ya saben que van a ser y cuantos meses de embarazo tiene mi hermana - pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Ash: Pues Serena tiene 6 meses y medio de embarazo y van a ser mezillos(Niño y Niña) - dijo con una sonrisa, debido a que ha sido la mejor noticia que a recibido en su vida.

Kalm: Me alegra mucho, por algo decidistes esperar algunos meses para dar inicio con el torneo - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: Haci es Kalm, primero quiero que nazcan mis pequeños y luego que nazcan vamos a dar inicio con el torneo - dijo mientras se acomodaba su pulsera Z en una muñena y su pulsera activadora de mega evolucion en la otra muñeca.

Kalm: Que bueno - dijo mientra liberaba a su Delphox para que pudiera jugar con los pokemon de su amigo - Haber cuando sera el dia que le pidas matrimonio a mi hermana, digo, porque deberias empezar a formalizar tu relacion con mi hermana - dijo mientras miraba a los pokemon de ambos.

Ash: De hecho lo estoy planificando, pero lo voy a hacer muy especial, ya que eso solo se hace una vez en la vida - dijo mientras miraba rapidamente una de las fotos que tenia en su collar en donde el con la peli miel se besaba.

Kalm: Me alegro mucho y se que la cuidaras bien a ella y a los bebes - dijo mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro.

* * *

 **ADELANTO 3:**

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Vermilion, en una casa grande, siendo una de las nuevas propiedades de nuestro campeon Ash Ketchum, en donde estaba en la sala de estar con su prometida Serena, en donde podemos observar que despues de unas semanas agitadas ante los ultimos detalles de la organizacion del torneo mundial que dara inicio en 3 meses y por el nacimiento de sus bebes, podemos ver como cargaban a sus pequeños.

El azabache tenia cargado a una niña que tenia la piel blanca clara como la de Serena, ojos azules, unas marcas en forma de z en sus mejias y cabello liso corto en forma azabache como el de Ash mientras que la peli miel tenia cargado a un niño que tenia piel blanco claro como la de Serena, ojos marrones y marcas en forma de z en sus mejias como los de Ash y el color de su cabellera azabache es una mezca del color de cabello de ella y de Ash.

La pareja estaban felices debido a que tenian a sus pequeños, su mayor bendicion, por lo cual la peli miel se encontraba mimando a su pequeño mientras que el azabache se encontraba dandole a su pequeña su biberon, por lo cual ambos se durmieron en los brazos de sus padres.

Ash: Mis pequeños, como los amo - dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su pequeña para darle un beso en su frente.

Serena: Si mi amor, por algo son nuestro angelitos - dijo mientras miraba como dormia sus pequeños.

Ash: No cabe duda que mis hijos son mi mas grande bendicion, mi familia y tu mi Serena, tu me has hecho el hombre mas feliz, ya que agradezco a Arceus que haberte puesto en mi camino - dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa.

Serena: Yo agradezco por haberte conocido y por haber tenido mi mayor bencicion, mi familia y por haberte puesto en mi camino en aquel campamento, en donde conoci a mi hombre, al que amare toda la vida - dijo mientras con cuidado correspondia al beso.

Ash: Te amo mi Serena Ketchum - surrubaba mientras besaba con sentimientos a la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash - susurro disfrutando el momento con su azabache.

Y haci pasaron la tarde, al lado de sus pequeños, descansando despues de mucho trabajo que han tenido todos estos dias.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado estos adelantos que conforme publique los capitulos, poco a poco se explicara un poco mas el trama, solo agradesco que les este gustando la historia y sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	7. Recuerdos: Parte 5

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo otro capitulo para los amantes del Amourshipping, me alegro que les este gustando mucho y tambien agradezco mucho por su apoyo para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, sin nada mas que decir, espero disfruten del capitulo y los dejo en la historia:**

 **(Nota: Este es el ultimo capitulo del Flashback)**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Unas semanas despues, se llevo a cabo la Liga De Kalos, en donde esta vez el azabache logro conquitar la Liga De Kalos tras derrotar con un sorprendente ataque de su Greninja al Mega Charizard X de Alain haci obteniendo su 5 titulo por lo cual gracias al apoyo de todas las personas a las que conocio en estos viajes que realizo al lado de su amada como haci al apoyo de ella consiguio ganar 5 titulos, por lo cual ahora esta dispuesto a no solo ganar la liga de Kanto, si no tambien de ganar el titulo del campeon de la region en donde crecio.

Ahora nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde vemos al azabache quien caminaba agarrados de las manos de su novia, mientras estaban paseando en su cita.

Serena: Ahora Ashy, ya que logramos conseguir nuestros titulos, a donde vamos a ir ahora - le pregunto algo curiosa a su novia.

Ash: Ahora vamos a ir a conquitar la region de Kanto y tambien sobre una region tropical que escuche llamada Alola - dijo con una actitud motivadora

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Recuerdos Parte 5: Sueños Cumplidos Y La Conquista En Kanto y Alola**

Despues de que nuestro azabache favorito le revelo sus metas a la peli miel, esta quedo sorprendida por lo cual solo le dio una sonrisa a su azabache mientras ambos agarrados de las manos caminaban por las calles de la region.

Pasaron un buen rato caminando hasta que la pareja topo con 2 personas, por lo cual apenados se disculparon.

Ash: Disculpenos, no era nuestra intension - se disculpo muy apenado.

Serena: Si, ya que no nos dimos cuenta del camino - al igual que su novio, se disculpo algo apenada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la pareja vieron de quien se trataba, por lo cual las dos personas con las que nuestra pareja tropeso, los vieron sorpredidos

¿?: Serena, Ash, son ustedes - pregunto una joven de cabellera castaña alegremente al ver a sus amigos.

Serena: Shauna, Kalm, son ustedes - pregunto alegremente al ver a su amiga de la infancia y a su hermano mayor.

Ash: Kalm, amigo, no me digas que tu y Shauna - pregunto sorprendido, por lo cual el azabache de cabellera larga responde.

Kalm: Asi es Ash, ya tenemos 3 meses de estar saliendo - respondio con una sonrisa alegre, por lo cual sonrojo a la peli castaño.

Serena: Vaya hermano, al fin era hora, ya que ustedes dos son tal para cual - responde la peli miel alegremente con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Shauna: Y veo amiga que al fin estas con tu Ash - esto ultimo se lo dijo en tono picaro haciendo que la peli miel se pusiera completamente roja sacando humo por las orejas (Traten de imaginarselo XD).

Ash: Y ustedes que estan haciendo aqui - le pregunto de una manera curiosa.

Kalm: Aqui que estabamos paseando un rato para desestresarnos - dijo de manera sarcastica mientras tenia abrazado del brazo a la peli castaño.

Serena: Que les parece si los 4 tenemos una cita, seria como una cita doble, ya que seria espectacular - dijo con una sonrisa por su idea.

Shauna: Genial - dijo correspondiendo a la idea de su amiga.

Haci los 4 salieron en una cita doble, en donde las 2 parejas charlaban que es lo que habian hecho este tiempo, como fue que lograron ganar las ligas en las demas regiones al igual que los gran festivales y la clase maestra, por lo cual la peli castaña era que mas estaba sorprendida debido a que el azabache de cabellera larga no tanto ya que el sabia lo que sucedio con la pareja durante esos 3 años.

Despes de pasar una tarde maravillosa al lado de su novio y su hermano al lado de su pareja, llego la noche en donde la peli miel se encontraba preparando una deliciosa cena para su amado mientras este se duchaba despues de un grandioso dia.

Una vez el azabache termino de ducharse, se cambio ropa limpia y posteriormente bajo al comedor en donde Serena le servia la cena a su novio, ya que Grace fue a una reunion de ex corredoras de Rynon y Kalm decidio quedarse en casa de Shauna, por lo cual ellos regresarian al dia siguiente, en donde en la noche solo ellos 2 quedaban.

Serena: Espero que te guste mi amor, ya que lo prepare para ti - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la par de su amado azabache a cenar.

Ambos empezaron a comer, en donde al saborear la comida que la peli miel le preparo a su azabache, este disfruto mucho de la comida debido a que era lo mejor que habia probado.

Ash: Woooow Serena, sabe delicioso, eres la mejor - dijo mientras comia haciendo sonrojar a su amada.

Una vez ambos terminaron de cenar, el azabache ayudo a su amada a recoger los trastes en donde se dirigio a la cocina para lavar los trastes sucios y ayudar a la peli miel a que todo quede ordenado.

Una vez los 2 terminaron de ordenar un poco la casa, la pareja se dirigio a la sala en donde ambos miraban una pelicula, en donde el azabache estaba comodamente recostado mientras la peli miel estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado quien le acariciaba su corto cabello miel.

Ambos disfrutaban de la pelicula, por lo cual se daban caricias y afecto de amor (No se manoseaban nada)

Una vez termino la pelicula, ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion de la peli miel, en donde ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados en donde los calentaba la sabana que se encontraba en la cama.

 **Algunos dias despues**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde nuestra pareja termino su estadia en la region de Kalos, en donde el azabache con la ayuda de su cuñado y la peli miel con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Shauna entrenaron para lograr conquistar el titulo de campeon de la region de Kanto, en donde el azabache horas antes de partir con su amada a la region de Kanto, miraba aquella cajita que el azabache mayor le entrego hace algunos años, justo dias despues de la traicion, en donde este observaba un objeto que era algo brillante.

Ash: Vaya Kalm, a pesar que ya casi son 3 años que me distes esta mega piedra, pero no los he utilizado debido a que nuestros logros se los debemos ti, a tu madre y a Serena, ya que nuestros lazos cada vez se hacen mas grandes, pero creo que es hora de utilizarla si deseo ganar el titulo de campeon de la region de Kanto - dijo para si mismo mientras agarraba la megra piedra que la ponia en un collar para pokemon mientras que la activadora la ponia en una cadena que su amada le habia regalado que tenia la frase ""No Te Ridas Hasta El Final Mi Amor".

Una vez termino de colocar la megra piedra en las cadenas, el azabache bajo con su amada para desayudar y posteriormente viajar a la region de Kanto.

Luego de que ambos se despidieran de la madre y del hermano de la peli miel, ambos partieron al aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, en donde ambos tomaron un vuelo con destino a Ciudad Verde de la region de Kanto el cual minutos despues despego.

Mientras volaban a Kanto, el azabache tenia recostada en su pecho a su amada mientras este la tenia envuelta en un caluroso abrazo, en donde ambos se besaban o jugaban, en fin hacian cosas como una pareja de enamorados, ya que todo estaba con tranquilidad hasta que una pregunta invadio la mente de la peli miel.

Serena: Mi amor, de todos estos años que hemos viajado juntos me pregunto que sucedio de aquellos traidores- pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: No lo se, ya que se nos hizo extraño no verlos todo este tiempo que hemos estado viajado en las demas regiones, solo espero no volverlos a ver - dijo con algo de enfado tras el simple hecho de recordar aquel dia.

La peli miel al notar el enojo del azabache, esta procede a tranquilizarlo uniendo sus labios con los labios de su amado que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, lo cual tranquilizo al azabache.

Pasaron varias horas que duro el viaje, por lo ambos estaban durmiendo hasta que se escucharon que el piloto de avion estaba dando un anuncio.

Piloto: ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA REGION DE KANTO, POR FAVOR ABROCHENCE SUS CINTURONES, YA QUE VAMOS ESTAR ATERRIZANDO, GRACIAS - dijo mientras todos en el avion se abrochaban el cinturon.

Minutos despues que el avion aterrizo, la pareja salio del avion y posteriormente salieron agarrados de manos mientras salian del aeropuerto.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, estamos aqui de nuevo despues de un año de estar viajando, ahora vamos en busca de nuestras metas - dijo mientras sacaba de su pokeball a un pokemon volador que los lleve a la region de Kanto.

Serena: Haci es mi cielo, ahora a demostrar de lo que somos capaces - dijo con una mirada motivadora mientras la pareja se subia en el pokemon volador del azabache para que los llevara a un centro pokemon.

Una vez se dirigieron al centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde, la pareja se dispuso a descansar despues del largo viaje.

 **Un Mes Despues:**

Habian pasado un mes en donde nuestra pareja consiguieron sus 3 llaves y 8 medallas para participar en la liga pokemon, en donde para nuestro azabache tuvo suerte que cuando enfrento a los gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y de Ciudad Celeste, no les toco pelear con 2 de los traidores, por lo cual ambos lograron participar en liga pokemon de la region de Kanto y la Clase Maestra, en donde nuestro azabache logro coronarse como el campeon de la liga pokemon y nuestra peli miel logro ganar la clase maestra, en donde vieron los logros de ambos, les dieron oportunidad de enfrentarse a Yasho y Lance en busca de combertirse en los performer y campeones mas importantes de la region.

Ahora nos encontramos en la Super Exhibicion Mundial De Performers en la region de Kanto, en donde Serena se encontraba compitiendo contra Yashio.

Una vez la peli miel termino de realizar su presentacion final, era el momento en donde todos estaban realizando su votacion por medio de unos aparatos que se encontraban en los palcos donde todos miraban la batalla.

Una vez finalizo las votaciones, en cuestion de minutos dieron los resultados de la ganadora de la Super Exhibicion Mundial De Performers.

Anfitriona: Bueno, ahora que todos han elegido, la ganadora de la Super Exhibicion Mundial De Performers es... SERENA YVONNE - dijo mientras anunciaba a la ganadora.

La peli miel no se lo podia creer, ya que habia ganado la super exhibicion, por lo cual este logro la convierte en la Campeona De Exhibiciones Mundial, por lo cual saco algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Mientras todos aplaudian en el publico, cierto azabache estaba muy alegre por ver a su amor conseguir sus sueños.

Varios minutos despues, cuando estaban coronando a la peli miel, esta dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

Serena: GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTE GRAN APOYO, YA QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI PERO TAMBIEN LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A MI MADRE, A MI HERMANO Y A UNA PERSONA QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI, YA QUE ES LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO Y LA QUE MAS ADMIRO - dijo sus palabras de agradecimiento, aunque esto ultimo lo dijo viendo al azabache y sin que este se lo esperara, la peli miel se acerco a este para llevarlo al centro.

El azabache estaba un poco nervioso, pero a la vez feliz por el gran triunfo que consiguio la peli miel.

Serena: GRACIAS MI AMOR, GRACIAS POR ESTOS 3 AÑOS JUNTOS Y POR AYUDARME A CONSEGUIR MIS SUEÑOS, YA QUE ERES MI GRAN MOTIVACION - dijo por medio del microfono mientras se acercaba a este para besarlo en los labios, mientras este la abrazaba correspondiendo el beso.

Mientras los 2 se besaban, todas las personas aplaudian por la relacion de la pareja y del triunfo obtenido de Serena.

Una vez la pareja se separa por la falta de oxigeno, el azabache tenia abrazado de una manera acogedora a su amada por lo cual el se sentia orgulloso de ella.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi amor - dijo en susurro mientras volvia a besar a su amada, en donde a ambos no les importo el sitio en el que se encontraban, lo que mas les importa a los 2 es que estan con la persona que mas aman.

 **Semanas despues:**

Habian transcurido varias semanas en donde nuestra peli miel habia ganado su titulo de "La Super Exhibicion Mundial De Performers" el cual la convirtio en la "Reina Mundial de Performers" por sus logros obtenidos, ahora nos encontramos en el estadio de la Meseta Añil, en donde nuestro azabache competia en la liga de la meseta añil en donde despues de ganar la liga pokemon ante su viejo amigo Ritch, este se encontraba en estos momentos peleando por el titulo del campeon de Kanto, ante el actual campeon Lance en una dura batalla

Ash: Ahora Charizard usa tu garra Dragon - obedecio el pokemon al ataque que su entrenador le ordeno mientras este impactaba al pokemon dragon del campeon.

Lance: Esquivalo y contraataca con ataque Ala - ordeno mientras el pokemon de fuego coontratacaba con aquel movimiento dandole al pokemon del azabache, pero este no se rendia.

Ash: Bueno Charizard, es hora de unir nuestros corazones, haci que Mega Evoluciona - dijo mientras sacaba su cadena y activaba la Megra Piedra.

El pokemon de fuego del azabache fue envuelto en un brillo que muchos creyeron que estaba evolucionando a otro pokemon.

Una vez el pokemon dejo de brillar, este cambio a una increible forma, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Lance: Woooow nunca habia visto a un Charizard en esa forma, haci que vamos a averiguar de lo que es capaz de hacer Charizard - dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Ash: Con gusto cumplire tu deseo, ahora Mega Charizard, ahora usa tu puño trueno - ordeno a su pokemon megaevolucionado el cual dio su ataque al pokemon rival.

Lance: Esquivalo y ataca con cola drago - dijo mientras el pokemon esquivaba el ataque y le dio al pokemon del azabache.

Ash: Ahora, usa tu ala de acero - dijo mientras el pokemon atacaba dandole al pokemon del campeon.

Lance: Dragonite, resistes - le dijo preocupado a su pokemon por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ash: Ahora Mega Charizard, terminalo con garra dragon, ahora - dijo mientras el pokemon de fuego le daba el potente ataque al pokemon de fuego del campeon mientras lo derribaba.

Lance: DRAGONITEEEEEEEEEEE - le grito preocupado a su pokemon de fuego.

Una vez pasaron algunos minutos en donde se disperciono el humo, en donde el pokemon Dragon quedo debilitado mientras que el otro perdia su mega evolucion en donde regresaba a su forma original.

Referi: DRAGONITE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, Y AL NO QUEDARLE MAS POKEMON, POR LO TANTO EL NUEVO CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE KANTO ES PARA ASH KETCHUM - dijo anunciando a su nuevo campeon.

El azabache estaba sorprendido, ya que despues de tantos viajes, aquella traicion y de sus demas logros que consiguio en el transcurso de estos meses, al fin se corona como el nuevo campeon de su region, la region en la que crecio y lo vio crecer.

Ash: SIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo conseguimos siiiiiiiiiiii - decia muy alegre, en donde el pokemon electrico salto a los hombros de su entrenador de alegria mientras que de manera accidental el pokemon de fuego quemo con sun lanza llamas a su entrenador (XD).

Todos en el estadio de la Meseta Añil Aplaudian alegremente por su nuevo campeon, en donde muchos celebraban, en especial aquella joven de cabellera miel, quien se encontraba en los palcos de primera fila, en donde miraba como su amado logro conseguir sus sueños.

Una vez Lance el ahora ex campeon de Kanto y todavia campeon de Johto corronara al azabache como el campeon de la region de Kanto, sin darse cuenta, una persona muy importante para el lo abrazaba por la cintura, por lo cual al voltear a ver, este se sorprendio.

Ash: Mi amor, que haces aq... - fue interrumpido debido a que la peli miel lo abraza y lo besa en los labios haciendo que corresponda al beso.

Todos miraban con ternura esa escena. ya que vieron que no mas se trabata de la Reina Mundial de Performers, quien estaba besando a su amado.

Una vez los 2 se separaron de aquel beso por la falta de aire, ambos se sonrojaron, por lo cual el azabache la tenia abrazada, de la misma manera cuando su amada logro ganar en aquella presentacion ante Yasho.

Ash: Gracias Serena, no me arrepiento de decirlo pero te agradezco mucho estos años que estes a mi lado, de ayudarme en esos momentos dificiles que pase, de ser mi motivacion y la mujer con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a mi lado, por eso te amo Serena y nunca me canso de decirlo - dijo mientras se volvia a acercar sus labios a los de su amada.

Serena: Yo tambien no me canso de decirte te amor - dijo en susurro mientras correspondia al beso de su amado.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo a la pareja, ya que el campo tenia microfonos, por lo cual todos escucharon los que se decia la pareja y todos estaban alegres por la relacion de la pareja ya que a parte de ser considerada la pareja mas importante del mundo, sus lazos cada vez se van fortaleciendo.

Horas despues, que nuestro azabache se corono el campeon de la region de Kanto, ahora nos encontramos con la pareja, en una habitacion del centro pokemon, en donde ambos estaban desnudos, sin ninguna ropa de vestir, solo tenian una sabana que los cubria, en donde ambos estaban sudados y agitados.

Serena: Eso fue increible Ash - dijo de manera agitada mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su azabache.

Ash: Lo mismo digo mi amor, ya que extrañaba hacer esto contigo - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello corto.

Serena: Tienes razon Ashy, imaginate como seria nuestro futuro con nuestros sueños cumplidos y con nuestros hijos - dijo ruborizada.

Ash: Si eso llegara a pasar, seria la mejor noticia que me darian, ya que tener un bebe al lado de la persona que mas amas, seria lo mejor que me pasaria en la vida - dijo mientras abrazaba calidamente a su amada

Serena: Encerio lo dices - pregunto alegremente.

Ash: Haci es mi amor, ya que un bebe de nosotros, seria mi mayor teroso, ya que seria un angelito que nos uniria - dijo mientras miraba al techo - Bueno mi amor, que descanses - dijo dandole un beso en su frente

Serena: Buenas noches amor - dijo mientras dormia en los brazos de su amado.

Pasaron los dias en donde nuestro pareja paseaba en la region, aunque curiosamente no vieron a ninguno de los traidores como lo eran Misty, Gary, Tracey y Brock, ya que desde que llegaron a la region, no habian visto señas de estos.

Ambos estaban agarrados de las manos caminando por Ciudad Verde, en donde ambos se la pasaban bien.

En un parque ambos estaban sentado en los bancos mientras comian helados mientras que Pikachu y Syleon se daban muestras de amor, por otro lado la pareja hablabam de su nueva casa que esta siendo construida en Ciudad Vermillion, tambien sobre una region no tan lejana a Kanto llamada Alola.

Serena: Entonces vamos a viajar a la region de Alola - pregunto de manera curiosa.

Ash: Haci es, vamos a viajar para demostrar lo fuertes que nos hemos hecho, a parte es nuestra oportunidad de conquistarla ya que segun tengo entendido, en esta region no hay ningun camepon y ninguna performer - dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel.

Serena: Eso se escucha fantastico - dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash: Exacto, por lo cual dentro de una semana iremos, a parte es una de las regiones mas cercanas a la region de Kanto, por lo cual no hay problema en viajar - dijo mientras seguia comiendo su helado.

Una vez la pareja termino de comer sus helados, ambos abrazados se encontraban viendo como sus pokemones jugaban cariñosamente.

 **Dias mas tarde:**

Nos encontramos en la region tropical de Alola, en donde ambos estaban caminando, en donde ambos recorrian las calles de la region de Alola de manera tan acaramelados, en donde ambos disfrutan mucho de la compañia de la persona que mas aman, en donde ambos se desestrezaban mientras caminaban en la playa.

Ash: Wooow esto es el paraiso - dijo impresionado al ver lo hermoso que era las playas de la region de Alola.

Serena: Esto es espectacular, ahora sera mejor que disfrutemos de esto - dijo mientras

Ash: Exacto - dijo mientras ambos se metian a la playa a tomarse un baño, ya que ambos estaban con traje de baño, por lo que para la suerte de ellos dos es que no habia ninguno de sus aficionados, por lo cual pudieron disfrutar del ambiente de la playa.

Haci fueron pasando varios dias, en donde nuestra pareja entro a una escuela pokemon con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades con los pokemones, en donde conocieron a nuevos amigos como Mallow, Lana, Chris, Kiawei, Lillie y Gladio, en donde todos estaban impresionado al ver a 2 figuras famosas en la escuela pokemon.

La pareja empezo a tener esas amistades que ambos no tenian desde hace años despues de aquella traicion, en donde ellos al enterarse de lo que la pareja paso en Kalos, todos estaban enojados con esas personas por hacerles eso, por lo cual el azabache los tranquilizo que ya todo habia pasado, en donde todos decidieron dejar atras el dolor y vivir el presente.

Pasaron los dias y semanas en la region, en donde el azabache gracias al guardian de la Isla Mele Mele logro conseguir una pulsera Z, en donde cada vez aprendia acerca de los movimientos Z, en este poco a poco confomre pasaba el tiempo lograba dominar los movimientos Z.

Poco despues, la pareja con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos salieron a realizar el recorrido insular de la region en busca de conseguir los 8 cristales Z para poder participar en la liga pokemon mientras la peli miel buscaba conseguir las 3 llaves para poder debutar en la Clase Maestra De La Region De Alola.

Mientras viajaban en el recorrido insular, todos estaban admirados de la pareja, en donde la peli rubio empezo a tener sentimientos por el azabache, pero esos sentimientos solo fueron ilusion, ya que en uno de los recesos que tenian, ella iba caminando con su Vulpix (Version Alola), hasta que vio al azabache besarse con la peli miel.

Al ver esto, le destrozo mucho el corazon, por lo cual comprendio que ambos eran felices y que por algun capricho suyo iba a aruinar la relacion de los dos, por lo cual aunque le costo, decidio dejar en paz al azabache con la idea que todo tenia amistad con el azabache.

Pasaron varios meses, en donde el azabache y la peli miel lograron ganar la liga pokemon y la clase maestra de la region, en donde ambos estaban muy alegres por haberlos ganados, por lo cual eso les dio el derecho de luchar por el titulo del campeon y por la Master Class de la region de Alola, en donde el azabache estaba peleando contra el profesor Kukui en donde se estaban jugando los titulos.

Ash: Ahora pikachu, utilizemos nuestro poder - dijo mientras empezaba a realizar unas poses extrañas.

Todos estaban impresionados de la manera que el azabache dominaba los movimientos Z.

Ash: Ahora pikachu, utiliza tu maximo poder - dijo mientras el pokemon electrico daba un ataque letal que temino impactando contra el pokemon del profesor

Una vez el gran ataque habia impactado contra el pokemon del profesor, se creo una gran nube de humo que envolvia todo el estadio, en la cual cuando se dispersiono, se pudo ver un Lycanroc debilitado.

Referi: LYCANROC YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO TANTO EL NUEVO Y PRIMER CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE ALOLA ES PARA ASH KETCHUM - dijo asombrando a todos los presentes al darse a conocer la noticia de su nuevo campeon.

El azabache estaba mas que alegre porque consiguio su segundo titulo de campeon regional en donde el ahora era el campeon de 2 regiones y tambien se gano el apodo de "Master King", debido a que es el mejor entrenador considerado del mundo y tiene mas exitos sobre Cynthia al ser el primer campeon en conseguir 2 titulos de campeon regional en una temporada al igual de haber obtenido 8 ligas pokemon y el titulo de batalla de la frontera.

Ash: Siiiiiiiiiii, lo logramos amigos - dijo a sus pokemones quienes estaban cansados por las batallas que se llevaron a cabo mientras todos alagaban al azabache.

Minutos mas tarde, en el camerino del azabache se encontraba este siendo besado por una peli miel, quien se encontraba sentado en la cintura de entre mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: Encerio mi amor, cada vez me enloqueces mas - dijo de manera divertida mientras tenia abrazada a la peli miel.

Serena: Y tu cada vez me enamoras mi campeon - dijo mientras besaba nuevamente el azabache.

Ash: Esperate mi amor, cuando ganes esa gran presentacion te voy a dar un premio - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amada.

Dias despues que se llevo a cabo aquella batalla que corono a nuestro azabache como el nuevo campeon de la region de Alola, ahora nos econtramos en la gran presentacion de la region de Alola, en donde nuestra peli miel se encontraba participando en aquella presentacion, en donde con una espectacular presentacion que realizaba la peli miel.

Una vez termino de realizar su actuacion la peli miel, todos realizaron su actuacion, en los cuales minutos despues se obtuvo un resultado.

Anfitriona: Bueno, ya tenemos un resultado, haci que la ganadora de esta gran presentacion es para... SERENA YVONNE - dijo mientras iluminaban a la peli miel.

La peli miel estaba muy contenta ya que estos habian sido los mejores meses de su vida, en donde se logro convertir en la mejor Performer en donde sus concursos pokemon la ayudaron a fortalecerce por lo cual cumplio otros de sus sueños y todo estos logros se los debe a su amado.

Pasaron los minutos en donde la peli miel estaba siendo coronada, en donde al ser coronada obtuvo el titulo "La Reina De La Belleza Pokemon", el cual la combierte en la mejor performer del mundo.

Una vez fue coronada y que terminara la coronacion, la pareja fueron a descansar ya que al dia siguiente se celebraria el baile de graduacion, los 2 con sus amigos se graduarian ya que despues de estos logros, todos aprobaron en la escuela pokemon.

Llego aquel esperado dia, en donde se celebrara el acto de graduacion, en donde todos estaban con vestidos y trajes elegantes.

El azabache se encontraba en la escuela donde se realiza el baile esperando a su pareja, en donde estuvo esperando varios minutos hasta que aparecio vistiendo un vestido que la hacia verse lo mas hermosa, por lo cual este se soprendio y se sonrojo.

Todos al ver como se miraban la peli miel, se sorprendieron, por lo cual la admiraban, cosa que celo un poco al azabache.

Una vez la joven se dirigio al azabache, esta lo toma de las manos en donde se dirigia a el para empezar aquel maravilloso baile.

Ash: Woooow mi amor te vez preciosa - dijo admirando aquella belleza.

Serena: Gracias y tu tambien estas guapo - dijo mientras ambos empezaron a bailar pegaditos.

Se la pasaron horas bailando, en donde ambos estaban abrazados, sintiendo sus corazones que palpitaban y tambien en un momento a otro el azabache acerco sus labios con los de su amada, en donde disfrutaban un beso lleno de amor y sentimientos.

Para ambos no les importo quienes estaban a su alrededor, lo unico que les importo es que solo eran ellos 2 y lo disfrutaban mucho.

La pareja se separo por la falta de oxigeno, pero siguieron abrazados.

Ash: Te amo Serena - dijo tiernamente al ver esos ojos azules que lo enamoraban cada vez mas.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo Ash - dijo mientras volvia a juntar sus labios con los de su amado.

Fue una noche magica para los dos, en donde ambos no solo consiguieron cumplir sus sueño, si no que tambien habian fortalecido sus lazos y ese amor que cada vez se volvio grande, en donde a pesar de las situaciones dificiles que ambos se enfrentaron como tambien momentos de tension cuando en cada region un grupo de villanos atacaban la ciudad, gracias a la union de ambos lograron superar todas estas pruebas y retos que la vida les a impuesto todos estos años, saliendo adelante.

Unos dias despues, nuestra pareja se despidieron de sus amigos, en donde ambos regresaban de nuevo a la region de Kanto a reorganizarse ya que ambos se van a estar turnando cada cuanto tiempo van a cubrir sus responsabilidades.

Una vez los dos despues de una tarde cansada, ambos decidieron volver al Monte Silver despues de tiempo, ya que fue el lugar en donde entrenaron duro para conseguir sus logros y tambien fue el lugar donde ambos tuvieron su primera vez al lado de la persona que mas aman.

Una vez la pareja paso a la cabaña, ambos decidieron pasar la noche en el Monte Silver, ya que fue el lugar que los unio a los dos.

La peli miel se habia cambiado de ropa, en donde tenia una sudadera con gorro morado, unos shorts rosados y unas sandalias mientras estaba sentada en la cama reflexionando todo lo que pasaron durante estos años.

Serena: Vaya, estos si que fueron los años mas dificiles que pasamos, ya que hemos tenidos pruebas y retos que la vida nos impuso, pero todo valio la pena, tengo al mejor novio del mundo y soy reconocida en todo el mundo - dijo mientras miraba al techo.

Pasaron algunos minutos con la peli miel hasta que el azabache se dirigio a su habitacion, quien solo vestia unos pantalos negros y unos tenis ya que no tenia puesta la camisa debido a que le entro calor, por lo cual se sento al lado de su amada.

Ash: Sabes mi amor, todo este tiempo que hemos viajado juntos a pesar de las pruebas o retos que hemos tenido, me siento feliz de tener a mi lado a la persona que mas amo, que me ha brindado su apoyo, que nunca me abandono y que gracias a ella e conseguido estos logros - dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amada para besarla.

La peli miel se dejo llevar por lo cual mientras ambos se besaban, sin darse cuenta el azabache recosto a su amada sin romper el beso en donde este se le puso encima de ella cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, este no resistio mas y tuvo un deseo por ir besando el cuello de su amada.

Minutos despues este le quito el sudadero a su amada dejando ver su Brasier puesto, en donde este tocaba los pechos encima del brasier.

Serena: Ahhh mi amor - dijo gimiendo la peli miel mientras el azabache seguia con el tratamiento.

Ash: Shhhhhhh mi cielo, esta noche sera inolvidable, haci que solo disfrutemoslo - dijo mientras ambos se empezabana desvestir quedando completamente desnudos, en donde ambos empezaron su tierno acto de amor.

Esa noche a diferencias de las demas que ambos tubieron, fue la mejor noche para ambos, ya que ambos no solo se habian unido nuevamente en cuerpo y alma, esta vez el azabache decidio no usar proteccion ya que queria disfrutarlo mucho con su amada y mas si tuviera la oportunidad de ser padre, seria lo mejor que le pudiera suceder.

Y esos fueron los sucesos que nuestra pareja vivio por 3 años, desde la traicion hasta la actualidad, en donde sus corazones estan mas unidos que nunca.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **(Actualidad)**

Despues de que el azabache recordara los sucesos de hace 3 años desde la traicion por parte de esos pendejos y la que creia ser su madre hasta el dia en que ambos consiguieron sus sueños, en donde ambos eran felices ya que la peli miel miel fue la unica que lo apoyo y la que le ha brindado su afecto, en donde esa noche ambos decidieron regresar al Monte Silver para volver a la region de Alola y a Kanto para iniciar con sus puestos, en donde en esa noche ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasion en donde despues de ese hermoso acto, ambos se volvieron a unir en cuerpo y alma, que al terminar aquel de amor, ambos a parte de unir sus escencias, tambien unieron sus corazones y sentimientos, haciendo que este amor evolucione cada via mas, en donde para la pareja nada es imposible para los dos.

Tras recordar todos esos momentos, en el azabache sentia el calor del cuerpo desnudo de su amada, quien dormia placidamente en su pecho, en donde este la envolvio en un calido abrazo sintiendo sus pechos y su piel desnuda con la suya, en donde esta susurraba con cariño a su amor.

Serena: Te amo Ash - susurro mientras dormia placidamente.

El azabache le dio un beso en la frente a la peli miel, en donde minutos despues no pudo aguantar el sueño y ambos terminaron durmiendo.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi amor - dijo en susurro en donde con una sonrisa se durmio mientras ambos dormian placidamente abrazados, en donde les esperaba un nuevo dia al lado de la persona que mas aman.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo, ya que este fue el ultimo del flashback, ya los siguientes capitulos en adelante se situaran en el presente y me alegro mucho que a los que nos gusta el amourshipping les guste, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 6: Nuestra Mayor Bendicion".**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas nos vemos a la proxima.**


	8. Nuestra Mayor Bendicion

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con otro nuevo capitulo, ya que los quiero compensar por no actualizar en un mes esta historia, por lo tanto lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y espero que lo disfruten, sin nada mas que decir los dejo en la historia:**

 **(Nota: Desde este capitulo en adelante se centra en el presente)**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Despues de que el azabache recordara los sucesos de hace 3 años desde la traicion por parte de esos pendejos y la que creia ser su madre hasta el dia en que ambos consiguieron sus sueños, en donde ambos eran felices ya que la peli miel miel fue la unica que lo apoyo y la que le ha brindado su afecto, en donde esa noche ambos decidieron regresar al Monte Silver para volver a la region de Alola y a Kanto para iniciar con sus puestos, en donde en esa noche ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasion en donde despues de ese hermoso acto, ambos se volvieron a unir en cuerpo y alma, que al terminar aquel de amor, ambos a parte de unir sus escencias, tambien unieron sus corazones y sentimientos, haciendo que este amor evolucione cada via mas, en donde para la pareja nada es imposible para los dos.

Tras recordar todos esos momentos, en el azabache sentia el calor del cuerpo desnudo de su amada, quien dormia placidamente en su pecho, en donde este la envolvio en un calido abrazo sintiendo sus pechos y su piel desnuda con la suya, en donde esta susurraba con cariño a su amor.

Serena: Te amo Ash - susurro mientras dormia placidamente.

El azabache le dio un beso en la frente a la peli miel, en donde minutos despues no pudo aguantar el sueño y ambos terminaron durmiendo.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mi amor - dijo en susurro en donde con una sonrisa se durmio mientras ambos dormian placidamente abrazados, en donde les esperaba un nuevo dia al lado de la persona que mas aman.

 **Capitulo 6: Nuestra Mayor Bendicion**

 **(Actualidad)**

Despues de pasar otra noche juntos y de que el azabache recordara los sucesos de hace 3 años, nos encontramos en la frontera entre la region de Kanto y Johto, especificamente en el monte Silver, en donde nuestra pareja pasaron toda la noche para que al dia siguiente pudieran volver a la region de Kanto, en donde empezarian con sus responsabilidades de campeon y reina de la region.

La peli miel se encontraba cocinando el desayuno mientras nuestro azabache terminaba de alistar sus cosas como los de su amada, en donde despues de desayunar ambos partieron a Ciudad Vermilion para reorganizar la mudanza que con la ayuda del hermano y madre de la peli miel pudieron realizar la mudanza en donde la señora Grace comprendio que era hora de que dejar ir a su hija para que empieze a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida para el dia en que ambos se casen no les cuesten.

Una vez realizaron la mudanza y ordenaron sus cosas, los 4 estaban impresionados de como quedo les quedo la casa tanto por dentro como por fuera a la pareja, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos hasta que los 4 se fueron a comer algo.

Luego pasaron los dias, en los cuales nos encontramos en la region el estadio de la Meseta Añil, en donde nuestro azabache se encontraba en su palco observando como empezaba la primera liga pokemon, ya que tambien era acompañado por su actual alto mado.

Al ver como se disputaban las batallas al azabache le entro nostalgia, debido a que cada batalla que observaba le recordo desde el dia que comenzo su viaje pokemon hasta el dia en que se convirtio el campeon de 2 regiones en donde con dichos logros es considerado el mejor campeon del mundo superando por mucho a Cynthia debido a los logros y experiencias que este obtuvo.

Ash: Ahhh recuerdos, recuerdos - dijo en modo nostalgico cuando se recordo de su primera liga pokemon.

Mientras nuestro campeon se encontraba en su palco observando las batallas, este es el ambiente que se vivia en la meseta añil.

¿?: Ahora Seviper, usa tu ataque veneno - dijo el entrenador mientras el pokemon usaba su ataque en el pokemon rival.

¿?: Onix, esquivalo - dijo ordenando a su criatura que esquivara el ataque.

Cada vez se ponia mas epica la batalla, debido a que se escuchaban en todo el estadio los gritos de emocion de los aficionados quienes apoyaban a sus entrenadores favoritos.

Mientras esto sucedia en la Meseta Añil, nos ubicamos en Ciudad Verde, en donde nuestra querida peli miel se encontraba dando una exhibicion pokemon en donde inaguara la Clase maestra de la region de Kanto, en donde ponia a prueba todas sus habilidades dando el mejor espectaculo.

Una vez termino su presentacion la peli miel, todos sus aficionados aplaudieron alegres por esa espectacular presentacion.

Anfitriona: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESA A SIDO LA PRESENTACION DE NUESTRA REINA MUNDIAL SERENA YVONNE - decia mientras los aplausos aumentaban.

Todos los jovenes estaban impresionados por lo hermosa en que se encontraba la joven peli miel y mas de alguno que esta interesado en salir con ella, pero nuestra performer los a rechazado a todos, debido a que ella ama a un joven azabache especial para ella.

Una vez la performer se sento en su trono, se dispuso a observar a las participantes en donde cada una intenta ganar una llave maestra con el objetivo de conseguir las 3 llaves.

Mientras cada una de las participantes realizaba sus respectivos actos, la peli miel se pregunto que es lo que estaba haciendo su azabache.

Serena: Me pregunto como estaras mi amor - susurraba para si misma mientras observaba las presentaciones de las demas chicas, quienes en cada presentacion se volvia una epica competencia en donde habia mucha emocion.

Al final de cada dia para la pareja, ambos llegaban a su casa a descansar, ya que Ciudad Verde quedaba cerca de Ciudad Vermilion, en donde la peli miel gracias a su novio se transportaba en un BMW que su amado le regalo y que le enseño a conducir.

La pareja cada noche convivian juntos, hablando como les fue a los dos, las batallas que tuvieron, los clasificados a la siguiente ronda, etc.

En donde despues de cada cena, la pareja disfrutaba cada noche que pasaba su vida sexual, ya que ese hermoso acto los unia mas y tambien era algo que los dos disfrutaban mucho y que nadie lo puede cambiar.

Una vez los dos se encontraban en la cama, desnudos, solo una sabana tapandolos, en donde el azabache se encontraba acostado mientras la peli miel estaba acostado encima de su amado, mientras este la abrazaba tiernamiente.

Serena: Gracias amor por otra noche mas a tu lado - le agradecio a su amado mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

Ash: No mi cielo, gracias a ti por haber aparecido en mi vida, ya que soy feliz a tu lado, ya que no solo soy el campeon de dos regiones, si no que tambien soy afortunado de tener a una novia hermosa que ha sido mi apoyo - dijo mientras le besaba su frente a su amada.

Serena: Gracias amor, encerio te amor mucho - dijo mientras besaba los labios de su amado.

Ash: Yo tambien mi Sere - susurro mientras correspondia al beso.

Ambos se quedaron bien dormidos y abrazando a la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

Habia pasado un mes desde que nuestra pareja tomo sus puestos de campeones y reinas de su region, en donde el azabache se encontraba en su palco observando la final de la liga pokemon de Kanto, en una dura batalla que cada vez emocionaba a los aficionados, en donde despues de algunos minutos, un pokemon quedo debilitado mientras el otro de pie dando señas al nuevo campeon de la liga pokemon.

Renferi: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, VULPHIX YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, HACI QUE EL GANADOR DE LA LIGA POKEMON DE LA REGION DE KANTO ES PARA HAROTO ZURICH - dijo anunciando al campeon de la liga pokemon, en donde nuestro azabache con una sonrisa se dirige al ganado para hacerle entrega de su trofeo.

Ash: Felicidades Haroto, haci que como recompensa por haber sido el ganador de la liga pokemon, dentro de 2 semanas tienes la oportunidad de enfrentar a mi alto mando y si logras derrotarlos, tienes la oportunidad de enfrentarme por el titulo - dijo con una sonrisa motivadora mientras le hacia entrega de su trofeo al azabache de cabellera rubia.

Haroto: Gracias - dijo emocionado mientras recibia su trofeo en manos de nuestro campeon.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro azabache con el chico y en presencia de Charles Goodshow, presidente de la liga pokemon, de tomaron una fotografia en donde nuestro azabache premiaba al azabache de la liga pokemon.

Una vez termino la liga pokemon de Kanto, nuestro azabache se dirigio en su vehiculo a Ciudad Verde, para ir con su amada.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Verde, nos encontramos en la clase Maestra de la Region de Kanto, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la presentacion final, en donde nuestra peli miel realizo un baile en su presentacion junto con sus pokemon, quien impresiono a todos, en donde cuando terminaba de realizar su baile, todos aplaudieron por esa espectacular presentacion de la performer.

Una vez terminaron las presentaciones, llego el momento de presenciar a la nueva ganadora.

Anfitriona: Y LA GANADORA DE LA CLASE MAESTRA DE LA REGION DE KANTO ES POR SEGUNDA OCASION CONSECUTIVA... SERENA YVONNE - dijo anunciando a la ganadora, por lo cual la peli miel fue aclamada por sus fans.

Tras varios minutos despues que termino, la presentacion, cuando la peli miel se dirigia a su camerino, de la nada empezo a sentir nauseas por lo cual rapidamente se dirigio al baño para vomitar.

Despues de haber vomitado, la peli miel fue auxiliada por sus asistentes quienes rapidamente les tragieron un te relajante mientras estaba reposando en el sofa de su camerino.

Serena: Por Arceus, no se porque siento estos sintomas, ya van como una semana desde que los empece a tener, a que se debera - se pregunto algo preocupada para si mismo.

Asistente: Bueno Serena, fue una gran presentacion la que distes, por lo cual te sugiero que vayas a tu casa a descansar, ya que puede ser que sea el estres que has tenido por cuidar tu titulo - dijo mientras recogia las cosas que se encontraba en su camerino.

Serena: Tienes razon - dijo mientras se quitaba los tacones para ponerse zapatos mas comodos.

Minutos despues que se relajara la peli miel, llego el azabache, quien despues de estacionarse, se dirigio al camerino donde estaba su amada.

Ash: Mi amor - dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba de las mejias a su amada y luego le depositaba un beso.

Serena: Ashhh - susurro mientras miraba a su amado a los ojos mientras se sentia debil, cosa que su amado noto.

Ash: Sera mejor que vayamos a casa - dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a su amada y la ayudaba a caminar.

Al ver a su amada que no podia caminar, el azabache decidio cargarla para llevarla hasta el auto, en donde cuando el la metio, este entro al vehiculo para empezar a conducir.

Paso media hora hasta que amos llegaron a la casa, en donde le azabache le llevo cargada a su habitacion debido a que esta se durmio durante todo el camino.

Una vez el azabache la dejo en su habitacion, este fue a la cocina a prepararle algo para comer a su amada mientras ella dormia placidamente, en donde el azabache al terminar de cocinar, se dirigio a la habitacion con una bandeja con un te natural y unas pastillas para que se relajara.

Al entrar a la habitacion, dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, en donde al ver como dormia placidamente su adorada peli miel, este le deposita un beso en su frente.

Ash: Te vez linda cuando dormis - susurro mientras besaba su frente.

Al hacer esta accion el azabache, la peli miel de desperto algo confundida mientras el azabache en una tasa le servia su te a su amada.

Serena: Ash, que sucedio - le pregunto algo preocupada a su amado mientras que este llenaba la tasa.

Ash: Lo que pasa mi amor es que te pusistes mal cuando fui a traerte, por lo cual te dormistes en todo el camino y cuando llegamos, te traje cargada - dijo mientras le entregaba la tasa llena a su amada.

Serena: Y esto mi amor - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: Es para que te relaje un poco, ya que te vi debil, lo cual me preocupo mucho y mas para que te mejores - dijo mientras la peli miel se tomaba el te que le preparo su amado.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli miel se tomo el te que su amado azabache le preparo dejando la tasa en la mesita de noche, en donde ambos se vieron a los ojos y posteriormente juntaron sus labios en donde ambos disfrutaban aquel beso.

Por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se separaron sonrojados mientras estaban agarrados de las manos.

Ash: Espero que te recuperes mi amor - dijo mientras volvia a besar a la peli miel, en donde ambos se recostaron en la cama mientras se besaban tiernamente.

Despues de algunos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, no sin antes que ponerse algo mas comodo en donde el azabache abrazaba a su amada.

Algunos dias despues ambos viajaron a la region de Alola para organizarse para la liga pokemon de aquella region como para la clase maestra.

Con forme pasaban los dias, la peli miel empezaba a experimentar con mayor frecuencia los sintomas, ya que vomitaba mucho, sentia nauceas, se cansaba mas y tambien a veces se desmayaba, situacion que preocupo mucho a nuestro azabache, por lo cual hizo cita para poderla llevar al dia siguiente, ya que estaba anocheciendo en la region.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Nos ubicamos en el centro pokemon de la region de Alola, debido a que la peli miel desde hace 2 semanas empezo a tener sintomas como mareos, desmayos e incluso vomitaba todos los dias, lo cual preocupo mucho a nuestro campeon, por lo cual decidio llevar a su novia a un centro pokemon para que le hagan unos examenes para ver que es lo que tiene.

Ash: Mi amor, porque no me habias dicho de que estabas enferma - le pregunto algo preocupado mientras estaba sentado en las sillas de la sala de espera acariciando la cabellera corta de su novia, quien se encontraba recostada en el pecho de este.

Serena: Perdomane mi amor, no queria preocuparte ni desconcentrarte en tus batallas al defender tus titulos de campeon - dijo un poco apenada la peli miel.

Ash: De ninguna manera mi amor, primero estas tu, ya que tu eres lo mas importante para mi y no quiero que te pase nada - dijo mientras besaba el cabello de su amada.

Serena: Como te amo mi Ash - dijo mientras buscaba los labios del azabache quien con gusto los correspondio.

Ash: Yo tambien te amor - susurraba mientras seguia besando a su amada, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la enfermera Joy llamo a la peli miel.

E.J: Serena Yvonne - pregunto buscando a la paciente.

Serena: Si soy yo - dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la enfermera.

E.J: Bueno, pasa - dijo mientras entraba a su consultorio.

Serena: Esperame aqui mi amor - dijo mientras se dirigia al consultorio de la enfermera Joy para que le hicieran los examenes para ver a que se deben esos sintomas que a estado presentando.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que terminaron de realizarle los examenes, por lo cual la peli miel esperaba los resultados, mientras tanto con el azabache, se encontraba afuera esperando a su novia, pero a la vez sintio algo.

Ash: No se que es esto lo que siento, pero presiento que voy a recibir una noticia que no solo va a cambiar mi vida, si no que tambien va a cambiar la vida de Serena - penso mientras tomaba una revista que se encontraba en la mesita y se puso a leerla.

Volviendo con la peli miel, espero algunos minutos hasta que la enfermera Joy se dirigia a ella con un sobre para entregarle los resultados de los examenes practicados.

Serena: Y bien enfermera Joy, que tengo - pregunto preocupada

E.J: Bueno, al ver los resultados solo dejeme felicitarla, ya que usted esta embarazada - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacia entrega del sobre a la peli miel.

Por otra parte la peli miel estaba algo en shock debido a que esta esperando un bebe y mas que ese bebe es de su Ash, por lo cual unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de su bello rostro.

Una vez la peli miel salio del consultorio, se dirigio a su amado para darle la noticia.

Ash: Como te encuentras amor, que es lo que tienes - pregunto algo curioso al ver que su novia tenia unas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, lo cual lo preocupo mucho.

Serena: Estoy bien mi amor, esque esta es una increible noticia que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: En fin, cual es esa notifica que dices que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - pregunto algo curioso.

Serena: Bueno mi amor, digamos que va a ver un nuevo hermoso angelito en nuestras vidas - dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su azabache y ponia sus manos en su vientre hasta que el azabache capto la noticia.

Ash: Osea queee tu tu estas - dijo con aquella emocion con la cual siempre viajaba a otra region.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, estoy embarazada, vamos a terner un hijo - dijo mientras su azabache la abrazaba con mucho afecto.

Ash: No sabes que es la mejor noticia que me has dado, ya que voy a ser papa y con la persona que mas amo y nunca me abandono - dijo llorando de la felicidad mientras seguia abrazando a su novia - Gracias mi Sere por esta increible noticia, te amo mucho a ti y a mis pequeños - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash - dijo correspondiendo al beso de su azabache.

Una vez terminaron de besarse, ambos salieron del Centro Pokemon en donde el azabache iba abrazando a su novia de la cintura mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

Ambos estaban muy alegres, ya que van a tener un bebe que los va a unir para siempre.

Pasaron algunas horas despues, en donde la peli miel llamo a su madre y su hermano para que vinieran a la region para visitarla, ya que les habia dicho que tenia una grandiosa noticia por darles.

Mientras el azabache miraba como su amada estaba sentada en el sofa, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados sobando su vientre, este decidio salir un rato del hotel en donde se encontraban, debido a que la nueva casa que el profesor Kukui le regalo al azabche como recompensa por sus logros estaba en remodelacion, ambos se hospedan en el hotel.

Una vez salio del hotel, se dirigio a la playa, que para su suerte no habia nadie a su alrededor, por lo cual se quito los zapatos dejandolos a la par mientras se dirigio hasta llegar a las olas de la playa, el cual empezo a ver el atarceder mientras miraba como el sol de ocultaba.

El azabache por una parte estaba muy feliz que va a ser papa al lado de aquella joven de cabellera corta de color miel que tanto ama, pero por otra parte estaba muy triste por lo que paso con su madre hace 3 años en Kalos, ya que al ver como su amada tenia el apoyo de su madre y de su hermano, mientras que el se sentia vacio al no tener ese apoyo maternal y en especial ese apoyo paternal.

Ash: Mama, no se si perdonarte por lo que me hicistes hace 3 años, ya que eso que me hicistes no tiene perdon, solo espero que en donde estes, te arrepientas de haberle hecho daño a tu hijo - dijo para si mismo mirando las estrellas que se empiezan a formar mientras empieza a derramar algunas lagrimas - Papa, como quisiera volverte a ver, desde que desaparecistes de aquel ataque del equipo Rocket por protegerme tu me has hecho falta, como quisiera volverte a ver y dar un abrazo, de sentir ese amor paternal - dijo mientras sin soportar mas empezaba a desahogarse mientras miraba el atardecer en la playa.

Un buen rato mas tarde, el azabache se encontraba mas tranquilizo y de su bolsillo saco una cadena, en donde la beso y posteriormente la lanzo al mar pidiendo un deseo.

Ash: Solo te pido Arceus que me des la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y que me guies a no cometer los mismos errores que mis padres y dame la fuerza necesaria para perdonar a mi madre - dijo mientras estaba en las olas en posicion de oracion.

Cuando el azabache vio que se estaba haciendo de noche, espero unos minutos para secarse, para luego ponerse sus zapatos y volver a su hotel.

Pasaron los dias en la region de Alola, en donde se hizo publica en la region sobre el embarazo de la peli miel, quien estaba esperando un hijo y nada mas y menos que del campeon de la region, haciendo que todos estuvieran sorprendidos.

Ahora en estos momentos, con un hermoso dia soleado rodeando a la region, la pareja se encontraba paseando, quienes ambos abrazados como una pareja cualquiera de enamorados, en donde nuestro azabache besaba las mejias de su amada mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella, ya que el bebe que ambos van a tener es su mas grande bendicion.

Mientras la pareja seguia su paseo, un hombre con capucha al ver al azabache sintio nostalgia.

¿?: Hijo, perdoname por haberme ido de tu lado, y me arrepiento de haberte abandonado de esa manera, mas de haberte dejado con esa mujer - dijo para si mismo mientras una lagrima salia en su mejia.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capitulo, ya que me dio animos para escribir otro capitulo para los amourlove.**

 **Tambien les comento que voy a crear una nueva historia llamada "Una Luz En Mi Camino", en la cual Ash sera traicionado por todos sus amigos (No se preocupen, habra Amourshipping ya que la traicion va a ser de los de Kanto a Unova), en la cual nuestro azabache recorrera un dificil camino hasta alcanzar el exito y encontrar un nuevo amor (Esta historia que voy a escribir sera muy diferente a esta pero siempre conservando el afecto especial entre el azabache y la peli miel).**

 **Bueno, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 7: Un Reencuentro Inesperado".**


	9. Un Reencuentro Inesperado

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo una nueva actualizacion de mi fabulosa historia, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que por varias historias del termino del amourshipping que estoy leyendo me han dado inspiracion para seguir actualizando y trabajar en proyectos futuros del Amour, por lo tanto espero lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decir los dejo en la historia:

 **Anteriormente:**

Ahora en estos momentos, con un hermoso dia soleado rodeando a la region, la pareja se encontraba paseando, quienes ambos abrazados como una pareja cualquiera de enamorados, en donde nuestro azabache besaba las mejias de su amada mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella, ya que el bebe que ambos van a tener es su mas grande bendicion.

Mientras la pareja seguia su paseo, un hombre con capucha al ver al azabache sintio nostalgia.

¿?: Hijo, perdoname por haberme ido de tu lado, y me arrepiento de haberte abandonado de esa manera, mas de haberte dejado con esa mujer - dijo para si mismo mientras una lagrima salia en su mejia.

 **Capitulo 7: Un Reencuentro Inesperado**

Habian pasado algunas semanas despues de que nuestra peli miel supo que esta embarazada de la persona que mas ama, por lo cual fue la mejor noticia que ambos recibieron, tanto como el hermano mayor de la peli miel como su madre, ya que al saber de la noticia, no pudieron contener su emocion.

Para nuestro campeon fue una noticia que lo lleno de alegria, al saber que esta esperando un hijo al lado de aquella niña del sombrero de paja que conocio en aquel campamento, por lo cual esa es su motivacion para seguir adelante, tanto por ella como por su pequeño.

En esots momentos nuestra pareja se encontraba en la region de Kanto para discutir lo del embarazo de la peli miel ante la Federacion De Performers Y Concursos Pokemon, en donde por los cuidados iban a validar el estado de la peli miel y que sucedera con sus titulos obtenidos con mayor esfuerzo.

Asistente: Bueno señorita Yvonne, sera mejor validar esto con Palermo, Yashio y Aria para ver que procede con sus titulos obtenidos ya que recuerde que en un embarazo se debe tener cuidados especiales para que nada malo le pase al bebe que espera - le dijo a la peli miel mientras la asistente cogio el telefono y realizaba una llamada.

Mientras la asistente realizaba la llamada, la peli miel fue abrazada por la cintura de su azabache quien tenia sus manos en el vientre de su amada, mientras este le daba beso en la mejia haciendo que se pusiera roja.

Serena: Mi amor, yo se que nos amamos mucho y yo se cuales son tus intenciones, pero aqui no porfavor, ya que me da pena que nos miren de esa manera - dijo algo apenada a su amado, el cual solo sonreia ya que no queria soltarla.

Ash: No tengas pena mi amor, a parte no quiero soltarte, ya que quiero tenerte siempre en mis brazos - le dijo de manera juguetona a su amada, quien todavia estaba roja.

Serena: Mi amor, encerio me da pena, y si no me soltas me voy a enojar contigo y eso le va a hacer mal a nuestro bebe o quieres que nuestro bebe se enoje contigo - dijo fingiendo estar molesta, aunque esta le sigue la corriente.

Ash: No mi amor, ya que no te quiero soltar de mi vida, ya que te quiero comer a besos - dijo dandole besitos en las mejias sin soltarla del vientre.

Serena: Encerio, quieres que me eno... - fue interrumpida por su amado quien la interrumpio con un beso en sus hermosos labios, por lo cual no pudo resistirse a esos besos que ama recibir.

Mientras esperaban, para pasar el tiempo, nuestra pareja pasaba el tiempo jugando como una pareja de enamorados, en donde se hacian cosquillas, reian, bromeaban e incluso el azabache se sento a descansar y luego sento en sus piernas a su amada quien la tenia abrazada en donde disfrutaba besar los labios de su amada, ambos estaban concentrados en aquel acto que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Palermo, Yashio y Aria, en donde ambos al ver que Palermo los interrumpe con un destornudo, ambos se separaron estando apenados.

Serena: Disculpenos, no los vimos llegar - se disculpo apenada.

Ash: No era nuestra intension - tambien se disculpo ante esa escena que tuvieron delante de todos.

Palermo: No se preocupen, todo esta bien - dijo mientras invitaba a todos a entrar a la sala para que se lleve a cabo la reunion.

Una vez todos estaban reunidos, empezo la reunion, la presencia del azabache en la reunion fue a peticion de Palermo, ya que el es el novio de la peli miel y el padre de los bebes que espera la peli miel, por lo cual se le requirio en primer lugar para felicitarlos a los dos y en segundo para que nuestro azabache pueda tener conocimientos que sucedera con los titulos de su amada.

Una vez llegaron a un acuerdo, se le indico a la peli miel la decision.

Palermo: Bueno Serena, por la situacion de tu embarazo, es una decision dificil, pero es necesario quitarte los titulos, por el bien del bebe que esperas con tu pareja - dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a las demas performers como al azabache.

Yashio: Pero como hemos evaluado tu desempeño y tus logros, se te hara una excepcion - dijo defendiendo a la peli miel - Bueno, en ese caso por los logros obtenidos se te permitira conservar tus titulos - dijo haciendo que la peli miel se sienta tranquila.

Aria: Haci es Serena, ya que todos aqui presentes conocemos bien tu historia y tu relacion con Ash, los podras conservar y para que no haya ningun inconveniente, por parte de la federacion se te brinda 2 años de vacaciones por todo el esfuerzo realizado, para que tu embarazo pueda evolucionar sin inconvenientes y tambien para que puedas descansar despues del parto - dijo con una sonrisa motivadora.

Serena: Encerio gracias amigos, gracias por esta oportunidad y mas de que podre conservar mis titulos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras agradecia a los miembros del comite la oportunidad que se le proporcionaba.

Palermo: No Serena, gracias a ti por los logros obtenidos y tambien espero que sea una bendicion para ti y para Ash - dijo felicitando a la pareja.

Ash: Gracias, ya que lo mas importante, es el amor de mi chica y de mis pequeños - dijo parandose mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Serena.

Aria: Vaya y si era hora que ambos se confesaran lo que sentian, ya que fue lo que vi cuando ustedes dos viajaban por Kalos - dijo con un tono burlon mientras sonrojaba a la pareja.

Palermo: Bueno, haci que Serena, disfruta de tus vacaciones y Ash, te encargo que la cuides muy bien para que tu bebe nazca bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez habia terminado la reunion, nuestra pareja salieron a pasear agarrados de las manos, ya que querian divertirse un poco, relajarse de sus obligaciones y sobre todo la peli miel queria hacer que su amado se olvidara aunque sea un dia de sus responsabilidades y que disfrute su dia con ella.

Mientras la pareja paseaba muy acaramelados, en otro lugar no muy lejamo de la region de Kanto, podemos observar a un señor de avanzada edad pero no anciano, que se encontraba caminando, que al parecer estaba reflexionando.

¿?: Como quisiera que me perdonaras hijo, yo se que hice muy mal al haberte abandonando, no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte dejado con esa bruja, no crei que Delia llegaria a esos grados - dijo para si mismo mientras algunas lagrimas le salia en sus ojos.

Mientras caminaba, una joven de cabellera castaña se le acerco.

¿?: Que paso papa, porque estas triste - le pregunto algo preocupada al señor de cabellera azabache.

¿?: Lo que pasa hija, es que luego de años, volvi a ver a tu hermano - dijo algo triste haciendo que la joven de cabellera castaña entrara en shock.

Volviendo con nuestra pareja, ambos estaban comiendo en una cafeteria, en donde mientras esperaban su orden, ambos intercambiaban besos y caricias, en donde nuestro azabache tenia sus manos sobre el vientre de su amada.

Ash: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Serena - dijo mientras abrazada de manera calida a su amada.

Serena: Y tu me haces la mujer mas feliz mi Ash - dijo mientras volvia a besar los labios de su azabache.

Por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se separaron pero estaban bien sonrojados, ya que sentian los dos que sus corazones salian de sus pechos.

En un momento en donde ambos dejaron de besarse, la peli miel pudo ver un poco triste a su azabache, por lo cual sin romper al abrazo le pregunto que tenia para poderlo consolar.

Serena: Ash, porque estas triste - le pregunto preocupada a su amado.

Ash: Lo que pasa mi amor, es que me llena de alegria que voy a ser papa, pero a veces quisiera volver ver a mi papa, yo se que el nos abandono a mi madre y a mi, pero a comparacion de lo que mi madre nos hizo, quisiera volver a verlo y tambien no quiero cometer los mismos errores que el, de abandonarte en los momentos que mas me necesites, ya que realmente quiero ver a nuestro hijo crecer, que nos llame papa y mama, ver sus primeros pasos - dijo un poco triste mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

La peli miel al ver a su novio de esa manera, lo abrazo mas que a nadie, mientras con mucho amor lo consolaba.

Serena: No te sientas haci mi amor, yo se que no vas a ser como el, que nunca nos abandonaras, que siempre estaras para nosotros, ya que conozco muy bien a la persona que amo mucho - dijo limpiandole sus lagrimas mientras lo miraba con ternura.

El azabache al estar en los brazos de su novia, se tranquilizaba, ya que lo relajaba estar en aquellos brazos que hace que su corazon se agite mucho, por lo cual le responde con otro beso en sus labios.

Una vez ambos se separaron, la peli miel le empezo hacer cariño a su azabache, el cual la abrazaba mucho.

Ash: Gracias Serena, gracias por estar cuando mas lo necesito - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Serena: Siempre voy a estar para ti - dijo mientras ambos estaban abrazados.

Una vez les trajieron sus ordenes, ambos empezaron a comer, en donde disfrutaron mucho la comida, en donde despues de comer, ambos salieron de la cafeteria en donde la pelimiel tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su amado mientras este la abrazaba tiernamente.

La pareja se encontraba caminando hasta llegar en un parque, en donde ambos se sentaron a descansar, ya que la peli miel por el embarazo se cansaba mucho, por lo cual el azabache le acaricio su hermoso cabello corto mientras ambos descansaban.

Mientras la pareja estaba descansando een el parque, el hombre de cabellera azabache se encontraba caminando en donde nuestra pareja se encontraba descansando, por lo cual al ver al joven, el sintio un dolor en su corazon ya que debido al dolor que sentia, no se dio cuenta que se le cayo una especie de cadena, por lo cual nuestro querido azabache al ver el objeto que se le cayo al hombre, este se levanta a recogerlo para entregarselo al señor.

Ash: Oiga señor, se le cayo esto - dijo haciendole entrega del objeto al hombre.

Cuando el señor se volteo para recibir el objeto en manos de ese joven, este estaba sorprendido, debido a que despues de años y desde aquel dia que vio a ese joven, al fin volvio a ver a la persona que jamas imagino volverla a encontrar.

Ash: Oiga, señor, le pasa algo - le pregunto algo extrañado al ver que el hombre estaba como llorando.

¿?: Joven una pregunta, cual es tu nombre- le pregunto con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras le preguntaba al joven su nombre completo.

Ash: Bueno, no acostumbro a dar a personas extrañas mi nombre pero mi nombre completo es Ashton Satoshi Ketchum Holder, porque lo pregunta - le contesto muy extrañado viendo al hombre que tenia puesta una capucha.

Cuando el hombre se quito la capucha, se podia observar que tenia algunos razgos del joven azabache ya que su colo de piel era como la misma del azabache, a parte tambien se puede observar que sus ojos son marrones y tiena al las mismas marcas z en sus mejias.

Cuando el azabache vio de quien se trataba realmente, se quedo en shock, ya que no creia volver a ver a aquella persona que lo abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba, era como si Arceus escuchara al azabache para que le consediera su deseo.

Por su parte, la peli miel se paro y se dirigio con su amado para ver que era lo que pasaba, ya que se preocupo verlo en ese estado shock.

Para el hombre al ver al joven de cabellera azabache, su llanto se hizo presente, por lo cual dio unos pasos ante el joven para poder verlo mas de cerca.

¿?: Ash, hijo - dijo aquel hombre que seguia soltando lagrimas al ver al joven de cabellera azabache.

Ash: Papa, de verdad eres tu - dijo con voz entrecortado mientras sacaba varias lagrimas al ver al hombre que se parecia a el, solo que mas adulto.

¿?: Haci es hijo, no sabes como me arrepiento haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitastes, no sabes el dolor que senti al no tenerte y tambien me duele como esa mujer te trato - dijo entrecortado mientras seguia sacando lagrimas en sus ojos marrones.

Ash: Papa, no sabes cuanto te necesite, todo ese afecto paternal que necesitaba de ti, sniff sniff todo ese cariño que queria, mas de sniff sniff lo que mi madre sniff sniff me hizo sniff - dijo sin poder contener su llanto recordando cuando el era niño y mas aquella traicion aquel dia.

La peli miel por su parte, no se metio en la conversacion, ya que queria ver como su amado confrontaba el encuentro con su padre, despues de muchos años, por lo cual se quedo a la par de el, ya que despues de mucho tiempo, vio como su amado azabache se liberaba de un peso de encima.

: Perdoname Ash, juro ante Arceus que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, se que hice mal pero solo quiero que me perdones, yo se que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero quiero volver a tener otra oportunidad, de poder estar contigo - dijo mientras tambien empezaba a llorar.

Ash: Papa - dijo mientras seguia llorando abrazando a su padre.

P. Ash: Hijo, prometo no volverte a fallar, prometo ya no alejarme de ti, prometo estar para ti - dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su hijo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde padre e hijo estaban abrazados, desahogando todo su llanto, en donde nuestro azabache empezaba a sentir que todo lo que le decia su padre lo decia con mucha sinceridad, ya que a comparacion cuando aun vivia con Delia, ella fue todo lo contrario, le oculto la verdad a su hijo sobre su padre y tambien varia veces fue maltradado el azabache por ella.

Poco a poco el azabache se fue tranquilizando, por lo cual se separo del abrazo de su padre mientras se sentia agradecido con Arceus de volver a ver a su padre.

Ash: Papa, yo te perdono, ya que comprendo cuales fueron tus motivos para irte, como dices, no puedes cambiar el pasado pero podemos empezar desde cero, ya que quiero setir aquel cariño paternal que desee cuando era niño - dijo mientras con una sonrisa miraba a su padre.

P. Ash: Gracias hijo, prometo no fallarte - dijo mientras se separaba del joven.

Una vez se pudo presenciar una hermosa reconcilicacion, la peli miel se encontraba muy alegre al ver que su novio perdono a su padre y que volveria a intentar desde cero su relacion con su padre, por otra parte el hombre de cabellera azabache al ver la acompañante de su hijo, este le pregunta con curiosidad quien era ella.

: Hijo, quien es la hermosa joven de cabellera miel que te acompaña - le pregunto con curiosidad a su hijo.

Ash: Ahhhh si se me habia olvidado, papa ella es Serena, mi novia - dijo mientras la peli miel se dirigio en frente de ellos.

Serena: Mucho gusto señor - dijo saludando al señor mayor con una sonrisa.

: Mucho gusto, vaya hijo si que has elegido a una bella dama - dijo haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara.

Ash: Haci es papa, ya que ella es la chica de la que me enamore y tambien con la que voy a tener un hijo - dijo sin darse cuenta lo que dijo por ultimo haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera por la noticia que le daba su hijo.

: Un momento hijo, es cierto que van a ser padres - pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Haci es papa, Serena y yo vamos a ser padres - dijo mientras abrazaba a su amada.

: Vaya hijo, no sabes como me alegra recibir esta noticia, ya que voy a ser abuelo - dijo mientras felicitaba a la pareja.

Ash: Gracias papa - dijo mientras era felicitado por su padre.

Serena: Parece que se esta anocheciendo señor, sera mejor que venga con nosotros a nuestra casa para que podamos hablar tranquilamente - dijo ofreciendo la habitacion a su suegro.

: Gracias, no seria una molestia y por favor llameme Satoshi - dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos despues, los 3 estaban mas tranquilos, por lo cual se dirigieron a su casa para poder platicar mas agustamente, pero lo que la pareja no es que van a tener muchas aventuras y muchas sopresas juntos, pero cuales son las sorpresas que la vida les dara.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para mejorar la historia, tambien les comento para los que me pregunta cuando saldran los traidores, pues si van a salir, puede que d capitulos aparezcan, por lo cual espero el apoyo de mis lectores y tambien voy a seguir trabajando en historias de Amourlove para complacer a los fans del Amourlove/Amourshipping, bueno, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 8: Dias Llenos De Sorpresas".**


	10. Dias Llenos De Sorpresas

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, haci que espero que lo disfruten y sea mucho de su agrado, tambien les agradezco que les guste la historia, algunas aclaraciones las hare al final de la historia, haci que sin mas rodeos, les dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Serena: Parece que se esta anocheciendo señor, sera mejor que venga con nosotros a nuestra casa para que podamos hablar tranquilamente - dijo ofreciendo la habitacion a su suegro.

: Gracias, no seria una molestia y por favor llameme Satoshi - dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos despues, los 3 estaban mas tranquilos, por lo cual se dirigieron a su casa para poder platicar mas agustamente, pero lo que la pareja no es saben es que van a tener muchas aventuras y muchas sopresas juntos, pero cuales son las sorpresas que la vida les dara.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Dias Llenos De Sorpresas**

Han pasado algunos dias despues de la reconciliacion de nuestro campeon con su padre, en donde ambos empiezan a mejorar su relacion padre e hijo, por otra parte la peli miel tambien se encontraba muy alegre porque su amado alfin volvio a ver a su padre, ya que esa reconcilacion para nuestro azabache fue una motivacion mas para no alejarse de su amada peli miel ni de su hijo.

En estos dias que habian pasado, el señor de cabellera azabache aun no estaba tranquilo ya que habia una situacion que no lo dejaba en paz, la situacion era que nuestro azabache tiene una hermana gemela, por lo cual para no seguirle ocultando nada a su hijo, el adulto decidio hablarlo con el para que sepa y no andar con secretos.

Ash: Haci que tengo una hermana gemela - le pregunto sorprendido y algo en shock ya que su madre jamas le habia mencionado que tenia una hermana gemela.

Satoshi: Haci es hijo, perdoname por no habertelo contado, pero queria primero que me perdonaras y recuperar todo el tiempo que perdi contigo - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Ash: Comprendo papa, yo se que es algo que no me esperaba, ya que mama nunca me habia mencionado que tenia una hermana gemela - le dijo de manera sorprendida mientras el adulto se tranquilizaba.

Satoshi: No te preocupes hijo, yo se que en el pasado hice mal en haberte abandonado y mas cuando te separe de tu hermana, no puedo cambiar el pasado pero si podemos empezar de nuevo la relacion - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Ash: No te preocupes papa, dejemos a un lado el pasado y concentremonos en el futuro, ya que desde que te volvi a ver me has motivado para seguir adelante, para luchar por la mujer que mas amo y por mi hijo, se que no les voy a fallar - dijo con una sonrisa mientras consolaba a su padre.

Satoshi: Gracias hijo, yo se que vas a ser un buen padre, que nunca te vas a alejar de Serena, ya que desde que la conoci, vi en ella que realmente te ama y los lazos que ustedes dos tienen, se que la haras feliz y me alegro volverte a ver - dijo ya mas tranquilo mientras se acomodaba en el sofa.

Ash: Solo me gustaria conocer a mi hermana, pero no se en donde se encuentra ella - le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Satoshi: Claro, la voy a llamar para que venga con nosotros - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su celular y se disponia a realizar una llamada.

Una vez realizo la llamada el adulto, padre e hijo se pusieron a platicar de que han hecho todo este tiempo, los logros que ambos obtuvieron, por una parte el joven de cabellera azabache estaba tan sorprendido al saber que su padre tambien fue el campeon regional de Kanto y Sinnoh, ya que en aquel entonces Lance y Cynthia eran niños, tambien el señor de cabellera azabache estaba sorprendido por los logros de su hijo como las ligas pokemon que gano, los titulos del campeon de Alola y de Kanto que obtuvo por lo cual estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Haci pasaron la mañana ayudando con el que hacer de la casa, preparando la comida, por otra parte la peli miel seguia durmiendo, ya que uno de los efectos del embarazo hace que le de mucho sueño, por lo cual estaba durmiendo comodamente.

Regresando a la cocina, nuestro campeon convivia con su padre, hasta que tocaron a la puerta, por lo cual el señor fue a abrir la puerta para ver quien era.

Cuando el señor abrio la puerta, vio que era una joven de cabellera castaña larga, por lo cual se dispuso a saludarla.

Satoshi: Hola hija como estas - le respondio mientras invitaba a la joven a pasar a la casa.

¿?: Bien papa - dijo mientras pasaba a la sala.

Cuando nuestro campeon escucho a la joven decirle papa, este se sorprendio por lo cual rapidamente se dirigio a la sala para ver quien era.

Una vez el joven de cabellera azabache vio a la joven de cabellera castaña, esta se sorprendio al ver al joven por lo cual le pregunto al señor quien era.

¿?: Papa, quien es este joven - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Satoshi: Pues veras hija, el es Ash, es tu hermano - le dijo haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera mucho.

La joven de cabellera castaña se sorprendio mucho que no pudo contener su emocion haciendo que le salieran algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

¿?: Tu tu eres mi hermano - le pregunto con una voz entrecortada.

Ash: Si, osea que tu eres mi hermana - le pregunto algo incredulo al ver a la joven que cabellera castaña era una version de Delia cuando era joven, solo que un poco diferente tenia la cabellera.

¿?: Haci es hermano - dijo mientras se dirigia a abrazar a su hermano en donde este correspondia al abrazo de su hermana.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados, hasta que llego un punto en donde ambos se separaron del abrazo, en donde el señor con una sonrisa se propuso a hablar.

Satoshi: Que bueno, me alegra mucho hijo que hayas aceptado a tu hermana Leaf - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus hijos.

Ash: Pues la verdad papa, es que desde el momento que me llegue a enterar que voy a ser papa, siempre quise saber que se sentia tener el apoyo de las personas que mas te quieren - dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que salian de su rostro.

La peli castaña se sorprendio cuando su hermano menciono que va a ser papa, por lo cual no pudo contener su emocion de que va a ser tia.

Leaf: Es cierto hermano, voy a hacer tia - le pregunto para confirmar la noticia.

Ash: Haci es hermanita - dijo con una sonrisa siendo abrazado por su hermana, por lo cual corresponde.

Por otra parte el adulto estaba muy contento y feliz de tener a sus hijos, pero por otra parte estaba decepcionado por lo que Delia les hizo a el y a su hijo, por lo cual decidio dejar atras el pasado y seguir adelante.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde despues de un reencuentro especial, los 3 estaban comiendo y platicando hasta que en eso se escucho que alguien bajaba, nuestro campeon fue a ver que pasaba y pudo ver que era su amada peli miel.

Ash: Mi amor como amanecistes - dijo abrazandola de la cintura mientras la besaba.

Serena: Muy bien mi amor, ya que tengo a mi lado al hombre que mas amo - dijo sonrojada mientras volvia a besar a su azabache.

Una vez ambos se terminan de besar, nuestro heroe acompaño a su amada a la sala, en donde la susodicha saludo al adulto pero se sorprendio al ver a una joven de cabellera castaña.

Serena: Ash y quien es ella - dijo con una sonrisa fingida ya que le entro los celos.

Ash: Ahh lo siento, Serena ella es Leaf mi hermana, Leaf ella es Serena mi novia y la madre de mi hijo - dijo mientras presentaba a ambas jovenes.

Las jovenes se saludaban con una sonrisa mientras la peli miel estaba sorprendida que ya sabian que ella estaba esperando un bebe de su azabache.

Serena: Vaya mi amor, me alegro que ya estes de nuevo con tu hermana y con tu papa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el comedor dispuesta a comer lo que su amado le habia preparado.

Ash: Si mi cielo, ahora ya tengo motivos para seguir adelante y tambien una motivacion grandiosa para darlo todo en el torneo mundial - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se disponia a comer.

Leaf: Woow hermanito, tambien vas a participar en ese torneo - le pregunto con cierta emocion.

Ash: Haci es hermanita, ya que lo voy a dar todo - dijo mientras seguia comiendo.

Satoshi: Y pensar que mis hijos son campeones regionales - dijo con una sonrisa refiriendose al azabache y a la peli castaño.

Ash: Un momento, hermana, tu tambien eres campeona de una region - le pregunto sorprendido.

Leaf: Haci es hermanito, soy la campeona de Orre - le dijo sorprendiendo a su hermano.

Ash: Wooow hermana, eso si que es una sopresa para mi - dijo con un todo algo sarcastico.

Leaf: Pero lo que realmente es una sorprensa para mi es que apenas me reencuentro con mi hermano y saber que es el campeon de dos regiones y encima que voy a ser tia - le dijo con un tono burlon a su hermano mientras la pareja y el adulto sonreian.

Y haci los 4 siguieron desayunando en donde convivieron como una familia.

Pasaron las horas en donde poco a poco la peli miel y la peli castaña se empezaban a llevar bien ya que ambas estaban platicando de sus gustos, de los performers, entrenaban, etc, lo cual alegro mucho a nuestro campeon.

Mientras tanto el azabache estaba peleando una batalla con su padre, para demostrar lo fuertes que se han hecho todo este tiempo y tambien el adulto quizo revivir aquellos momentos cuando era entrenador.

Ash: Ahora Charizard usa tu garra dragon - dijo mientras el pokemon atacaba al pokemon contrario.

Satoshi: Lucario, coontrataca con tu esfera aura - dijo mientras el pokemon contratacaba con aquella esfera en donde ambos ataques impactaban pero ninguno de los pokemones se rendia, por lo cual nuestro campeon sabia que era el momento de usar aquel poder para demostrarle a su padre lo fuerte que se ha hecho todos estos años-

Ash: Es momento de ir a otro nivel papa, Charizard Mega Evoluciona - dijo mientras activaba la mega evolucion de su pokemon en donde ambos unian sus lazos transformando al pokemon de fuego en un poderoso dragon negro.

Satoshi: Es cierto hijo, es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has hecho, haci que Lucario Mega Evoluciona - dijo mientras activaba la forma mega evolucionativa de su pokemon haciendo que su hijo se sorprendiera.

Ash: Haci que tu tambien tienes una mega evolucion - le pregunto sorprendido.

Satoshi: Haci es hijo, ahora ataca con todo lo que tienes - dijo con una mirada desafiante.

Ash: Ahora Charizard ataca con puño trueno - dijo a su pokemon quien atacaba dandole al pokemon de tipo lucha.

Satoshi: Lucario, ataca a Charizard con tu danza espada - dijo el adulto a su pokemon mientras que este atacaba al pokemon de fuego.

Ash: Esquivalo Charizard y ataca con tu llamarada - dijo al pokemon de fuego quien con un espectucular ataque con llamarada ataca al pokemon de lucha de su padre.

Satoshi: Lucharo esquivalo y ataca con pucho bala - dijo mientras el pokemon de lucha daba un espectacular ataque.

Ash: Charizard, contrataca con tu garra dragon - dijo mientras el pokemon de fuego daba el espectacular ataque.

Ambos ataques impactaron haciendo que se creara una gran explosion, en donde una gran nube de humo salia del campo de batalla, para suerte de la familia, es que la casa de la pareja se encuentra en un lugar alejada a la ciudad, casi que por un pueblo, por lo cual no habia ninguna persona que se quejara de esa gran nube de humo.

Una vez se disperso el humo, podemos ver al pokemon de lucha debilitado perdiendo la forma mega evolucionativa en el suelo mientras que el pokemon de fuego estaba debil pero aun de pie.

Satoshi: Vaya hijo si que te has vuelto muy fuerte - le dijo con orgullo a su hijo mientras guardaba a su pokemon.

Ash: Haci es papa, ya que estos años de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su pokemon de fuego - Y tu amigo, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo acariciando a su pokemon de fuego quien perdio la forma mega evolucionativa.}

El pokemon de fuego le lanzo un poderoso lanza llamas a su entrenador en donde muestra su cariño haciendo que el adulto se riera por esta accion.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa, la peli miel se encontraba entrenando con la peli castaño, en donde despues de un largo entrenamientos, ambas decidieron descansar.

Serena: Vaya Leaf, si que eres muy fuerte y muy habil - le dijo muy sorprendida a su cuñada.

Leaf: Pero lo que mas me impresiona de ti Serena, es ese espiritu en las batallas y en los performers - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Serena: Gracias Leaf - le agradecio a su cuñada.

Leaf: Y por cierto Serena vas a participar en el torneo legendario - le pregunto curiosamente.

Serena: Estoy pensando, pero primero quiero que nazca mi bebe, ya que en estos momentos lo que mas me importa es el bebe que voy a tener de Ash - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Leaf: Y aun no han pensando si va a ser niño o niña o que nombre ponerle - le pregunto curiosa.

Serena: Aun no hemos pensado en eso, ya que apenas voy a cumplir un mes de embarazo - le dijo algo apenada a su cuñada.

Leaf: Te comprendo - le respondio de manera tranquila - Sera mejor ir a descansar, recuerda que los embarazos son delicados y tu tienes que descansar suficiente - le dijo mientras la peli miel asistia y ambas entraron a la casa.

 **Mas tarde ese dia:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde la peli miel concinaba con la ayuda de la peli castaña, mientras que el adulto preparaba la mesa para almorzar y el azabache seguia organizando lo del torneo en su computadora portatil hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, por lo cual este fue a abrir y se sorprendio al ver que era la madre de la peli miel.

Ash: Hola señora Grace, como esta - dijo saludando a su suegra.

Grace: Hola Ash, venia a visitarlos a ti y a mi hija - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: Pase - dijo amablemente mientras invitaba a la señora a pasar mientras cerraba la puerta.

La señora cuando se dirigio al comedor se sorprendio al ver al señor quien se miraba identico al azabache, solo que ya mas señor.

El señor tambien se sorprendio al ver a la señora de ojos azules, ya que fue una de sus amigas cuando este inicio su viaje en aquellos tiempo.

Grace: Satoshi, eres tu - le pregunto sorprendida al señor.

Satoshi: Si Grace soy yo - dijo con cierta emocion mientras se acercaba a la señora quien lo abrazo en donde este le corresponde.

Grace: Sniff sniff Crei que habias muerto, que nunca sniff sniff te volveria a ver - le dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho del señor.

Satoshi: Tranquila Grace, yo tambien te extrañe, no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice estos años - dijo de manera tranquila mientras tranquilizaba a la señora.

Por otra parte el azabache estaba sorprendido pero feliz de ver que su padre y la madre de su amada tenian una bonita amistad, que a pesar de estos años todavia queria a su padre, tambien la peli miel sintio nostalgia al ver a su madre abrazada por su suegro, ya que en algun momento ella estuvo de esa manera con su Ash.

La peli castaño estaba alegre que su padre volviera a reecontrarse con una vieja amiga con la cual viajo.

Volviendo con los adultos, ambos seguian abrazados hasta que la señora de ojos azules deshizo el abrazo mientras se tranquilizaba, en donde minutos despues, esta se dispuso a hablar con el señor.

Grace: Cuando fue que aparecistes - le pregunto aun sorprendida por la noticia.

Satoshi: Hace algunas semanas, en donde me volvi a encontrar con mi hijo - dijo alegre recordando aquella reconciliacion.

Grace: Me alegra que ustedes dos se hayan reconciliado y tambien que ya estes con tus hijos- dijo con una sonrisa refiriendose al azabache y a la peli castaño.

Satoshi: Haci es Grace, pero lo que mas me tiene feliz, es que voy a ser abuelo - dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la señora.

Grace: Haci que ya te contaron - le pregunto sorprendida.

Satoshi: Si - dijo mucho mas alegre.

Grace: Me alegro mucho que te hiciera feliz la noticia - le dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno, vengo a ver como esta mi hija Serena - dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

La peli miel termino de concinar, en donde al ver a su madre, esta se sorprendio y fue a abrazarla.

Serena: Mama, como has estado - le pregunto mientras seguia abrazando a su madre.

Grace: Muy bien hija, y como has estado tu, Ash y mi nieto - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Serena: De lo mejor, ya que estoy con la persona que mas amo, y mi bebe esta muy bien - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre con sus manos.

Grace: Me alegro mucho - dijo con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos el azabache junto a su hermana llegan a la cocina.

Leaf: Hola señora Grace - saludo a la señora.

Grace: Haci que tu eres la hermana de Ash - pregunto con curiosidad.

La peli castaña correspondio, por lo cual esta con la ayuda de la peli miel sirvieron el almuerzo.

Leaf: Señora Grace, porque no se queda a comer con nosotros, ya que va a ser un gusto tenerla - dijo invitandola a comer.

Grace: Con gusto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a las jovenes a servir la comida.

Una vez servido el almuerzo, todos se dispueron a comer, en donde todos comian, convivian, platicaban, entre otras cosas.

 **6 Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado 6 meses desde que la peli miel quedo embarazada del azabache, haci como de la reconciliacion con su padre y el reecuentro con su hermana, en donde estos meses que han pasado, el azabache finalizo la liga pokemon tanto de Kanto haci como la de Alola, ya que por motivos personales adelanto las ligas para concluirlas lo mas rapido posible y haci estar al lado de la peli miel.

La peli miel habia avanzado bastante en su embarazo, en donde actualmente el vientre lo tiene muy abultado debido a que el bebe durante estos meses habia crecido dentro del vientre de la susodicha.

El azabache pudo notar que el vientre de la peli miel estaba mas grande que cualquier embarazo normal cosa que le preocupo mucho por lo cual decidio llevar a la peli miel con el doctor para que le pudieran decir que es lo que tenia.

Dr: Hola Ash y Serena, es un gusto volverlos a ver - dijo con una sonrisa mientras invitaba a la pareja a pasar.

Una vez en el consultorio, el Dr despues de algunas indicaciones, procedio a realizar el ultra sonido a la peli miel.

Dr: Bueno Serena, acuestate en la camilla, voy a realizarte un ultra sonido - dijo mientras el azabache ayudaba a su amada a recostarse.

Una vez recostada la peli miel, con la ayuda de los aparatos el Dr. procede a realizar el ultra sonido, en donde el azabache tambien por medio de la pantalla miraba el vientre de la peli miel, por lo cual este decidio preguntarle al dr a que se debia que la peli miel tenia el vientre muy abultado.

Ash: Doctor una consulta, porque Serena tiene el vientre mas grande, digo ya que se me hizo raro que lo tuviera haci para 6 meses - le pregunto con extrañeza, a lo cual el doctor al escuchar lo dicho por el azabache, decide evaluar el estado de los bebes.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el DR seguia evaluando el vientre de la peli miel, hasta que encontro el resultado.

Doctor: Bueno Ash, lo que sucede es que Serena no va a tener un bebe, si no que van a tener melizos (niño y niña), haci que felicidades - dijo soprendiendo a la pareja, quien el azabache tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad, por lo cual acerco sus labios a los de su pareja para plantarle un beso.

Ash: Gracias Serena por este regalo, por la oportunidad de darme esta familia, no sabes como te amo mucho a ti y a mis pequeños - dijo mientras aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos en donde este le plantaba otro beso en los labios siendo correspondido por su amada.

Serena: Yo tambien de amo Ash y encerio estoy muy feliz que vamos a ser 4 mi amor - dijo mietras correspondia al beso.

Minutos despues, la peli miel con la ayuda de su amado, se levanto de la camilla, en donde el doctor les daba algunas recomendaciones a la pareja.

Despues de salir del consultorio, la pareja les dio la noticia a sus padres y hermanos, quienes al enterarse no pudieron contener su emocion que felicito a la pareja.

Dias despues, el azabache se encontraba caminando junto con su cuñado Kalm, en donde ambos hablaban que han hecho todo este tiempo.

Ash: Haci que te vas a enfrentar a la campeona Diantha - le pregunto sorprendido.

Kalm: SI, ya que cuando salga a la luz lo del torneo mundial, quiero ir como el campeon de la region de Kalos - dijo muy decidido y motivado.

Ash: Tienes razon, pero aun todavia esta en organizacion el torneo, a parte tambien ya estoy decidido y quiero formalizar mi relacion con Serena - le dijo motivado.

Kalm: No me digas que... - le pregunto sorprendido.

Ash: Haci es, le voy a pedir matrimonio - le dijo motivado en la decision que va a tomar.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, lamento mucho en demorar actualizar pero tuve problemas con la PC por lo cual la deje en mantenimiento y por algunos compromisos no me a dado tiempo de actualizar, por lo cual aqui los compense con otro capitulo y tambien espero les haya gustado, sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 9: Una Propuesta De Matrimonio".**


	11. Una Propuesta De Matrimonio

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, despues de un largo tiempo sin actualizar les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado, paciencia con mis historias, la razon por la cual no he publicado es porque mis historias estan en edicion, por lo cual espero que me comprendan, haci que sin mas rodeos, que la disfruten:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Kalm: SI, ya que cuando salga a la luz lo del torneo mundial, quiero ir como el campeon de la region de Kalos - dijo muy decidido y motivado.

Ash: Tienes razon, pero aun todavia esta en organizacion el torneo, a parte tambien ya estoy decidido y quiero formalizar mi relacion con Serena - le dijo motivado.

Kalm: No me digas que... - le pregunto sorprendido.

Ash: Haci es, le voy a pedir matrimonio - le dijo motivado en la decision que va a tomar.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Una Propuesta De Matrimonio**

Haci que el joven de cabellera negra estaba muy sorprendido ya que nunca creyo que se le declararan a su hermana, pero le alegraba mucho que su mejor amigo es el que se le va a declarar a su hermana.

Kalm: Pues la verdad no se que decir Ash, yo te apoyo en tu decision, se que no le vas a fallar a ella, pero sera mejor que lo hables con mi madre - dijo algo serio.

Ash: Por eso no te preocupes, ella ha sido mi apoyo, mi motivacion y tambien me a ayudado a salir adelante y eso es lo que amo de ella - dijo orgulloso de su novia.

Kalm: Bueno Ash, me tengo que ir ya que tengo que ir a hacer algo, haci que nos vemos despues - dijo despidiendose de su cuñado.

Ash: No te preocupes Kalm - dijo mientras se alejaba del joven de cabellera larga.

Una vez el azabache quedo solo, este rapidamente fue en busca de una joyeria que hubiera cerca para realizar la compra del anillo de compromiso.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que nuestro azabache al fin encontro la dicha tienda, por lo cual procede a entrar.

Encargada: Buenas tardes - dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos articulos.

Ash: Buenas tardes, quisiera ver algunos anillos de compromiso - dijo motivado.

Encargada: Con gusto... - dijo pero se sorprendio al ver al azabache - Vaya, si es el campeon de la region de Alola y Kanto, que sorpresa - dijo muy emocionada mientras atendia a nuestro campeon.

Ash: Bueno no es para tanto - dijo de manera calmada.

Encargada: Bueno campeon, con forme al articulo que desea comprar, no se preocupe, tenemos varias opciones - dijo mientras sacaba de la vitrina algunas joyas - Supongo que es para su pareja, la Reina Mundial de los Performers Serena - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba opciones para el azabache.

Ash: Pero como supo de mi relacion con Serena - le pregunto algo sorprendido.

Encargada: Eso no es sorpresa, ya que a nivel mundial se sabe su relacion con la señorita Serena por los medios de comunicacion - dijo mientras seguia buscando las joyas para el azabache.

Ash: Pues la verdad es que si, ya que ella es muy especial para mi - le respondio de manera motivada.

Encargada: Muy bien Ash, aqui estan estas joyas - le dijo mientras le enseñaba varias joyas al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon miraba bien las opciones hasta que vio un hermoso collar por lo cual lo eligio para su amada y tambien vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamantes, por lo cual estaba contento de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Ash: Bueno, este hermoso collar y este anillo de compromiso los quiero - le dijo a la encargada de la tienda mientras le entregaba el anillo y el collar que va a comprar.

Encargada: Muy bien Ash, de hecho excelente eleccion, haci que por ser usted le hare un descuento del 50% por los dos - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Bueno, no hay problema - le dijo mientras le entregaba el anillo y el collar que habia escogido.

Encargada: Bueno señor Ketchum, cual es la modalidad con la cual va a realizar su pago - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Sera con tarjeta de debito - respondia mientras entregaba la tarjeta.

La encargada valido el pago y algunos minutos despues se realizo exitosamente.

Encargada: Bueno señor Ketchum, aqui esta sus joyas, los puse en esta cajita para que se mire de la mejor manera posible y suerte con su pareja - dijo entregandole una bolsa con joyas que iban metidas en una cajita de oro cada joya.

Ash: Gracias - Agradecio a la encargada mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila para no levantar sospechas.

Una vez que salio de la joyeria, nuestro querido azabache se dirigio a su casa para hablar con Grace, ya que ella estaba de visita y al parecer ya se estaba llevando bien con su padre, por lo cual rapidamente se dirigio a su casa.

Paso un buen rato hasta que el azabache llego a su casa, por lo cual primero verifico que no estuviera su amada peli miel para poder organizar la sorpresa.

Una vez se percapto que no habia presencia de ella, se dirigio a la sala, en donde su padre estaba platicando con su suegra, mientras ambos miraban una pelicula.

Ash: Hola señora Grace, hola papa - dijo saludando a los adulto.

Satoshi: Hola hijo - dijo saludando a su hijo.

Grace: Que tal Ash y ese milagro que has vuelto temprano - le dijo con un tono burlon.

Ash: Pues queria hablar con ustedes - dijo algo serio.

Grace: Y eso - le pregunto algo curiosa.

Ash: Pues como ya sabe señora Grace, yo amo mucho a su hija, ya que ella es mi gran apoyo, la persona que me robo el corazon, a la que protegere sin importar nada y tambien de la persona que me regalara unos hermosos hijos, por lo cual señora Grace quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija - dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y el collar y se los enseñaba.

La señora de ojos azules se sorprendio bastante de lo que su yerno estaba haciendo, por otra parte Satohi se sentia muy orgulloso de su hijo, al ver ese lazo entre el y la peli miel, que a pesar las situaciones que han vivido, su amor es mas fuerte que cualquier obstaculo, por lo cual lo fue a abrazar.

Satoshi: Felicidades hijo, yo se que la haras feliz y tambien ella nunca te va a abandonar - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Ash: Gracias papa, encerio - agradecia a su padre mientras esperaba respuesta de la mujer de ojos azules.

Grace: Claro Ash, tienes mi bendicion para casarte con mi hija, yo se que tu has sufrido bastante pero mi hija te a apoyado en todo, ella te ama como no te imaginas y mas cuando ella te va a dar unos hermosos hijos, se que la haras feliz y que nunca le fallaras - dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ash: Gracias señora Grace - agradecia mientras abrazaba a la señora.

Pasaron algunos momentos en los cuales el padre de nuestro campeon haci como su suegra lo estaban ayudando a planificar la forma en la cual nuestro campeon le va a proponer matrimonio a su amada peli miel, en donde el estaba planificando la cena y tambien se le ocurrio proponerle matrimonio en aquel lugar tan especial para los dos, en donde se conocieron en aquel campamento cuando eran niños.

Pasaron las horas en donde nuestro campeon con la ayuda de su padre, de su hermana y tambien con la ayuda de su suegra y de su cuñado terminaron de organizar todo sin que la peli miel se diera cuenta.

Ahora nuestro azabache se dirigia a la habitacion de su amada, quien estaba recostada mientras miraba una pelicula en el televisor de la habitacion, hasta que llamaron a su habitacion.

Ash: Hola mi amor - dijo a su amada mientras tomaba sus mejias y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Serena: Mi Ash - dijo sonrojada con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba muy tiernamente.

Una vez la pareja dejo de besarse por la falta de aire, nuestro campeon disfrutaba de aquel momento con ella.

Ash: Mi amor, quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche - le pregunto realizandole la invitacion.

Serena: Claro, ya que quiero pasar esta noche solo a tu lado - le dijo correspondiendo a la invitacion.

Ash: Muy bien mi cielo, y por cierto como estan mis pequeños - dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

El azabache estaba demaciado feliz que de pronto uno de los bebes que crecia en el viente de la peli miel dio unas pequeñas pataditas haciendo que nuestro azabache se pusiera mas feliz.

Serena: Parece que estan felices que haya regresado su papi - dijo muy sonrojada mientras miraba a su amado.

Haci pasaron el resto de la tarde compartiendo, ya habia anochecido en la region de Kanto, en donde nuestro campeon se puso un traje formal para su cita de esta noche.

Ash: Vaya, estoy un poco nervioso ya que hoy le pedire la mano a la persona que mas amo en el mundo - dijo estando un poco nervioso.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika (Tu tranquilo Ash, todo estara bien) - expreso el pokemon electrico a su entrenador.

Ash: Gracias Pikachu, bueno sera ir con Serena - dijo mientras salia de su habitacion.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que nuestro azabache salio del baño de ducharse, en donde termino de arreglarse, por lo cual cuando entro fue a la habitacion donde se encontraba su amada, quedo tan embobado ante tal belleza que estaba viendo.

Serena: Y bien Ash, como me veo - pregunto con curiosidad a su amado.

Ash: Te vez muy hermosa mi Serena - dijo haciendo sonrojar a la peli miel, quien busco los labios de su amado, en donde este los correspondia.

Una vez los dos estaban listos, nuestro azabache salio con la peli miel agarrados de las manos, en donde este de manera muy caballerosa, ayudo a la peli miel con suma delicadeza a subir al vehiculo y posteriormente el se subia y empezo a conducir al restaurante mas lujoso de la region de Kanto.

Una vez que llegaron, uno de los encargados del hotel estaciono el carro de Ash mientras el iba con su amada agarrados de las manos.

Un mesero los guio a una mesa reversaba exclusivamente para el y su pareja.

Una vez que estaban en su mesa, mientras esperaban que trajieran su orden, nuestro campeon se acerco mas a su pareja y observaba aquellos ojos azules que mas lo enamoraban.

Ash: Mi amor, no sabes como me enamoran esos preciosos ojos azules - dijo en susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amada.

Serena: Hayy amorr - dijo muy sonrojada mientras correspondia al beso.

Ese momento era muy especial para los dos, ya que estaban con la persona que mas aman en el mundo, a la luz de la luna en donde las estrellas brillaban.

Una vez se separan del beso, el mesero llego con las ordenes que pidieron, en donde ambos despues que les sirvieran, empiezan a comer.

Pasaron algunas horas despues que cenaron, la pareja salio al parque, en donde ambos agarrados de las manos quisieron ir a pasear, ya que ambos se la estaban pasando rebien.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un bosque, en donde nuestro campeon abrazaba de la cintura a su amada peli miel, especificamente en el viente, en donde ella tambien tenia sus manos sobre las de su amado, ya que ambos estaban felices de tener dos hijos al lado de la persona que mas aman.

Minutos despues nuestra pareja especial llegaron a una parte del bosque, en donde nuestro azabache quiso sorprender a la peli miel tampandole los ojos con las manos hasta el momento apropiado.

Ash: Si Sere, te tengo una sorpresa, haci que no abras los ojos hasta que te diga - dijo mientras tenia tapado los ojos de la peli miel.

Serena: Asi, cual sera esa sorpresa - pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Algo muy especial que te va a encantar - dijo mientras le seguia tapando los ojos a la peli miel.

A lo lejos pudo observar a un grupo de personas, en donde nuestro campeon le daba algunas señas.

Una vez todos estaban en posiciones, nuestro campeon decide destaparle los ojos a la peli miel.

Ash: Muy bien mi amor, ya los puedes abrir - le dijo mientras la peli miel empezaba a abrir los ojos.

La peli miel no lo podia creer cuando los abrio, ya que estaban en el lugar en donde se conocieron cuando eran niño, por lo cual no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Serena: Ashh... a caso es nuestro.. - no pudo terminar de decir, ya que estaba llorando de la felicidad.

Ash: Haci es mi amor, es nuestro lugar cuando nos conocidos en aquel campamento - dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su amada.

Serena: Gracias Ash... simplemente gracias por este detalle, te amo mucho - dijo mientras besaba a su amado, quien con una sonrisa correspondia el beso.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban, en donde reforzaban sus lazos, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Ambos estaban felices, por lo cual nuestro campeon decide darle otra sorpresa a su amada.

Ash: Bueno Serena, te tengo otra sorpresa, pues como sabes, hemos estado ya casi 4 años juntos, y han sido los mejores años que he tenido, ya que me has apoyado en todo, distes todo por mi haci como yo di todo por ti y no tengo palabras como expresarme - dijo haciendo que la peli miel se pusiera mas roja.

En eso el grupo de personas eran ni nada mas ni nada menos que la madre y el hermano de la peli miel y el padre y la hermana de nuestro campeon, los cuales ayudaron a darle la sorpresa a la peli miel.

Los señores tenian unos carteles, mientras que la peli castaña le entrego la cajita con los collares a su hermano y el peli negro tenia un reproductor en donde el empezo a reproducir una musica romantica mientras la peli miel empezaba a leer lo que tenian los carteles.

 **(Nota: La cancion de fondo que se utiliza en esta escena se llama Leave Out All The Rest y es de Linkin Park)**

 **Carteles:**

Cartel 1: Gracias Serena por esta opotunidad que me das.

Cartel 2: De ser padre al lado de la persona que amo.

Cartel 3: Tambien Agradezco a Arceus por tenerte a mi lado.

Cartel 4: Y por estos maravillosos años a tu lado.

Cartel 5: Por lo cual, quisieras tener el honor.

Cartel 6: De ser mi esposa para amarte no importando los obstaculos.

Una vez termino de leer los carteles, la peli miel empezo a derramar varias lagrimas de felicidad, ya que nunca creyo que aquel niño del que se enamoro, con el cual a tenido aventuras y que sera el padre de sus hijos, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, por lo cual estaba muy feliz.

Nuestro azabache la abrazaba tiernamente para que se relajara su amada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se relajo completamente y nuestro azabache se arrodilla enseñandole el anillo.

Ash: Haci mi amor, aceptas casarte conmigo - dijo mientras estaba arrodillado pidiendole su mano.

Por parte de la peli miel, eran muchas las emociones que sin pensarlo 2 veces corresponde.

Serena: Si si si Ash, quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa sobre todas las cosas - dijo con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

Una vez que nuestro campeon le puso el anillo, ambos se dieron un beso lleno de sentimientos mientras las familias de ambos aplaudian por su compromiso.

Una vez ambos se separaron, nuestro campeon le pone a su amada peli miel el collar que le compro.

Serena: Gracias Ash, te amo te amo - dijo mientras volvia a besar a su amada.

Una vez comprometidos, sus familiares los felicitaron por su compromiso, por lo cual ambos estaban felices que pronto estaran juntos para siempre.

Mientras tanto, en la region de Sinnoh, especificamente en un centro pokemon, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera castaña, quien al parecer ya no era la misma de antes, ya que estaba muy deprimida por algo malo que realizo.

Delia: Sniff sniff sniff perdoname hijo sniff sniff sniff no queria hacerlo sniff sniff sniff, no se que me paso sniff sniff sniff porque tuve que hacerlo en vez de consolarlo sniff sniff sniff, me siento la peor madre - dijo mientras seguia llorando amargamente ya que estaba arrepentida por lo que le hizo al azabache.

Muchos se preguntan que fue lo que sucedio con los que traicionaron a nuestra pareja durante estos años, por cual esto fue lo que sucedio con ellos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, lamento no haber actualizado esta serie pero se me venian y se me iban las ideas y me fustraba mucho por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien espero su apoyo, haci que me despido y para el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 10: Desde Que Se Fueron" y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	12. Desde Que Se Fueron

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, en primer lugar les agradezco mucho que durante el transcurso de este año hayan apoyado mi historia, por lo cual tambien agradezco muchos los comentarios que hicieron y practicamente este es el ultimo capitulo que publico en 2017, haci que espero que les guste el capitulo y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la historia, recuerden, aclaraciones al final:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Mientras tanto, en la region de Sinnoh, especificamente en un centro pokemon, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera castaña, quien al parecer ya no era la misma de antes, ya que estaba muy deprimida por algo malo que realizo.

Delia: Sniff sniff sniff perdoname hijo sniff sniff sniff no queria hacerlo sniff sniff sniff, no se que me paso sniff sniff sniff porque tuve que hacerlo en vez de consolarlo sniff sniff sniff, me siento la peor madre - dijo mientras seguia llorando amargamente ya que estaba arrepentida por lo que le hizo al azabache.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Desde Que Se Fueron.**

Muchos se preguntan que fue lo que sucedio con las personas que traicionaron al azabache y a la peli miel y en especial la señora de cabellera castaña de ojos castaños, por lo cual estos son los eventos que sucedieron durante los 3 años en que la pareja se fue.

 **Hace 3 Años:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde nuestro campeon en compañia de la peli miel desaparecieron sin dejar rastros, claro que los unicos que sabian de la ubicacion de ambos eran la madre de la peli miel Grace y su hermano mayor Kalm.

Ahora nos enfocamos en una parte de la region de Kanto.

 **Ciudad Celeste:**

Una peli naranja se encontraba en el gimnasio pokemon de esa ciudad, al parecer estaba teniendo una batalla pokemon contra un entrenador, al parecer estaba algo fustrada lo cual hizo que perdiera la batalla dejando como ganador al entrenador.

Misty: Felicidades, aqui tienes, tu medalla de Ciudad Celeste - dijo entregandole la medalla.

Entrenador: Gracias - dijo dandole la mano.

Una vez el entrenador se fue, la peli naranja procedio a ordenar su gimnasio, pero en eso vio a sus hermanas algo impactadas al ver una noticia que estaban dando en la TV.

 **En el noticiero:**

Conductora: Bueno, en otras noticias lamento tener que dar estas noticias, pero el heroe mundial conocido como Ash Ketchum por ser el primer entrenador en destruir a todas las organizaciones criminales de todas las regiones a desaparecido sin dejar rastro, al parecer se desconoce por que causa desaparecio, se cree que el desaparecio con su pareja Serena Yvonne, pero aun es informacion que no esta confirmada ya que hay versiones que aseguran que fellecio pero no hay nada oficial por el momento - dieron la noticia impactando a las hermanas como a la peli naranja ya que por una parte estaba contenta que ese perdedor desapareciera de sus vidas pero por otra parte se sentia culpable por lo que le hizo al chico en Kalos.

Las hermanas estaban sin poder creerlo, a la peli naranja la culpa la empezaba a invadir de lo que habia hecho, por lo cual al comprender que el azabache habia desaparecido lo mejor para ella fue consolar a sus hermanas.

Misty: Tranquilas hermanas, se que nos duele la desaparicion de Ash, pero hay que ser fuertes y hay que seguir adelante - dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Daisy: Tienes razon hermana, se que Ash ha sido un buen chico y nos a ayudado a todos - dijo mientras todas recuperaban compostura.

Una vez se calmaron, las 4 siguieron con sus actividades cotidianas.

Ahora nos enfocamos en otra ciudad de Kanto

 **Ciudad Plateada:**

Podemos apreciar a un moreno que se encontraba curando a unos pokemones maltratados que encontro en su camino, por lo cual el doctor pokemon empezo a curar a los pokemon y llevarselos a un centro pokemon cercano.

Mientras el caminaba con los pokemones cargados, el moreno se encontro con su pareja, una de las cerebros de la frontera como lo es Lucy, por lo cual ambos se deciden llevarse a los pokemones a un centro pokemon para que les puedan brindar atencion medica a las criaturas.

Una vez la pareja llego al centro pokemon, ambos les dieron los pokemones a la enfermera Joy, mientras esta iba a atender a las criaturas, la pareja se sento en una de las mesas mientras conversaban.

Brock: Gracias mi amor por ayudarme a traer a esos pokemon - dijo agradeciendole a la chica.

Lucy: Denada mi amado Brock - dijo con una sonrisa.

Brock: Y por cierto como esta todo en la batalla de la frontera - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lucy: Todo esta bien, bueno ahorita estamos de vacaciones, por lo cual vine hasta aca para estar contigo - dijo viendolo a los ojos mientras ambos se besaban.

Varios minutos ambos se separan del beso, por lo cual ambos seguian platicando.

Lucy: Y tu supistes que Ash desaparecio hace algunos dias - dijo haciendo que el moreno se pusiera palido.

Brock: De verdad mi amigo desaparecio - dijo fingiendo que estaba impactado.

Lucy: Haci es, lastima por ese chico que nos a ayudado a todos sin recibir nada a cambio - dijo algo triste mientras que el moreno estaba a sentir culpa luego de haberle hecho eso al chico.

Brock: Pero hay que seguir adelante, la vida sigue - dijo motivando a su pareja.

Lucy: Tienes razon Brock - dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a los ojos de su novio.

Mientras la pareja convivia y esperaban el diagnostico de los pokemones que encontraron, nos enfocamos en otro lugar de Kanto.

 **Pueblo Paleta:**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, en donde podemos ver a un peli castaño y aun peli liso negro que se encontraban con sus cosas ya que al parecer a ambos jovenes los hecharon del laboratorio.

Gary: No lo puedo creer, que mi propio abuelo me haya hechado de su laboratorio - dijo algo fustrado.

Tracey: Y yo aun no me lo creo que me haya despedido - dijo sintiendose culpable.

Gary: Pero nosotros tenemos la culpa de todo - dijo aceptando la consecuencia.

Tracey: Y ahora tendre que regresar a las islas naranjas - djo mientras seguian caminando.

Ambos jovenes habian tenido una pelea cuando llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya que este le reprocho a los jovenes la traicion que le hicieron al azabache haciendo que estos dos se pusieran palidos y desechos por lo cual el profesor Oak los hecho de su laboratorio ya que no queria volver a ver a los dos jovenes.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estacion de barcos, en donde el peli liso tomo un barco para que lo llevara a las Islas Naranjas mientras que el peli castaño se dirigio a la estacion de buses para abordar un bus que lo llevara a Jhoto.

Ahora nos vamos a la region de Hoenn, en Ciudad Petalburgo:

Nos encontramos en las finales del gran festival de Hoenn en donde podemos ver a una peli castaña quien se estaba enfrentando a un peli morado.

Ambos estaban dando todo lo mejor que tenian con sus pokemones hasta que se termino el tiempo y coronaron a la peli castaña como vencedora.

Conductora: La ganadora del gran festival de la region de Hoenn es para May Balance - dijo anunciando a la ganadora.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde le hacian entrega del trofeo liston a la peli castaña.

Una vez termino la clausura del evento la peli castaña no podria estar mas que feliz de haber alcanzado una de sus metas.

Por otra parte los padres de la peli castaña estaban orgullosa de ella, por lo cual la felicitaron, pero por otra parte la peli castaña estaba triste ya que realmente estaba muy arrepentida de haber traicionado al azabache de esa manera.

Aun quedo muy impactada por la noticia que el azabache desaparecio, por lo cual un peli verde que siempre estuvo con ella a pesar de al principio no se llevaban bien la consolo.

Pensamientos de May: Ash, en donde quieras que estes te pido perdon por la traicion que te hice, realmente estoy arrepentida de lo que te hice, ojala me perdones, a pesar que tu eres el chico que me gusta pero por mi estupidez lo arrine todo, solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos - eran los pensamientos de la peli castaña mientras tenia varias lagrimas en los ojos.

 **En otra parte de Hoenn:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Malvalona en donde un chico de cabellera negro de lentres estaba en camino a su septima medalla para poder participar en la liga pokemon.

Max: Vaya, esto es genial, voy a participar en la liga pokemon, prometo no ser como ese perdedor de Ketchum, me alegro que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra - dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras seguia caminando.

 **Ahora nos situamos en la region de Sinnoh:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Corazonada en la final del gran festival de Sinnoh, en donde podemos ver a una peli azul quien estaba peleando contra un peli castaño por el titulo.

Despues de una gran batalla la peli azul salio victoriosa sobre el chico convirtiendose en la ganadora del gran festival de Sinnoh.

Conductora: La ganadora del gran festival de Sinnoh es para Dawn Berlitz - dijo anunciando a la ganadora.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde le hacian entrega de la copa liston a la peli azul, por lo cual una vez termino la clausura.

La peli azul estaban muy feliz por haber logrado uno de sus sueños, pero una vez llego al centro pokemon, a su habitacion, su felicidad se desvanecio ya que estaba triste por lo que le hizo al azabache, ya que ella realmente no queria hacerlo, pero tampoco queria que le arruinaran la vida con un video porno falso que hicieron de ella.

La peli azul no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar.

Dawn: Sniff Ashhhh sniff perdoname sniff no queria traicionarte de esa manera sniff sniff vuelve sniff - seguia llorando al sentir el dolor que tenia en su corazon desde el dia que desaparecio el azabache.

Al parecer tanto la peli castaño de Hoenn como la peli azul eran las unicas que estaban arrepentidas por lo cual aun no perdian la esperanza de volver a ver al azabache y disculparse con el.

 **Ahora nos enfocamos en Pueblo De Hojas Gemelas:**

Especificamente en una casa junto al campo, en la habitacion de la casa, en donde podemos ver a una señora de cabellera azul y a otra señora de cabellera castala de ojos color chocolate que ambas estaban desnudas y se estaban besando.

Johanna: Eres fantastica Delia - dijo entre gemidos mientras besaba los pechos de la señora.

Delia: Y tu tambien - dijo entre gemidos mientras con sus manos complacia a la peli azul mayor.

Ambas siempre mantienen relaciones sexuales cuando sus hijos se van a otra region en donde la castaña o viaja a Sinnoh o la peli azul viaja a Kanto.

 **Mientras tanto en la Region de Unova/Telesia:**

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Arcilla, en donde podemos ver a una peli morada, quien se encontraba entrenando para poder entrar a la liga y hacerse con el titulo del campeon de Unova.

La peli morada mientras entrenaba, tambien tenia unos pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Iris: Vaya, si que es cansando hacer esto, pero ya pronto me convertire en la campeona de unova y tambien me alegro que ese inmaduro de Ketchum haya desaparecido de nosotros, haci no se interprondra en mi camino - dijo mientras ella reflexionaba.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Gres se encontraba un peli verde quien se encontraba concinando una de sus resetas favoritas.

Mientras el peli verde cocinaba, tambien reflexionaba acerca de los sucesos que se situaron en la region de Kalos.

Pensamientos de Cilan: Espero y me pueda perdonar Ash, ya que aun no puedo creer que Ash desapareciera y todo por dejarme llevar por las palabras de los demas - dijo para si arrepentido.

 **Ahora en la Region de Kalos:**

Ahora nos encontramos en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos ver en la torre prisma como un peli rubio se encontraba en lo alto de la torre viendo el atardecer, al parecer algo en el no estaba bien.

Clemont: Ohhhhh ya han pasado varios dias desde aquel incidente - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el atardecer - Solo espero que me perdone por lo que hice y tambien espero poder solucionar todo - dijo mientras seguia viendo el atardecer.

Durante estos tres años esto fue lo que sucedieron los esas personas:

Misty se volvio la lider de gimnasio mas fuerte de Ciudad Celeste y tambien obtuvo una mega piedra para su Gyarardos.

Brock se graduo de doctor pokemon y actualmente tiene una relacion de 3 años con Lucy.

Gary se volvio en el mejor profesor pokemon de Jhoto desde que lo hecho el profesor Oak, ahora es el encargado de entregarles a los entrenadores que inicien su viaje pokemon su pokemon inicial y sus pokeball al igual que la nueva pokedex.

Tracey se volvio en ayudante de la profesora Ivy.

May se volvio la mejor coordinadora de Hoenn y tambien es pareja de Drew, aunque a veces llora la desaparicion de Ash.

Max participo en la liga pokemon de Hoenn en donde este llego a semi final tras perder contra un entrenador, ahora actualmente viajo a Sinnoh para poder participar en la liga pokemon de aquella region.

Dawn se volvio la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh y tambien se le considera como El orgullo de Sinnoh y actualmente esta saliendo con Paul, aunque tambien hay noches donde llora la desaparicion del azabache y aparentemente se le ve muy arrepentida.

Iris participo en la liga pokemon y gano la liga de Unova, tambien gano sus enfrentamientos contra el alto mando pero perdio la batalla contra Mirto Alder, por lo cual sigue intentando ganar la corona.

Cilan se convirtio en uno de los mejores lideres de gimnasio y tambien en uno de los mejores Chef por lo cual puso su restaurante siendo el mas famoso de todos.

Clemont fue destituido de su cargo de lider de gimnasio cuando su hermana Bonnie lo confronto por aquella traicion y mas cuando el padre de Clemont Meyer se llega a enterar de lo sucedido, llevaron a juicio su caso en donde por votacion de todos se le decide quitar el titulo. Actualmente es ayudante del profesor Sycamore.

Bonnie inicio su viaje pokemon en la region de Kalos, en donde gracias al apoyo de su amiga Mairin logro ganar la liga pokemon y tambien intento probar en los performers en donde lamentablemente no pudo ganarle a Aria pero habia llegado a la final.

Kalm participo en la siguiente liga pokemon en donde en la final se enfrento a Alain pero no se contuvo y de manera humillante logra ganarle al de la bufanda humillandolo enfrente de todos y tambien se le ofrecio tener sus batallas contra el alto mando el cual acepto.

Despues de algunos dias el peli negro logra ganarle al alto mando y gracias al apoyo de su novia Shauna, de su hermana Serena y de su cuñado Ash logra ganarle a la campeona de Kalos Diantha en donde se convierte en el nuevo campeon de Kalos.

Por otra parte la mujer de cabellera castaña estos años para ella han sido muy dificiles ya que el profesor Oak le reclamo lo que le hizo al azabache por lo cual le prohibio el paso a su laboratorio, otra tambien es que empezaba a caer en el alcoholismo, tambien era consciente que es lesbiana y para terminar se dio cuenta del grave error que cometio al hacerle eso a su hijo por lo cual se la pasaba llorando la desaparicion de el.

Estos fue lo que sucedio con las personas que traicionaron al azabache y lo que era cierto es que nadie sabia quien era el nuevo campeon de Kanto y el primero de Alola y tambien quien era la performer que lo acompañaba ya que ambos se pusieron nombres claves, ahora regresando a la actualidad.

 **Actualidad:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Alola, en donde se va a llevar a cabo el torneo mundial pokemon en algunos meses, en donde en dichos torneos van a participar entrenadores pokemon, coordinadores, performers, altos mandos y los campeones regionales.

Podemos observar que en la sede pokemon de Alola se estaba llevando a cabo una reunion, en donde todos los campeones de otras regiones como: Lance, Steve, Cynthia, Alder, Kalm y Ash quienes junto a los organizadores de la liga pokemon y el presidente de la liga Charlie Goodshoow estaban reunidos planificando el torneo mundial que se celebraria en algunos meses.

Como el torneo mundial se va a llevar a cabo en la region de Alola, Ash al ser campeon de esta region, sera el anfrition principal en organizar el torneo, por lo cual el decidio esperar algunos meses mas para que comience el torneo, debido a que por el embarazo de Serena, esta no puede hacer movimientos bruscos, por lo cual primero quiere que nazcan sus bebes y una vez que sus bebes hayan nacido, va a dar comienzo la el torneo mundial.

Una vez termino la reunion entre todos los campeones, todos estaban conviviendo, excepto 2, los cuales una vez termino la reunion, discretamente se fueron del lugar en donde estaban para poder conversar tranquilamente.

Ahora vemos que caminaban los dos mientras estaban charlando.

Kalm: Como ha pasado el tiempo cuñadito - dijo de una manera burlona a su amigo.

Ash: Tienes razon, a parte despues de mucho esfuerzo, logramos conseguir nuestras metas- dijo mientras liberaba sus pokemon para que se refrescaran un poco.

Kalm: A parte ya quiero ver cuando nazcan mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho ya saben que van a ser y cuantos meses de embarazo tiene mi hermana - pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Ash: Pues Serena tiene 6 meses y medio de embarazo y van a ser mezillos(Niño y Niña) - dijo con una sonrisa, debido a que ha sido la mejor noticia que a recibido en su vida.

Kalm: Me alegra mucho, por algo decidistes esperar algunos meses para dar inicio con el torneo - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: Haci es Kalm, primero quiero que nazcan mis pequeños y luego que nazcan vamos a dar inicio con el torneo - dijo mientras se acomodaba su pulsera Z en una muñena y su pulsera activadora de mega evolucion en la otra muñeca.

Kalm: Que bueno - dijo mientra liberaba a su Delphox para que pudiera jugar con los pokemon de su amigo - Tambien me alegro que le hayas pedido matrimonio a mi hermana, digo alegremente.

Ash: Haci es cuñadito, desde hace algunos meses he venido planifica- dijo mientras miraba rapidamente una de las fotos que tenia en su collar en donde el con la peli miel se besaba.

Kalm: Me alegro mucho y se que la cuidaras bien a ella y a los bebes - dijo mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro.

Ash: Lo se - le dijo algo nostalgico.

Kalm: Bueno, sera mejor ir a Kanto para estar con Serena - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Tienes razon, vamos a Kanto - dijo alegremente mientras ambos se dirigian a sus vehiculos para conducir hasta el aeropuerto.

Una vez ambos llegaron al aeropuerto, subieron al avion privado del azabache para poder volar hasta Kanto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y con esto cierro el 2017, les agradezco mucho su apoyo en el transcurso de este año, haci que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos a la proxima con el capitulo "Capitulo 11: Bienvenidos Nuestros Pequeños" y les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2018.**


	13. Bienvenidos Nuestros Pequeños

**Hola a todos, espero que se la hayan pasado bien y tambien espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de año, por lo cual les traigo el primer capitulo del año 2018 y por supuesto la continuacion de la historia, por lo tanto espero que lo disfruten y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la historia y aclaraciones al final:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Lo se - le dijo algo nostalgico.

Kalm: Bueno, sera mejor ir a Kanto para estar con Serena - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Tienes razon, vamos a Kanto - dijo alegremente mientras ambos se dirigian a sus vehiculos para conducir hasta el aeropuerto.

Una vez ambos llegaron al aeropuerto, subieron al avion privado del azabache para poder volar hasta Kanto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Bienvenidos Nuestros Pequeños.**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde el azabache y el peli negro volaron hasta la region de Kanto para que ambos pudieran estar con la peli miel, ya que la peli miel tenia 6 meses de embarazo por lo cual era notable que el vientre habia crecido mucho.

Una vez que llegaron a Kanto, ambos en el vehiculo del azabache se dirigieron a la casa mientras que en la casa de la pareja se podria apreciar como el azabache mayor tenia una bolsa llena de ropa de bebe sus nietos mientras que la ex corredora de Rhydon tejia unos goritos para los bebes.

Grace: Vaya, ya no aguanto mas, ya que quiero tener a mis nietos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia tejiendo.

Satoshi: Igual yo, siendo sincero nunca me espere que al reencontrarme con mi hijo iba a recibir la noticia que sere abuelo - dijo muy feliz mientras escogia la ropa.

Grace: Sii, tambien me alegra que mi hijo Kalm haya ayudado mucho con el diseño del cuarto para los bebes - dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como habia dejado los cuartos.

Satoshi: Ya falta poco para terminar de arreglarles su cuarto, tenerles su ropita en sus armarios y tenerles todo listo para que nazcan - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba la ropa.

Ambos siguieron ordenando la ropa hasta que terminaron y luego procedieron a guardarla en los armarios, mientras tanto con la peli miel y la castaña.

La castaña estaba cuidando a su cuñada por hacerle favor a su hermano y tambien porque ella queria vera sus sobrinitos sanos, por lo cual ambas estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que la peli miel no conocia.

Serena: Y bien Leaf, para que me has traido aqui - le pregunto algo curiosa.

Leaf: Bueno cuñadita, esque queria mostarte algo hermoso que encontre en este lugar - dijo señalandole el lugar.

Serena: Bueno, vayamos - dijo mientras caminaba siendo ayudada por ella.

Ambos caminaban hasta que vieron todo oscuro, en eso la peli castaña encendio la luz y vieron algo que la peli miel no se esperaba.

Todas: SORPRESAAA - gritaron todas las amigas que tuvo la peli miel como Shauna, Miette, Lillie, Lulu, Nereida, tambien estaba la campeona Cynthia, la ex campeona Diantha, entre otras.

Serena: Que es esto - pregunto muy sorprendida.

Leaf: Sorprendida va, es un baby shower que entre todas que quisimos hacer - dijo sacando de su asombro a la peli miel.

Serena: De verdad gracias - dijo agradeciendole a todas.

Palermo: No Serena, gracias a ti, por todo lo que has hecho y a parte uq eres inspiracion para muchas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Yashio: A parte tambien supimos de todo lo que hicieron tu y Ash por todos, por lo cual siempre te vamos a estar agradecidas - dijo motivadamente.

Serena: Gracias a todos, de verdad, esto significa mucho para mi - dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad agradeciendoles lo que hacian por ella, haci todas empezaron el baby shower.

Mientras tanto con el azabache y el peli negro, ambos estaban en camino hacia la casa del de tez morena, por lo cual el peli negro le dijo algo muy alterado a su cuñado.

Kalm: Mierdaaaaa - dijo muy alterado haciendo que el azabache diera un frenazo.

Ash: Que sucede amigo - le pregunto algo preocupado.

Kalm: Sere me olvido algo en el salon que esta por la meseta añil - le dijo haciendo que el azabache retrocediera.

Ash: No te preocupes amigos, vamos a traer lo que se te olvido, por suerte estamos cerca - dijo tranquilamente mientras conducia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a su lugar de destino, una vez que ambos llegaron, el azabache se estaciono y luego se bajo con el peli negro para ir a ver que sucedia.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al salon, el azabache se extraño al ver todo oscuro y vacio, por lo cual decide encender la luz para ayudar a su cuñado a encontrar lo que habia olvidado.

Mientras el peli negro tenia una sonrisa burlona ya que su amigo se lo habia creido, por lo cual se fue a esconder en la oscuridad antes que el azabache encendiera la luz.

Una vez que el azabache encendio la luz, un grito lo sorprendio.

Todos: SORPRESAA - gritaron todos dejando algo pendejo al azabache.

Ash: Amigos - dijo muy sorprendido viendo a los amigos que lo apoyaron y que conocio en todo su viaje.

Todos como Banny, Kenny, Kiawe, Trip, y tambien mientros de su alto mando como Gladio, James (ex Team Rocket), Tilo, Sun y los otros campeones como Steven, Lance y Mirto estaban felicitando al azabache.

Ash: Gracias amigos, encerio no me lo esperaba - dijo agradeciendole a sus amigos el evento que le organizaron.

Kalm: De nada amigo ya que te lo mereces y tambien ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Algunos segundos pasaron en donde inicio el evento, en donde hacian juegos, bromas, entre otras actividades.

Haci la pasaron toda la tarde, pasandola bien y mas la pareja estaba alegre con todos por los obsequios que les dieron para la llegada de sus bebes.

 **Meses despues:**

Habian pasado algunos meses y la peli miel ya habia los 9 meses de embarazo, en donde el vientre ya lo tenia demasiado grande debido a que los mellizos ya se encontraban totalmente formados nacer en cualquier momento.

El azabache se encontraba en Kanto, junto a su prometida, ya que el cancelo varias invitaciones a varios eventos a los que lo estuvieron invitando debido a que en estos dias el prefiere estar al lado de la peli miel ya que en cualquier momento podria dar a luz.

Por otra parte la familia de la pareja tambien ya estaba preparada para recibir a los bebes, por lo cual tenian una mochila lista porque en cualquier momento podria empezar a tener las contracciones.

Ahora nos ubicamos en la casa del azabache, en donde podemos ver a nuestro campeon terminando de sacudir un poco los muebles, mientras que la peli miel se encontraba sentada en el sofa leyendo un libro y el peli negro se encontraba afuera del domicilio dandole mantenimiento al nuevo vehiculo que la liga pokemon le otorgo hasta que la peli miel empezo a sentir dolor.

Serena: ASHHHHHHH ME DUELE AHHHHHH - gritaba quejandose del dolor.

El azabache al ver que la peli miel tenia sus manos en el vientre mientras se quejaba del dolor, rapidamente se dio cuenta que le vinieron las contracciones a su pareja, por lo cual rapidamente todo la mochila que tenia por el muembre y cargo a la peli miel para meterla al vehiculo.

El peli negro al darse cuenta que el azabache metia a su hermana al vehiculo, rapidamente se dirigio con su amigo para ver que le sucedia a su hermana.

Kalm: Ash dime por favor que le sucede a Serena - le pregunto muy preocupado.

Ash: Lo que pasa es que a Serena le vinieron las contracciones - dijo mientras mientras metia la mochila en la parte de atras del vehiculo.

Kalm: Osea que los bebes estan a punto de nacer - les pregunto sorprendido.

Ash: Asi es - dijo afirmandole mientras se metia al vehiculo para conducir.

Kalm: Vayan rapidamente, hay los alcanzo - dijo a su amigo quien aceleraba rapidamente.

El azabache conducio lo mas rapido posible hasta llegar al hospital mientras que la peli miel estaba quejandose del dolor y tambien insultaba a su prometido sin saber lo que ella le decia.

Nuestro campeon comprendio que era por el dolor que sentia, por lo cual no le dio mucha importancia a los reclamos o amenazas de su prometida.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que porfin llegaron al hospital, por lo cual el azabache cargo a la peli miel hasta que unos enfermeros al verlos rapidamente llevaron a la sala de partos en una camilla a la peli miel.

En si los medicos y enfermeros quedaron sorprendidos al ver a sus idolos, por lo cual con una sonrisa apoyaron al azabache.

Ash: Doctor, no se si puedo estar en el parto con mi prometida - le pregunto preocupadamente.

Doctor: Claro señor Ketchum, como supongo que la reina mundial de los performers es su pareja y usted es el padre de los bebes, no hay ningun problema - dijo mientras llevaba al azabache a la sala de partos.

Pasron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la sala de partos ya que al azabache le dieron la bata adecuada para poder estar con su prometida.

Una vez el azabache estaba en la sala de partos con su prometida, este la mira a los ojos.

Ash: Gracias mi amor por este gran momento, gracias por estar conmigo todo este momento y por darme esta hermosa familia - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Serena: Gracias mi Ashy por apoyarme en todo, por corresponder mis sentimientos y por nuestros pequeños que estan a punto de nacer - dijo algo adolorida mientras lo miraba a los ojos con algunas lagrimas.

Ash: Te amo - dijo acercando sus labios a los de la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi principe - dijo para luego unir sus labios con los del azabache.

Pasaron algunos segundos donde ambos se besaban, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, para que de pronto apareciera el doctor que atenderia el parto de la peli miel.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, llego el momento - dijo mientras todos se alistaban con los equipos necesarios.

La peli miel estaba nerviosa ya que no sabia si aguantaria pero haria todo lo posible por ser fuerte en esta situacion.

 **Mientras tanto con el peli negro:**

El hermano mayor de la peli miel al ver que su cuñado se la llevaba rapido al hospital, decide llamar a su madre y al padre e hija del azabache para darle la noticia que los bebes estan a punto de nacer, por lo cual sin perder el tiempo, el peli negro en su vehiculo se dirige hacia la casa del azabache adulto donde se encontraba su madre con los padres de su amigo, por lo cual todos rapidamente proceden ir al hospital para ver como se encuentra la peli miel y los bebes.

 **Regresando al hospital:**

Nos encontramos en la sala de partos, en donde la peli miel ya estaba lista para dar a luz por lo cual el doctor le daba indicaciones.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, cuando te diga pujas, de acuerdo - le pregunto mientras se ponia en una posicion correcta atendiendo el parto.

Serena: Ok - dijo algo nerviosa mientras agarraba el brazo del azabache.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, a la cuenta de tres pujas - dijo mientras ya estaba posicionado y los enfermeros tenian a la mano las sabanas para cubrir al bebe - Uno, dos y tres, puja - le ordeno a la peli miel.

La peli miel empezo a respirar profundo y luego empezo a pujar.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del dolor mientras pujaba.

Doctor: Otra vez Serena, uno, dos y tres, puja - le ordenaba mientras miraba que salian las patitas del bebe.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaba muy agitadamente.

Doctor: Solo un poco mas - dijo mientras recibia la sabana que los enfermeros le daban para poder enrollar al bebe.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - fue el grito que dio al sentir como salia el primer bebe.

Una vez que el primer bebe habia nacido, se pudieron dar cuenta que el primer bebe era un varon, tenia una cabellera castaña, lo mas probable es que sea la mezcla del color azabache y del color miel y de piel blanca mientras lloraba.

Al oir el pequeño llanto del primer bebe, el azabache no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad al oir a su primer pequeño recien nacido.

Algunos segundos despues los doctores se lo llevan para darles sus primeros cuidados.

 **Mientras tanto con el peli negro:**

Una vez el peli negro habia llegado al hospital en compañia de su madre y el padre y hermana del azabache, rapidamente entraron para saber acerca de la peli miel.

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes señorita, en que le puedo ayudar - le pregunta amablemente la recepcionista del hospital.

Grace: Buenas tardes, quisiera saber como se encuentra mi hija Serena Yvonne Gabena - le pregunto sorprendiendo a la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Un momento, habla de la famosa Reina mundial de los performers - le pregunto sorprendida.

Grace: A si es - respondio con sinceridad.

Recepcionista: Bueno señorita Gabena, la señorita Serena en este momento esta en su labor de parto y esta acompañada de su pareja y padre de los bebes - le dijo a la ex corredora de Rhydons.

Grace: Gracias, solo quisiera que nos mantuviera al tanto de su estado - le dijo algo preocupada.

Recepcionista: Claro, no se preocupe - dijo mientras seguia con sus labores.

Una vez que todos supieron en que situacion se encontraba la peli miel, se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras esperaran que viniera el doctor.

 **Volviendo a la sala de partos:**

La peli miel estaba reponiendose y esperando a que le vinieran las contracciones para dar a luz al siguiente bebe, haci que mientras esperaba que tuviera las contracciones, hablaba con su prometido.

Serena: Gracias Ashy, ya nuestro primer pequeño ya en poco tiempo estara con nosotros - le dijo muy feliz.

Ash: Ya pronto seremos la familia mas feliz del mundo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba a la peli miel quien por la falta de oxigeno ambos se separaban.

Habian pasado algunos minutos hasta que las contracciones se hicieron presentes, por lo cual los doctores y enfermeros estaban listos para el siguiente parto.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, como hace alguno momentos, tranquila, cuando te diga pujas, de acuerdo - le pregunto a la peli miel quien le afirmo con el gesto.

El azabache sujetaba la mano de su amada peli miel mientras besaba su frente a lo cual el doctor dio las ordenes.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, uno, dos y tres - dijo la orden.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del dolor.

Doctor: Otra vez Serena - dijo mientras miraba una parte del cuerpo de la bebe salir.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito muy agitada.

Doctor: Ya casi Serena - dijo mientras miraba como salia el cuerpecito de la bebe.

Serena: No lo voy a lograr - dijo muy agitadamente ya que estaba cansada.

Ash: Vamos mi amor, se que puedes, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final, ya pronto todos estaremos juntos - le dijo aquellas palabras motivadoras mientras sujetaba la mano de su prometida.

La peli miel al oir aquellas palabras que de niño le dijo su azabache, muy motivadamente respira profundo y luego hace un ultimo esfuerzo por terminar el parto.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito al sentir el ultimo dolor mientras salia la bebe.

Una vez habia nacido el segundo bebe, ya la peli miel estaba muy agitada, por lo cual el doctor corto el cordon con el que la bebe estaba unida mientras la envolvia en unas sabanas.

Al oir el pequeño llanto de la bebe el azabache estaba muy feliz que sus pequeños ya estaban con ellos por lo cual beso la frente de la peli miel.

Al igual que el primer bebe, el segundo bebe era una hembra, de piel blanca, cabellera color azabache negro con la forma de cabellero de la peli miel, cabe decir que ambos bebes tienen las marcas en forma de z en sus mejias.

Una vez que limpiaron a la bebe, los enfermeros se las lleva para darle sus primeros cuidados, por lo cual el doctor termina la labor de parto.

Doctor: Muy bien Serena y felicitaciones a los dos, ahora te llevaremos a tu habitacion para que puedas descansar y de paso señor Ketchum le quiero pedir algo - dijo algo serio.

Ash: Claro - respondio tranquilamente mientras vio como se llevaban a la peli miel a su habitacion.

Doctor: Es que quiero un autografo suyo, ya que yo lo admiro mucho y tambien usted es el mayor idolo de mi hijo y lo admira mucho - dijo suplicandole con una mirada de perrito (Traten de imaginarselo)

Por algunos momentos el azabache puso una cara de anime pero luego accedio y le dio algunos autografos con su foto donde esta con su equipo pokemon y tambien como un gesto de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su prometida se quito su camisa (la que uso en Kalos) quedando en playera negra y se la regalo autografiada por el.

Tras ese momento algo incomodo para el, mientras se dirigia a ver a su prometida, tenia una sonrisa.

Pensamientos de Ash: Ya comprendo que tengo muchos seguidores pero acaso soy mejor idolo de Justin Bieber o que One Direction juntos - se pregunto para si mismo al ver al doctor muy feliz guardando sus autografos y la camisa que le regalo autografiada por el.

Algunos minutos despues, el azabache llego a la habitacion de la peli miel y al ver que estaba descansando, por lo cual se sento al lado de ella mientras esperaba que se levantara.

Pensamientos de Ash: Mi hermosa Serena, gracias por darme unos hermosos hijos, no sabes cuanto de amo - eran los pensamientos del azabache mientras besaba la frente de la peli miel.

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de espera:**

Habian pasado como una hora, tanto el señor como la señora de ojos azules al igual que el peli negro y la peli castaña estaban preocupados por como salieron los bebes, por lo cual la señora estaba recostada sobre el pecho del señor mientras este lo acariciaba, por otra parte la castaña estaba en su celular mientras que el peli negro se encontraba hablando por telefono.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el doctor que atendio a la peli miel llego, por lo cual el peli negro al finalizar la llamada rapidamente se dirigio al doctor.

Kalm: Disculpe doctor como se encuentra mi hermana Serena Yvonne Gabena - le pregunto algo preocupado.

Doctor: Ella se encuentra bien, ya nacieron los bebes y todo con normalidad - dijo con una sonrisa pero en eso esa sonrisa cambio a una de emocion cuando el doctor reconocio al peli negro - Un momento, usted es Kalm Calem, el actual campeon de Kalos, el primer entrenador en poder derrotar a Diantha - le pregunto con una emocion.

Kalm: Si - le respondio algo extrañado.

Doctor: Este es mi dia de suerte, ya que quisiera un autografo suyo - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kalm: Pues claro - le respondio mientras le entregaba el autografo al doctor y de paso tambien le entrego una pulsera que uso en su duelo contra Diantha autografiada por el.

Tras algunos minutos en los cuales el peli negro se sentia alagado recordo algo.

Kalm: Disculpe, que de tanta emocion de saber que tengo admiradores se me habia olvidado preguntarle si podemos entrar ver a mi hermana - le pregunto apenado.

Doctor: Claro, en estos momentos ya pueden pasar - dijo muy feliz.

Una vez que el peli negro obtuvo la autorizacion del doctor, le fue a avisar a todos para poder ir a ver a la peli miel.

Una vez que todos entraron, el doctor discretamente guardo sus autografos.

Pensamientos del doctor: Este es mi dia de suerte, conoci al campeon de Alola, Kanto y Kalos, obtuve sus autografos, atendi a la Reina Mundial De Los Performers y ambos campeones me regalaron objetos valiosos, esto si que es mi dia de suerte - dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa.

 **Mientras con la pareja:**

El azabache acariciaba el cabello de la peli miel, hasta que esta desperto y al ver al azabache, rapidamente la abrazo.

Serena: Mi amor - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: Como esta mi hermosa princesa - dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Serena: Muy feliz ya que al fin nacieron nuestros pequeños hijos y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ya soy mama y con la persona que mas amo - dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: Te amo mi Serena de Ketchum - dijo acercando sus labios al de la peli miel.

Serena: Y yo mi Ash Ketchum, mi campeon - dijo para luego corresponder al beso

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho mi nuevo capitulo con el que empiezo el 2018 en esta historia, agradezco mucho su apoyo desde que esta historia salio y tambien pronto publicare el arco del "Torneo Mundial" para esta historia,** **ahora sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 12: Nuestra Gran Familia".**


	14. Capitulo Especial

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar agradezco mucho que hayan apoyado esta historia y tambien me alegro mucho que les guste esta historia, por lo cual hoy les traigo un capitulo especial dedicados a todos los seguidores de mi historia, aclaro que este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, por lo cual espero que les guste, algunas aclaraciones al final de la historia y sin nada mas que decir los dejo en la historia:**

 **Capitulo Especial:**

 **Hace algunos años atras:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, especificamente en el campamento del profesor Oak, en donde podemos ver a un niño de cabellera azabache de tez morena, ojos marrones y con unas marcas en forma de z en sus mejias, que se encontraba persiguiendo a un Poliwag.

¿?: Jejeje vamos Poliwag, no te asustes, no te quiero hacer daño - decia muy alegremente aquel niño mientras seguia persiguiendo al pokemon de agua.

Por otra lado, en otra parte del campamento, nos encontramos con una niña de cabellera de color miel, de ojos azules, quien al parecer estaba perdida y asustada.

¿?: Ahhhh donde estan todos, a donde se fueron - decia aquella niña del sombrero de paja muy asustada al no ver a nadie a su alrededor.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la niña estaba muy asustada ya que estaba perdida hasta que escucho ruido que provenia entre los arbustos, se asusto por lo cual se tira para un lado cayendo sentada.

Algunos segundos pasaron en donde pudo observar que se trataba de un Poliwag que siguio su camino mientras que la peli miel estaba en el suelo mientras tania algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras sentia un dolor en su rodilla.

¿?: Sabia que no debia venir al campamento, lo sabia... MAAMIIIIIII - grito mientras lloraba y sentia el dolor en su rodilla.

Pasaron algunos segundo donde aquella niña lloraba hasta que escucho un ruido entre los arbustos lo cual la preocupo pensando en que podria ser algun pokemon salvaje, por lo cual cerro sus ojos.

Por otra parte el niño al salir de los arbustos, estaba buscando al pokemon que estaba persiguiendo.

¿?: Poliwag, en donde estas - dijo el azabache mientras buscaba en todas partes.

Cuando el niño de tez morena vio a la peli miel tirada en el suelo, con algunas lagrimas, rapidamente decide ir a ver que sucedia con la niña.

¿?: Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a la niña mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿?: Hola Soy Ash, ¿Quien eres? - le pregunta el niño a la niña - ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto algo extrañado a la niña.

¿?: Yo me lastime la pierna - dijo algo adolorida por su caida.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo mientras se agachaba para ver su pierna - Vez esto - dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo - Te hara sentir mejor - dijo mientras le colocaba el pañuelo como venda en donde la peli miel se habia lastimado.

Despues de haberle puesto el pañuelo en su pierna, el azabache trata de animar a la niña.

Ash: Listo - dijo mientras termino de ponerle el pañuelo.

La peli miel se quejaba del dolor por lo cual el azabache hacia de todo para animarla.

Ash: Ahora observa esto curate curate curate - dijo mientras hacia algunos movimientos para tratar de animar a la peli miel - Curate curate curate de inmediato - volvio a hacer lo de antes para tratar de animar a la peli miel.

La peli miel trataba de ponerse de pie pero aun le dolia para caminar.

¿?: Ahhh me duele, no puedo caminar - le dijo con algunas lagrimas.

Ash: No te rindas hasta el final, de acuerdo, vamos - dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a la peli miel.

La peli miel al ver la accion del azabache, decide tomar su mano mientras este la ayudaba a levantar, debido al dolor que tenia en su pierna la peli miel rapidamente cayo en el pecho del azabache mientras estre la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados, por lo cual el azabache tenia agarrado de las manos a la peli miel.

Ash: Haci si Jijijiji, creo que deberiamos regresar con los demas al campamento, ven acompañame - dijo mientras llevaba a la peli miel agarrados de las manos.

Por otra parte la peli miel desde ese momento empezo a tener un afecto por ese niño que la rescato de ese lugar, por lo cual mientras ambos caminaban con los demas, la peli miel se presento con el azabache.

¿?: Gracias por rescatarme - dijo agradeciendo al niño - Y por cierto soy Serena - dijo mientras le decia su nombre al niño.

Ash: Mucho gusto Serena, espero que no llevemos bien - dijo con una sonrisa aquel niño de tez morena.

Pasaron varios dias en donde la peli miel se empezaba a llevar bien con el azabache, ya que se podria decir que ambos son unidos ya que no se separaban y andaban juntos por el resto del campamento.

Una vez que llego el dia que el campamento llego a su fin, todos se estaban despidiendo de los demas, pero habia una despedida muy triste, justamente la de Ash y Serena, por lo cual el azabache estaba consolando a la peli miel.

Ash: No llores Serena, no quiero verte haci - dijo tratando de animarla.

Serena: Sniff sniff no me quiero separar de ti sniff - lloraba en el pecho del azabache.

Ash: Igual yo, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver - dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Serena: Encerio Ash - pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ash: Si Serena y quiero darte algo para que siempre me recuerdes - dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache tomo del menton a la niña del sombrero de paja y fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta unir sus labios en un calido beso.

Para ambos fue su primer beso y ese beso significa mucho para los dos, ya que sera un recuerdo para que la peli miel nunca olvide a su heroe.

Despues de algunos minutos en donde ambos se besaban, la falta de oxigeno hizo que ambos se separan, por lo cual una vez ambos se separaron, estaban sonrojados, por lo cual el azache la vio a los ojos.

Ash: Yo se que algun dia nos volveremos a ver - dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Gracias Ash - dijo sonrojada mientras seguia abrazado al niño.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, ambos escucharon a unas voces llamarlos, por lo cual cada uno se dirigio con sus padres para regresar a casa.

Por otra parte por cuestiones de trabajo de la madre de la peli miel, tuvieron que mudarse a la region de Kalos con la promesa que se volverian a encontrar y con el recuerdo de su primer beso para nunca olvidar a aquel niño.

 **Años Mas Tarde (Es decir en la actualidad XD):**

Habian pasado varios años luego de aquel campamento, en donde nuestro querido azabache de nombre Ash Ketchum inicio su viaje pokemon para poder alcanzar sus sueños de convertirse en maestro pokemon y coronarse como el campeon de Kanto.

Nuestro campeon a pasado por una serie de retos, desafios y pruebas a lo largo de su viaje, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos a logrado superarlas y tambiena logrado conquistar las ligas pokemones de las regiones que a visitado.

A lo largo de su viaje por cada region a conocido y hecho amigos, en especial las chicas que han decidido acompañarlo.

A pesar que todas las chicas con las cuales nuestro querido azabache a viajado han tenido sentimientos y afecto por el, el solo las ve como amigas, ya que aunque haya pasado varios años despues de aquel campamento en donde conocio a aquella chica de cabellera de color miel, aun tiene esperanzas de volver a verla.

Con forme nuestro campeon ganaba las ligas pokemon de cada region, recibio el nombre de Master King, al considerarse como uno de los mejores entrenadores y mas poderosos que han existido.

Despues de varios viajes, habia logrado obtener 6 ligas pokemon siendo las de Kanto, Johnto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Alola, por lo cual antes de viajar a la region de Kalos, decide regresar a Kanto para pelear por el titulo de campeon de aquella region y tambien decide probar suerte en Alola para poder coronarse como el primer campeon de aquella region.

Gracias al apoyo que nuestro querido azabache tenia de su hermana Leaf y de sus padres Satoshi y Delia, al igual quede todos sus amigos de las demas regiones logro convertirse en el nuevo campeon de Kanto y y tambien en el primer campeon de la region de Alola, por lo que es considerado como el campeon mas poderoso de todos estando en el ranking 1 en todas las categorias.

Nuestro querido azabache lo tenia todo, pero por dentro sentia que algo el hacia falta pero no sabia exactamente que era, por lo cual no le dio mucha importancia.

Algunos meses despues de que nuestro querido azabache se coronara como el nuevo campeon de ambas regiones, decide viajar a la region de Kalos para poder participar en la liga pokemon de Kalos.

Ash: Vaya pikachu, despues de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento hemos logrado conseguir nuestras metas - dijo muy motivadamente.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo afirmando alegremente.

Ash: Pero aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer para superar a papa - dijo alegremente.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa - dijo afirmando.

Ash: Bueno, por el momento sera esperar hasta llegar a la region de Kalos - dijo mientras se acomodaba comodamente.

Nuestro campeon se encontraba viajando en el avion, especificamente en los asientos VIP, mientras descansaba para llegar a la region de Kalos.

Pasaron varias horas de viajes, hasta que por fin estaban llegando a la region.

Piloto: Atencion pasajeros, les habla su capitan, les comento que estamos llegando a Ciudad Luminalia, en breve aterrizaremos, haci que abrochense sus cinturones y de ante mano sean bienvenidos a la region de Kalos - dijo el anuncio.

Tras algunos minutos de aterrizaje en la pista aerea del aeropuerto, nuestro campeon estaba saliendo del aeropuerto para poder buscar algun lugar para hospedarse.

Ash: Haaaaaaaaa pikachu, esta region es genial - dijo mientras se estiraba.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo felizmente.

Ash: Bueno, sera mejor que conozcamos un poco de la region - dijo tranquilamente mientras salia del aeropuerto.

Por otra parte, el pokemon de tipo electrico no estaba tranquilo.

Pensamientos de Pikachu: Si yo fuera, yo mejor me iria escondiendo antes que todas las personas de esta region se me hechen encima - dijo algo preocupado por lo que podria pasar.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon empezo a caminar en la region, pero no se dio cuenta que un monton de personas se le quedaban viendo con una mirada de emocion, en especial las chicas.

Chico 1: Miren, es Master King, el Campeon de Alola y Kanto - dijo con emocion mientras corria a el.

Chico 2: Quiero su autografo - dijo mientras corria a el.

Chico 3: Lo reto a una batalla pokemon - dijo con una mirada retadora.

Chica 1: Ashhhh quiero una foto contigo - dijo con emocion (La reaccion de las chicas es como cunado conocen en persona a Justin Bieber o a One Direction)

Chica 2: Quiero casarme contigo Ashhhh - gritaba de emocion mientras se le acercaba.

Chica 3: Hazme un hijo Ashhh - decia de manera alocada al igual que las otras chicas.

Nuestro campeon al ver a la multitud que iba tras el, rapidamente empezo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo, pero en el fondo se maldecia por haber dejado a todos sus pokemones en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Ash: Maldicion, no fue una buena idea dejar a Charizard o a Pidgeot en el laboratorio del profesor Oak - dijo mientras corria.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache mira un gimnasio pokemon, por lo cual rapidamente entra a esa torre para perder a la multitud, una vez que vio que todos habian ido a otra direccion, se disponia a salir pero al darse cuenta que estaba en un gimnasio pokemon, no pudo contener su emocion y rapidamente se dirigio a la puerta.

Lider de gimnasio: Buenas tardes amigo, tu eres entrenador pokemon - dijo aquel lider de gimnasio por medio de una radio.

Ash: Sii - respondio.

Lider de gimnasio: Dime amigo, cuantas medallas tienes - le pregunto tranquilamente.

Ash: Pues a decir verdad, ninguna, ya que apenas hoy acabo de llegar a la region de Kalos - respondio apenado.

Lider de gimnasio: COMO QUE NO TIENES UNA - le reprocho enojado.

Ash: Asi es, lo siento - se disculpo apenadamente.

Lider de gimnasio: Te sugiero que regreses cuando tengas al menos 4 medallas - dijo para luego activar una herramienta para sacar volando al azabache junto a su pokemon electrico.

Mientras tanto un peli rubio de lentes se encontraba caminando junto a una niña de cabellera rubia.

Al parecer ambos estaban caminando alrededor de la Torre Prisma hasta que vieron como un azabache y un pikachu estaban callendo, por lo cual rapidamente la niña peli rubio se posiciono para atrapar al pokemon electrico mientras que el peli rubio saco a un pokemon para que atrapara al azabache.

¿?: Sal Bunnelby - dijo sacando al pokemon conejo - Ahora atrapa a ese entrenador - dijo la orden a su pokemon.

El pokemon de tipo conejo logra atrapar al azabache y la niña de cabellera rubio logra atrapar al pokemon electrico.

¿?: Estas bien amigo - le pregunto algo preocupado al azabache.

Ash: Si, estoy bien, por cierto gracias por salvarme - dijo agradeciendole.

¿?: Pero como fue que salistes volando - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: No se que sucede con este gimnasio - dijo algo confundido.

¿?: Si, esto es extraño - le respondio de la misma manera.

Ash: Bueno, por cierto soy Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto - dijo saludando a los hermanos rubios.

Los rubios se quedaron impresionados al ver a la persona que los habia rescatado, por lo cual rapidamente volvieron en si.

¿?: Un momento, tu eres Ash Ketchum, el Campeon de Kanto y Alola y tambien el campeon de las ligas pokemon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Alola - dijo muy emocionado.

Ash: Haci es - dijo tranquilamente.

¿?: Esto es genial, perdon, donde estan mis modales, yo me llamo Clemont, mucho gusto - dijo el rubio saludandolo.

¿?: Y mi nombre es Bonnie, soy la hermana menor de Clemont - dijo con una sonrisa mientras saludaba al azabache.

Clemont: Que te parece si tenemos una batalla pokemon - le pregunto motivadamente.

Ash: Eso suena genial, vamos, busquemos un campo de batalla - dijo motivadamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos llegaron al campo de batalla, por lo cual rapidamente ambos se posicionaron mientras que la niña de cabellera rubio hacia de referi.

Bonnie: Bueno, saquen a sus pokemones - dijo a ambos entrenadores.

Clemont: Sal Bunnelby - dijo motivadamente mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo pelea.

Ash: Sal pikachu - dijo mientras el pokemon electrico salia al campo.

Pensamientos de Ash: Parece que en esta regio voy a tener retos, vaya que fue una buena idea traerme mis cristales Z y mi pulsera Z, ya que en algun momento voy a llamar al profesor Oak para que me transfiera los pokemones que necesitare, aunque tengo un cristal Z que se llama Greninpoder que me otorgo el profesor Kukui pero aun no se para que sirve este cristal, pero sera mejor utilizar el poder en el momento adecuado - pensaba motivadamente.

Una vez ambos tenian a sus respectivos pokemones en el campo, empezaron con la batalla.

Tras algunos minutos reñigos el azabache estaba tomando ventaja hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el Team Rocket, en la cual vio como atrapaban a los pokemones de su amigo por lo cual el azabache logro rescatar a los pokemones y mando a volar al Team Rocket con un impactrueno.

Ash: Amigos, se encuentran bien - les pregunto a los demas.

Clemont: Si Ash, no te preocupes - dijo tranquilamente.

Bonnie: Bueno Ash, buen combate, aunque no hay ganador, pero se ve que por algo vas encima de la campeona Cynthia y de la campeona Diantha en los ranckings - dijo emocionada.

Clemont: De hecho Ash, no se si se pueda pero quisieramos viajar contigo en toda la region de Kalos, ya que queremos aprender mas de ti - dijo emocionado.

Ash: Claro amigos, mientras viajemos mas, mucho mejor - dijo motivadamente.

Una vez los 3 emprendieron su viaje por la region, en donde ambos empezaron a vivir aventuras, en donde nuestro campeon se encontro con un Froakie en su camino, por lo cual al no haber ningun centro pokemon cerca, fueron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para que los ayudara con el pokemon de agua.

Los 3 pasaron por muchos sucesos, en donde el Team rocket le puso un dispositivo algo extraño al Garchomp lo cual hicieron que este pokemon perdiera el control y se saliera a la ciudad atacando todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta subir a lo mas alto de la torre prisma, en donde nuestro campeon le logro quitar el dispositivo al pokemon y en el momento que todo se habia terminado vio como se despromo una parte de la torre haciendo que pikachu cayera en la cual sin pensarlo 2 veces nuestro campeon se tira para atrapar al pokemon electrico, en donde muchos creyeron que esa para el azabache una muerte segura, pero algo inesperado sucedio, un pokemon volador rescato a nuestro campeon y al pokemon electrico.

Despues de estos sucesos, nuestros heroes siguieron con su recorrido en donde nuestro campeon atrapo al pokemon de agua, tambien el peli rubio atrapo un chespin y tambien capturo un Dedenne para su hermanita.

Algunos dias despues el azabache se inscribio para poder participar en la liga pokemon y tambien gracias a la pokedex que le entrego el profesor Sycamore, pudo actualizar sus datos para poder retar a los lideres de gimnasio.

Luego de eso nuestro heroes habian llegado al primer gimnasio pokemon, en donde la lider de gimnasio era ni mas ni menos que Viola, la hermana de Alexa, una periodista a la cual conocion nuestro campeon cuando viajo a Unova.

A pesar de que la batalla se le dificulto a nuestro campeon, logro derrotarla ganando su primera medalla, pero lo que no sabia nuestro campeon es que se reencontraria con aquella niña del sombrero de paja de aquel campamento.

Ash: Maldicion - dijo preocupado.

Clemont: Que sucede Ash - le pregunto confundido.

Ash: Olvide mi mochila - dijo preocupado, mas porque ahi tenia los demas cristales Z.

En eso todos miran a una chica de cabellera larga de color miel y de ojos azules con la mochila de nuestro campeon.

¿?: Perdon por interrumpir, pero acaso esta es tu mochila - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho - dijo agradeciendo a aquella chica mientras le recibia la mochila.

¿?: Y por cierto Ash, quiero devolverte esto - dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

Nuestro campeon se quedo algo confundido, ya que no recordaba en que momento le habia dado aquel pañuelo a esa chica, hasta que recordo algo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash: Yo se que algun dia nos volveremos a ver - dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Gracias Ash - dijo sonrojada mientras seguia abrazado al niño.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, ambos escucharon a unas voces llamarlos, por lo cual cada uno se dirigio con sus padres para regresar a casa.

Por otra parte por cuestiones de trabajo de la madre de la peli miel, tuvieron que mudarse a la region de Kalos con la promesa que se volverian a encontrar y con el recuerdo de su primer beso para nunca olvidar a aquel niño.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando nuestro campeon termino de recordar, estaba muy alegre, sentia que su corazon latia muy rapido.

Ash: Espera un momento... Serena eres tu - dijo muy emocionado al reconocer a la chica.

Serena: Me reconocistes Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos - dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: Y veo que has cambiado mucho - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia abrazando a la chica.

Por otra parte los hermanos rubios estaban confundidos.

Clemont: Un momento, acaso ustedes dos ya se conocian - pregunto algo confundido.

Ash: Haci es amigo, nos conocimos en el campamento del profesor Oak hace algunos años - dijo tranquilamente.

Bonnie: Que hermoso es esto - dijo alegremente al ver aquella escena.

Serena: Y por lo que he escuchado Ash tu eres el Campeon de la region de Kanto y el primer campeon de la region de Alola al derrotar a Gladio - le decia al azabache.

Ash: Haci es Serena - dijo tranquilamente - Por cierto, te gustaria viajar con nosotros - le pregunta con una sonrisa.

La peli miel sentia que su corazon latia mucho ya que la intencion con la cual inicio su viaje fue para buscar a aquel niño que la rescato en aquel campamento y con el cual tuvo su primer beso, luego de verlo en las noticia cuando rescato a Pikachu.

Serena: Claro Ash - dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento tanto el azabache como la peli miel empezaron a llevarse bien ya que empezaron a ser mas unidos.

Algunas semanas despues:

Habian pasado varias semanas en donde nuestro campeon habia obtenido 4 medallas, las cuales gano en las ciudades de Santalune, Cyllage, Coumarine y en Anistar.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo nuestro campeon y nuestra querida peli miel estaban mas unidos que nunca, por lo cual en un momento en donde ambos estaban a solas se pusieron al dia de lo que han hecho todo este tiempo, cuando el azabache le hablo a la peli miel de sus amigos y de sus compañeras de viaje, la peli miel no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, pero se tranquilizo cuando este le dijo que no sentia nada por ellas y que solo las ve como una de las mejores amigas.

Serena: Vaya Ash y dime, has tenido alguna novia - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Pues la verdad no, ya que tengo a la persona que es dueña de mi corazon, que nunca perdi la fe de volverla a ver luego de mucho tiempo y que finalmente la tengo en frente - dijo viendola a los ojos.

Serena: Es encerio Ash - le pregunto muy roja.

Ash: Haci es Serena y dime tu has tenido novio - le pregunto curioso.

Serena: No, nunca he tenido novio, ya que todos mis pretendientes solo quieren usarme para llevarme a la cama, lo cual es la razon que casi rechazo a todos, y tambien la cual mi hermano mayor Kalm me sobre protege - dijo impresionando al azabache.

Ash: Vaya Serena - dijo impresionado.

Serena: Y dime porque decidistes invitarme a viajar contigo - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Porque desde que te fuisted de Kanto, he sentido un vacio en mi corazon al no tener a esa preciosa niña a la cual conoci en aquel campamento y que despues de años porfin la volvi a ver - dijo viendola a los ojos.

La peli miel estaba muy roja ya que la persona que mas ama se le estaba declarando, haci que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Serena: Ashhh - dijo de manera dulce.

Ash: Haci es Serena, desde aquel campamento, nunca e sentido nada por nadie, ya que nunca perdi la fe de volver a ver a la niña del sombrero de paja que conoci en aquel campamento, a la que me conquisto y a la que me enamoro, esa es la razon por la cual he rechazado a cualquier chica que se me intente declarar ya que tu eres lo mas especial que pude conocer - dijo mientras la seguia viendo a los ojos y acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que ambos se besaron.

Tal como se habian besado hace algunos años, volvieron a disfrutar de aquellos labios que ambos adoran. Para ambos no les importaba quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, lo unico que les importaba es que estaban con la persona que mas aman.

La falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, pero ambos estaban sonrojado y felices, a parte que nuestro campeon tenia a la peli miel agarrada de su mento.

Serena: Ashhh - dijo sonrojada.

Ash: Te amo Serena - dijo confesando sus sentimientos.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi campeon - dijo para volverlo a besar.

Pasaron un buen rato de esa manera.

Ash: Serena, quieres ser mi novia - le preguntaba a la peli miel.

Serena: Siiii Ash, si quiero ser tu novia - dijo correspondiendo los sentimientos del azabache.

Ambos estaban muy felices de estar juntos.

 **Dos meses despues:**

Habian pasado dos meses desde que nuestra pareja empezo su relacion, en este tiempo nuestro campeon ya tenia 6 medallas, solo le faltaba la de Ciudad Shalour y de Ciudad Luminalia para poder completar las 8 medallas necesarias para participar en la liga pokemon, tambien habia capturado a Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra y por supuesto su frogadier habia llegado a su etapa final evolucionando a Greninja.

Por otra parte nuestra querida peli miel se habia inscrito para poder participar en las presentaciones pokemon Performers para poder obtar al titulo de la reina de Kalos.

La primera presentacion lamentablemente la perdio nuestra querida peli miel, sintiendose culpable, pero nuestro campeon sabia como animar a su novia, por lo cual gracias a los animos del azabache nuestra querida peli miel estaba mas decidida que nunca a luchar hasta conseguir sus sueños y tambien hasta se hizo un cambio de apariencia, en donde se corto el cabello y cambio su vestimenta, la cual su madre le regalo en aquel evento en donde cada entrenador le da un regalo a su pokemon y tambien lleva consigo mismo el liston que le dio su amado azabache.

En estas semanas le sirvieron de apoyo a nuestra querida peli miel quien logro hacerse con 3 presentaciones pokemon, en donde logro ganar las 3 llaves requeridas para participar en la clase maestra por el titulo de la reina de Kalos.

Actualmente nos encontramos solo con la pareja debido a que el rubio junto a su hermana tuvieron que regresar a Ciudad Luminalia debido a que clebot sufrio una reprogramacion erronea, pero quedaron con nuestro campeon en quedar en volver a verse cuando vayan por su ultima medalla.

Regresando con nuestro campeon, se encontraba caminando con la peli miel agarrados de las manos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que una mujer de cabellera gris paso a la par de ellos, quien al parecer estaba disfrazada.

La peli gris al ver al azabache se impresiono bastante.

Pensamientos de ¿?: Un momento, acaso es Ash Ketchum, el campeon de Kanto y Alola y el ganador de todas las ligas pokemon - dijo impresionada para si misma.

Por otra parte nuestro campeon estaba ayudando a su pareja a elegir un vestido para el baile al que fueron invitados, por lo cual pasaron casi todo el dia de compras.

Una vez que llego la noche, nuestra pareja se dispuso a ir al baile, en donde se la pasaron bien, bailaron, se divirtieron mucho y tambien pelearon en una seccion de combate.

Mas tarde en la noche, una vez que termino el baile, nuestra pareja se dispuso a ir al centro pokemon para descansar luego de un dia agitado.

Una vez que llegaron al centro pokemon, nuestro campeon llevo cargada a la peli miel estilo princesa a su habitacion.

Una vez ambos en la habitacion, el azabache la acuesta mientras el encima de ella se encontraba besandola.

 **(Advertencia: Si eres menor de edad, te sugiero que saltes esta parte, te lo estoy advirtiendo ya que no me quiero responsabilidad de un trauma psicologico).**

* * *

 **Inicio Del Lemon:**

Nuestro campeon la besaba en el cuello haciendo que la peli miel empezara a emitir pequeños gemidos.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache.

Ash: Shiiiiiii Serena, solo disfruta, esta noche sera muy especial para nosotros- dijo mientras ponia unos de sus dedos en los labios de la peli miel de una manera seductora.

Serena: Ashhhh, si tanto me amas ahhhhh demuestramelo ahhhhh - dijo entre gemidos mientras el azabache la besaba en el cuello tocando sus pechos encima de la ropa mientras esta se quitaba los tacones y ponia sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas para evitar que el se separara de ella para continuar con el momento romantico.

Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho esa noche, ya que ambos estaban con la persona que mas aman en el mundo y no les importaba quien estaba alrededor de llos, ya que para ellos solo ellos 2 eran los unicos en el momento.

Una vez que el azabache dejo de besar el cuello de la peli miel, empezo a retirarle el vestido hasta dejarla en ropa interior pero el tampoco se quedaba atras ya que se empezo a quitar el saco, luego la camisa y su playera y la peli miel al estar en ropa interior le quito sus pantalones y sus zapatos dejandolo solo en broxeres.

Una vez que ambos estaban en ropa interior, la peli miel se recosto mientras que el azabache se acerco a la peli miel para volverla a besar mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

La peli miel disfrutraba mucho del tratamiento que le daba su azabache por lo cual la abrazo de una manera seductora mientras este seguia con lo suyo haciendo que gimiera mas.

Un rato despues, la pareja seguian besandose mientras estaban ambos abrazados a lo cual el azabache desabrocho el brasier de su amada tirandolos al suelo, observo el gran tamano de los pechos de su novia haciendo que Ash se sonrojara mucho al verlos, por lo cual los empezo a acariciar con sus manos haciendo que gimiera la chica por recibir ese gran placer por parte de su amado azabache.

Serena: Ashhhhh Ahhhhh Ashhhhh Ahhhhh - gemia al sentir ese gran placer rodeandola.

Serena: Ashhhh no pares, sigue ahhhhh - gemia mas mientras abrazaba a su amado por el plaer que le brindaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en esa posicion hasta que el azabache empezo a besar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte intima y posteriormente le saco su ropa interior dejando a la peli miel desnuda.

La peli miel tapaba su intimidad con las manos, ya que era la primera vez que un hombre la veia asi y aparte le daba vergüenza.

Serena: Ash, no me veas tanto, es que me da vergüenza-dijo mientras estaba roja.

Ash: Y porque no princesa, si eres mas hermosa de lo que pense - dijo de una manera seductora mientras acercaba su rostro a la intimidad de su chica.

El azabache comenzo a chuparle su parte intima y meter su lengua mientras que la peli miel gemia.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhhh no pares Ashhhhhhhhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gritaba del placer por el tratamiento que su amado hacia con ella.

El azabache siguio con las ordenes de su peli miel, mientras le succionaba su vagina, con uno de sus dedos los empezo a introducirlos a la intimidad de la peli miel haciendo que esta gritara mas ya que era algo que por primera vez experimentaba.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhh sigue Ashhhhhhhhh creoo que me voy a venirrrrrrr Ahhhhhhhhhh- grito mientras se corria en la boca del azabache.

Una vez termino de venirse, el azabache se bebio todos los liquidos de la peli miel haciendo que los disfrutara al maximo.

Ash: Vaya Serena, eres dulce fuera y rica por dentro - dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvia a besar a la peli miel.

Una vez terminaron de besarse, ambos cambiaron de posiciones, en donde la peli miel le quito los boxeres al azabache dejandolo desnudo dejando ver su pene erecto , haciendo que se pusiera muy roja al verle el gran tamaño.

Serena: Wooow Ashy, estas muy emocionado por mi - dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el pene del chico empezandolo a masturarlo lentamente.

El azabache al sentir esta accion, emitio algunos gruñidos por la accion que hacia la peli miel. Poco a poco la peli miel aumentaba la velocidad haciendo que el azabache gruñiera mas fuerte.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhh Serena esto es Ahhhhhhhhhhh genial Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gruño mientras la peli miel lo masturbaba.

Serena: Me alegro que te guste, pero mas te va a gustar esto - dijo mientras se metia el pene del azabache a su boca.

El azabache empezo a gruñir mas por el tratamiento que le daba la peli miel mientras que esta disfrutaba el sabor del mienbro de su azabache.

Serena Pensando: Que rico sabe, jamas pense que terminaria haciendo esto con mi Ash, ya quiero sentirlo - pensaba la peli miel mientras seguia chupandosela al chico de tez morena.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la peli miel seguia chupandole el pene al azabache hasta que este estaba a punto de venirse.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhh Serena creo que estoy a pun... Ahhhhhhhhhhh - grito mientras se corria en la boca de la peli miel haciendo que se tragara todo el semen que pudiera.

Una vez termino de venirse el azabache, la peli miel se trago hasta la ultima gota de semen, por lo cual se levanto para darle un apasionado beso a su novio.

Serena: Eso estuvo rio amor - dijo de manera seductora y sonrojada volvian a cambiar de posicion quedan la peli miel acostada y el azabache encima de ella.

La oji azul estaba bien nerviosa ya que habia llegado la hora de ser uno solo, situacion que la ponia nerviosa, pero no le importaba ya que seria uno solo con Ash.

El azabache pudo notarlo, por lo cual la tranquilo con besos en la boca y en el cuello, mientras que con su miembro rozaba la vagina de la peli miel.

Ash: No tengas miedo amor, voy a ser amable - dijo con una sonrisa donde la peli miel asistio mientras poco a poco empezo a introducir su pene en la vagina de la peli miel.

Tras algunos minutos donde nuestro campeon introducio completamente su mientro, la peli miel empezo a derramar algunas lagrimas por lo cual el la abrazo mientras la besaba en los labios para que le pasara el dolor.

Despues de algunos minutos que la peli miel se acostumbrara, el azabache empezo a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que el dolor se convirtiera en placer.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gritaba entre gemidos por el tratamiendo que su novio le daba.

Ash: Ahhhhhhhhhhh Serenaaaa si que Ahhhhhhhhhhh estas muy Ahhhhhhhhhhh apretadita Ahhhhhhhhhhh me encantas Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gruñia muy fuerte mientras seguia embistiendo a la peli miel.

La pareja lo disfrutaba mucho, ya que estaban mas unidos que nunca.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato, con el azabache embistiendo a la peli miel, esta cabalgandolo, probando diferentes posturas hasta que ambos sentian que estaban a punto de correrse.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gemia la peli miel por lo cual el azabache unio sus labios con los de ella.

Ash: Yo tambien Ahhhhhhhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhhh - gritaba mas fuerte sugetandose de las sabanas y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras que la peli miel lo sujetaba del cuello con sus manos y con sus piernas de la cadera.

Ambos: TE AMOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - y con una embestida mas ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo mezclando sus escencias en el utero de la peli miel.

Una vez que terminaron de correrse, ambos quedaron exhaustos, por lo cual quedaron en esa posicion algunos minutos hasta que recuperaron fuerzas, en donde el azabache al retirar su pene de la vagina de la peli miel, pudo notar que por el poco espacio del utero de ella, expulsaba los liquidos de la peli miel mezclado con su semen, por lo cual ambos se acomodaron en donde la peli miel se recostaba en el pecho del azabache mientras este la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

 **Fin Del Lemon.**

* * *

Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero felices de haber hecho ese tierno acto, en donde el azabache abrazaba a la peli miel mientras esta tenia su cabeza recostada en el pecho del azabache.

Ash: Te amo Serena - dijo viendola a los ojos mientras la besaba.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi campeon - dijo correspondiendo el beso mientras estaba acariciando el pecho de su azabache.

Para ambos fue una noche especial y magica que vivieron al lado de la persona que mas aman.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Algunos dias despues, nuestra pareja habian llegado a Ciudad Shalour, para que el azabache pudiera obtener su septima medalla.

Nuestro campeon conocio a Korrina, una lider de gimnasio de aquella ciudad, en donde ella les enseño un poder a nuestra querida pareja llamado "La Mega Evolucion".

Para nuestra pareja era un poder nuevo, no obstante el azabache comparo el poder de la Mega Evolucion y de su Movimiento Z que obtuvo en la region de Alola.

Al principio la rubia no podia dominar la mega evolucion, pero poco a poco, con la ayuda de su abuelo Gurkin, logro dominar aquel poder.

Ahora nos encontramos en el gimnasio de Shalour, en donde tanto nuestro campeon como la rubia ya solo le quedaban un pokemon, mientras que Gurkin hacia de referi y la peli miel miraba como peleaba su novio.

Korrina: Bueno Ash, ahora vamos a sacar lo mejor, ve Lucario - dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon.

Ash: Bueno Korrina, si es haci, ve pikachu - dijo ordenandole a su pokemon electrico.

Una vez estaban posicionados, empezaron a pelear.

Korrina: Lucario usa tu esfera aural - ordeno el ataque al pokemon de tipo lucha.

Ash: Ahora pikachi, esquivalo y usa traqueada de volteos - dijo ordenando el ataque al pokemon.

Korrina: Contrataca con pulso dragon - dijo mientras el pokemon contratacaba al pokemon electrico.

Ash: Pikachu esquivalo y utiliza Gruñido - dijo atacando al pokemon de tipo lucha.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia decide utilizar el poder de la mega evolucion.

Korrina: Haya Ash, eres bueno, pero llego el momento decibo - dijo mientras sacaba su piedra activadora - Ahora lucario mega evoluciona - dijo mientras sincronizaban sus corazones.

Una vez que el pokemon de tipo lucha habia utilizado aquel poder, le complicaron mas la batalla al azabache.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu, ataca electrobola - ordeno el ataque a su pokemon.

Korrina: Contrataca con ataque oseo - ordeno al pokemon de tipo lucha quien realizaba el ataque.

El pokemon mega evolucionado esquivala y contratacaba devolviendo los ataques del pokemon electrico.

Ash: Ahora Pikachu, contrataca con cola de hierro - dijo mientras el pokemon electrico realizaba el movimiento.

Korrina: Atacalo con puño incremento - dijo mientras su pokemon atacaba al pokemon electrico - Ahora usa tu aura esferza - dijo mientras su pokemon le lanzaba aquel ataque mandandolo a volar.

Una vez que el pokemon electrico termino cayendo en el suelo, el azabache se preocupo por su pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu estas bien - le pregunto algo preocupado.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo afirmando.

Ash: Bueno pikachu, prometimos que no lo usariamos hasta la final pero creo que es hora de mostrar nuestro poder - dijo mientras activaba su pulsera Z - Ahora pikachu enseñemoles el poder de los movimientos Z - dijo mientras se posicionaba.

El azabache junto al pokemon empezo a hacer unos movimientos extraños que confundia tanto al anciano como a la rubia y a la peli miel.

Korrina: Que haces Ash - le pregunto confundida.

Ash: Ya lo veras - dijo motivado mientras terminaba de realizar los movimientos Z.

Ash: Ahora Pikachu, con ataquemos con lo que tenemos - dijo mientras el pokemon electrico realizaba un gran ataque.

Tanto la rubia, como la peli miel en especial el anciano estaban sorprendidos ante el enorme poder que utilizaba el azabache, porque ese poder era incluso mas poderoso que la mega evolucion.

Korrina: Lucario, esquivalo - dijo preocupada.

Pero lamentablemente el pokemon de tipo lucha no logro esquivarlo a tiempo por lo cual salio volando a una gran distancia mientras una nube de polvo cubria la arena.

Tras algunos minutos, se desvanecio la arena y podemos ver al pokemon de tipo lucha debilitado mientras perdia su mega evolucion regresando a la normalidad.

Gurkin: Lucario ya no puede continuar por lo cual el ganador de la batalla es el retador Ash Ketchum - dijo anunciando al ganador.

Ash: Siiiii, lo logramos pikachu - dijo muy feliz.

Por otra parte la rubia seguia asombrada de aquel poder que utilizo el azabache al igual que el anciano.

Korrina: Ash, que fue ese poder que utilizastes - le pregunto muy asombrada.

Ash: Es el poder de los movimientos Z, poder que recibi en la region de Alola - dijo de manera orgullosa.

Gurkin: Vaya, ese poder es mas poderoso que la mega evolucion - dijo aun asombrado.

Algunos minutos despues en donde todos salieron de su impresion la rubia le entrego la medalla respectiva al azabache en donde este ya tenia 7 medallas, en la cual solo le falta una medalla mas para poder entrar a la liga pokemon de Kalos.

Con forme pasaban los dias, la peli miel empezaba a experimentar algunos sintomas como mareos, vomitos y dolores repentinos de cabeza, por lo cual se extraño a que se debian esos sintomas por lo cual solo se tomo algunos calmantes para que la relajaran.

Por otra parte nuestro campeon estaba muy concentrado para ganar su ultima medalla para completar las 8.

Nuestra pareja habia llegado a Ciudad Luminalia, para que el azabache pudiera conseguir su 8va medalla y tambien para que la peli miel pudiera participar en la clase maestra.

Una vez que se reencontraron con los hermanos rubio, tanto el inventor como el azabache tuvieron su batalla.

Por otra parte la peli miel y la niña de cabellera rubio se encontraban biendo la batalla.

Fue una batalla reñida en donde cada uno solo tenia a su disposicion un solo pokemon, en donde despues de un momento en donde nuestro campeon utilizo su pokemon de agua en su forma sincronizada logro ganar la batalla completando sus 8 medallas.

 **Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde nuestra querida peli miel participo en la clase maestra ante sus rivales Miette, Shauna, Amelia, entre otros quedando como ganadora, en donde con el apoyo de su novio y de sus amigos llego a la final quedando frente contra Aria.

Despues de una dura batalla la peli miel gano la corona convirtiendose en la nueva reina de Kalos.

Una hora despues que termino la ceremonia, nuestra querida peli miel se encontraba con sus amigos y su amado azabache hasta que derrepente se desmayo, haciendo que todos se preocuparan, en especial el azabache.

Ash: Serena, mi amor, que tienes, reacciona - dijo algo preocupado.

Por parte de los hermanos rubio rapidamente llamaron a la ambulancia, quien en cuestion de minutos hizo acto de aparicion y rapidamente se llevaron a la peli miel al hospital para ver que tenian.

Una vez en el hospital, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el doctor que atendio a la peli miel tenia los resultados.

Doctor: Algun familiar de Serena Yvonne - pregunto en la sala.

Ash: Yo soy su pareja - dijo preocupado.

Doctor: Bueno joven Ash, no se preocupe, ella esta estable, aunque lo mejor que ella le contara y por cierto muchas felicidades - dijo mientras se retiraba.

El azabache una vez que el doctor le dio las indicicaciones, algo confundido fue en donde se encontraba su novia.

Ash: Serena, mi amor, como te encuentras - dijo algo preocupada mientras la fue a abrazar.

Serena: Bien mi cielo - dijo besando a su chico - Lo que pasa es que... - dijo algo preocupada.

Ash: Dime mi cielo, no tengas pena - dijo tratando de animar a su peli miel.

Serena: Lo que pasa, es que digamos que va a ver un nuevo miembro que va a ser muy especial para nosotros dos - dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba su viente.

Al momento que hizo eso la peli miel el azabache entendio la indirecta que le estaba dando su novia por lo cual no pudo contener su emocion.

Ash: Un momento Serena, eso significa que estas... - no termino de decir ya que su emocion era muy grande.

Serena: Haci es Ash, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo - dijo mientras era abrazada por el azabache.

Nuestro campeon estaba muy feliz, ya que iba a ser padre y mas con la persona que mas amaba, lo cual no podria estar mas feliz.

Ash: Gracias Serena, gracias por ese regalo - dijo abrazandola con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Una vez que nuestro campeon recibio la noticia, ambos deciden decirles a sus amigos, quien al enterarse de la noticia no podrian estar mas felices que nunca.

Ahora para nuestro campeon ya habia una motivacion mas para ganar la liga y poder coronarse como el campeon de esta region.

Pasaron algunos dias hasta que por fin habia llegado el dia que se celebraria la liga pokemon, en donde nuestro campeon fue el que impresiono a muchos, ya que era conocido por todo el mundo por ser invensible en los combates.

La que estaba mas sorprendida era la actual campeona de la region Diantha, al ver al campeon de Alola y Kanto.

Una vez iniciada la liga pokemon, nuestro campeon tuvo sus primeros encuentros los cuales gano sin ninguna dificultad.

Luego de que terminara la primera ronda, pasaron a la segunda ronda, en donde nuestro campeon poco a poco con forme avanzaba se le empezaba a dificultar los combates pero gracias al apoyo de todos sus amigos con los que viajo en las demas regiones al igual que de su familia y de su novia y del bebe que va a tener, logro superar cada una de las pruebas que se le impuso en la liga pokemon.

Todos quedaban impresionado por el desempeño que nuestro querido azabache presentaba en el torrneo, ya que era algo impresionante los combates que tuvo, tambien cabe decir que el fue el mas obacionado de todos debido a que todos lo conocian como "Master King".

En la semi final se enfrento a su rival Alain quien tenia su pokemon de fuego como lo es charizard, el cual con el poder de la mega evolucion x le dio pelea a su greninja sincronizados, en donde despues de una intensa pelea nuestro campeon logra derrotarlo para pasar a la final, en la cual se enfrenta ni nada mas ni menos que contra Kalm, el actual campeon de la liga pokemon de Kalos y tambien hermano mayor de la peli miel.

De todos los rivales que nuestro querido azabache tuvo a lo largo de su carrera, este a sido un oponente dificil de tratar.

Por otra parte nuestra querida peli miel desde el publico apoyaba a su amado azabache al igual que sus amigos los peli rubios y en varias partes del mundo todos sintonizaban la final de la liga pokemon.

Luego de varios combates dificiles, ambos quedaron con un solo pokemon en el campo, como lo es el Greninja Ash y la Delphox del peli negro.

Kalm: Eres fuerte Ash, pero aqui termina la pelea con mi victoria, ahora Delphox usa toda tu lanzallamas - dijo ordenandole el ataque al pokemon de agua.

El pokemon de fuego ataco rapidamente que no le dio tiempo al pokemon de agua esquivar el ataque, el cual lo recibio en donde tanto el azabache como el pokemon de agua sentian un dolor.

Fueron momentos de angustia, ya que todos creyeron que nuestro campeon habia sido derrotado, pero sucedio algo impresionante, nuestro campeon se levanto y estaba mas motivado y decidido que nunca.

Ash: Bueno Kalm, admito que eres un rival fuerte, pero es hora de terminar esta pelea - dijo mientras activaba su pulsera Z - Ahora Greninja, es hora de utilizar el poder de los movimientos Z - dijo mientras se posicionaba.

Nuestro campeon hacia unos movimientos algos extraños para todos pero la peli miel en si ya sabia que estaba haciendo su novio.

Una vez que termino de hacer los movimientos Z, el azabache mas decidido que nunca ordeno el ataque definitivo.

Ash: Ahora Greninja, utiliza tu Mega Shuriken de aguaa - ordeno mientras el pokemon de agua lanzaba el gran ataque.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el ponente ataque que nuestro querido azabache lanzaba.

Por otra parte del peli negro estaba angustiado por lo cual rapidamente hizo un acto de desesperacion por contratacar.

Kalm: Delphox, contrataca - ordeno desesperadamente mientras lanzaba otro lanza llamas.

Pero al parecer era imposible ya que el enorme ataque traspasaba todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor por lo cual impacto sobre la pokemon de fuego mandandola a volar y haciendo que una fuerte nube de polvo cubriera el campo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se disperciono la nube de polvo y vemos a una pokemon de fuego debilitada.

Referi: Delphox ya no puede continuar, por lo cual el ganador de la liga pokemon de Kalos es para nuestro campeon Ash Ketchum - anunciaba al ganador de la liga.

El azabache estaba muy alegre ya que era su septima liga que gana, una vez que el azabache termino de festejar, se dirigio a su rival quien guardaba en una pokeball a su pokemon.

Ash: Excelente pelea Kalm - dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Kalm: Haci es Ash, a pesar que llegue a la final aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Cierto, lo importante es no rendirse hasta el final - dijo aquella frase motivadora.

Kalm: Exacto - le respondio tranquilamente mientras le daba la mano a su rival - Y por cierto ya se que eres el novio de mi hermana y que van a tener un hijo - dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el azabache se pusiera nervioso.

Ash: Yo la... verdad... - no podia hablar debido a que estaba muy nervioso.

Kalm: Tranquilo Ash, se que la cuidaras bien, que no le haras daño y que cuidaras muy bien a mis sobrinos - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Claro Kalm, no te preocupes por ello - dijo motivadamente mientras le saba la mano a su cuñado.

Luego de la coronacion, nuestro campeon fue felicitado por su novia y sus amigos, al igual que la actual campeona de la region quien quedo totalmente admirada del azabache.

Diantha: Vaya Ash, haci que tu eres el campeon de Kanto y Alola y segun escuche que eres el campeon mas poderoso del mundo - le pregunto de manera sarcastica.

Ash: Haci es Diantha - dijo motivadamente.

Diantha: Entonces en unas semana veremos que tan fuerte eres y por lo pronto felicidades por ganar tu septima liga - dijo felicitando al azabache mientras se retiraba.

Luego de algunos dias nuestro campeon se preparo mucho para enfrentar al alto mando y a la actual campeona de la region y tambien nuestro campeon cuidaba mucho de la peli miel por su embarazo.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos, en los cuales nuestro campeon tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a todo el alto mando de su region, ganando todas sus batallas teniendo la oportunidad de enfrentar a la campeona Diantha.

Ahora nos encontramos en el estadio de Ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido campeon, quien enfrentaba a la actual campeona de la region. Era una batalla reñida, ya que se trataba de quien debilita de primero a sus pokemones y tambien era la batalla mas vista que nunca, incluso la mas vista que la liga pokemon no solo en la region de Kalos, si no que tambien en todas las regiones.

Para nuestro campeon fue una de las mejores batallas que jamas habia tenido, ya que gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, de su familia y de su pareja con la motivacion del bebe que van a tener, este decidido lo dio todo en el campo.

Luego de una batalla reñida, ambos campeones solo tenian un pokemon en el campo, por lo cual era el momento definitivo.

Diantha: Ahora Gardevoir utiliza tu ataque Psiquico - ordeno a su pokemon quien realizaba su ataque.

Ash: Pikachu, esquivalo y ataca con cola de hierro - le ordeno a su pokemon, quien realizaba el ataque.

El pokemon psiquico habia recibido aquel ataque por lo cual logro resistirlo.

Diantha: Bueno Ash, admito que eres bueno en las batallas, pero temo que voy a terminar esta batalla - dijo sacando su piedra activadora - Ahora mostremoles nuestro poder, Gardevoir mega evoluciona - dijo mientras ambas sincronizaban sus corazones.

La campeona estaba mega evolucionando a su pokemon, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que ella jamas a perdido una batalla y mas con su pokemon mega evolucionado.

Una vez que Gardevoir habia mega evolucionado, la campeona de Kalos miraba a nuestro campeon con una mirada desafiante.

Diantha: Bueno Gadervoir utiliza tu ataque de confucion - dijo ordenando a su pokemon el ataque en donde dejo confundido al tipo electrico.

Ash: Pikachuuuuu - dijo preocupado.

Diantha: Ahora usa tu fuerza lunar - dijo a su pokemon quien le daba el ataque impactando contra el pokemon electrico.

Todos estaban en shock ya que todos creian que ni Ash quien es invencible podia hacerle frente a la peli gris.

Diantha: Fue bueno haber peleado contigo pero es hora de terminar, ahora Gadervoir utiliza Hoja magica - ordeno el ataque definitivo a su pokemon el cual impacto sobre el pokemon electrico dejandolo inconsciente (O eso es lo que todos creian).

Referi: Pikachu no puede continuar, eso significa que por 5 vez consecutiva la ganadora es la actual campeona Dia... - no pudo continuar debido a que el pokemon electrico hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Todos estan intrigados por ver quien gano la batalla, por otra parte la peli miel es la que estaba muy preocupada por su amado azabache, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre, en donde crecia el bebe que ambos van a tener.

El azabache al ver esta accion de la peli miel, le dio palabras de animos a su pokemon electrico.

Ash: Vamos pikachu, levantate tu puedes, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final - dijo aquellas palabras tan motivadoras mientras el pokemon electrico con una cara motivadora se levantaba.

Referi: Al parecer Pikachu se pudo levantar, por lo cual eso significa que la batalla sigue - dijo mientras reaundaba la pelea.

Ash: Bueno Diantha, creistes que ibas a ganar y con confianza lo distes todo, eso es lo que me gusta de un campeon y tambien agradezco mucho este momento que me estas dando - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella tambien sonria por el azabache - Pero temo que voy a concluir esta batalla - dijo mientras sacaba su pulsera Z.

Todos estaban prestando atencion a lo que nuestro campeon estaba a punto de realizar, ya que con las batallas que a tenido nuestro campeon durante toda la liga de kalos al igual contra los alto mando, ya todos conocieron la estrategia que iba a utilizar, por otra parte la peli gris estaba muy sorprendida ya que solo significaba una cosa.

Diantha: Un momento Ash, acaso tu... - no pudo terminar de decir ya que estaba muy impresionada por lo que iba a suceder.

Ash: Haci es Diantha - dijo motivadamente - Ahora pikachu, una vez mas mostremos nuestro poder Z - dijo mientras se posicionaba junto al pokemon.

Nuestro campeon empezo a realizar unos pasos extraños para muchos, en donde interactuaba con el pokemon electrico, mientras este tenia su gorra puesta.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la union de un pokemon y un entrenador y de la manera en que interactuan, por lo cual ambos ya estaban en posicion.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu, AHORA UTILIZA TU ATAQUE DE LOS 10,000,000 VOLTEOSSS - ordeno de manera desiciba.

El pokemon electrico salto para absorver la electricidad para luego realizar un ataque jamas visto.

Todos hasta nuestra campeona estaban con la boca abierta al ver aquel poderoso ataque, ya que nunca en la historia habian presenciado ese ataque que los dejo muy impresionados, mas impresionados que los movimientos z anteriores que nuestro campeon utilizo.

Nuestra campeona preocupada, trato de contratacar el poderoso ataque que realizo el pokemon electrico.

Diantha: Rapido Gardevoir, contrataca con hoja magica - le dijo preocupada mientras que el pokemon de tipo siquico contratacaba.

Para la campeona fue imposible contratacar debido a que el ataque que daba su Mega Gadervoir se desvanecio y sin poder hacer nada el impacto que Pikachu realizo impacto en el pokemon de tipo psiquico mientras se formaba una nube de polvo rodeando el campo.

Todos estaban intrigados y desesperados por ver quien gano la pelea.

Tras algunos minutos que se deshizo la nube de polvo, podemos observar al pokemon psiquico debilitado en el suelo mientras perdia su mega evolucion regresando a su forma orignial mientras que el pokemon eletrico se encontraba algo cansado en el suelo pero aun de pie.

Referi: Gardevoir ya no puede continuar, eso significa que el ganador del duelo y el nuevo campeon de la region de Kalos es para Ash Ketchum, sumando 3 titulos de campeon regional - dijo mientras todos empezaron a gritar de la alegria.

Nuestro campeon realmente estaba muy feliz, ya que era ahora el campeon de 3 regiones, siendo el de Kanto, Alola y Kalos y tambien con 7 ligas pokemon era considerado como su Heroe Legendario, el orgullo de Kanto pero sobre todo Master King.

Por otra parte todos los amigos del azabache se encontraban muy orgulloso de el, aunque algunos no esten en la region con el siempre contaran con su apoyo.

Por otra parte la ahora ex campeona de Kalos, Diantha se encontraba guardando a su pokemon de tipo psiquico.

Diantha: Estoy orgulloso de ti Gardevoir, lo hicistes bien - dijo mientras lo metia a su pokeball mientras se sentia algo triste.

Nuestro campeon fue con la ex campeona.

Diantha: Ash - dijo sorprendida.

El azabache pudo notar la tristeza de la ex campeona, por lo cual este la animo para seguir adelante.

Ash: Diantha, no estes tristes, diste una gran pelea y lo que importa es que no te rendistes y seguistes hasta el final - dijo tratando de animarla.

Diantha: Gracias por tratar de animarme Ash - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Ash: Recuerda que hay veces que se ganan, otras veces que se pierde, pero no hay que rendirse y seguir adelante y que esta experiencia nos da motivaciones y decisiones para seguir adelante - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Diantha: Gracias Ash - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Tras algunos minutos despues, la peli gris entregaba su titulo a nuestro querido azabache y tambien fue declarado como "El Legendario Heroe Master King " por ser el unico entrenador en destruir a todas las organizaciones criminales en la region, ya que varios lideres de estas organizaciones estan muertos o como el caso de Lusamine Aether, quien esta pagando prision en una de las carceles de maxima seguridad de la region de Alola.

Ahora nuestro campeon era entrevistado.

Alexa: Y dime Ash, quien te motivo para ganar el titulo del campeon de Kalos - dijo con curiosidad.

Nuestro campeon se dirigio al publico y fue a traer a la peli miel, quien estaba muy sonrojada.

Ash: Bueno Alexa, mi motivacion para conseguir mis logros fueron la persona que amo tanto en el mundo y de la que no me quiero separar de ella jamas - dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Alexa: Un momento Ash, acaso... - no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida por el azabache.

Ash: Haci es Alexa, Serena y yo somos pareja y ella es mi razon por la cual me volvi el campeon de Kalos - dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la peli miel.

Alexa: Vaya Ash, no creimos que tu fueras la pareja de la Reina de Kalos - dijo con una sonrisa - Y dime, que vas a hacer ahorita que ya tienes 3 titulos de campeon regional - pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Bueno, en primer lugar, voy a tomar un descanso al lado de mi novia ya que no he descansado mucho por mis obligaciones de campeon y en segundo a pesar el duro trabajo que tengo, nunca la voy a dejar de lado, ya que ella es la razon por la cual consegui estos logros - dijo mientras besaba a la peli miel.

Todos alrededor del mundo miraban esa escena muy tiernamente, en especial las chicas con las cuales Ash viajo en las otras regiones, quienes a pesar que el no correspondio a sus sentimientos, la amistad con el nunca iba a terminar.

Por otra parte tanto la madre de nuestro campeon como la de nuestra querdia reina miraban tiernamente esa esena.

Delia: Hayyy mi hijo cada dia crece - dijo nostalgica.

En eso entra el adulto de cabellera azabache.

Satoshi: Haci es mi amor, nuestro hijo me recuerda cuando nosotros dos fuimos novios - le responde con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

 **Volviendo Al Estadio De Kalos:**

Tras algunos minutos, nuestra pareja se separa, pero con una sonrisa y tambien muy feliz de tenerlos a los dos.

Ash: Te amo mucho Serena, gracias por volver a aparecer a mi vida y por la oportunidad que me das de formar una familia a tu lado - dijo mientras se agachaba para besar el vientre de la peli miel - Y tu mi pequeño, nos vas a traer muchas alegrias a nuestras vidas - dijo mientras besaba el vientre de su novia.

Lo que se le olvido a nuestro campeon, es que lo estaban transmitiendo a las demas regiones, por lo cual todos al ver la accion que realizaba estaban impresionados de descubrir que tanto el campeon de Kanto, Alola y Kalos y la Reina de Kalos van a ser padres, lo cual es una noticia que los llena de alegria, en especial a la madre y hermano de la peli miel como a la familia de nuestro campeon.

 **Años Despues:**

Ash: Bueno hijos, esa es la historia como conoci a su madre y como logre ganar las ligas pokemon de todas las regiones y de como me corone en el campeon de Kanto, Alola y Kalos - les termino de decirles con una sonrisa.

¿?: Vaya papa, eso es grandioso, que te llamaran Master King - le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Y que mama despues de quitarle el titulo a la tia Aria, haya ganado todas las clases maestras y gran festivales en todas las regiones conociendola como "Queen Performer" - dijo orgullosa de la peli miel.

Ash: Haci es Red y Luna - dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hijos los cuales correspondian al abrazo.

Nuestro campeon les habia contado a sus hijos todas las aventuras y experiencias que tuvo a lo largo de su vida (Excepto cuando este hacia suya a la peli miel para no traumarlos) y tambien de los logros de la peli miel, en donde estos estaban felices y mas motivados para ganar la liga pokemon.

Red: Me siento muy orgulloso de mis padres y mas que nadie estoy muy motivado para poder enfrentarte papa - le dijo a su padre con una mirada motivadora.

Ash: Haci sera hijo, ya que lo que realmente deseo es retirarme sediendote mis titulos - dijo motivado mientras miraba a su hijo.

Luna: Y yo algun dia quisiera enfrentar a mama - dijo muy decidida a lograr sus sueños.

En ese momento se escucha una voz muy conocida para todos.

Serena: Y haci sera hija - dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitacion.

Luna: Mama - dijo abrazando a su madre.

La peli miel tenia su vientre algo abultando, dando a entender que estaba embarazada de unos 5 meses.

Serena: Claro hija, cuando nazca tu hermanito y cuando sea el momento indicado, tendremos nuestra batalla - dijo de manera orgullosa a su hija.

Haci nuestra querida familia paso toda la tarde conviviendo juntos, hasta que llego la noche, en donde el castaño y la azabache se durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que en otra habitacion nuestro querido azabache se encontraba con su esposa en la cama, ambos estaban desnudos, solo con una sabana cubriendolos y al parecer exhaustos.

Ash: Otra noche mas a tu lado, mi Serena - dijo mientras la abrazaba delicadamente por el bebe que esperan.

Serena: Haci es mi Ashy - dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su esposo.

Ash: Gracias mi amor por todo, por haberte conocido, por haberte encontrado, por los hijos que me distes y por nuestro bebe que viene en camino - le agradecia dulcemente a la peli miel.

Serena: No mi Ash, gracias a ti por hacerme muy feliz y por amarme - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Ash: Te amo mi Serena de Ketchum - dijo acercando su rostro al de su esposo.

Serena: Yo tambien mi campeon - dijo mientras sellaban su amor en un calido beso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el especial y a decir verdad, este fue el capitulo mas largo que he escrito ya que nunca habia hecho un capitulo tan extenso como este y este capitulo como repito se los dedico a todos los seguidores de esta historia y los que me han apoyado a lo largo que mi historia a avanzado, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos hasta luego.**


	15. Nuestra Gran Familia

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien y tambien me alegro que les este gustando mis historias, por lo cual hoy les traigo la continuacion de la historia y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo que les he traido exclusivos para ustedes, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con la historia y aclaraciones al final del capitulo:**

 **Anteriormente:**

Serena: Mi amor - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: Como esta mi hermosa princesa - dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Serena: Muy feliz ya que al fin nacieron nuestros pequeños hijos y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ya soy mama y con la persona que mas amo - dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: Te amo mi Serena de Ketchum - dijo acercando sus labios al de la peli miel.

Serena: Y yo mi Ash Ketchum, mi campeon - dijo para luego corresponder al beso

Capitulo 12: Nuestra Gran Familia.

Luego que sus pequeños nacieran, nuestra querida pareja no podrian estar mas felices al tener a sus pequeños ya con ellos, por lo cual ambos cargaban a sus bebes.

Serena: Mira Ash - le dijo a su prometido mientras cargaba al bebe.

Ash: Que pasa mi amor - le pregunto curiosamente.

Serena: Se parece mucho a ti - dijo mientras miraba a su bebe y al azabache.

Ash: Y mira, nuestra pequeña tiene mucho parecido a ti - le dijo mientras cargaba a la bebe.

El varon heredo la piel blanca de su madre, el color de cabello de ambos (fusion color miel y color azabache) y los ojos castaños del azabache, mientras que la bebe heredo la forma del cabello y el color de piel de su madre con el color de cabello como el de su padre, sus ojos son azules y ambos bebes tenian en sus mejias las marcas en forma de Z.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestra pareja cargaba a sus bebes, hasta que empezaron a decidir como llamarlos.

Serena: y Bien mi amor, como les vamos a llamar - le pregunto curiosamente a su prometido.

Ash: Bueno, que tal si a la bebe le llamamos Luna (Moon) - respondio a su prometida.

Serena: Me parece perfecto, solo porque quieres llamarla Luna - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Bueno, lo que pasa es que antes de iniciar mi viaje pokemon siempre en las noches antes de dormir me gustaba salir al patio a ver la luna hasta que me diera sueño - dijo nostalgico.

Serena: Bueno, entonces la bebe se llamara Luna - le dijo con una sonrisa - Y tambien ya se me ocurrio como le vamos a poner a nuestro pequeño - le dijo al azabache mientras miraba al bebe.

Ash: Y que nombre le vamos a poner - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Red (Rojo) - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Nuestro campeon al escuchar el nombre de Red recordo que es el primer nombre de su padre y recordo que a el solo le gusta que le llamen Satoshi, por lo cual entendio la referencia de la peli miel.

Ash: Un momento mi amor, acaso es el primer nombre de mi padre - le pregunto con cierta emocion.

Serena: Haci es mi cielo, ya que desde que tu padre regreso y se reencontro con mi madre, la ha hecho muy feliz y al descubrir que ese es el primer nombre de tu padre, en honor a el quisiera ese nombre para nuestro pequeño, no se si estas de acuerdo - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, estoy de acuerdo - dijo muy feliz mientras besaba la frente de su bebe.

Serena: Bueno Ash, sera si me pasas al bebe, ya que tengo que alimentarlo - le dijo mientras recibia al bebe.

Una vez que la peli miel tenia a los bebes, se abrio su bata de la cintura para sacarse los pechos y poner a cada bebe en un pecho para alimentarlos. Nuestro campeon al ver esa escena sintio algo de vergüenza por lo cual se dio la vuelta, cosa que la peli miel noto.

Serena: Mi amor, no tengas vergüenza de esto, aparte tu me has visto desnuda mucha veces e incluso me has tocado los pechos por mas de una ocasion, pero recuerda que es necesario que nuestros pequeños se alimenten de mi leche para que puedan crecer sanos y fuertes - le dijo dulcemente mientras alimentaba a los bebes.

Una vez que la peli miel termino de alimentar a sus pequeños, ambos cargaban a sus pequeños hasta que tanto el padre como la hermana de nuestro campeon junto a la madre y hermano de la peli miel llegaron.

Al llegar, no pudieron estar felices de ver a los bebes.

Grace: Hija - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Satoshi: Felicidades hijo, se que vas a ser un excelente papa y tambien estoy muy feliz de ver a mis nietos - dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras tenia algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ash: Gracias papa, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi y a pesar que algunos meses nos reencontramos, tu me has apoyado mas que mi madre - dijo tenia abrazado a su padre.

Kalm: Sii, por fin nacieron mis sobrinos - dijo cargando al bebe.

Leaf: Ohhhh que lindos - dijo cargando a la bebe.

Grace: Y por cierto hija, como les pusieron a los bebes - le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Serena: La nena se llama Luna y el varon se llama Red - dijo sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al padre de nuestro campeon.

Satoshi: Un momento Serena, acaso... - no termino de hablar ya que su hijo lo interrumpio.

Ash: Haci es papa, le pusimos en tu honor, ya que comprendo que te gusta que te llamen mas Satoshi que Red, decidimos llamarlo en honor a tu primer nombre - dijo soprendiendo al señor.

Kalm: Vaya cuñadito, si que Red se parece mucho a ti - dijo mientras miraba al bebe.

Leaf: Y tambien la bebe se parece mucho a ti cuñadita - le dijo tiernamente mientras miraba a la bebe.

Grace: Hija y en cuanto tiempo te van a dar de alta - le pregunto tranquilamente.

Serena: De acuerdo a los resultados que me de el doctor, dentro de una semana - le respondio alegremente.

Ash: Y yo por mi parte mañana voy a hablar con Charles y Scott para pedir mis vacaciones para estar al lado de mi familia - dijo motivadamente.

Y haci pasaron el resto de la semana en donde la señora se quedaba con la peli miel para cuidarla mientras que nuestro campeon hacia los tramites correspondientes para lograr que le dieran sus vacaciones, a lo cual el presidente de la liga pokemon no puso objecion alguno por lo cual se las otorgo el tiempo que quisiera.

Despues de una semana la peli miel fue dada de alta junto a sus pequeños, en donde toda la familia y amigos de nuestra querida pareja les dieron la bienvenida, en donde todos estaban muy felices de conocer a los bebes, ya que al verlos eran identicos a sus padres.

Nuestra pareja favorita no podria estar muy feliz ya que tenian a sus pequeños, producto del amor de ambos.

Y haci fueron pasando los dias, en donde nuestra pareja vivia una nueva vida de padres, pero al decir verdad, estaban conscientes que el cuidar a un bebe era mucha responsabilidad y mas que son principiantes en este tema les costaba, pero gracias al apoyo de sus padres, cada dia iban aprendiendo a como cuidar de sus pequeños.

 **En la madrugada, a las 2:00 AM:**

Nuestra pareja se encontraba dormida en su cama, en donde nuestro campeon tenia en su pecho recostada a su amada peli miel, en donde ambos estaban cubridos con una sabana y con una ropa caliente que los cubria del frio,todo estaba bien para nuestra querida pareja, quien dormia placidamente hasta que el llanto de un bebe los desperto.

Serena: Amorr...zzz te toca a ti..zzz. ir a ver...zzz creo que es Red...zzz - dijo entrecortada debido a que el sueño le estaba ganando mientras trataba de dormir.

Ash: Ahorita voy amor - dijo mientras se levantaba con algunas ojeras.

El azabache de la misma manera en la que se encontraba su prometida se levanto mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban los bebes, ya que los bebes se encontraban a la par de la habitacion en donde ellos estaban.

Nuestro campeon una vez se dirigio a la habitacion de los bebes, con suma delicadeza se acerco a los bebes, al acercase de dio cuenta que en realidad no era Red el que lloraba, si no que Luna, por lo cual con una pequeña sonrisa la cargo.

Ash: Ahh con que tu eras mi princesita - dijo alegremente mientras cargaba y mesia a la bebe.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon arullaba a la bebe hasta que llego la peli miel a ver que sucedia con su bebe.

Serena: Que es lo que pasa mi amor - pregunto mientras bostezaba.

Ash: Lo que sucede es que nuestra pequeña Luna es la que estaba llorando y al parecer tiene algo - le pregunto tranquilamente mientras cargaba a la bebe.

Serena: Haber - dijo mientras el azabache le entregaba a la bebe a su peli miel - Ya se que es lo que tiene nuestra princesa - dijo mientras se sacaba un pecho para alimentar a la bebe.

Ash: Que es lo que tenia nuestra pequeña mi amor - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Lo que sucede cariño, es que solo tenia hambre tenia y tambien se ve que heredo el apetito de papa jajajajaja - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguia amamantando a la bebe.

Ash: Si jejejejeje pero tiene la belleza de su madre - dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a la peli miel.

Una vez que la peli miel termino de amamantar a la bebe y de arrullarla hasta que se durmiera, la pareja regreso a la cama para volverse a dormir.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Amanecia con un hermoso sol rodeando a toda la region de Kanto, en donde los pajaros cantaban.

Por otra parte el azabache fue el primero en levantarse mientras su prometida dormia placidamente.

Ash: Te vez hermosa cuando duermes mi amor jejeje - susurro mientras le depositaba un beso en su frente.

Una vez de hacer eso, nuestro campeon se dirigio a la habitacion en donde se encontraban los bebe, quienes dormian placidamente, lo curioso para nuestro campeon es que ambos bebes dormian abrazados, como si un cariño entre hermanos empezara a existir.

Ash: Vaya, mis pequeños - dijo mientras delicadamente se acercaba a sus pequeños para darles un beso en su frente.

Para nuestro campeon esto era nuevo, porque a penas pasaron algunos dias que nacieron sus pequeños y ya ambos empezaron a ser unidos, pero en eso recordo un articulo que leyo en una revista algunos meses atras luego de saber el genero de los bebes.

Pensamientos de Ash: Vaya, haci que cuando nacen los bebes mellizos, ellos por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el vientre de la mama son unidos para siempre - se dijo mientras se sorprendia que eran los mismos resultados que le decia la revista que leyo.

Nuestro campeon luego de pensar algunos minutos, se dirigio a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro campeon preparaba el desayuno, realizaba la limpienza en la sala y en la cocina, hasta que por fin habia terminado en donde estaba dispuesto a despertar a su pareja hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta, por lo cual rapidamente se dirigio a ver quien era.

Ash: Hermana, como estas - dijo alegremente mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Leaf: Bien hermanito - dijo entrando mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ash: Y que sorpresas que venistes - le pregunto algo curioso.

Leaf: Pues vine a ver como estaban mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Por cierto en donde esta papa - le pregunto por su padre.

Leaf: El se fue con la señora Grace a la region de Alola para visitar a su amiga Lusamine - dijo tranquilamente.

Ash: Con que Lusamine ehhh - le dijo confundiendo a su hermana.

Leaf: Porque lo dices hermano - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: Lo que sucede hermana es que Lusamine antes tenia una fundacion que supuestamente se dedicaba a cuidar a los pokemones en donde al ver era todo lo contrario, pero gracias a que nosotros con mi alto mando pudimos destruir la fundacion - dijo algo preocupado.

Leaf: No te preocupes Ash, Lusamine se ve que es una buena persona, a parte a cambiado bastante, por lo cual ahora ella es una de las mejores doctoras pokemon en la region de Alola que trabaja con el profesor Kukui - dijo son una sonrisa.

Ash: Vaya hermanita, me alegro mucho que la señorita Lusamine haya cambiado mucho y se haya arrepentido de lo que hizo - le respondio en la misma forma que su hermana - Por cierto hermanita, quieres quedarte a desayunar con nosotros - le pregunto invitandola.

Leaf: Claro hermanito - le dijo aceptando la invitacion.

Una vez ambos terminaron de hablar, empezaron a servir los platos, hasta que alguien volvio a tocar la puerta, por lo cual nuestro campeon se dirigio a abrirla mientras que la castaña terminaba de servir los platos.

Ash: Kalm, como estas amigo - saludo a su cuñado.

Kalm: Muy bien Ash, pasaba a visitarlos para ver como se encuentra mi hermana y mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Claro pasa adelante - dijo mientras pasaba el peli negro - Por cierto amigo, quedate a desayunar con nostros, ya que tambien esta mi hermana - dijo invitando al peli negro.

Kalm: Gracias Ash - agradecio al azabache - Por cierto en donde esta mi Serena - le pregunto por su hermana.

Ash: Ella debe seguir dormida, pero ya la iba a despertar - le dijo a su cuñado.

Kalm: Lo haces excelente Ash, pero no acostumbres a esto a mi hermana, ya que cuando ella vivia con nostoros si no se le despertaba dormia todo el dia - dijo de manera burlona a lo cual el azabache solo sonrio.

En eso llego Serena mientras que Leaf se encontraba en la habitacion de los bebes.

Serena: Hola mi amor, pero hermano porfavor ya no sigas, a parte recuerda que ya soy adulta - dijo un poco enojada en donde nuestro querido azabache solo sonreia.

Ash: Y por cierto como estan los bebes - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Estan con Leaf - le dijo al azabache.

Una vez que todos estaban en el comedor, se dispusieron a comer, en donde la pareja pasaba un momento de convivencia al lado de sus hermano, en donde los 4 comian mientras que la castaña y el peli negro alimentaban a los bebes.

Despues de algunas horas, el azabache ayudo a la peli miel a bañar a los bebes.

Ash: Veamos - dijo mientras media la temperatura del agua para bañar a los bebes - Pefecto, vez Serena, cuando el agua esta haci no tan caliente ni tan fria, es ideal para bañar a los bebes, ya que si se les baña con agua fria o caliente les va a ser mal - dijo mientras le mostraba a su pareja.

Nuestra pareja disfrutaban estos momentos tan especiales, en donde bañaban a los bebes, los alimentaba, en donde jugaban con ellos, el oir aquellas sonrisas de sus bebes, en fin cada momento al lado de sus bebes eran muy especiales para nuestra querida pareja.

 **Dos Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado dos meses despues que nacieron los bebes de nuestra querida pareja, en donde ambos estaban muy felices.

Cabe decir que ya medio mundo saben de la relacion de nuestra querida pareja y de los hijos que tubieron, debido a que algunos dias atras, se encontraban caminando mientras la peli miel llevaba un carruaje doble para sus pequeños, en donde era abrazada por el azabache sin darse cuenta que los paparrazis los estaban siguiendo, pero a nuestra querida pareja eso no les importaba nada ya que a ellos solo les importaba su familia.

Por otra parte se le hizo extraño al azabache que sus ex amigos no se hayan dado cuenta de las noticias a parte que ya lleva casi 4 años desde la ultima vez que los vieron, tambien ya no supo nada de su madre, por lo cual aun le dolia lo que les hicieron a el y a su prometida aquel dia, pero al ver a sus pequeños, todo ese dolor desaparecia y ya no les daba importancia, por lo cual siguieron adelante.

Serena: Hayy mis pequeños - dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban con sus bebes mientras era abrazada por el azabache.

Ash: Queras decir nuestros pequeños - dijo dandole un beso en la mejia a la peli miel.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, ya que me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a ti y a nuestros hijos - dijo viendo a los ojos a su prometido.

Ash: Te amo Serena, tanto a ti como a nuestros hijos - dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Serena: Y yo mas mi campeon - dijo uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Nuestra pareja seguia besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separan, por lo cual una vez hecho esto ambos siguieron caminando, felices, con sus pequeños, como una familia que vive feliz.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Adelantos Del Proximo Capitulo:**

Grace: Satoshi, que es lo que tienes - le pregunto preocupado por ver algo desanimado al azabache mayor.

Satoshi: Lo que pasa Grace es que aun me siento mal por haber dejado a mi hijo con esa mujer y mas cuando me entere de lo que le hizo a el como a tu hija - dijo sintiendose algo triste.

Grace: Vamos Satoshi, no te desanimes, eso ya paso, ahora hay que seguir adelante y mas cuando nuestros nietos unieron mas a nuestros hijos - dijo de manera dulce tratando de animar al azabache mayor.

Satoshi: Lo se amiga, pero aun no se que pensar de esa desgraciada de Delia - dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras se le llenaban de lagrimas al recordar lo que le hizo.

Grace: Te comprendo Sato y pensar que era una de mis mejores amigas - dijo con decepcion de la castaña.

Satoshi: Sabes cual fue el motivo por lo cual me fui de su vida - dijo tranquilizandose.

Grace: Noo, cual fue - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Satoshi: Fue una noche, en la region de Kanto, en donde yo ese dia regrese de Sinnoh, de donde tambien fui el campeon de esa region, por lo cual me extrañe mucho al no ver a delia en la sala, ni en la cocina, por lo cual yo me lo tome con tranquilidad, todo estaba perfecto, por lo cual al subir a las habitaciones, primero pase para ver como se encontraba mi hijo, luego de eso cuando me dirigi a la habitacion de ella, aquella escena que vi ese dia me dejo en shock - dijo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas - La vi con Johanna y con Giovanni manteniendo relaciones sexuales, cuando ella me vio que la descubri, empezamos una fuerte discusion, hasta que me arte y hagare todas mis cosas y me fui con mi hija - dijo sin poder contenerse por lo cual empezo a llorar.

La oji azul estaba en shock tras esa impactante revelacion, por lo cual consolo a aquel hombre del cual secretamente lo amaba pero al ver que era feliz con la castaña, decidio no interponerse entre ellos dos.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache se tranquilizo y correspondio al abrazo de la oji azul.

Grace: Animos Sato, comprendo mucho porque te fuistes y dejastes a Ash y pero ya no te sigas atormentando - dijo mientras lo tenia recostado en su pecho.

Satoshi: Gracias Grace, no se que haria sin ti - dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos y como si algo pasara, ambos se desconectaron del mundo y poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un calido beso.

Pasaban varios minutos en donde la pareja se seguian besando mientras que el azabache mayor recosto a la oji azul sin separarse de aquel beso que mostraban sentimientos y un amor verdadero.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y como un pequeño agradecimiento a mis lectores en Wattpad, y en DZ Foros, les deje un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene en el proximo capitulo: "Capitulo 13: El Nacimiento De Un Amor Verdadero", por lo cual espero que les haya gustado y tambien aclaro que no va a ver lemon para los que querian y si puse lemon en el especial, este no cuenta como un capitulo que le da seguimiento a la historia, por lo cual espero que me comprendan y ahora si sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. El Nacimiento De Un Amor Verdadero

**Hola a todos, como estan, espero que esten bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo para esta serie, la verdad estoy agradecido ya que analizando todas msi historias esta es la mas votada y la mas favorita por la mayoria de mis seguidores y otros autores, por lo cual les doy las gracias por los apoyos que me dan para seguir escribiendo y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **(Nota: En este capitulo habra lemon ya que decidi cambiar de opinion, por lo cual se los advierto, si sos menor de edad te sugiero que al momento de llegar a la parte del lemon te saltes esa parte ya que no me responsabilizo por algun trauma y tambien a peticion de muchos de mis seguidores la hisotira se quedara con el shipping: Satoshi x Grace)**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Queras decir nuestros pequeños - dijo dandole un beso en la mejia a la peli miel.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, ya que me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a ti y a nuestros hijos - dijo viendo a los ojos a su prometido.

Ash: Te amo Serena, tanto a ti como a nuestros hijos - dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Serena: Y yo mas mi campeon - dijo uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Nuestra pareja seguia besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separan, por lo cual una vez hecho esto ambos siguieron caminando, felices, con sus pequeños, como una familia que vive feliz.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El Nacimiento De Un Amor Verdadero.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en la casa de nuestro querido campeon, que se encontraba cargando a sus bebes mientras la peli miel dormia ya que se le hacia agotador cuidar a los bebes.

Ash: Mis hermosos pequeños, no saben lo felices que nos hacen a su madre y a mi - dijo dulcemente mientras veia como dormian sus bebes.

Estos dias desde que nacieron sus hijos para nuestro campeon han sido los mejores ya que sus hermosos bebes son el producto de su amor por la peli miel, lo cual lo ha hecho mas feliz que nunca.

Nuestro querido campeon paso algunos minutos mientras se encontraba abrazado a los dos bebes, hasta que una pregunta lo invadio en la mente.

Pensamientos de Ash: Vaya Arceus, no se que hubiera pasado si Serena me hubiera traicionado, no se que seria de mi - dijo recordando uno de los peores momentos que vivio.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Serena: Ash, ellos tienen razon, deberias renunciar a este estupido sueño, ya que tu no eres mas que un estupido entrenador que no sirve para nada - dijo seria tratando de contenerse de no llorar ya que esto es lo que mas le dolia a ella.

Ash sintio que su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos al ver que esa peli miel, a la persona que mas admiraba le estaba haciendo esto.

Ash: Porque, sniff, porque Serena, snifff, porque me haces esto - dijo llorando sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazon.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Nuestro querido azabache al recordar ese momento en que por poco era traicionado por su prometida, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de dolor al recordar esos momentos horribles, mas sin embargo otro recuerdo venia su mente, lo cual lo tranquilizaba mucho.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Serena: A PARTE DE SER UN PERDEDOR BUENO PARA NADA, TAMBIEN NO... - no pudo continuar porque ya no se pudo contener mas porque no soportaba ver como trataban a su amor - Ashhhhh, perdoname, encerio perdoname, yo no puedo hacerlo, no te quiero perder, tu eres muy especial para mi, perdoname snifff - dijo llorando para ir a abrazar al azabache.

El entrenador de piel morena sintio como su corazon volvia a repararse al ver que su peli miel no lo abandonaria ya que pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos azules que estaba siendo obligada a traicionarlo, a lo cual no le importo la situacion en la que se encontraba por lo cual le correspondio el abrazo a la chica mientras se aferraba a el.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

Pensamientos de Ash: Si Serena me hubiera traicionado en esa ocasion, no se que hubiera sucedido, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado, de tener unos hijos maravillosos, que me unen mas a ella - dijo para si mientras se encontraba recostado en el sofa, abrazando a sus hijos - Gracias Arceus, gracias por ponerme a mi peli miel a mi lado y gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser padre al lado de la mujer que mas amo, solo espero que el dia que vuelva a ver a mi mama, pueda perdonarla ya que no puedo perdonarla por lo que me hizo - dijo algo triste.

Pasaron algunos minutos para nuestro campeon quien se encontraba meditando, pero el sentir el calor de sus hijos, lo hizo olvidar sus problemas por lo cual decidio tomar una pequeña siesta.

Sin dudas estar con sus bebes lo relajaban mucho, al sentir tanta ternura de aquellos bebes que le cambiaron la vida para siempre.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Boceto, en una casa en donde podemos ver a un señor de cabellera azabache quien se encontraba en la ventana, viendo el atardecer de la region, al parecer se encontraba triste, ya que habian pasado varios meses desde que volvio a ver a su hijo, pero se sentia mal por lo que Delia habia hecho con el.

Por otra parte la oji azul se encontraba caminando, hasta que vio al azabache mayor triste, cosa que lo preocupo, por lo cual rapidamente se fue a ver que es lo que tenia.

Grace: Satoshi - le pregunto preocupada.

El azabache mayor no se respondia ya que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo cual la ojiazul se le ocurrio una manera para sacarlo de la depresion.

Grace: Ven Satoshi, acompañame - dijo tomandolo de las manos de manera dulce mientras lo llevaba a la sala.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban en la sala, el señor se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, deprimido, ya que al parecer habia algo del pasado que le estaba atormentando mucho y no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Por otro lado la oji azul estaba preocupado al ver a su amigo, por lo cual hizo un esfuerzo para animar al azabache mayor.

Grace: Satoshi, que es lo que tienes - le pregunto preocupada por ver algo desanimado al azabache mayor.

Satoshi: Lo que pasa Grace es que aun me siento mal por haber dejado a mi hijo con esa mujer y mas cuando me entere de lo que le hizo a el como a tu hija - dijo sintiendose algo triste.

Grace: Vamos Satoshi, no te desanimes, eso ya paso, ahora hay que seguir adelante y mas cuando nuestros nietos unieron mas a nuestros hijos - dijo de manera dulce tratando de animar al azabache mayor.

Satoshi: Lo se amiga, pero aun no se que pensar de esa desgraciada de Delia - dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras se le llenaban de lagrimas al recordar lo que le hizo.

Grace: Te comprendo Sato y pensar que era una de mis mejores amigas - dijo con decepcion de la castaña.

Satoshi: Sabes cual fue el motivo por lo cual me fui de su vida - dijo tranquilizandose.

Grace: Noo, cual fue - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Satoshi: Fue una noche, en la region de Kanto, en donde yo ese dia regrese de Sinnoh, de donde tambien fui el campeon de esa region, por lo cual me extrañe mucho al no ver a delia en la sala, ni en la cocina, por lo cual yo me lo tome con tranquilidad, todo estaba perfecto, por lo cual al subir a las habitaciones, primero pase para ver como se encontraba mi hijo, luego de eso cuando me dirigi a la habitacion de ella, aquella escena que vi ese dia me dejo en shock - dijo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas - La vi con Johanna y con Giovanni manteniendo relaciones sexuales, cuando ella me vio que la descubri, empezamos una fuerte discusion, hasta que me arte y hagare todas mis cosas y me fui con mi hija - dijo sin poder contenerse por lo cual empezo a llorar.

La oji azul estaba en shock tras esa impactante revelacion, por lo cual consolo a aquel hombre del cual secretamente lo amaba hace tiempo pero al ver que era feliz con la castaña, decidio no interponerse entre ellos dos.

Haci pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache se tranquilizo y correspondio al abrazo de la oji azul.

Grace: Animos Sato, comprendo mucho porque te fuistes y dejastes a Ash y pero ya no te sigas atormentando - dijo mientras lo tenia recostado en su pecho.

Satoshi: Gracias Grace, no se que haria sin ti - dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos y como si algo pasara, ambos se desconectaron del mundo y poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un calido beso.

Pasaban varios minutos en donde la pareja se seguian besando mientras que el azabache mayor recosto a la oji azul sin separarse de aquel beso que mostraban sentimientos y un amor verdadero.

La falta de aire los obligo a ambos a separarse, pero habia algo que estaban empezando a experimentar, algo que Satoshi nunca tubo con su ex esposa al igual que Grace algo que nunca sintio con su fallecido esposo.

Satoshi: Grace - dijo de manera dulce mirandola a los ojos.

Grace: Satoshi, desde el dia en que te conoci, desde ese dia me enamore de ti, ya que tu eras alguien especial para mi, pero al ver que empezastes una relacion con Delia, decidi no interponerme entre ustedes dos, aunque me dolia, decidi dejarte ser feliz - dijo viendolo a los ojos mientras lo miraba a los ojos con algunas lagrimas.

Satoshi: Grace - dijo acariciandole su hermoso rostro mientras le secaba las lagrimas - Se que cometi un grave error al haberme enamorado de Delia, solo lo que le doy gracias a Arceus es de haberme puesto a mis hijos, se que no puedo retroceder el tiempo para cambiarlo, pero si podemos iniciar desde zero - dijo tomando su menton.

Grace: Satoshi, a pesar de todos esto que hemos pasado, aun no he dejado de amarte - dijo acercando sus labios a los del azabache mayor para volverlo a besar.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban, demostrandose sus sentimientos, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, pero estaban felices.

Satoshi: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa castaña - dijo volviendo a besar a la señora.

Luego de varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban, el azabache mayor carga a la oji azul estilo princesa para luego llevarla a su habitacion sin separarse del beso.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Alola.**

Nos encontramos a nuestro querido campeon de Kalos, quien se encontraba caminando abrazando de la cintura a su hermosa castaña, ambos se encontraban en la playa viendo las estrellas que acompañaban el atardecer.

Shauna: Vaya mi amor, otro dia mas a tu lado - dijo mientras tomaba las manos del peli negro.

Kalm: Haci es amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces - dijo muy alegre mientras besaba la frente de la castaña.

Shauna: Imaginate como seria nuestro futuro - dijo mientras miraba el anochecer.

Kalm: Pues me imagino que vivimos en una casa en Pueblo Boceto, pero que nosotros no somos los unicos, ya que veo a dos personitas, a un niño y una niña que nos dicen mama y papa - dijo haciendo sonrojar mucho a la castaña.

Shauna: Encerio Kalm, quieres que tengamos un hijo - le pregunto muy emocionada.

Kalm: Haci es, ya que un bebe es la mejor bendicion que puede unir a una pareja, por ejemplo mi hermana Serena y Ash al tener a mis sobrinos Red y Luna - dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña estaba mas que emocionada ya que nunca imagino que su amado peli negro queria el mismo futuro que ella, por lo cual se le tira encima en donde ambos caen encima del otro acostados y sonrojados se ven a los ojos.

Shauna: Te amo Kalm - dijo tomando el cuello del peli negro.

Kalm: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa castaña - dijo para besarla en los labios.

La pareja estaba teniendo una escena romantica, que no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos de donde se encontraban ellos los observaba la ex campeona de Kalos Diantha.

Pensamientos de Diantha: Maldicion, me arrebataron a mi prospecto de novio - se dijo para si misma ya que se encontraba celosa de ver al chico del que se habia enamorado con la castaña.

 **Mientras eso sucedia en Alola, regresemos a la region de Kalos, Pueblo Boceto:**

 **(ADVERTENCIA: INICIO DE LEMON):**

Nos encontramos en la habitacion de la ex corredora de Rhynos, quien se encontraba con el azabache mayor, en donde ambos estaban en ropa interior, en donde el mayor de tez morena se encontraba besando el cuello de la oji azul.

Grace: Ahhhh Satoshi Ahhhhh - gemia al sentir esa sensacion que no habia sentido en años.

El adulto de tez morena besaba cada parte de la oji azul hasta que en un momento le quito su sosten dejando ver sus hermosos y redondos pechos bien formados, que se excito al ver lo grandes que eras.

Satoshi: Woooow Grace, son increibles - dijo muy excitado.

Grace: Has lo que quieras con ellas Sato, son todas tuyas - dijo seductoramente.

El azabache mayor no perdio el tiempo y empezo a besarle los enormes pechos a la oji azul, quien gemia de la excitacion por el tratamiento que le daba el de tez morena.

Grace: Ahhhhh Satoshi Ahhhhh no pares Ahhhhh - gemia por el tratamiento que recibia por parte del azabache mayor.

Pasaron un buen rato en donde el padre de nuestro querido campeon seguia besando los pechos de la oji azul, hasta que se separaron para quitarse su ultima ropa interior quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, los cuales ambos estaban excitados.

Grace: Sabes Satoshi, hay una manera en donde ambos podemos disfrutar juntos de esto- dijo seductoramente.

Satoshi: A si y cual - le pregunto curiosamente.

La castaña recosto al azabache mayor en la cama poniendole su intimidad en su rostro para que este empezara a chuparselo mientras que esta empezo a masturbar al de tez morena hasta meter su pene en su boca.

Ambos disfrutaban mucho hacer la pose del 69, por lo cual pasaron varios minutos en donde la pareja seguia haciendo el acto sexual hasta que llegaron a su climax en donde la oji azul expulso sus liquidos en la boca en donde el se los tragaba mientras que el azabache mayor deposito su semen en la boca de la oji azul donde ella se lo tomaban.

Ambos estaban muy felices por lo cual volvieron a besarse hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, por lo cual ambos sabian que llego la hora se unirse en uno solo, por lo cual la castaña se recosto y abrio sus piernas para que el azabache mayor pudiera entrar sin problemas.

El señor de tez morena poco a poco fue metiendo su pene en la vagina de oji azul hasta meterlo por completo.

La pareja estaba experimentando una nueva sensacion que nunca habian sentido con sus ex parejas, ya que era algo que deseaban mucho en el pasado por lo cual ambos estaban felices de estar unidos, por lo cual el azabache mayor empezo con un ritmo suave embistiendo a la oji azul.

Grace: Ahhhhh Satoshi Ahhhhh mas Ahhhhh no te Ahhhhh detengas Ahhhhh - gemia del placer mientras se aferraba mas al azabache mayor.

Satoshi: Ahhhhh Grace Ahhhhh esto es Ahhhhh fantatisco Ahhhhh - gruñia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas que le daba a la oji azul.

Ambos estaban mas unidos que nunca, por lo cual fueron largos minutos en donde ambos disfrutaban mucho aquel hermoso acto de amor, en donde disfrutaban hacer varias posiciones hasta que ambos estaban llegando a su climax por lo cual rapidamente volvieron a la posicion en donde empezaron.

Grace: Ahhhhh Satoshi Ahhhhh esto a punto de Ahhhhh correrme Ahhhhh - gemia aferrandose mas a su pareja.

Satoshi: Ahhhhh Grace Ahhhhh hagamozlo juntos Ahhhhh - gruñia mientras se agarraba de las sabanas de la cama.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el señor de tez morena dio una ultima y profunda embestida haciendo que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo llenando el utero de aquella señora de su escencia mezclando con sus liquidos por lo cual ambos quedaron exhaustos.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde ambos recuperaron sus fuerzas, el azabache mayor retiro su pene de la vagina de la oji azul, en donde al hacer esto salia demasiada escencia de ambos chorreando las sabanas por el poco espacio que habia en el utero.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

El azabache mayor envolvio en un calido abrazo a la oji azul, en donde esta estaba recostada sobre el pecho del mayor.

Grace: Eso fue grandioso Satoshi - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras estaba recostada en su pecho.

Satoshi: Lo mismo digo - respondio con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Grace: Aunque me entristece que ya no puedo tener hijos - le respondio algo triste.

Satoshi: Grace - dijo de manera dulce mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Grace: Perdon por ocultarte esto, pero semanas despues que Serena gracias a una intoxicacion que sufri por unas vayas que comi en mal estado tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, en donde estas vayas afectaron parte de mi vientre por lo cual de emergencia me tuvieron que quitar el utero, por lo cual desde esa vez ya no puedo tener hijos, perdoname por no habertelo dicho - le respondio mientras tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

El azabache mayor la abrazo y la beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separse.

Satoshi: Grace, comprendo mucho que tambien has sufrido, el que seas esteril, la muerte de tu marido, la traicion de Delia, pero sabes que nunca te voy a dejar de amar, ya que aparte que me has demostrado tu amor, tambien me has apoyado mucho, has hecho bastante por mi hijo Ash y por nuestros nietos, y aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, mi hermosa castaña, sabes que te amo y me alegro que estemos juntos para siempre - dijo viendola a los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

La castaña estaba muy alegre y muy feliz de estar junto al azabache, por lo cual no pudo evitar besarlo en los labios.

Gracias: Gracias mi hermoso Sato, te amo mucho y nunca me quiero separar de ti - dijo volviendolo a besar.

Satoshi: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa Grace - dijo sellando su amor con otro profundo beso.

Pasa ambos habia sido una noche muy especial que los unio mas que nunca y que a pesar de los problemas o situaciones que se le s presenten en la vida, mientras exista ese amor, nada sera imposible para la pareja, por lo cual desde ese momento nacio un amor verdadero en donde incluso al ver a sus hijos juntos se imaginan como hubieran sido pareja de jovenes.

Una vez pasaron algunos minutos, ambos se durmieron, abrazados, sintiendo el calor de ambos.

 **Volviendo a Kanto:**

Nuestro querido campeon se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sofa hasta que algo lo hizo despertar de repente.

Ash: Ahhhhh - se desperto agitadamente - Vaya, ese si que fue un sueño muy raro - dijo mientras se acomodaba en sofa.

Una vez que el azabache se levanto, al ver a los bebes durmiendo, este con delicadeza toma a los dos bebes y los lleva a su habitacion para luego ponerlos en la cuna de manera delicada.

Una vez que acomodo y arropo a ambos bebes, nuestro campeon se encontraba viendo a sus bebes con dulzura.

Ash: Ahhhh mis pequeños, realmente me llenan de felicidad tenerlos - dijo para si mismo mientras veia como sus pequeños dormian.

Algo curioso que vio nuestro querido es que los bebes estaban abrazados, ya que desde que nacieron los bebes siempre ambos duermen abrazados por lo cual se sentia orgulloso y muy feliz de ver de esa manera a sus hijos.

Nuestro querido campeon se encontraba viendo a sus pequeños que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, por lo cual al voltear a ver quien lo abrazaba, rapidamente corresponde al abrazo.

Ash: Mi amor - dijo abrazando a su prometida.

Serena: Mi cielo - dijo besando a su prometido.

Ambos estaban felices por la familia que estaban construyendo y que su amor cada vez evolucionaba mas, por lo cual agradecian a arceus de haberlos unido y tambien acaso algo podria salir mal.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, me alegro y me emociona saber que esta historia es la mas votada, por lo cual me dan animos para escribir y tambien agradezco mucho esos animos que me brindan mis seguidores y veamos si encontraron varias referencias de otra historia que tambien publique.**

 **Como lo comente al principio, esta historia no iba a tener lemon pero cambie de opinion, pero solo en algunos casos pondre lemon a esta historia con una advertencia, por lo cual sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 14: Mas Sorpresas Y Mas Sueños", hasta la proxima.**


	17. Mas Sorpresas Y Mas Sueños

**Hola a todos, como estan, espero que esten bien, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me estan dando, ya que ultimamente me di cuenta que a la mayoria les gusta mucho las historias de Amourshipping que de otros shipping, por lo cual estoy sumamente agradecido por este apoyo que me han brindado ultimamente, por lo cual les dejo este nuevo capitulo, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Algo curioso que vio nuestro querido es que los bebes estaban abrazados, ya que desde que nacieron los bebes siempre ambos duermen abrazados por lo cual se sentia orgulloso y muy feliz de ver de esa manera a sus hijos.

Nuestro querido campeon se encontraba viendo a sus pequeños que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, por lo cual al voltear a ver quien lo abrazaba, rapidamente corresponde al abrazo.

Ash: Mi amor - dijo abrazando a su prometida.

Serena: Mi cielo - dijo besando a su prometido.

Ambos estaban felices por la familia que estaban construyendo y que su amor cada vez evolucionaba mas, por lo cual agradecian a arceus de haberlos unido y tambien acaso algo podria salir mal.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Mas Sorpresas Y Mas Sueños.**

Amanecia en la region de Kanto, en donde podemos observar a nuestro querido campeon quien se encontraba acostado, abrazando a la peli miel, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Todo estaba de manera normal, el bullido de los pajaritos, la puesta de sol poniendose en la region, en fin todo estaba muy bien hasta que en eso uno llantos despertaron a nuestra querida pareja.

Bebes: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh - eran los lloridos que daban los bebes.

Nuestra querida pareja al oir el llorido de los bebes, se levantaron de la cama a ver que sucedia.

Una vez que llegaron a ver a los bebes, nuestro querido campeon cargaba a la bebe mientras que la peli miel cargaba al bebe, en donde ambos los mesian para que se tranquilizaran, en donde al lograr esto, la pareja se acercaron mas.

Ash: Ahhh buenos dias mi amor, como amanecistes - le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su prometida.

Serena: Muy bien mi amor, ya que amaneci al lado del hombre que mas amo - dijo para luego unir sus labios con los de su prometido.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la pareja se besaban hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, en donde ambos estaban sonrojados.

Ash: Bueno mi amor, que sera lo que tienen nuestros pequeños - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Bueno, yo se que es lo que tienen - dijo sacandose sacandose los pechos en donde se ponia a un bebe en cada pecho para alimentarlos - Como veo que nuestros bebes heredaron el apetito de papa - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Jejejejejejeje no por algo son nuestros hijos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvia a besar a su prometida.

Nuestra pareja estaban felices de ver como iban creciendo sus bebes, ya que era algo que los llenaba de alegria y que nadie iba a cambiar.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

Nos encotramos en Pueblo Boceto, especificamente en una casa cerca del lago, en donde podemos ver a un peli negro quien tenia abrazada a una chica morena de cabellera castaña sobre su pecho, en donde ambos estaban desnudos, con una sabana que los cubrian y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Shauna: Eso fue hermoso Kalm - dijo la castaña abrazando al peli negro.

Kalm: Si mi princesa, ya que con esto te demuestro lo mucho que te amo - dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Shauna: Gracias mi amor, sabes que yo tambien te amo - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: Y yo mas - dijo para luego besarla a los labios.

Sin dudas para nuestra querida pareja habia sido la mejor noche que tuvieron, ya que ambos a parte de perder su virginidad con la persona que mas amaban, tambien unieron sus corazones en uno solo, pero lo que no sabian es que se va a volver realidad un sueño que ambos tienen.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Kalos, especificamente en Ciudad Luminalia:**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, en donde podemos observar a un joven peli negro, quien estaba a cargo del laboratorio ya que el profesor tuvo que salir a la region de Alola para una investigacion con el profesro Kukui sobre la mega evolucion y los movimientos Z.

Todo estaba tranquilo, en donde el peli negro estaba realizando unas investigaciones hasta que una chica de cabellera roja lo abrazo por atras, por lo cual el peli negro al observar quien lo abrazaba, rapidamente corresponde al abrazo.

¿?: Alain- le dijo de manera dulce mientras abrazaba al peli negro por la cintura.

Alain: Mairin, mi amor - dijo admirando a su novia.

Una vez al ver a su novia, este rapidamente deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para tomarla de la cintura y poder plantarle un beso en sus labios, en los cuales ambos disfrutaban mucho de ese beso.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Mairin: Mi amor, recuerdas lo que hicimos hace dos semanas - le pregunto a su novio con un leve sonrojo.

Alain: Siii - dijo muy sonrojado recordando aquel dia - Por que - le pregunto con curiosidad a su novia.

Mairin: Pues, porque hace algunos dias empeze a sentirme mal, por lo cual fui con el doctor para que me diagnosticaran que es lo que tenia y resulta que estoy embarazada - dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la hoja del resultado del diagnostico que le dieron.

El peli negro al recibir esta noticia, estaba muy feliz, ya que nunca imagino que uno de sus sueños se volviera realidad luego de corregir sus errores, por lo cual abrazo a la peliroja y la beso en los labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Alain: Gracias, de verdad gracias mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy - dijo abrazando a la peli roja.

Mairin: Se que vas a ser un excelente padre - dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre su vientre.

Alain: Y tu vas a ser la mejor madre - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Mairin: Te amo Alain - dijo viendolo a sus ojos.

Alain: Y yo a ti mi linda peli roja - dijo abrazandola para luego besarla.

Sin duda nuestra querida pareja estaban muy felices ya que estos años han sido muy especiales para ellos, a parte dias despues que el azabache y la peli miel desaparecieran el peli negro se disculpo con toda la region de Kalos y tambien entrego su titulo de la liga pokemon al saber perfectamente que no la gano de manera honesta, por lo cual desde esos años hasta la fecha se a dedicado a ayudar al profesor Sycamore en el laboratorio al lado de su amada peli roja.

 **Varios dias despues:**

Han pasado varios dias en los cuales nuestro querido campeon a convivido con mucho con su prometida y sus hijos, aparte tambien se enterro que su hermana desde hace algunos meses empezo una relacion con un chico que conocio en Islas Naranjas llamado Marc Shinoda, por lo cual el azabache al ver las buenas intenciones del chico aprobo su relacion.

Los dias transcurian con normalidad hasta que fue llamado por el presidente de la liga pokemon Charlie Goodshow en la region de Kalos, al igual que la peli miel fue llamado por Palermo a la region de Hoenn para verificar que todo este en orden, por lo cual nuestro querido campeon decidio llevarse a los bebes, ya que los podia dejar en casa de su suegra mientras iba a la reunion, por lo cual la pareja alisto todo para luego empezar su viaje.

A los dias nuestra querida pareja se separaron para viajar a la region para esa reunion, pero aseguraron que lo mas pronto volverian a estar juntos, por lo cual la peli miel abordo su avion con destino a Hoenn mientras que el azabache abordo el vuelo con destino a Kalos.

Pasaron las horas en donde tanto la peli miel como el azabache viajaban a la region correspondiente hasta que llegaron, por lo cual al llegar nuestro campeon, con los bebes se dirigio hacia Pueblo Boceto.

Durante el camino, se encontro la unica compañera de viaje que no lo traiciono, quien al reconocer al azabache, se alegro de volverlo a ver.

¿?: Ash, eres tu - le pregunto muy alegre de ver al azabache.

Ash: Bonnie, como estas, ya estas muy grande - le pregunto muy sorprendido de ver el cambio de su amiga.

Bonnie: Bien Ash y que te trae a la region de Kalos - le pregunto sorprendido.

Ash: Vine a una reunion de la liga pokemon, ya sabes por mis responsabilidades - le dijo tranquilamente.

La rubia al ver a los bebes que tenia cargado nuestro campeon, le entro curiosidad por saber quienes eran esos bebes.

Bonnie: Y por cierto Ash, quienes son esos bebes - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Ahhh si, se me habia olvidado, son mis hijos - le dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Bonnie: Vaya Ash, como has crecido y madurado, quien lo iba a pensar, luego de 4 años, nos volvemos a reencontrar y me enterro que ya eres padre - le dijo de manera sarcastica mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

Ash: Lo siento, lamento no haberte puesto al dia de todo - se disculpo muy apenado.

Bonnie: No te preocupes Ash - le dijo tranquilamente - A parte he estado viajando muy seguido y casi no he estado en la region - le dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Ash: Ya que se nos hizo extraño cuando viaje por Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Kanto y Alola y no te hemos visto - le respondio con curiosidad.

Bonnie: Lo que sucede Ash es que he estado viajando mucho a Orre, ya que es una region muy diferente a las demas, debido a que es la unica region en que no cuentan con la liga pokemon, por lo cual ha sido una oportunidad para explorar mas la region - dijo muy alegremente.

Ash: Ohhhhhh, pero bueno - le dijo mientras acomodaba a los bebes.

Bonnie: Por cierto Ash, quien es la madre de los bebes - le pregunto curiosamente.

Ash: Es Serena - dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Bonnie: Haci que al final ustedes dos son pareja - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: De hecho estamos comprometidos - le dijo sorprendiendola mas.

Bonnie: De verdad Ash - le pregunto muy emocionada.

Ash: Haci es - dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa.

Y haci estubieron platicando, en donde ambos se pusieron al dia que fue lo que hicieron por estos 4 años mientras que iban caminando rumbo a Pueblo Boceto, en donde la rubia ayudaba al azabache con los bebes.

Durante el camino, nuestro campeon estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo la rubia, debido a que su ex amigo Clemont perdio el puesto de lider de gimnasio y tambien fue ayudante del profesor Sycamore, en donde este al enterarse de lo sucedido, lo despidio, por lo cual hasta la fecha no se sabe del paradero del ex lider de gimnasio.

Haci pasaron por algunas horas, en donde por fin habian llegado a Pueblo Boceto, en donde nuestro campeon habia llegado a la casa de su suegra, por lo cual procedio a tocar la puerta.

Una vez la castaña, al ver quien era, se sorprendio, por lo cual procedio a saludar a su yerno.

Grace: Ash, como estas - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: Un gusto volverla a ver Grace - le dijo con una sonrisa saludandola.

Bonnie: Hola señora Grace - dijo saludandola.

Grace: Hola Bonnie, como estas, has crecido bastante - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bonnie: Gracias - le dijo agradeciendole a la ojiazul.

Una vez que la castaña invito a pasar a la rubia y al azabache, lo ayudo con los bebes, por lo cual tenia curiosidad.

Grace: Y ese milagro que me vienes a visitar con los bebes - le pregunto con curiosidad - Y por cierto en donde esta Serena - le pregunto extrañada al no ver a su hija.

Nuestro campeon le procedio a explicarle todo acerca de las reuniones, por lo cual la castaña se lo tomo de manera tranquila, por lo cual acepto cuidar a los bebes.

Grace: Claro Ash, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias - le agradecia a su suegra.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuestro campeon vio a su padre bajar de las escaleras, por lo cual se sorprendio mucho.

Ash: Papa, que haces aqui - le pregunto muy extraño a su padre.

Satoshi: Hola hijo, pues veras - trataba de decirle pero le costaba ya que se trababa mucho, por lo cual la castaña decide contarselo.

Grace: Cierto, no te lo hemos contado - le dijo confundiendo mas al azabache - Bueno, Satoshi y yo somos pareja - le dijo sin dificultad sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Ash: Encerio - le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Satoshi: Haci es hijo - le dijo tranquilamente - A caso estas enojado - le pregunto algo preocupado por la reaccion que nuestro campeon pudiera tener.

Ash: No papa, al contrario, estoy muy feliz que ambos sean pareja, ya que todos merecemos ser felices al lado de la persona que mas amamos - dijo felicitando a su padre por su relacion con su suegra.

Luego de varios minutos en donde la rubia y el azabache felicitaban a la pareja, los 4 se dispusieron a desayunar para luego convivir con los bebes.

Pasaron varios en donde se llevo a cabo la reunion en la region de Kalos, en donde los campeones: Lance, Steve, Cynthia, Mirto, Kalm y Ash tuvieron una reunion acerca del control de sus regiones y tambien brindando detalles acerca del torneo.

 **Mientras tanto en Hoenn:**

Nuestra querida peli miel estaba en reunion con todas las performers de las demas regiones, en donde estaba supervisando que todo este bien con los eventos, que han hecho ultimamente, al igual estaban detallando acerca del torneo que se esta organizando con la liga pokemon debido a que es un torneo general, eso quiere decir que participaran tanto entrenadores como performers, coordinadores, entre otros.

Una vez tanto el azabache como la peli miel terminaron sus reuniones, la peli miel se dispuso ir a comprar los boletos para un vuelo a Kanto, pero antes estaba hablando por telefono con su prometido.

Ash: Haci es mi amor, pero como te decia, porque no tomas un vuelo a Kalos, haci te vienes conmigo ya que estamos con tu madre y mi padre - le dijo a su prometida.

Serena: Eso es lo que hare - dijo muy motivadamente - Bueno mi amor, te dejo, ya que voy a ir a comprar los boletos para salir a primera hora - le dijo tranquilamente.

Ash: Bueno mi cielo, te estare esperando, te amo - dijo despidiendose de su prometida.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi campeon - dijo para luego finalizar la llamada.

Una vez que ambos finalizaron la llamada, nuestro campeon se recosto en la habitacion que era antes de la peli miel, por otra parte la peli miel se dispuso ir a comprar los boletos para el primer vuelo de la madrugada.

 **Mientras tanto en Ciudad Lumalia:**

Mientras tanto, nos encontramos en el hospital de Ciudad Luminalia, ya que desde hace algunos Shauna empezo a experimentar mareos, vomitos, desmayos repentinos y tambien de la nada empezaba a llorar, cosa que le preocupo al peli negro, por lo cual la llevo al centro pokemon para que pudieran revisarla el porque tenia esos sintomas para que les dieran algun tipo de medicamento para controlar los sintomas.

Ahora mientras que la castaña le estaban haciendo los analisis, el peli negro se encontraba muy preocupado, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la castaña habia salido, por lo cual el peli negro la abrazo.

Kalm: Estas bien Shauna - le pregunto preocupado.

Shauna: Si, tranquilo - le dijo de manera dulce.

Kalm: Bueno, entonces que es lo que tienes mi amor - le pregunto preocupado.

Shauna: Pues es una buena noticia - dijo tomando las manos del peli negro.

Kalm: Haci y cual es esa maravillosa noticia - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Shauna: Pues digamos que hay un deseo que queremos mucho que se nos hara realidad - dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amado peli negro y se los ponia en el vientre.

Kalm: Que sorpresa sera - pregunto ya que estaba confundido.

El peli negro se recordo de algo que hicieron hace algunas semanas, por lo cual rapidamente se dio cuenta de la indirecta que la castaña le estaba dando y no pudo evitar contener su felicidad.

Kalm: Un momento Shauna, quieres decir que - le pregunto con mucha emocion.

Shauna: Haci es Kalm, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo - le dijo confirmandole la noticia.

El peli negro estaba muy feliz, ya que se habia cumplido su sueño de tener un hijo con la persona que mas ama, por lo cual no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad y procedio a abrazar a la peli castaña.

Kalm: Encerio mi amor, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo - dijo abrazandola.

Shauna: Te amo mi precioso peli negro - dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: Yo tambien te amo mi hermosa castaña - dijo para luego unir sus labios con los de la castaña.

Nuestra querida pareja estaba mas que feliz ya que iban a tener ese deseado bebe que ambos querian tener, mas el peli negro estaba feliz de darle un primito a sus sobrinos Red y Luna, por lo cual no podrian estar mas que felices.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Nuestra querida peli miel se habia levantado temprano, en donde despues de alistar todo, cogio sus cosas y se dirigio al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que los lleve a la region de Kalos.

Por otra parte nuestro querido campeon se encontraba alimentando a los bebes mientras que su suegra lo ayudaba en lo que podia.

Por lo cual pasaban las horas hasta que nuestro querido azabache procede ir al aeropuerto para ir a recoger a su prometida, por lo cual, una vez en el aeropuerto pasaron varios minutos hasta que la peli miel habia llegado de la region de Hoenn, por lo cual el azabache la recibio con un calido abrazo y luego la beso en los labios.

Ash: Te extrañe mi adorada peli miel - dijo viendole a los ojos.

Serena: Yo tambien mi amado azabache - dijo besandola a los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo cual procedieron a irse a Pueblo Boceto.

En el camino nuestra pareja se pusieron al dia que fue lo que hicieron durante este tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja llego a Pueblo Boceto, la peli miel saludo a su madre mientras que el azabache la ayudaba con sus cosas.

Serena: Mama, como estas - le pregunto a su madre.

Grace: Muy bien hija y dime como te fue en Hoenn - le pregunto con curiosidad a su hija.

Serena: Cansado, pero todo bien y tambien al parecer el torneo que organizan los campeones es en general - le dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Grace: Eso significa que - fue interrumpida por la peli miel.

Serena: Haci es mama, participaran entrenadores pokemon, performers, coordinadores, entre otros mas participantes - dijo sorprendiendo mas a la castaña.

Grace: Haci que este torneo sera a nivel general - le pregunto sorprendida a su hija.

Serena: Haci es - dijo con una sonrisa - Y mi Ash sera el anfitrion del torneo - le dijo con cierta emocion.

En eso se escucha una voz conocida para la peli miel.

Satoshi: Y eso sera emocionante y una perfecta oportunidad para volver y revivir viejos tiempos - dijo el señor de cabellera azabache mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

Serena: Señor Satoshi, como esta - dijo saludando con una sonrisa a su suegro.

Satoshi: Muy bien Serena y dime, que tal te fue en Hoenn - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Serena: Todo bien y tambien organizandonos para el torneo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Satoshi: Me alegra oirlo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: Y por cierto, que hace aqui en casa de mi madre - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Satoshi: Pues desde que nos volvimos a ver hemos estado juntos y ahora somos pareja - dijo abrazando por la cintura a la castaña para luego darle un beso en los labios.

La peli miel estaba alegre por su madre, ya que luego de mucho tiempo de estar sola, por fin logra rehacer su vida con el padre de su prometido, por lo cual felicito a su madre y a su suegro por su relacion.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde los 3 seguian hablando hasta que el azabache bajo con los bebes, por lo cual la peli miel se dirigio a cargar a los pequeños.

Serena: Hola mis pequeños, como estan, no saben lo mucho que los extrañe, mis hermosos angelitos - dijo de manera dulce cargando a los bebes.

Los bebes sonreian ya que estaban felices de volver a estar con su madre, por lo cual el azabache se dirigio con su pareja para jugar con los bebes.

Haci pasaron el resto del dia, hasta que el peli negro llego en compañia de la peli castaña.

Kalm: Hola mama - dijo saludando a la castaña.

Shauna: Hola señora Grace - dijo saludando a su suegra.

Grace: Hola Shauna, como estas - dijo saludando con una sonrisa a la pareja.

Shauna: Muy bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña al voltear y ver a la peli miel y al azabache, se sorprendio, por lo cual los saludo con mucha alegria.

Shauna: Serena, Ash, como han estado - dijo saludando a la peli miel y al azabache.

Serena: Un gusto volverte a ver amiga - dijo saludando a la castaña.

Shauna: Y esos bebes y tienen parecidos a ti y a Ash - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Lo que sucede es que estos hermosos angelitos son nuestros hijos - dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la castaña.

Shauna: Haci que ya son una familia - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: Haci es - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde todos platicaban hasta que la castaña y el peli negri decidieron dar esta noticia.

Kalm: Bueno mama, Serena, hay algo que quiero decirles - le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña.

Grace: Haci hijo y que es lo que nos quieres decir - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: Bueno, Shauna y yo vamos a tener un hijo y vamos a ser padres - le dijo tranquilamente la noticia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todos estaban alegres por la pareja, en especial la peli miel al saber que seria tia y tambien de saber que sus pequeños tendran primitos con quien convivir, por lo cual todos los felicitaron y para festejar esta gran noticia, la oji azul con ayuda de la peli miel y la castaña hicieron una cena muy especial.

Sin duda estos meses para nuestros queridos heroes han sido los mejores que han tenido, ya que la peli miel y el azabache tienen a sus bebes en brazos, la castaña y el azabache mayor por fin son pareja y la castaña y el peli negro se les cumplio su deseo de ser padres.

Sin duda habian tenido sorpresa y se habian cumplido varios sueños que ambos tenian.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me tarde algunos dias en hacerlo y tambien el titulo de este capitulo no solo se refiere a logros que se obtienen por alguna victoria, si no que tambien los sueños que tenemos en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazon se hagan realidad y las sorpresas que se nos presentan en la vida no importando el evento.**

 **Por lo cual me alegra que haya sido de su agrado y sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Capitulo 15: Amor Entre Pokemones", capitulo especial dedicado a todos los pokemones de nuestros herores ya que no han tenido apariciones, por lo cual espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	18. Amor Entre Pokemones

**Hola a todos, como estan, espero que esten bien, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me estan dando, ya que ultimamente me di cuenta que a la mayoria les gusta mucho las historias de Amourshipping que de otros shipping, por lo cual estoy sumamente agradecido por este apoyo que me han brindado ultimamente, por lo cual les dejo este nuevo capitulo, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Grace: _Haci hijo y que es lo que nos quieres decir_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: _Bueno, Shauna y yo vamos a tener un hijo y vamos a ser padres_ \- le dijo tranquilamente la noticia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todos estaban alegres por la pareja, en especial la peli miel al saber que seria tia y tambien de saber que sus pequeños tendran primitos con quien convivir, por lo cual todos los felicitaron y para festejar esta gran noticia, la oji azul con ayuda de la peli miel y la castaña hicieron una cena muy especial.

Sin duda estos meses para nuestros queridos heroes han sido los mejores que han tenido, ya que la peli miel y el azabache tienen a sus bebes en brazos, la castaña y el azabache mayor por fin son pareja y la castaña y el peli negro se les cumplio su deseo de ser padres.

Sin duda habian tenido sorpresa y se habian cumplido varios sueños que ambos tenian.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Amor Entre Pokemones.**

Mientras nuestra querida pareja vivian en su vida cotidiana como padres, nos podemos centrar que en la vida cotidiana de los pokemones, los cuales se encontraban en el patio de afuera, en donde viven actualmente y tambien donde suelen descansar cuando no estan batallando o entrenando.

(Nota: Aqui hay un traductor pokemon ya que me da flojera poner como hablan los pokemones)

podemos ver a cierto raton electrico, el jugaban con cierta pokemon de tipo hada, ya que ambos estaban muy acaramelados, ya que a decir verdad llevan 4 años conviviendo juntos por lo que son muy unidos.

Pikachu: _Ahora si te tengo_ \- dijo abrazando a la tipo hada.

Sylveon: _No pikachu... me da... cosquillas... jajajajajajajaja... pikachu... jajajajajajaja_ \- reia la tipo hada al sentir el cosquilleo que le daba el pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: _Esto es por no prestarme atencion ultimamente_ \- decia en un tomo jugueton mientras seguia haciendole cosquillas a la pokemon de la peli miel.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que los dos terminaron de jugar, por lo que la tipo hada se le tiro encima al pokemon electrico mientras le daba lamidas con su lengua como una forma de demostrarle su afecto.

Sylveon: _Ahora por hacerme lo que me hicistes hace unos minutos ahora te voy a comer a besos_ \- dijo mientras besaba al raton electrico.

Varios minutos pasaron de esta manera en donde el tipo electrico se dejaba dominar por la tipo hada hasta que cambiaron de posiciones quedando el tipo electrico encima de la tipo hada.

Pikachu: _Te amo mi preciosa Sylveon_ \- dijo tomando con sus patias su rostro.

Sylveon: _Y yo mas mi lindo Pikachu_ \- dijo mientras ambos se daban un apasionado beso en los labios.

Ambos pokemones disfrutaban del momento, por lo que se dejaron llevar, todo era hermoso hasta que ciertos pokemones interrumpieron aquel beso.

¿?: _Vaya vaya vaya, por fin nuestro querido amigo pikachu ya tiene novia_ \- dijo un pokemon de tipo planta.

¿?: _Si, no me lo esperaba_ \- dijo la pokemon tambien de tipo planta.

Nuestra querida pareja pokemon se separaron del beso, por lo que decidieron ver quienes eran los pokemones, por lo que el raton electrico al reconocerlos, corrio de felicidad a abrazarlos.

Pikachu: _Sceptile como estas_ \- le pregunto a su amigo de hoenn.

Sceptile: _Muy bien pikachu_ \- dijo correspondiendo el saludo de su amigo.

¿?: _Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi_ \- le pregunto la tipo planta _\- Soy Bayleef_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al tipo electrico.

Pikachu: _Bayleef, eres tu, perdon que no te reconc_ \- dijo apenado a la pokemon de Jhoto.

Meganium: _No te preocupes, puede ser porque hace dos meses evolucione a Meganium_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: _Eso es impresionante_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Sceptile: _Y quien esa pokemon con la que te estabas besando_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pikachu: _Ohhh perdon_ \- dijo apenado _\- Sylveon, mi amor ellos son mis amigos con los que viaje y luche en Hoenn y Jhoto_ \- dijo a su novia mientras los presentaba _\- Amigos ella es Sylveon, mi novia_ \- dijo presentandolos al pokemon de tipo ada.

Sylveon: _Mucho gusto_ \- dijo saludando a los pokemones con una sonrisa.

Meganium: _El gusto es nuestro_ \- dijo saludando a la tipo ada.

Pikachu: _Por cierto, porque estan tan caramelados_ \- le pregunto a la pokemon de tipo planta.

Meganium: _Lo que pasa es que Sceptile y yo llevamos dos años de estar juntos_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al raton de tipo electrico.

Pikachu: _Vaya, que sorpresa, alfin superaste lo que paso cuando viajamos por la batalla de la frontera_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica al recordarle al pokemon de hoenn un suceso que no desea volver a recordar.

Sceptile: _Vete al diablo Pikachu_ \- dijo molesto por recordarle lo de aquella vez mientras le lanzaba un ataque.

Pikachu: _Ahhhh eso dolio_ \- dijo sobandose en donde el tipo planta le pego.

Sceptile: _Eso fue por recordarme lo de aquella vez_ \- dijo mientras se empezaba a tranquilizar.

Meganium: _Oye amor, tranquilo, no te pongas haci, aparte sabes que yo no soy como esa meganium_ \- dijo abrazando al de hoenn.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el tipo planta se tranquilizo, por lo que se sentia aliviado.

Sceptile: _Gracias mi amor, tu si sabes como tranquilizarme_ \- dijo besando al de tipo planta.

Pikachu: _Bueno amigos, los veo mas tarde, mi novia Sylveon quiere ir a dar un paseo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego que el tipo electrico se reencontrara con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de batalla, salio con la tipo hada a dar una vuelta, en donde ambos iban muy acaramelados, ya que sin duda durante estos años sus lazos los fueron uniendo mas que nunca.

Mientras nuestra querida pareja pokemon se encontraban dando un paseo nos centramos con un pokemon de tipo agua, el cual se encontraba sentado debajo de un arbol mientras observaba el cielo.

Greninja: _Vaya, estos si que han sido las mejores experiencias que he vivido_ \- dijo impresionado mientras recordaba desde que era un Froakie hasta su ultima etapa evolutiva _\- A parte desde que Ash obtuvo ese cristal Z mis poderes han sido de lo mejor_ \- dijo orgulloso de su entrenador.

El pokemon de rana paso varios minutos mientras se relajaba debajo del arbol hasta que una tipo fuego lo abraza por atras.

¿?: _Te tengo_ \- decia de manera muy dulce.

El pokemon de agua cuando se volteo a ver quien era, rapidamente abrazo a la tipo fuego.

Greninja: _Delphox, mi amor, eres tu_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Delphox: _Si mi dulce pokemon de agua_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la pareja seguia abrazada hasta que se vieron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta unirlos con un profundo beso, lleno de amor, en donde la pareja se demostraba su amor hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, pero al realizarlo, ambos estaban muy felices y sonrojados, por lo que se sentaron sobre el arbol, en donde ambos miraban el cielo mientras que la tipo fuego reposo su cabeza sobre el pecho del tipo agua.

Greninja: _No sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar contigo_ \- dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Delphox: _Si, me alegro que estemos juntos_ \- dijo abrazando a su novio.

Greninja: _Si e incluso me recuerdo el dia que te pedi que fueras mi novia_ \- dijo de manera nostalgico.

Delphox: _Siendote sincero, desde que te conoci cuando aun era una Fennekin, cuanto desee que eso sucediera._

Greninja: _Siii_ \- dijo recordando la vez en que le pedio que fuera su novia.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hace 4 años atras (Meses despues de la traicion al azabache y a la peli miel)**

Luego de un duro entrenamiento, el pokemon de agua se encontraba descansando sobre el suelo ya que nuestro querido azabache habia utilizado todo el poder que tenia el cual estaba empezando a dominar poco a poco ya que con mas practica que utilizaba menos se cansaba cada vez que se sincronizan.

Ash: _Buen trabajo amigo, mereces un descanso_ \- dijo apuntandole con la pokeball.

El pokemon de agua lanzo un ataque de agua a la pokeball que tenia el azabache como señal que no queria ser metido aun.

Ash: _Oye, tranquilo, si no quieres meterte a la pokeball esta bien_ \- dijo mientras recogia la pokeball y la colocaba sobre su cinturon.

Una vez el azabache se fue a descansar con la peli miel, el pokemon de tipo agua se encontraba sobre el patio recuperando un poco de energia hasta que escucho unos llantos que al parecer provenian de una tipo fuego, por lo que preocupado se dirigio a ver que es lo que sucedia.

¿?: _Sniff sniff porque Arceus sniff sniff_ \- decia llorando la tipo fuego.

El tipo agua se preocupo al ver llorar a la de fuego, ya que no le gustaba verla de esa manera, por lo que decidio ver mas a fondo que es lo que tenia.

¿?: _Cuando se dara cuenta greninja de mis sentimientos por el sniff sniff_ \- seguia llorando.

El pokemon rana estaba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo la tipo fuego, ya que despues de todo ella sentia lo mismo que el, ya que a pesar de ser muy despistado y solo concentrarse mas en sus batallas, tambien empezo a tener afecto por Delphox desde que ella era una Fennekin y el un Froakie, haci que decidido, se acerca a la tipo fuego para ver que era lo que tenia.

Greninja: _Delphox, que tienes_ \- le pregunto preocupado.

La tipo fuego al ver al tipo agua, se limpio las lagrimas y trato de calmarse para no mostrar su llanto enfrente de la rana.

Delphox: _No sucede nada Greninja_ \- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

La rana no estaba convencido de lo que le decia la tipo fuego, por lo que poco a poco fue buscando alguna manera de preguntarle que es lo que tenia.

Greninja: _Vamos Delphox, que es lo que tienes, acaso no confias en mi_ \- le pregunto triste.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la tipo fuego se tranquilizo para luego ver a los ojos al tipo agua.

Delphox: _Greninja, tu me quieres_ \- le pregunto mientras tenia una voz quebrada.

Al pokemon de tipo agua le sorprendio mucho esa pregunta, ya que nunca se lo habia preguntado una pokemon.

Greninja: _Por supuesto que te quiero mucho Delphox, ya que tu eres alguien muy importante para mi_ \- dijo tomando con sus delicadas manos el rostro de la tipo fuego.

Delphox: _Nunca me vas a dejar_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Greninja: _Nunca, ya que desde que te conoci eres lo mejor que tengo, cada momento que estoy contigo es muy especial, ya que desde que eras una Fennekin y yo un Froaki me fui enamorando cada vez de ti, a pesar que a veces puedo llegar a ser un idiota de no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos eso no cambiara el simple hecho de que te amo_ \- dijo revelando sus sentimientos a la tipo fuego.

La inicial de la peli miel estaba muy alegre al saber que el pokemon del que estaba enamorada tambien sentia lo mismo por ella por lo que no se resistio mas y se lanzo encima de la rana para poder abrazara mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.

Delphox: _No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que sientes lo mismo que yo_ \- dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro del tipo agua _\- Te amo Greninja_ \- dijo acercando sus labios al del tipo agua.

Greninja: _Yo tambien te amo mucho mi hermosa Delphox_ \- dijo correspondiendo el beso de la tipo fuego.

Ambos estaban mas alegres que nunca ya que estaban dandose su primer beso y con la persona que mas aman, por lo cual no podrian estar mas felices, ya que disfrutaban del momento hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse en donde al realizarlo los dos estaban sonrojados.

Greninja: _Delphox, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto a la tipo fuego.

Delphox: _Siiii Greninja, quiero ser tu novia_ \- dijo mientras volvia a besar al tipo agua.

Sin duda ambos estaban felices de estar con el pokemon que mas amaban, por lo que desde ese momento nacio ese lazo iromplibe entre el tipo agua y la tipo fuego.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una vez que la pareja termino de recordar, ambos se vieron a los ojos y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostro hasta unirlos, por lo que el pokemon rana se colocaba sobre la tipo fuego, en donde se abrazaban mientras se besaban.

Delphox: _Te amo Greninja, gracias por estos años y por estar a mi lado_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su novio.

Greninja: _Yo igual te amo mi dulce Delphox, nunca te abandonare_ \- dijo volviendo a besar a la tipo fuego.

Mientras que la pareja se demostraba lo mucho en que se aman, nos centramos en un rato de tipo electrico, el cual se encontraba con la tipo hada, en donde ambos pasaban varios minutos acaramelados.

Sylveon: _Como me gusta estar haci contigo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras era abrazada por el tipo electrico.

Pikachu: _Lo mismo digo_ \- dijo tranquilamente sonriendo al ser consentido por su tipo hada.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en donde el raton electrico reflexionaba sobre las demas ex compañeras pokemon que tuvo.

Pensamientos de Pikachu: _Vaya, se siente mucho mejor ser consentido por mi hermosa Sylveon a comparacion cuando esa coneja de Bunneary me acosaba_ \- dijo recordando aquellos terribles momentos que tuvo.

Luego de estar en esa posicion, ambos se separan por algunos minutos mientras que la tipo hada tomaba las manos del tipo electrico, ya que al parecer queria decirle algo.

Sylveon: _Pikachu, mi amor, hay algo que quiero decirte_ \- dijo tomando sus patias.

Pikachu: _Si mi amor, que es lo que me quieres decir_ \- dijo curioso.

Sylveon: _Te acuerdas lo que hicimos aquella noche_ \- dijo recordandole un momento especial al raton electrico.

Pikachu: _Siiii_ \- dijo sonrojado al recordar aquello _\- Porque_ \- le pregunto con curiosidada.

Sylveon: _Bueno, lo que sucede Pikachu, es que me empece a sentir mal ya que me empezo a dar mareos, vomitos y nasueas quitandome las ganas de luchar, por lo que cuando me debilite en Hoenn, Serena me llevo al centro pokemon y cuando la enfermera Joy me hizo unos analisis, resulta que estoy embarazada_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al tipo electrico.

Pikachu: _Es encerio Sylveon_ \- le pregunto sin poderlo creer.

Sylveon: _Es cierto Pikachu, vamos a tener un hijo_ \- dijo mientras que con sus patias se tocaba el vientre.

El pokemon electrico estaba mas que feliz ya que iba a tener un hijo y con la pokemon que mas amaba, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad y sin resistirse abrazo a la tipo hada.

Pikachu: _Gracias mi amor por estos momentos, no sabes cuanto te amo_ \- dijo besando a la tipo hada.

Sylveon: _Yo tambien te amo mucho mi precioso pikachu_ \- dijo mientras volvia a besar a su novio.

Sin duda esa es la mejor noticia que ambos recibian, ya que a decir verdad estaban siguiendo el ejemplo de sus entrenadores y como dice el dicho _"De tal entrenador tal pokemon"._

 _ **Varias horas despues:**_

Pasaron varias horas en donde el pokemon electrico supo que seria papa, por lo que caminaba abrazado con la tipo hada hasta que se encontro con sus amigos de Kalos, por lo que los saluda.

Pikachu: _Hola Greninja y Delphox_ \- dijo saludando a la pareja.

Greninja: _Hola pikachu y Sylveon_ \- dijo correspondiendo al saludo.

Delphox: _Y eso que estan felices_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su amiga.

Sylveon: _Lo que sucede es que estamos felices ya que va a ver un angelito que nos va a cambiar la vida tanto a mi como a pikachu_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con sus patia acariciaba su vientre.

Pasaron algunosm minutos hasta que la pareja entendio la indirecta de la tipo hada, por lo que emocionados le preguntaron.

Greninja: _No chingues Pikachu, es verdad_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Pikachu: _Haci es Greninja_ \- dijo afirmando con una sonrisa.

Delphox: _Woooow amiga, felicidades_ \- dijo felicitando a su amiga _\- Tambien felicidades a ti pikachu_ \- dijo felicitando al tipo electrico.

Sylveon: _Gracias_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pikachu: _No saben lo feliz que mi amor me hizo con esta noticia_ \- dijo mientras besaba a la tipo hada.

Luego de algunos minutos, los 4 estaban celebrando el embarazo de la tipo hada, en donde sonreian y estaban felices, hasta que se acerco cierto azabache el cual tenia a un bebe de cabellera casta el cual estaba dormido.

Ash: _Pikachu, que es este alboroto_ \- dijo observando a los pokemones.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me llevo algunos dias escribirlo por lo cual hice mi mayor esfuerzo, les aclaro que este capitulo se refiere a los pokemones principales de Ash y Serena (Sylveon y Pikachu)(Greninja y Delphox), por lo cual les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan con cada capitulo que escribo.**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo "Capitulo 16: Un Camino Por Recorrer", tambien les comento que ya de uno capitulos mas empezare con el siguiente arco "Arco 2: El torneo", por lo que las personas que fueron ganadores en unos capitulos atras me ayudaran con este arco, y esto es todo, haci que nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	19. Un Camino Por Recorrer

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, estoy feliz por que les guste esta historia, por lo que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y tambien les comento que habran capítulos en donde los voy a sorprender, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Delphox: _Woooow amiga, felicidades_ \- dijo felicitando a su amiga _\- Tambien felicidades a ti pikachu_ \- dijo felicitando al tipo electrico.

Sylveon: _Gracias_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pikachu: _No saben lo feliz que mi amor me hizo con esta noticia_ \- dijo mientras besaba a la tipo hada.

Luego de algunos minutos, los 4 estaban celebrando el embarazo de la tipo hada, en donde sonreian y estaban felices, hasta que se acerco cierto azabache el cual tenia a un bebe de cabellera casta el cual estaba dormido.

Ash: _Pikachu, que es este alboroto_ \- dijo observando a los pokemones.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Un Camino Por Recorrer:**

Los pokemones estaban nerviosos ya que fueron sorprendidos por el azabache y no sabian que hacer, por lo que prefirieron contar la verdad para luego despues que no se enteraran por su cuenta.

Pikachu: _Pika pika pika chu_ \- le trataba de explicar al azabache, cosa que no entendia la referencia que daba el raton electrico.

Ash: _Pikachu, que es lo que me tratas de decir ya que no entiendo nada lo que me dices_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Tanto el tipo electrico como la tipo hada trataron de explicarle al azabache con señas y todo y aun el azabache no comprendia lo que sucedia, por lo que el azabache hizo trampa y decidio utilizar una parte de su poder para poder entender que era lo que los pokemones trataban de decirle.

 **(Traductor Pokemon:)**

Pikachu: _Ash, hay algo que Sylveon y yo queremos contarte_ \- le dijo al azabache.

Ash: _A si y que es lo que tratan de decirme_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Pikachu: _En primer lugar estas usando tu poder del aura, es cierto_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Es correcto Pikachu_ \- le pregunto sonriendo.

Pikachu: _Bueno, como sea, lo que quiero decirte... es que_ \- trataba de decirle a su entrenador pero estaba muy nervioso.

Sylveon: _Pikachu y yo vamos a tener un hijo_ \- dijo al azabache.

El azabache solo se limitaba a sonreir por la gran noticia de su pokemon, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse muy emocionado.

Ash: _Es encerio Pikachu_ \- le pregunto al raton electrico.

Pikachu: _Si Ash_ \- dijo mientras se subia al lomo del azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde al azabache felicitaba a los pokemones, ya que al verlos lo hicieron recordar cuando Serena quedo embarazada de el, por lo que no podia sentirse mas feliz.

Ash: _Ese es mi amigo_ \- dijo alegre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tanto al raton electrico como a la tipo hada.

Luego de esta noticia, el azabache aun con el bebe en sus manos, se dirigio hacia la cocina para poder prepararle su biberon, por lo que mientras puso a calentar el agua, el pokemon de tipo agua se ofrecio a ayudarlo con el bebe para que pudiera prepararle el biberon.

Algunos minutos despues nuestro querido azabache termino de prepararle el biberon al bebe, por lo que el pokemon de tipo agua le entrego al bebe y se dirigieron a la sala en donde el azabache al percaptarse que habia despertado el bebe, lo empezo a mecear al pequeño castaño para luego darle su biberon.

Mientras que el azabache le daba biberon al bebe, se le vino a la mente un recuerdo que le dolia mucho mientras miraba al bebe tomando biberon.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hace Muchos Años Atras:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en Pueblo Paleta, en donde podemos ver a una mujer castaña, la cual cargaba a un bebe de cabellera azabache con unas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejias, mientras que el bebe dormia con su chupete y con una pokeball de peluche.

Delia: _Mi pequeño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte conmigo_ \- dijo de manera muy dulce - _Yo te cuidare, te apoyare en tus viajes y siempre estare contigo, prometo que nunca te abandonare_ \- dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza al azabache mientras seguia dormido.

Para la castaña desde ese dia habia sido el mejor de todos, porque luego de varios meses por fin tenia a su pequeño en sus brazos, por lo que siguio meceando al bebe.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Nuestro querido azabache al recordar esto y al ver como su bebe seguia tomando su biberon mientras se encontraba comodo en sus brazos, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, ya que habian pasado aproximadamente 4 años desde la ultima vez que volvio a ver a su madre y aun le dolia lo que le hizo.

 **FLASHBACK DE NUEVO:**

 **Hace 4 Años:**

Delia: Ellos tienen razon Ash, a parte que no has conseguido nada, solo eres la verguenza para la familia Ketchum y en especial para mi, ya que soyg madre de un patetico, de un perdedor bueno para nada, que no ha conseguido nada en estos años como entrenador, jamas te tube que haber permitido viajar - dijo muy furiosa con su hijo - Haber que opina Serena, ya que nadie se fijara en ti, ya que nadie quiere andar con un perdedor como tu, que solo eres un bueno para nada y solo has sido un estorbo para mi - dijo muy molesta con su hijo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Una vez que termino de recordar nuestro querido azabache, por mas que intentaba no llorar no podia evitar derramar lagrimas al sentir como volvia a recordar aquellas malas experiencias mientras miraba como el bebe terminaba de tomar su biberon, por lo que le sorprendio al azabache al ver como el bebe lo abrazaba.

Ash: _Mi pequeño, nunca cometere los mismos errores que cometieron mis padres conmigo, siempre estare contigo, luchare por ti y tu hermanita y nunca les hara falta nada ni tampoco los abandonare tanto a ti ni a tu madre, lo prometo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache tenia al bebe recostado sobre su pecho hasta que la peli miel entro a la cocina mientras tenia cargada a la bebe, por lo que al ver al azabache cargando al bebe dispuso a sonreir.

Serena: _Buenos dias mis amores_ \- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al azabache.

Ash: _Buenos dias mis princesas, como amanecieron_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la peli miel y a la bebe.

Serena: _Muy bien ya que amaneci con mis 2 amores_ \- dijo mirando al bebe que tenia el azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos seguian meciendo a los bebes, en donde ambos estaban feliz por la familia que estaban formando.

Ash: _Sabes Serena, estoy muy feliz de tener dos hermosos hijos al lado de la persona que siempre me apoyo, que nunca me abandono y que a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido siempre ha estado a mi lado_ \- dijo viendo de manera tierna a la peli miel.

Serena: _Y yo estoy muy feliz de tener a mi lado al hombre que mas amo, que siempre me apoyo en mis sueños y decidisiones y que no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido en aquel campamento pokemon_ \- dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ash: _Te amo mi preciosa peli miel_ \- dijo acercando su rostro al de la peli miel.

Serena: _Y yo igual mi hermoso azabache_ \- dijo mientras juntaba sus labios.

Una vez que ambos juntaron sus labios, sellaron su amor en un calido beso, el cual los hacia estremecer a los dos ya que se sentian muy felices de estar juntos con sus pequeños.

 **Varios Meses Despues:**

Habian transcurrido varios meses, en los cuales los bebes ya tenian 8 meses de haber nacidos, por lo que empezaron a crecer poco a poco.

Durante estos meses nuestro querido campeon solicito a la liga pokemon una reunion con todos los campeones en donde hizo una negociacion tanto con el presidente de la liga pokemon Charles Goodshow como con el dueño de la liga y batalla de la frontera Scott por lo que luego de negociar llegaron a un acuerdo para que el torneo se realice dentro de un año, esto es como apoyo para el azabache ya que luego del nacimiento de sus hijos no habia tenido tiempo suficiente para poder organizar el torneo ni tampoco durante estos meses se habia hecho presente en las ligas pokemon, por lo que todos estaban de acuerdo con la negociacion que hizo.

Luego de la junta, el azabache decide llamar a los jefes del comite de coordinadores, artistas y performers pokemon para plantearles la negociacion que tuvo con Charles y Scott.

Una vez que el azabache les notifico la negociacion que se llevo a cabo, las 3 estaban de acuerdo, por lo que el azabache al salir de la oficina, se subio a su vehiculo y se dirigio hacia su oficina.

 **Mientras que el azabache conducia, se ponia a reflexionar:**

Pensamientos de Ash: _Es cierto, me olvide que esos pendejos que me traicionaron, ya no los he visto y seguramente van a estar en el torneo, por lo que debo prepararme bien y vengarme por lo que me hicieron a mi y a Serena, no permitire que nada malo le hagan a la mujer que amo y a mis hijos, sobre mi cadaver_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el azabache mientras conducia su vehiculo.

Una vez que llego a su oficina, empezo a realizar sus labores de manera correspondiente.

Por otra parte la peli miel decidio retomar sus labores como la reina de Kanto y de Alola al igual de estar verificando su desempeño en las demas regiones, por lo que se encontraba con reunida con palermo.

Palermo: _Y eso fue el acuerdo que llegaron tu marido y el presidente y dueño de la liga pokemon_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Es cierto, porque desde que tuvimos a nuestros hijos hemos descuidado nuestras obligaciones y ni si quiera hemos podido retomarlas_ \- dijo apenada

Palermo: _No te preocupes Serena, comprendo mucho las situaciones que pasaron tu y Ash cuando sus hijos nacieron, por eso fue que hizo esa negociacion_ \- dijo tranquilizando a la peli miel.

Serena: _Pero bueno_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Palermo: _Antes de proseguir, quien cuidara a sus pequeños cuando ustedes esten realizando sus labores correspondientes_ \- le pregunto a la peli miel.

Serena: _Pues mi madre y mi suegro se ofrecieron a ayudarnos mientras nosotros estemos haciendo nuestras labores, ya que cuando tengamos tiempo libre se lo dedicaremos a nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Palermo: _Ya veo_ \- dijo tranquilamente _\- Bueno sera mejor seguir con nuestras obligaciones_ \- dijo viendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Si_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras planteaban sus responsabilidades.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kalos:**

Nos centramos en Ciudad Luminalia, en la oficina del peli negro, en donde estaba terminando de realizar unos informes, por lo que se dispuso a monitorear como transcuria el panorama en la region.

Kalm: _Vaya, todo transcurre con normalidad_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien toco en la puerta, por lo que el peli negro al verificar qde quien se trataba, procede a abrirle la puerta ya que se trataba de Korrina, la ex lider de gimnasio de ciudad Shalour y actual miembro del alto mando.

Korrina: _Buenas tardes Kalm_ \- dijo saludando la rubia al peli negro.

Kalm: _Buenos dias Korrina_ \- la saludaba _\- Que te trae por aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Korrina: _Lo que sucede Kalm, es que tengo un informe que la campeona Cynthia me mando y segundo el informe indica que un joven de cabellera morada gano la liga pokemon de Sinnoh por lo que le dieron oportunidad de poder enfrentarse al alto mando y si logra ganar esas batallas tiene derecho a pelear con la campeona por el titulo de Campeon de Sinnoh_ \- le dijo preocupada.

Kalm: _Ya veo, pero que tiene, si es el derecho que se le otorga a todo entrenador que gana la liga pokemon_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Korrina: _Lo se, pero la situacion es que este joven derroto a todos sus rivales sin que ninguno de sus pokemones se debilitaran y de manera humillante, lo cual pone en riesgo el titulo de Cynthia, ya que quien sabe que otros juegos tiene ocultos_ \- dijo preocupanda al peli negro.

Kalm: _Mierda, eso si nos joderia a todos porque si Cynthia pierde el titulo de campeon de Sinnoh, eso nos afectaria a todos ya que al momento de planificar el torneo, quedo registrado que Cynthia representaria a la region de Sinnoh como su campeona_ \- dijo preocupado por la situacion.

Korrina: _Y para variar tanto Charles como Scott indicaron que al momento de realizarle una prueba antidrogas tanto a el como a sus pokemones dio en negativo lo que significa que ese joven no se drogo tanto el como sus pokemones, aunque si hemos detectado que tiene un pokemon legendario pero no hemos logrado identificarlo_ \- dijo aun preocupada.

Kalm: _Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es darles animos a Cynthia para que pueda retener su titulo y de esa manera evitar que ese joven la derrote_ \- dijo mientras seguia pensando en algun plan.

Korrina: _Te puedo dar una sugerencia_ \- le pregunto viendo al peli negro.

Kalm: _Claro, dime_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Korrina: _Porque no hablas acerca de esto con Ash, ya que el seria nuestra salvacion ante esta situacion_ \- dijo tranquilizandose.

Kalm: _Buena idea Korrina, lo voy a plantear con Ash para ver que opina_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Una vez que terminaron la reunion, el peli negro estaba pensando en llamar al azabache, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrio fue volar a Kanto para hablarlo de manera personal con el para tener alguna solucion que se puede aplicar en dado caso la rubia llegara a perder su titulo.

 **Horas Mas Tarde:**

Habian pasado algunas horas, por lo que nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en donde podemos ver al azabache, el cual habia finalizado su jordana como campeon por lo que se dirigio a su casa para poder pasar mas tiempo con sus hijo.

Una vez que el azabache habia llegado, bajo de su vehiculo y procedio a entrar a la casa, en donde al hacerlo pudo ver a su padre que se encontraba jugando con sus hijos, a lo cual el azabache no pudo evitar sonreir.

Ash: _Hola papa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a su padre.

Satoshi: _Hola hijo_ \- dijo alegre mientras tenia cargado a los bebes, los cuales tenian sus chupetes.

Ash: _Como te fue con mis pequeños_ \- le pregunto a su padre.

Satoshi: _Muy bien hijo, estos hermosos angelitos se portaron de maravilla_ \- dijo feliz por su dia con los bebes.

Ash: _Me alegro mucho_ \- le responde con una sonrisa a su padre.

Luego de algunos segundos el azabache se acerca para poder cargar a los bebes mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ash: _Hola mis pequeños, saben, los extrañe mucho_ \- dijo de manera dulce mientras les besaba su cabecita mientras que los bebes sonreian al estar en brazos del azabache.

Satoshi: _Mi hijo, como huviera deseado tenerte de esa manera cuando nacistes_ \- dijo mientras derramaba una pequeña lagrima.

Ash: _Tranquilo papa, dejemos el pasado atras y concentremonos en el presente_ \- dijo motivando a su padre.

El azabache mayor al oir las palabras de su hijo se tranquilizo, por lo que ayudo a su hijo en todo mientras el convivia con sus hijos.

Despues de terminar de realizar algunas cosas, mientras que el azabache concinaba el adulto le daba de comer a sus nietos, por lo que el azabache sonreia mientras preparaba algo para comer.

Ash: _Y bien papa, has pensado en participar en el torneo_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Satoshi: _Pues no quisiera, porque ya llevo años que me retire de las batallas pokemon, aunque si me encantaria dar una batalla de exhibicion contigo cuando inagures el torneo_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si papa, sabes, cuanto deseo que ese momento llegue_ \- dijo motivado.

Satoshi: _Pero recuerda, aun hay un largo camino por recorrer y tambien ya cumplistes mas de un año de coronarte como el campeon de Kanto y Alola, aunque me hubiera gustado que tambien te coronaras como el campeon de Sinnoh_ \- dijo a su hijo.

Ash: _Lo se papa, pero con dos regiones es suficiente, ya que si me vuelvo campeon de 3 regiones no me quedaria tiempo para estar con mi familia y no quiero que eso suceda_ \- dijo viendo a su padre.

Satoshi: _Te comprendo, no quieres repetir la misma situacion con sus hijos de la manera que te criastes_ \- le pregunto a su hijo.

Ash: _Haci es papa_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Satoshi: _Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, ya que no estas repitiendo los mismos errores que cometi y a comparacion de lo que tu madre me hizo, veo en ti que tienes amor por Serena_ \- dijo motivando a su hijo.

Ash: _Haci es papa, aunque al principio casi me traiciono porque mis ex amigos y mi madre la obligaron a traicionarme, por lo que ella accedio pero ya no soporto mas la manera en la que me traicionaron por lo que se opuso y no me abandono_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al adulto.

Satoshi: _PERO NO LO PUEDO CREER, HASTA DONDE TIENE EL DESCARO TU MADRE_ \- dijo molesto al enterrarse de la situacion.

Ash: _Siii, pero ya no peliemos por eso papa, solo agradezco a Arceus que ya llego 4 años de no volver a ver nunca mas a esa señora, ya que nunca la voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo_ \- dijo seriamente.

Satoshi: _Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema_ \- dijo desviando el tema _\- Cuando planeas casarte con Serena_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Pues pensaba casarme con ella despues del torneo, pero viendo que esos imbeciles a los que alguna vez los considere amigos tambien van a participar en el torneo y trataran de hacer todo por separarme de ella, estoy pensando en adelantar nuestra boda, ya que aparte nuestros pequeños dentro de 4 meses van a cumplir su primer añito de vida_ \- dijo motivado.

Satoshi: _Es una excelente idea Ash_ \- dijo alegre a su padre.

Ash: _Bueno y tambien hace varias noches hable con ella ya que desde que nuestros pequeños nacieron no hemos tenido intimidad y los dos estamos de acuerdo que cuando ellos tengan 5 años tengamos otro hijo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mas a su padre.

Satoshi: _Vaya hijo, realmente gracias a esa chica has madurado mucho, actuas como un padre ejemplar y tambien a comparacion de Lace tu si te preocupas por todos sin recibir nada a cambio_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Ash: _Haci es papa_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Luego de dos horas padre e hijo siguiendo conviviendo juntos hasta que la peli miel habia llegado a la casa, por lo que fue recibida por el azabache con un beso en sus labios mientras la abrazaba.

Ash: _Amor, te extrañe_ \- dijo abrazando a la peli miel.

Serena: _Y yo a ti Ash_ \- dijo alegremente.

Una vez que ambos se separaron del abrazo, la peli miel se dirigio a donde se encontraban los bebes, por lo que ella los abrazo y los beso, por lo que una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar la peli miel al ver a su suegro, prosigue a saludarlo con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Hola Satoshi_ \- dijo salundandolo con una sonrisa.

Satoshi: _Hola Serena_ \- dijo saludando a su nuera (y al mismo tiempo su hijastra)

Luego de esto el adulto se dirigio hacia la habitacion para poder descansar mientras que nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en la sala, por lo que la peli miel se acerco a los bebes.

Serena: _Mis niños, mami los extraño mucho_ \- dijo muy dulce.

Los bebes sonreian al ver a su madre, por lo que la peli no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a sus pequeños los cuales la abrazaban por lo que la peli miel se dispuso a disfrutar de ese tierno momento.

Serena: _Mis niños, yo tambien los amo_ \- dijo mientras meceaba a los bebes.

Luego que la peli miel termino de mecear a los bebes, se pudo dar cuenta que los pequeños se empazon a mover dando señal a que tenian hambre, por lo que la peli miel sabia que eran lo que tenia, por lo que se dirigio al sofa de la sala y se saco los pechos para poder alimentarlos.

Una vez que termino de alimentarlos, ambos bebes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, por lo que la peli miel y el azabache los llevaron a su habitacion para dejarlos sobre la cuna, tapaditos.

Despues que los bebes dormian tranquilamente sobre la cuna, tanto la peli miel como el azabache bajaron a la sala, en donde ambos empezaron a conversar como les habia ido en sus jornadas y sobre varios intereses hasta que el azabache toco un tema que no habia tocado con la peli miel.

Ash: _Ahora amor, creo que lo mejor sera que nos casemos dentro de unos 4 meses_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Encerio Ash_ \- le pregunto con unos brillos en los ojos.

Ash: _Haci es, ya que nuestros pequeños en 4 meses van a cumplir su primer añito de vida y tambien recuerda que el torneo se extendio hasta dentro de un año, tiempo suficiente para que cuando de inicio el torneo estemos casados y preprarado ante todo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Pero amor, no habias dicho que despues del torneo nos ibamos a casar_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Si, pero tengo el presentimiento que en ese torneo van a estar esos imbeciles que nos traicionaron hace 4 años, por lo que dudo que mi madre este ahi en el torneo_ \- dijo seriamente.

Serena: _Tienes razon_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna a su prometido.

Ash: _Tambien estos meses siento que ha sido un camino largo, ya que nos falta muchos sueños por cumplir a parte de que estemos casados y de esta manera formalicemos mas nuestra boda_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Serena: _Es cierto y a penas estamos retomando nuestras posiciones_ \- dijo consciente del caso.

Ash: _Pero no te preocupes, sean que sean las situaciones que afrontemos cada dia, recuerda que como pareja siempre vamos a solucionar cualquier situacion dura, ya que nuestro amor puede con todo y recuerda que nunca te voy a abandonar ni a ti ni a mis pequeños, ya que hay un dicho que conoci cuando me empece a enamorar de ti, "Si hay un amor verdadero, este nunca abandona"_ \- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

Serena: _Te amo Ash, gracias por estar en mi vida y juntos vamos a salir adelante y vamos a criar de la mejor forma a nuestros hijos y lo principal, yo tambien siempre estare para ti_ \- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que unieron sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor ya que ambos a pesar de estos retos que han tenido en sus caminos nunca se han rendido y siempre salen adelante como una pareja unida.

 **Dos Semanas Despues:**

Habian pasado dos semanas en los cuales empezo la liga pokemon y la clase maestra de Alola, por lo que nuestra querida pareja se encontraban en aquella region con sus pequeños para poder realizar sus respectivas tareas de manera normal en ambos eventos.

Por lo que luego que el azabache inagurara la liga pokemon de la presente jornada, procedio a irse a su palco VIP en donde se encontraba su prometida Serena y sus pequeños, junto a su alto mando, el profesor Kukui y la profesora Pimpinela, en donde observaban que es lo que sucedia en la liga pokemon.

Nuestro querido campeon estaba tan concentrado, por lo que le sono su celular y al ver que era su cuñado, procede a contestarle de manera discreta.

Ash: _Hola Kalm, que es lo que necesitas, ya que estoy ocupado en la liga de Alola_ \- le respondio seriamente.

Kalm: _Ash, es urgente, necesito decirte algo de manera urgente, pero quiero hacerlo de manera presente, mejor para no quitarte tiempo que te parece si hoy en la tarde nos reunimos en el restaurante de Mallow para platicar mas despacio_ \- le dijo algo preocupado.

Ash: _Bueno, esta bien_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

La peli miel se percapto de la llamada que recibio el azabache, por lo que procedio a preguntarle con curiosidad quien era.

Serena: _Amor, quien era_ le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tenia cargado a Red y Luna.

Ash: _Era Kalm, hay algo urgente que quiere hablarme de la liga pokemon, pero mejor nos vamos a ver en el restaurante de Mallow para que me pueda platicar con mas detalle que es lo que sucede_ \- dijo algo confundido.

Una vez de esto, ambos prosiguen a ver las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en el campo de batalla.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y recuerden que yo tambien los puedo sorprender o puedo cambiar de opinion de lo que diga en capitulos anteriores, por lo que agradezco mucho sus apoyos y tambien estoy feliz que les guste mucho mi historia, en especial a los Amourlovers.**

 **Solo quiero que adivinen algo ¿Que cancion creen que me inspiro para escribir el nombre de la historia?, haber cuantos me la pueden responder, haci que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo** _ **"Capitulo 17: Una Noticia Inesperada"**_ **.**


	20. Una Noticia Inesperada

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, realmente estoy feliz porque esta historia llego a los ranking lo cual me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo, por lo que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

La peli miel se percapto de la llamada que recibio el azabache, por lo que procedio a preguntarle con curiosidad quien era.

Serena: _Amor, quien era_ le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tenia cargado a Red y Luna.

Ash: _Era Kalm, hay algo urgente que quiere hablarme de la liga pokemon, pero mejor nos vamos a ver en el restaurante de Mallow para que me pueda platicar con mas detalle que es lo que sucede_ \- dijo algo confundido.

Una vez de esto, ambos prosiguen a ver las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Una Noticia Inesperada:**

Una vez que finalizo la primera ronda de la liga pokemon, nuestro campeon se dirigio hacia el restaurante de la peli verde, ya que su cuñado/amigo lo habia citado en ese lugar ya que tenia algo urgente que informarle.

Luego de algunos minutos el azabache logro llegar a tiempo, por lo que entro al restaurante, al entrar la peli verde se sorprendio al ver a su amigo, por lo que lo recibio con un abrazo.

Mallow: _Alola Ash, cuanto tiempo de no vernos_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: _Alola Mallow, si, a pasado tiempo_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a platicar para ponerse al dia que fue lo que hicieron en este tiempo, por lo que la peli verde se sorprendio al enterrarse que el azabache ya es papa.

Mallow: _Vaya Ash, eso si que me sorprendio_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Ash: _Si_ \- respondio feliz _\- Y tu que tal, es cierto que Kiawe y tu son pareja_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Mallow: _Si_ \- dijo alegre.

Ash: _Lo sabia, ustedes dos eran tal para cual_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Al igual que Chris y Lana_ \- dijo sarcasticamente.

Una vez que los dos sonrieron, el azabache pidio su menu para luego irse a la mesa para esperar al peli negro al igual que esperaba a que le llevaran su comida.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache escuchaba musica por medio de su celular, hasta que el peli negro llego, por lo que se dirigio a la mesa en donde se encontraba el azabache.

Kalm: _Hola Ash, como estas_ \- dijo saludando al azabache.

Ash: _Bien y tu que tal vas con Shauna_ \- le pregunto curiosamente.

Kalm: _Pues me ha estado costando ya que mi castaña ha tenido cambios de humores y antojos extraños_ \- dijo con una cara de traumado.

Ash: _Ya veo, tambien vivi esa experiencia con Serena, ya que siempre me pedia que le hiciera helados tailandeses, a parte habia momentos que cuando tenia cambios de humor siempre lloraba por lo que sea_ \- dijo recordando cuando la peli miel estaba embarazada.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Hace 8 Meses:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache el cual estaba haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Ash: _Bueno, a ver si me sale esta cancion_ \- dijo mientras afinaba su guitarra electrica.

Una vez que la termino de afinar, el azabache procede a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas.

Nuestro querido campeon estaba muy feliz ya que la cancion le estaba saliendo, hasta que pudo darse cuenta de algunos llantos que provenian de la habitacion en donde se encontraba la peli miel, por lo que dejo su guitarra en el sofa y rapidamente se dirigio a la habitacion a ver si la peli miel se encontraba bien.

Una vez que llego a la habitacion, vio a la peli miel que estaba llorando mientras abrazaba la almoada, por lo que rapidamente se acerco para consolar a la peli miel.

Ash: _Que tienes mi amor_ \- le pregunto preocupado.

La peli miel solo seguia llorando, por lo que el azabache no aguanto verla de esa manera y se recosto a la par de ella para luego envolverla en un calido abrazo.

Serena: _Sniff sniff Ash Sniff Sniff_ \- lloraba en el pecho del azabache.

Ash: _Tranquila, aqui estoy yo, no me gusta verte llorar_ \- dijo consolandola.

Serena: _Sniff sniff tu me amas sniff sniff tu nunca me vas a dejar sniff sniff siempre vas a estar sniff sniff conmigo sniff sniff_ \- lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Por otra parte el azabache sabia muy bien que eran sintomas del embarazo, cosa que no le preocupo mucho por lo que gracias a unos consejos que recibio debia tratar de la mejor manera, por lo que sabia una estrategia para consolar a la peli miel, por lo que se coloco encima de ella con suma delicadeza y poco a poco acerco sus labios para plantarle un beso.

Ash: _Mi hermosa peli miel, sabes que tu eres la unica a la que amo y nunca me separare de ti ni de mi pequeño_ \- dijo de manera dulce mientras se volvian a besar.

La peli miel estaba sumamente alegre por lo que decide corresponder mas el beso y ambos se empezaron a besar con mucha pasion mientras que estaban abrazados.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Kalm: _Al menos tuvistes suerte, encambio yo, si estoy sufriendo, mas por los cambios de humor de mi castaña_ \- dijo asustado luego de la experiencia que vive a dia.

Ash: _Tranquilo amigo, tienes que tomarlo con calma, tienes que comprenderla, recuerda que solo son por unos meses, a parte una opcion que te doy es dale mucho amor a Shauna, no la dejes sola, recuerdale que siempre vas a estar con ella, ya que ese bebe desde que esta en el vientre de la madre hay que darle amor_ \- dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Kalm: _Tienes razon Ash, lo voy a tomar en practica_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Ash: _Por cierto, se me olvidaba, cuantos meses de embarazo tiene ella_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo.

Kalm: _Tiene 6 meses y va a ser un varon -_ dijo alegre.

Ash: _Excelente, mis pequeños ya tendran un primito con quien jugar_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kalm: _Bueno Ash, cambiemos de tema_ \- dijo cambiando su expresion de una alegre al de una seria por la situacion con respecto al titulo de campeon de Sinnoh _\- Si te cite aqui es por que todos los campeones tememos que Cynthia llegue a perder su titulo de campeona de Sinnoh_ \- dijo preocupado.

El azabache se sorprendio al oir eso de su amigo, puesto que hace 2 años aproximadamente se enfrento a la rubia y puesto que gano la batalla el no acepto el titulo de campeon de Sinnoh ya que luego de coronarse como campeon de Kanto y Alola, eran dos regiones suficientes para el.

Ash: _Y porque me dices que Cynthia tiene riesgo de perder el titulo_ \- le pregunto aun sorprendido.

Kalm: _Lo que sucede amigo es que hay un entrenador el cual desde que empezo la liga de Sinnoh derroto a todos sus rivales de una manera muy humillante y lo sorprendente es que ni Tobias, antiguo campeon de la liga pokemon pudo hacer nada con todos sus legendarios ya que este entrenador los derroto de una manera humillante_ \- dijo dejando en shock al azabache.

Ash: _Un momento_ \- dijo recordando algo.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Hace Años, En La Liga Sinnoh:**

Nos encontramos en la liga pokemon de Sinnoh, en donde nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en cuartos de lugar, en donde se llevaba a cabo una de las batallas mas epicas, en donde a ambos entrenadores solo les quedaba un pokemon en el campo, en el caso del azabache le quedaba a Infernape y en el caso del peli morado tenia a Electivire.

Ambos estaban dando una batalla muy reñida, por lo que la batalla se estaba tratando quien derrotaba a quien.

¿?: _Electivire usa Trueno_ \- dijo ordenandole al tipo electrico.

Ash: _Infernape esquivalo_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de fuego _\- Terminemos con esto, usa Bombardeo_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

El tipo fuego realizo el ataque logrando dandole al tipo electrico, por lo que una vez que se disperso el humo podemos ver al tipo electrico debilitado en el sueli mientras que el tipo fuego se encontraba exhausto.

Renferi: _Electrivire ya no puede continuar, por lo tanto el ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum, quien pasa a la siguiente ronda_ \- dijo anunciando al azabache como el ganador de la batalla.

Una vez que habia finalizado el encuentro, el azabache le fue a dar la mano a su rival luego de una batalla intensa.

Ash: _Excelente batalla Paul_ \- dijo con una mirada motivadora dandole la mano al azabache.

Paul: _Solo fue suerte, espero que logres ganar tu proxima batalla, si es que la puedes ganar_ \- dijo con su tipica actitud fria - _Solo espero volvernos a ver cara a cara para mi revancha_ \- dijo de manera arrogante.

Ash: _No entiendo lo que dices pero dare todo lo mejor en el campo y si, espero volver a luchar juntos_ \- dijo motivado mientras salia de ese lugar.

Una vez que el azabache se habia ido, el peli morado se encontraba con una mirada fria y estaba pensando algunas cosas.

Pensamientos de Paul: _Pendejo, ni siquiera vas a pasar la semi final y eso solo fue un golpe de suerte, solo espero que nos volvamos a encontrar para mi revancha y tambien humillarte como lo hicistes conmigo_ \- pensaba para si mismo de manera resentida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Una vez que el azabache termino de recordar los dias en que participo en la liga pokemon de Sinnoh antes de la revancha sintio escalofrios y no pudo evitar reaccionar agitadamente.

Ash: _Mierdaaaaaaaa_ \- dijo asustado.

Kalm: _Que sucede amigo_ \- pregunto sacando del trance al azabache.

Ash: _Ya me acorde quien puede estar detras de esto_ \- dijo alarmado.

Kalm: _A si y quien puede ser_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Paul_ \- dijo seriamente.

Kalm: _Y quien es paul_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Paul es mi antiguo rival de la liga de Sinnoh, justo cuando viaje con esos bastardos de Dawn y Brock_ \- dijo preocupado.

Kalm: _Y que tiene_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Veo que no comprendes_ \- le dijo mientras pensaba.

Kalm: _No, acaso Paul es un villano_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Tampoco, pero es una persona fria y arrogante, ya que cuando lo conoci maltrataba a sus pokemones para hacerlos fuertes, a parte siempre manipulaba a los demas para conseguir lo que quiere pero el dia que lo derrote se sintio humillado al perder contra mi_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al peli negro.

Kalm: _Carajo, eso si que va a ser un problema para Cynthia_ \- dijo preocupada por su colega.

Ash: _Tienes razon, aunque se me hace raro ya que una vez el la reto a una pelea pero ella termino derrotandolo_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Kalm: _A parte te recuerdo que el tiene pokemones legendarios que al parecer los manipulo a su antojo_ \- dijo alertando mas al azabache.

Ash: _Mierda_ \- dijo otra vez impactado _\- Solo espero que no haga una locura cuando se enfrente a Cynthia_ \- dijo preocupado.

Kalm: _Y tambien se me imagina que quiere participar en el torneo como campeon de Sinnoh_ \- dijo analizando la situacion.

Ash: _Cierto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para detener a ese pendejo, ya que no han ninguna regla que prohiba a alguien utilizar legendarios, mega evolucion y recientemente los movimientos Z, por lo que solo es de esperar que va a suceder_ \- dijo fustrado.

Kalm: _Sabes Ash, se me ocurre algo, tu me hablastes sobre unas criaturas llamadas ultraentes, es cierto_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Si, fue las que encerramos en el ultraespacio con la ayuda de Lusamine_ \- le dijo al peli negro _\- Porque_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: _Porque la unica manera de estar preparados ante cualquier situacion y de parar sus locuras seria atrapando algunos ultrantes_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Como no se me habia ocurrido eso_ \- dijo tranquilamente _\- Sabes, me distes una idea, como comprendo que Lusamine ya no quiere que nadie vaya a ese lugar pero como yo soy el campeon de la region, me vale y yo voy a ir al ultraespacio para ver que tipo de ultraentes puedo atrapar_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al peli negro.

Kalm: _Perfecto, solo espero que no le suceda nada malo a Cynthia_ \- dijo preocupado por su colega.

Ash: _Bueno, esta decidio, mañana voy a ir al ultraespacio_ \- dijo motivado.

Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que la peli verde llego con las ordenes, por lo que los dos se dispusieron a comer y luego de terminar, ambos salieron del restaurante con direcciones distintas.

 **Mientras Tanto En Sinnoh:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Corazonada, en donde nuestra querida campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con ropa comoda pero al parecer estaba preocupada por una situacion que no la dejaba tranquila.

Pensamientos de Cynthia: _**No puedo creer ver la manera en que ese infeliz haya ganado la liga de Sinnoh y como pudo derribar a mi alto mando, realmente esta vez tengo miedo de perder contra el**_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia _-_ _ **Solo espero que pase lo que pase Ash y Kalm esten para apoyarme, ya que ellos dos han sido mas que mis colegas, han sido como mis hermanos mayores y a pesar que todavia siento algo por Ash, no puedo entrometerme en esa relacion, Arceus solo te pido que me cuides y que nada malo me pase**_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia luego de pensarlo mucho cae rendida por lo que se durmio profundamente.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

El una casa por la Isla Mele Mele, podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, quien se encontraba en la cama con la peli miel, en donde ambos estaban abrazados y se estaban besando.

Ash: _Mi amor, tu si sabes la manera en como tranquilizarme_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Si mi amor, ya que me preocupa verte asi_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su prometido.

Ash: _Y por cierto aun no hemos empezado con los arreglos de nuestra boda_ \- le dijo viendola a los ojos.

Serena: _Es cierto Ash, estaba pensando en que mi vestido de novia me lo pueda diseñar Yashio, ya que a parte de performer ella tambien es diseñadora de vestidos_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Eso es una idea perfecta_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Tambien la otra semana convoco a una reunion a mis alto mando de las dos regiones para que ellos me puedan ayudar con los preparativos_ \- dijo feliz.

Serena: _Cierto_ \- dijo alegre _\- Por cierto, me entro duda_ \- dijo confundiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Que dudas tienes mi amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Serena: _Cuando estemos casados te conformas con nuestros pequeños o quieres que tengamos otro hijo_ \- le pregunto sorprendiendo mucho mas al azabache.

Ash: _Claro que me gustaria tener mas hijos contigo pero primero quiero que ganemos experiencia al criar a Red y a Luna por lo menos cuando ellos cumpla años_ \- le dijo de manera razonable.

Serena: _Vaya amor, si que estos años te han ayudado a madurar mucho_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Ash: _Si, porque a tu lado tu me has motivado en mis sueños y ahora que tenemos una hermosa familia juntos es hora de formalizar nuestra relacion_ \- dijo con una postura madura.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se abrazaban y se miraban a los ojos, por lo que siguieron besandose.

Serena: _Te amo Ash_ \- dijo besando al azabache.

Ash: _Y yo a ti mas mi amor_ \- dijo correspondiendo el beso.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde tanto la liga pokemon como la clase maestra de la region de Alola habian finalizado en donde una entrenadora gano la liga pokemon y otra llego a las finales quedando en segundo lugar al perder contra la peli miel.

Luego de ambos eventos ambos decidieron disfrutar un dia entre familia en la playa de la region, por lo que nuestra querida pareja junto a sus pequeños se encontraban disfrutando del ambiente de la playa.

Serena: _Vaya amor, esto es fantastico_ \- dijo alegre mientras disfrutaba del ambiente mientras tenia en brazos a Red, quien jugaba con Luna.

Ash: _Tienes razon, ya que no habiamos tenido una convivencia de este tipo_ \- dijo sonriendo mientras tenia en brazos a Luna quien tambien jugaba con Red.

Serena: _Y mira nuestros pequeños cada dia crecen_ \- dijo viendo a sus hijos.

Ash: _Si amor, tienes razon_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

De esa manera pasaron el resto del dia, juntos en donde disfrutaban la compañia del otro.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Han pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestra querida pareja habia regresado a la region de Kanto, por lo que todo estaba de manera normal hasta que estaban transmitiendo la batalla que Cynthia tenia contra el peli morado, cosa que no solo alerto al azabache, si no que tambien alrededor del mundo alerto al peli negro y a los demas campeones y altos mandos, por lo que todos decidieron ver que era lo que sucedia en el campo de batalla.

 **Region de Sinnoh, liga pokemon:**

Podemos observar a nuestra querida campeona la cual estaba en una dura situacion ya que se encontraba peleando contra el peli morado el cual la estaba humillando de la peor manera ya que solo le quedaba su pokemon de tipo Dragon mientras que ninguno de los pokemones fue derrotado, por lo que el peli morado estaba traumando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ya basta Paul, por que no utilizas tus pokemones como corresponden, acaso eres cobarde_ \- dijo intrigada la rubia.

Paul: _Y quien eres tu para impedirme utilizar a mis legendarios, acaso hay alguna ley o alguna regla que me prohiba utilizar legendarios y mega evoluciones en el campo_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica.

La rubia solo disponia a gruñir del enojo.

Mientras que se llevaba la batalla en el campo, en todas las partes del mundo estaban sorprendidos e impactado, incluyendo todos los demas campeones, alto mandos, lideres de gimnasio, performers, coordinadores, hasta la ex campeona de Kalos al ver la manera en la cual estaba siendo humillada la rubia.

Diantha: _Maldicion, ese bastardo esta humillando a Cynthia y no puedo creer que no hay nadie que lo detenga_ \- dijo enfadada al ver como humillaban a la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la region de Alola, especificamente en una mansion, la ex presidenta de la Fundacion Aether Lusamine estaba preocupada al ver como estaban humillando a la rubia de Sinnoh.

Lusamine: _Maldicion, mi hermana esta en problemas y a ese pendejo le vale madres_ \- dijo enfadada y fustrada al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana Cynthia.

 **Volviendo A La Region De Sinnoh:**

Cynthia: _Bueno, ya no mas, Garchomp utiliza golpe bis_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon de tipo dragon.

Paul: _Giratina esquivalo y utiliza Esfera Aural_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su legendario.

El atraque del legenario desvio el ataque del tipo Dragon de la rubia, por lo que logra darle al tipo dragon haciendo que cayera y se revolcara del dolor.

Cynthia: _Garchompppppp_ \- dijo preocupada al ver a su pokemon en el suelo.

Paul: _Ahora Giratina, acabalo con gara umbria_ \- dijo ordenandole al legendario.

Cynthia: _Rapido Garchomp, levantate y contrataca con Triturar_ \- le ordeno desesperadamente.

El ataque del legendario desvidaba todos los ataques del tipo dragon por lo que termino impactando el ataque dandole un golpe muy critico, por lo que se formo una nube de polvo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde todos estaban intrigados por saber el resultado de la batalla por lo que la nube de polvo de disperso en donde mostraban al tipo Dragon debilitado mientras que el legendario estaba como si ni el mas minimo daño le hicieron.

Renferi: _Damas y caballeros, Garchomp ya no puede continuar por lo que significa que el ganador y el nuevo campeon de Sinnoh es Paul Shinji_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador.

Todos en el mundo estaban en shock al ver la manera en que la humillo, en especial el peli negro y el azabache, tambien la rubia mayor de Alola estaba sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder mientras que la ex campeona de Kalos tambien estaba en shock al ver la manera en que la humillo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia estaba devastada, sin poder creer en la manera en como perdio su titulo, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas, los cuales conmocionaron a los expectadores que se encontraban en el estadio y para mas variar el peli morado todavia fue mas arrogante con ella.

Paul: _Jajajajajajajajajaja y haci te crees campeona, estupida que no pudo debilitar a ninguno de mis pokemones_ \- dijo sarcasticamente.

Todos los que se encontraban en la arena empezaron a abuchear y a insultar al peli morado, ya que no soportaban ver a la rubia llorar desconsoladamente.

A pesar que todos empezaron a insultar al peli morado, a este no le importaba nada, ya que solo se habia concentrado en obtener lo que queria, por lo que antes de salir de la arena dio un mensaje el cual transmitieron en vivo.

Paul: _Bueno, antes de irme como campeon de Sinnoh quiero dar un mensaje a Master King_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en especial al azabache el cual miraba la transmicion desde Kanto _\- Quiero decirte que se quien eres, se lo que te hicieron y te lo merecias por ser una mierda de entrenador y en el torneo no tendre piedad y te destruire como lo hice con esta estupida y me vale verga lo que opina la gente y otra cosa, solo nos vamos a topar cara a cara en el torneo, haci que espero que te prepares porque yo no tendre piedad y te voy a humillar, Master King_ \- dijo terminando su mensaje.

Una vez que la batalla habia sido dada por concluida, todos estaban saliendo del shock en donde el azabache comprendio lo que el peli negro le dijo y tambien estaba decidido viajar a Sinnoh al dia siguiente para consolar a la rubia.

Por otra parte en Alola la rubia de cabellera larga seguia en shock al ver como humillaron a la rubia hasta que una joven de cabellera rubia como la de ella y un joven tambien de cabellera rubia corta entraron a la sala.

Lillie: _Mama, vistes como ese infeliz humillo a mi tia_ \- dijo sin poder creerlo.

Gladio: _Ese maldito como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi tia Cynthia_ \- dijo enfadado.

Lusamine: _Lo se hijos, ese infeliz es un terror para Sinnoh_ \- dijo preocupada _\- Pero conozco a alguien capaz de detenerlo y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermana_ \- dijo tranquilizandose.

Gladio: _Un momento mama, te refieres a_ \- no termino de hablar ya que estaba pensando.

Lillie: _Si hermano, mama trata de decir que Ash es esa persona_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio.

Lusamine: _Si hijo, porque Ash ha sido capaz de de hacer todo lo imposible y aparte con los movimientos Z y las mega evoluciones a su lado lo hacen un entrenador dificil_ \- dijo motivada.

Gladio: _Si, pero la situacion es que ese imbecil tiene 25 legendarios a su lado_ \- dijo preocupado.

Lusamine: _Pero creeme, se que Ash tiene un has bajo la manga, eso te lo aseguro_ \- dijo tranquilizando al rubio.

 **Mientras tanto en Sinnoh:**

Podemos ver a la rubia, la cual estaba llorando descosolada mientras caminaba por las calles, por lo que cuando todos la vieron, rapidamente se dirigieron con ella para apoyarla y darles animos.

Hombre: _Animo Cynthia, tu distes lo mejor_ \- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Mujer: _No te pongas haci, ese imbecil le hizo algo a sus pokemones_ \- dijo mientras consolaba a la rubia.

Niño: _Tu siempre seras nuestra campeona_ \- dijo mientras le entregaba un dibujo que el hizo en donde ella lo premiaba por ganar la liga pokemon.

Joven: _A demas tu nos estas inspirando a seguir nuestros sueños_ \- dijo mientras tambien la abrazaba.

Y poco a poco todos en la region consolaban a la rubia.

 **Varias Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado varias horas, en las cuales en el centro de la region de Sinnoh miles de entrenadores le hicieron un pequeño homenaje a la rubia y demostrarles cuanto la aprecian, por lo que la rubia se empezaba a sentir un poco mejor.

El peli negro ya tenia todo listo por lo que se dispuso a viajar a Sinnoh para animar a la rubia, al igual que los demas campeones, la ex campeona de Kalos y la ex presidenta de la Fundacion Aether.

Por otra parte todos los miembros del alto mando de Cynthia decidieron hacer algo para animarla y hacerla sentir mejor por lo que junto a todos los lideres de gimnasio decidieron organizar una sorpresa.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Vermilion, en una casa grande, siendo una de las nuevas propiedades de nuestro campeon Ash Ketchum, en donde estaba en la sala de estar con su prometida Serena, en donde podemos observar que despues de unos dias bien agitado luego de retomar sus respectivos titulos y que los bebes ya llevaban 8 meses de haber nacido.

El azabache tenia cargado a una niña que tenia la piel blanca clara como la de Serena, ojos azules, unas marcas en forma de z en sus mejias y cabello liso corto en forma azabache como el de Ash mientras que la peli miel tenia cargado a un niño que tenia piel blanco claro como la de Serena, ojos marrones y marcas en forma de z en sus mejias como los de Ash y el color de su cabellera azabache es una mezca del color de cabello de ella y de Ash.

La pareja estaban felices debido a que tenian a sus pequeños, su mayor bendicion, por lo cual la peli miel se encontraba mimando a su pequeño mientras que el azabache se encontraba dandole a su pequeña su biberon, por lo cual ambos se durmieron en los brazos de sus padres.

Ash: Mis pequeños, como los amo - dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su pequeña para darle un beso en su frente.

Serena: Si mi amor, por algo son nuestro angelitos - dijo mientras miraba como dormia sus pequeños.

Ash: No cabe duda que mis hijos son mi mas grande bendicion, mi familia y tu mi Serena, tu me has hecho el hombre mas feliz, ya que agradezco a Arceus que haberte puesto en mi camino - dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa.

Serena: Yo agradezco por haberte conocido y por haber tenido mi mayor bencicion, mi familia y por haberte puesto en mi camino en aquel campamento, en donde conoci a mi hombre, al que amare toda la vida - dijo mientras con cuidado correspondia al beso.

Ash: Te amo mi Serena Ketchum - surrubaba mientras besaba con sentimientos a la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash - susurro disfrutando el momento con su azabache.

Y haci pasaron la tarde, al lado de sus pequeños, descansando despues de mucho trabajo que han tenido todos estos dias.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse los bebes se durmieron por lo que el azabache decidio hablar con la peli miel.

Ash: _Amor, mañana voy a viajar a Sinnoh, por lo que quiero que te quedes aqui con nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo algo serio.

Serena: _Comprendo cielo, aun no puedo creer lo que ese imbecil le hizo a Cynthia, ella no se merecia esto_ \- dijo molesta.

Ash: _Lo se, pero te prometo que cunado nos veamos las caras en el torneo le hare pagar todo lo que le hizo a Cynthia y tambien no tendre piedad con el, eso te lo aseguro_ \- dijo motivado.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y tambien estamos a pocos capitulos de finalizar el arco 1, por lo que agradezco mucho sus apoyos y tambien estoy feliz que les guste mucho mi historia, en especial a los Amourlovers.**

 **Les aclaro que decide remasterizar el tercer adelanto que hace varios meses publique, por lo que espero que me puedan comprender ya que como decidi cambiar algunas ideas de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Ahora les comento cuales van a ser los ultimos capitulos del arco 1:**

 _ **"Capitulo 18: Consolacion Y Motivacion"**_ **.**

 _ **"Capitulo 19: Preparando Una Gran Boda"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 20: La Boda"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel (Lemon)"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 22: Juntos para siempre"**_

* * *

 **Con estos capitulos finalizo el arco 1 de esta historia, por lo que agradezo infinitamente sus apoyos y para los que son fanaticos tambien de Cynthia no se preocupen, esto solo va a ser temporal porque les prometo que Ash va a hacerle pagar a Paul por la humillacion que le hizo pasar y tambien van a ver muchas sorpresas, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos con el Capitulo 18, hasta la proxima.**


	21. Consolacion Y Motivacion

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, ya estamos a poco de finalizar el primer arco en esta historia y realmente estoy contento que les guste esta historia para los fanaticos del amourshipping, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Una vez que terminaron de besarse los bebes se durmieron por lo que el azabache decidio hablar con la peli miel.

Ash: _Amor, mañana voy a viajar a Sinnoh, por lo que quiero que te quedes aqui con nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo algo serio.

Serena: _Comprendo cielo, aun no puedo creer lo que ese imbecil le hizo a Cynthia, ella no se merecia esto_ \- dijo molesta.

Ash: _Lo se, pero te prometo que cunado nos veamos las caras en el torneo le hare pagar todo lo que le hizo a Cynthia y tambien no tendre piedad con el, eso te lo aseguro_ \- dijo motivado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Consolacion Y Motivacion:**

Serena: _Lo se amor, yo te estare apoyando en todo lo que decidas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su prometido a los ojos.

Ash: _Por eso te amo, por lo linda que eres conmigo y por estar a mi lado en todos los momentos_ \- dijo abrazando a la peli miel.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Nos encontramos con nuestro querido campeon, el cual se encontraba en el aeropuerto, especificamente en el hangar donde guarda su jet privado en el cual antes de despegar hacia la region de Sinnoh le estaba dando algunas instrucciones al piloto.

Una vez que termino de darle las instrucciones al piloto, ambos despegan con destino a la region de Sinnoh pero antes harian una escala a la region de Kalos.

Mientras el azabache se encontraba en el aire, para pasar el rato se puso a escuchar algunas de sus canciones y al mismo tiempo se encontraba con su celular viendo algunas notificaciones que no habia visto.

Por otra parte en la region de Kalos, podemos ver al peli negro el cual se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a su mejor amigo/cuñado ya que quedaron en que iba a venir por el para poder viajar los dos a Sinnoh, por lo que se dispuso en ir a la cafeteria para comer algo mientras esperaba la llegada de su amigo.

El peli negro se encontraba comiendo a gusto por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la ex campeona de Kalos Diantha, quien al parecer tambien estaba por viajar a la region de Sinnoh para ir a ver a su amiga Cynthia luego de aquella humillacion por parte del peli morado, por lo que al ver al peli negro se sorprendio por lo cual se dispuso a irlo a saludar.

Diantha: _Kalm, eres tu, como estas_ \- le saludo con emocion.

El peli negro se sorprendio al ver a la peli gris, por lo que la fue a abrazarla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kalm: _Diantha_ \- dijo mientras la abrazaba _\- Bien, ya mas adaptado con mis responsabilidades de campeon y tu como has estado_ \- respondio con su tono alegre.

Diantha: _Muy bien Kalm, ya que desde que perdi el titulo, me he enfocado mas con mi carrera de actriz_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Kalm: _Eso se hoye perfecto_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Diantha: _Por cierto que haces aqui en el aeropuerto_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: _Pues voy a viajar a la region de Sinnoh con Ash para ir a ver a Cynthia luego que fuera humillada por ese imbecil, pero estoy esperando a que el jet privado de Ash aterrize para irnos juntos_ \- respondio tranquilamente _\- Y supongo que tambien vas a viajar a Sinnoh, no es haci_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica.

Diantha: _Es correcto, pero como lo supistes_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Kalm: _Yo se que tu y Cynthia han sido mejores amigas desde la infancia haci como yo lo he sido con Ash_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Diantha: _En eso tienes razon_ \- respondio tranquilamente.

Kalm: _Por cierto, quieres viajar con nosotros 2, ya que los 3 vamos al mismo lugar y es mejor andar acompañados_ \- le dijo la invitacion.

Diantha: _Encerio Kalm_ \- le pregunto viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: _Si Diantha, a parte Cynthia para Ash y para mi a sido como nuestra hermana a pesar que ella es mayor de edad que nosotros dos_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Diantha: _Claro Kalm, me encantaria_ \- dijo aceptando la invitacion.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se estaban poniendo al dia de todo lo que han hecho durante estos meses y tambien la peli gris luego de ver que el peli negro es feliz con la castaña decidio no interponerse en esa relacion solo por un capricho suyo por lo que siguen siendo amigos.

Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que el jet del azabache habia aterrizado, por lo que de inmediato los dos se dirigieron hacia afuera para poder abordar el jet privado.

Una vez que el peli negro y la peli gris salieron abordaron el jets privado, el azabache se sorprendio al ver a la ex campeona de Kalos, por lo que decide saludarla.

Ash: _Hola DIantha, como estas_ \- la saludo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

Diantha: _Muy bien Ash y como estan Serena y tus hijos_ \- le pregunto mientras se separaban de del abrazo.

Ash: _De lo mejor, ya mis pequeños cada dia estan creciendo mas y tambien aunque no lo creas Red se parece mucho a mi y Luna se parece mucho a su madre_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Diantha: _Me alegra mucho_ \- dijo feliz por el azabache.

Ash: _Bueno, sera mejor que despeguemos poder llegar a Sinnoh_ \- dijo mientras invitaba a los 3 a subir al jet.

Tras varios minutos despues el jet despego, por lo que el azabache, el peli negro y la peli gris se encontraban en el avion privado platicando que es lo que habian hecho ultimamente, por los bebes y tambien ambos se sorprendieron cuando el azabache les hablo que se iba a casar con la peli miel dentro de unos meses.

Kalm: _Encerio Ash, cambiastes de opinion_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Haci es Kalm, ya que es mejor que estemos casados para que cuando comience el torneo vean que hemos formalizado nuestra relacion_ \- dijo de manera razonable.

Diantha: _Vaya Ash, cada vez me sorprendes mas, a parte de ser muy responsable con tus obligaciones de campeon, tambien correspondes como un futuro marido y como un padre responsable_ \- dijo orgullosa del azabache.

Ash: _Haci es Diantha_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Kalm: _Por cierto supieron quienes tambien van a ser padres_ \- le pregunto dejando confundido al azabache y a la peli gris.

Ash: _Quienes_ \- pregunto confundido.

Kalm: _Nada mas y nada menos que Alain y Mairin_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a los dos.

Diantha: _Encerio, Alain y Mairin_ \- dijo muy sorprendia.

Ash: _Sabia que ellos dos eran tal para cual_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Y al parecer luego de compensar sus errores Alain esta cambiando mucho, ya que el profesor Sycamore me dijo que le dijo otra oportunidad de volver a trabajar en su laboratorio -_ dijo feliz por su amigo.

Diantha: _Bueno_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Y ya tienes algo preparado para tu boda_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Todavia no, pero estoy pensando en hablar con mis dos alto mando para que me puedan ayudar, ya que estoy pensando en que organicemos nuestra boda en aquel bosque en donde nos conocimos y tambien en donde le pedi que sea mi esposa_ \- dijo mientras se estremesia al recordar aquellos momentos y tambien uno de los mas especiales.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **(Advertencia: Lemon Moderado)**

 **Hace 8 Meses Atras:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, especificamente en el bosque en donde hace varios años se llevo a cabo el campamento de profesor Oak, en donde podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja se encontraban desnudos ya que sus ropas las utilizaron como sabanas, en donde el azabache se encontraba encima de la peli miel embistiendola mientras la abrazaban y ambos estaban gimiendo sus nombres.

Serena: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ashhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhhhh te amo Ahhhhhhhh te amo_ \- gruñia por el enorme placer que sentia al estar unido con la peli miel.

El azabache al ver el rostro sonrojado de la peli miel, no pudo evitar dejar de ver esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, por lo que se acerco a los labios de la peli miel para unirlos en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Sin duda ambos estaban teniendo un momento muy especial ya que estaban uniendose en cuerpo y alma con la persona que mas aman en el lugar en donde se conocieron varios años, por lo que el azabache la abrazo de la misma manera como abrazo a la peli miel cuando se fracturo su rodilla, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que nuestra querida pareja estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhhh Serena ya no Ahhhhhhhh aguanto mas Ahhhhhhhh me voy a venir Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras se aferraba mas a la peli miel.

Serena: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashy hazlo Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba mas al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos volvian a besarse hasta que ya no pudieron mas y con una embestida mas se vinieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ash-Serena: _Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh_ \- gritaron al sentir como salian sus escencias las cuales lo depositaban en el utero de la peli miel.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos cayeros exhaustos por lo que el azabache quedo encima de la peli miel por algunos minutos hasta que recuperaron energias por lo cual cambiaron de posiciones sin separarse en donde la peli miel quedo encima del azabache mientras que este la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

 **(Fin De Lemon)**

Serena: _Eso fue asombroso Ash_ \- le dijo mientras tiernamente a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Si mi hermosa Serena_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Serena: _Me encanta cuando hacemos el amor_ \- dijo mientras estaba recostada en el pecho del azabache.

Ash: _Si, ya que me une mucho a ti_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera de color miel.

Serena: _Te amo Ash, nunca te abandonare y siempre estare contigo para siempre_ \- le dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras miraba a los ojos al azabache y tambien le acariciaba su cabello azabache.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi preciosa peli miel_ \- dijo tomandola de la cintura para luego besarla en los labios.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache se encontraba muy pensativo hasta que el peli negro le hablo.

Kalm: _Ash, amigo, estas ahi_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Ash: _Si, disculpame, esque estaba recordando varios momentos muy especiales que comparti con Serena en ese bosque y me puse nostalgico_ \- dijo luego de recordar su momento especial con la peli miel.

Diantha: _No te presiones Ash, lo importante es que siempre estes para Serena y que nunca la abandones_ \- dijo aconsejando al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes mucha razon Diantha, ya que ella siempre estuvo conmigo_ \- dijo de manera motivadora.

Kalm: _Bueno_ \- dijo mientras sacaba su laptop _\- Y no te precipites, nosotros tambien te ayudaremos con los preparativos de tu boda_ \- dijo animando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias amigos, no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi_ \- dijo muy alegre.

 **Mientras tanto en el cielo de Alola:**

Podemos ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia largo, de ojos verdes la cual se encontraba acompañada de una joven y tambien de un joven, ambos identicos a ella, los cuales estaban conversando.

Lusamine: _Pobre de Cynthia, aun sigue traumada por aquella humillacion que paso_ \- dijo preocupada por su hermana.

Lillie: _Aun no puedo creer lo que le hizo ese tipo a mi tia_ \- dijo molesta.

Gladio: _Yo tambien quiero enfrentarlo en el torneo para hacerle pagar por lo esa humillacion que le hizo pasar a mi tia Cynthia_ \- dijo furioso.

Lusamine: _Lo se hijo, pero paciencia y tarnquilizate, dejemoselo todo a Ash, ya que el es el unico que conoce a ese sujeto y seguro el hara algo al respecto_ \- dijo mientras tranquilizaba al rubio.

Gladio: _Tienes razon mama, no dejo dejarme llevar por mi odio y mi rencor_ \- dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Lillie: _Lo importante es llegar con mi tia y estar con ella y apoyarla en estos momentos_ \- dijo motivada.

Lusamine: _Tienes razon hija_ \- dijo con la misma determinacion de su hija.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, en donde podemos ver al peli negro, el cual estaba realizando unos analisis con respecto a la batalla en donde fue humillada la ex campeona de Sinnoh, por lo que se encontraba estudiando a que se debio el motivo por el cual la rubia no pudo derrotar a un solo pokemon del peli morado, en donde tras varios minutos al obtener los resultados, el peli negro se quedo en shock luego de descubrir algo.

Alain: _No puede ser_ \- dijo en shock mientras observaba los resultados obtenido de los estudios.

¿?: _Que es lo que sucede Alain_ \- le pregunto confundido el profesor.

Alain: _Lo que pasa profesor Sycamore es que los pokemones de Paul utilizaron una especie de droga rara llamada Dope_ \- dijo dejando en shock al profesor.

P. Sycamore: _Es encerio Alain_ \- pregunto aun sin poder creer lo que le decia su ayudante.

Alain: _Es cierto_ \- dijo preocupado _\- A parte alguna vez investigue sobre esa droga y segun vi hace que todos los pokemones sean inmunes a otros pokemones, incluso a los legendarios_ \- dijo dejando sin hablas al profesor.

P. Sycamore: _No puede ser_ \- dijo mas preocupado _\- Si ese idiota entra haci al torneo lastimara a todos los entrenadores que se le presenten_ \- dijo mientras se ponia a pensar que hacer.

Alain: _Se que esto es preocupante, pero se de alguien que lo puede detener_ \- dijo confundiendo al profesor.

P. Sycamore: _A que te refieres con eso Alain_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Alain: _Me refiero a Ash_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al profesor.

P. Sycamore: _Un momento, porque dices que Ash es la unica persona que puede detenerlo_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Alain: _Porque segun he visto sus desempeños tanto en Kanto como esa region de Alola, existen unas criaturas llamadas ultraentes, las cuales son inmunes a todos y la droga que usa paul no son inmunes a esas criaturas_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al profesor.

P. Sycamore: _Vaya, esto es sorprendente_ \- dijo mientras salia de su impacto _\- Pero si se trata de Ash Ketchum, confio mucho en ese muchacho, a parte despues que lo derrotastes a salido adelante y hasta volvieron a competir en la liga pokemon_ \- dijo motivado.

Alain: _Si, aunque yo la primera vez que lo derrote lo hice con trampa sin saber que poder tenia realmente esa mega piedra luego que ese maldito de Lysson me engañara y me hiciera recolectar poder solo para sus beneficios propios_ \- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

P. Sycamore: _Comprendo si te sientes que traicionastes a Ash de esa manera, pero mejor dejemos el pasado a un lado y concentremonos en el presente_ \- dijo motivando al profesor.

Alain: _Tiene razon profesor Sycamore_ \- dijo ya mas tranquilo.

P. Sycamore: _Bueno, sera mejor que cuando tengamos mas datos acerca de este caso con Paul llamar a Ash y al profesor Kukui de la region de Alola_ \- dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Alain: _Cierto_ \- dijo decidido a ayudar al azabache a detener al peli morado.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado varias horas en donde varios amigos y familiares cercanos a la ex campeona de Sinnoh viajaron desde diferentes regiones hasta que por fin habian logrado llegar, por lo que una vez que llegaron a la region, el azabache, el peli negro y la peli gris salieron del aeropuerto al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el vehiculo que el azabache alguna vez dejo estacionado ahi en caso tuviera que estar viajando por todo Sinnoh.

Kalm: _Ash y este auto?_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Ash: _Lo que sucede es que hace varios meses regrese a esta region para hacer algunas cosas y me encontre con un señor que lo estaba vendiendo por lo que decidi comprarlo y lo mande a restaurar, por lo que lo tengo aqui estacionado cada vez que viajo a esta region_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli gris y al peli negro.

Diantha: _Vaya, al final de cuentas eres mas listo de lo que pense_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: _Ya se a lo que te refieres_ \- dijo con una gota estilo anime _\- Antes era muy despistado pero con forme a pasado el tiempo y desde que Serena y Yo somos padres me a ayudado a madurar mas_ \- dijo motivado.

Kalm: _Bueno, ahora sera mejor ir a ver a Cynthia, no lo cree_ \- le dijo al azabache y a la peli gris.

Ash: _Tienes razon, vamos_ \- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del vehiculo.

Luego de algunos minutos tanto la peli gris como el peli negro y el azabache se dirigieron hacia la casa de la rubia.

Una vez que habian llegado, nuestro querido campeon se estaciono y posteriormente los 3 bajaron para poder ir a ver como se encontraba la rubia.

Ash: _Bueno, llegamos_ \- dijo alegremente.

Diantha: _Si pero por pocos hacias que nos estrellaramos_ \- dijo algo molesta por la forma de conducir de nuestro querido campeon.

Kalm: _Hay Diantha, si no sabes de lo que te pierdes_ \- dijo con una actitud positiva y alegre.

Ash: _Bueno, entremos, a ver como se encuentra Cynthia en estos momentos_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Los 3 procedieron a tocar para entrar a la casa, por lo que el mayordomo de la rubia fue a abrir, el cual se sorprendion mucho al ver a los 3.

Mayordomo: _Ash, Kalm, Diantha_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Hola, mucho gusto, venimos a ver a Cynthia_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Kalm: _Si, nos preocupa como se encuentra en estos momentos_ \- dijo de la misma postura del azabache.

Diantha: _Si, a parte queremos estar durante algunos dias con ella_ \- dijo motivada.

Mayordomo: _Me alegro que la hayan venido a ver, ya que despues de su batalla que tubo contra Paul ya no ha sido la misma y a tenido alguna depresion_ \- dijo preocupando a los 3 _\- Bueno, pasen, se encuentra en la sala_ \- dijo mientras los 3 entraban a la casa.

Una vez que entraron, el mayordomo los guio a donde se encontraba la rubia por lo que lograron entrar a la sala y los 3 cuando vieron a la rubia sintieron lastima, ya que la vieron sin ganas de hacer nada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, por lo que el azabache no soporto verla de esa manera y sin pensarlo la fue a abrazar.

Ash: _Cynthia, soy Ash, animos_ \- dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras la abrazaba.

La rubia al sentir el abrazo del azabache, esta corresponde mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Cynthia: _Ash... Kalm... Diantha..._ \- dijo sin animos.

Kalm: _Aqui estamos, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y recuerda como Ash le enseño a mi hermana "No Te Rindas Hasta El Final"_ \- dijo mientras tambien se le acercaba para abrazarla.

Diantha: _No te pongas haci, hicistes lo mejor que pudistes, no te sientas haci, recuerda hay muchas razones para vivir y seguir adelante, no te desanimes ni te fustres, siempre vas a poder contar con nuestro apoyo y vamos a estar contigo_ \- dijo de una manera muy dulce.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache y el peli negro dejaron de abrazarla, para que la peli gris la abrazara. A pesar de todo, la rubia al final no se sentia sola pero aun le dolia en la manera en como fue derrotada sin tener idea que fue lo que en realidad sucedio.

Luego de una hora, la rubia estaba tranquila mientras que los 3 la ayudaban en todo lo que podian hasta que los 4 se percaptaron de la presencia de una mujer de cabellera rubia de ojos verdes la cual estaba acompañada de dos jovenes con color de cabellera y ojos iguales a los de ella, por lo que tanto el azabache como el peli negro y la peli gris se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran al igual que los 3 por lo que se saludaron.

Lusamine: _Alola Ash, que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto confundida.

Ash: _Vine a estar con Cynthia para apoyarla en estos momentos mas dificiles que esta pasando, ya que ella ha sido como nuestra hermana para Kalm y para mi_ \- dijo con una actitud motivadora.

Lusamine: _Ya veo_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el positivismo que tiene el azabache.

La rubia de ojos verdes se acerco a su hermana y al verla de esa manera no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella, por lo que la abraza mientras que la otra rubia ya no pudo aguantar mas y empieza a llorar en el pecho de su hermana.

Cynthia: _Sniff hermana sniff sniff perdoname si te sniff sniff he fallado sniff sniff_ \- lloraba de una manera desconsolada.

Lusamine: _Tranquila hermanita, no te sientas haci, tu siempre seras nuestra campeona y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo distes todo y nunca nos va a dejar de enorgulleser_ \- dijo mientras consolaba a la rubia.

Mientras que las hermanas Shirona Aether estaban abrazadas en este momento, el peli rubio se sorprendio al ver al azabache y al peli negro.

Gladio: _Ash, Kalm, cuanto tiempo_ \- dijo saludando a ambos jovenes.

Kalm: _Un gusto volverte a ver Gladio_ \- saludo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Pues venimos a lo que todos creo que venimos aqui_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Gladio: _Muy chistosito Ash_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

En ese momento la joven de cabellera rubia se acerca a los jovenes, por lo que se sorprendio al ver al azabache.

Lillie: _Ash, como estas_ \- lo saludo con cierta emocion.

Ash: _Un gusto volverte a ver Lillie_ \- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde ambos estaban abrazados, se separaron del abrazo y los 4 empezaron a conversar de todo lo que habian realizado ultimamente. Los hermanos Aether se sorprendieron cuando el azabache le dijo de sus hijos y los planes que tenia para su boda, por lo que solo felicitaron al azabache.

Gladio: _Y ya tienes algo preparado para tu boda_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Todavia no, por eso quiero convocar una reunion para que ustedes me puedan ayudar con los preparativos_ \- dijo motivado.

Gladio: _No hay problema, con gusto de ayudaremos, a parte has sido un gran amigo y nos has ayudado mucho_ \- dijo alegremente.

Ash: _Perfecto, gracias, en verdad esto significa mucho para Serena y para mi_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Lillie: _Bueno, a lo que venimos, a ayudar a mi tia Cynthia a sacarla de esa depresion para que pueda seguir adelante_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- dijo motivado.

Y de esta manera pasaron el resto de la tarde en donde todos pasaron brindandole su apoyo a la rubia y tambien la consolaban.

Una vez se hizo de noche, el azabache realizo una llamada a su prometida, la cual se encontraba cuidando de los bebes mientras que el se encontraba de viaje por algunos dias, por lo que una vez que la peli miel respondio a la llamada, el azabache la realiza con animos.

Ash: _Hola amor, como estas_ \- dijo de una manera dulce saludando a la peli miel.

Serena: _Bien amor, aqui cuidando a nuestros hijos_ \- dijo con un noto alegre _\- Y como se encuentra Cynthia_ \- le pregunto preocupada por la rubia.

Ash: _Ya mas tranquila_ \- dijo aliviando a la peli miel.

Serena: _Me alegra saberlo_ \- dijo calmada.

Ash: _Y mis pequeños como se han portado_ \- le preugnto a la peli miel.

Serena: _Muy bien, ya que parecen que extrañan a su papi_ \- dijo con una voz algo quebrada, cosa que se dio cuenta el azabache.

Ash: _No te pongas haci amor, ya pronto regresare y estaremos juntos_ \- dijo animando a su prometida.

Serena: _Me lo prometes Ashy_ \- dijo preguntandole con una voz suplicadora.

Ash: _Te lo prometo mi hermosa peli miel_ \- dijo de una manera dulce.

Serena: _Bueno Ash, me tengo que ir, que descanses, recuerda que te amo_ \- dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Ash: _Yo igual te amo y que descanses_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, el azabache se quedo pensativo por algunos minutos hasta que el sueño le gano y se dispone a dormir.

 **Algunos dias despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde la rubia reflexiono sobre la mala experiencia que tuvo en el campo de batalla con cierto peli morado, por lo que habia caido en depresion y tambien intento volverse adicta al alcohol y a las drogas pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y en especial de su hermana se tranquilizo y tambien sabia que ella no estaba sola, por lo que poco a poco se fue levantandose ya que tenia varias razones para vivir y de seguir adelante.

Cynthia: _Buenos dias a todos_ \- dijo ya mas relajada y con una actitud motivadora.

Lusamine: _Buenos dias hermanita, como amanecistes_ \- le pregunto curiosa por su hermana.

Cynthia: _Ya mucho mejor y con ganas de seguir luchando_ \- dijo de una manera motivadora.

Lusamine: _Esa es la actitud hermanita_ \- dijo feliz por ver recuperada a su hermana.

En ese momento el azabache y el peli negro fueron llegando, por lo que ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la rubia ya levantada, por lo que fueron a saludarla.

Ash: _Buenos dias Cynthia_ \- dijo alegre al ver con esa actitud a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Buenos dias Ash y Kalm_ \- dijo muy animada saludando a los dos.

Kalm: _Como te sientes_ \- dijo preguntandole a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ya mucho mejor_ \- respondio con una actitud motivada.

Kalm: _Me alegra escuchar eso_ \- dijo alegre.

Ash: _Y por cierto donde esta Diantha, Lillie y Gladio_ \- pregunto por sus amigos.

Cynthia: _Fueron a comprar algunas cosas_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Ash: _Bueno_ \- dijo ya mas tranquilo al ver a la rubia motivada.

 **En La Noche:**

Habia anochecido en la region de Sinnoh, en donde todos despues de comer, se pusieron a platicar durante varios minutos hasta que la rubia dispuso a dar algunas palabras.

Cynthia: _Gracias a todos por ayudarme y apoyarme en estos momentos mas dificiles para mi, se que perdi mi titulo de campeona de Sinnoh pero eso no es razon para no seguir adelante, al contrario, es donde tengo que seguir luchando y levantarme para que estos fracasos me lleven al exito_ \- dijo con motivacion sorprendiendo a los demas _\- Le doy las gracias a Ash y Kalm, ya que mas que mis colegas han sido como mis hermanos varones, tambien le doy las gracias a mi mejor amiga Diantha, quien me motivo, a mis sobrinos por preocuparse por mi y en especial a ti hermanita, por abrirme los ojos y que durante estos dias me ayudaras a levantarme_ \- dijo agradeciendo a todos.

Todos estaban alegres por aquellas palabras que decia la rubia, por lo que todos aplaudieron y alagaron sus palabras por lo que la rubia se sintio mucho mejor a comparacion de otros dias.

Cynthia: _Gracias chicos y ahora con lo que vivi con estas experiencias, estoy decidida a fundar una organizacion que ayudara a mujeres que han sido maltratadas y humilladas, ya que con el tiempo que fui campeona tengo suficiente dinero para poder abrir mi propia empresa_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Diantha: _Excelente amiga, estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ \- dijo alagando a la rubia.

Lusamine: _Me enorgulleses hermana, solo no cometas el mismo error que yo cometi cuando funde la Fundacion Aether_ \- dijo con la cabeza.

Cynthia: _No te preocupes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Ahora que todos estamos aqui reunidos, participaras en el torneo o no_ \- le pregunto al a rubia.

Cynthia: _Todavia no lo se, tengo que pensarlo_ \- dijo dudando.

Kalm: _No te precipites Cynthia, tomalo con calma, aun falta un año para que se lleve a cabo el torneo_ \- dijo tranquilizando a la rubia.

Gladio: _Haci que ya cambiaron la fecha del torneo_ \- pregunto el rubio _\- Y yo no estaba enterado_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Ash: _Haci es Gladio_ \- dijo motivado.

Lillie: _Y en donde tienes pensado casarte con Serena_ \- le pregunto sorprendiendo a las rubias.

Ash: _En un bosque por la region de Kanto, que fue en donde nos conocimos_ \- dijo de manera nostalgica.

Cynthia: _Ash, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, yo te ayudare con tu boda_ \- dijo sonriendole al azabache.

Lusamine: _Yo tambien Ash, luego de que me salvaras en el ultra especio y tambien de la obsesion que tenia en la fundacion Aether, no tengo como agradecerte por lo que yo tambien ayudare_ \- dijo motivada al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias a todos, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi_ \- dijo muy agradecido.

Y de esa manera todos pasaron conviviendo y tambien era el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos en especial para la rubia que tiene motivos para seguir viviendo y del azabache quien va a dar el gran paso con la peli miel para que haci pueda formailizar su relacion con la peli miel.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si me llevo algunos dias en escribirlo y tambien les aclaro que si no entendieron algunas escena realmente disculpenme pero me dio flojera seguir especificando mas ya que quiero terminar con el arco 1 tanto de esta historia como en la de rayshipping para poder empezar a escribir en mis nuevos proyectos.**

 **Tambien quiero aclararles que la droga que Paul uso en sus pokemones me base en el Dope que es aquella droga que los deportistas pueden utilizarse con la intension de no cansarse durante la actividad deportiva y aparte no se me ocurria otro tipo de droga.**

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 19: Preparando Una Gran Boda", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **(Posdata: Ya solo estos capitulos mas quedan en esta historia para concluir con el arco 1)**

 _ **"Capitulo 20: La Boda"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel (Lemon)"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 22: Juntos para siempre"**_


	22. Preparando Una Gran Boda

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo otra actualizacion de uno de los ultimos capitulos del primer arco, haci que espero que sea mucho de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Lillie: _Y en donde tienes pensado casarte con Serena_ \- le pregunto sorprendiendo a las rubias.

Ash: _En un bosque por la region de Kanto, que fue en donde nos conocimos_ \- dijo de manera nostalgica.

Cynthia: _Ash, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, yo te ayudare con tu boda_ \- dijo sonriendole al azabache.

Lusamine: _Yo tambien Ash, luego de que me salvaras en el ultra especio y tambien de la obsesion que tenia en la fundacion Aether, no tengo como agradecerte por lo que yo tambien ayudare_ \- dijo motivada al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias a todos, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi_ \- dijo muy agradecido.

Y de esa manera todos pasaron conviviendo y tambien era el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos en especial para la rubia que tiene motivos para seguir viviendo y del azabache quien va a dar el gran paso con la peli miel para que haci pueda formailizar su relacion con la peli miel.

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Preparando Una Gran Boda:**

Luego de algunos dias el azabache decide regresar a la region de Kanto para poder estar con la peli miel y sus pequeños, por lo que luego de unas horas de vuelo, por fin habia llegado a la region de Kanto, por lo que al nomas bajar del jet privado se dispuso a conducir su vehiculo.

Luego de algunas horas despues el azabache por fin habia llegado a su casa, por lo que la peli miel se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hasta que vio al azabache, por lo que rapidamente corrio hacia el para abrazarlo con mucho amor.

Serena: _Ash, te extrañe mucho por estos dias_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba de una manera muy tierna al azabache.

Ash: _Yo tambien te extrañe mucho amor_ \- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su prometida.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos hasta que poco a poco sintieron sus respiraciones y la union de sus labios hasta unirlos en un profundo beso, en donde el azabache colocaba sus manos sobre la cadera de la peli miel mientras que ella colocaba sus manos sobre su hombro.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se besaban hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligaba a separarse, por lo que se separaron para recuperar aire y nuevamente se volvian a besar.

Luego de esta escena, el azabache abrazo mucho a la peli miel, por lo que estaba muy feliz de volver a estar con la peli miel y sus pequeños.

Serena: _Amor, no sabes lo mucho que me hicistes falta por estos dias_ \- dijo con una voz de suplica.

Ash: _Tu tambien me hicistes mucha falta, pero lo importante es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo y tambien con nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo con un tono de voz alegre - _Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos te tengo buenas noticias_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Serena: _Haci y cuales son esas buenas noticias_ \- le pregunto confundida a su prometido.

Ash: _Cynthia, Lusamine, Lillie, Gladio, Kalm y Diantha nos van a ayudar con los preparativos para organizar nuestra boda_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la peli miel.

Serena: _Es encerio Ash_ \- le pregunto con emocion al azabache.

Ash: _Si amor_ \- dijo para luego ser abrazado por la peli miel.

Serena: _No sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber eso_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Ash: _Si amor, lo importante es que ya pronto vamos a estar juntos y vamos a formalizar mas nuestra relacion_ \- dijo con mucha motivacion.

Serena: _Bueno, es momento de ver lo de nuestra boda_ \- dijo con la misma actitud del azabache.

Ash: _Cierto_ \- respondio alegre.

Serena: _Bueno_ \- respondio tranquilamente _\- Pero mientras tanto sera mejor que vayamos con nuestros bebes ya que al parecer extrañaron mucho a su padre_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos la pareja habia llegado hacia la habitacion, en donde los bebes se encontraban en la cuna, por lo que ambos bebes al ver al azabache se alegraron mucho al ver al azabache por lo que el azabache tomo con delicadeza a cada bebe y los abrazo.

Ash: _Hola mis pequeños, me extrañaron_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Los bebes sonreian al ver al azabache, por lo que el azabache y la peli miel se pusieron a jugar con ambos bebes y de esa manera pasaron el resto de la tarde nuestra querida pareja, conviviendo con su hermosa familia y ambos estaban muy agradecidos con Arceus por los pequeños que llegaron a la vida del azabache y de la peli miel y por la oportunidad que Arceus les daba de unir sus vidas en una sola por toda la eternidad.

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde el azabache reunio a sus alto mandos tanto de Kanto como de Alola en la region de Kanto, por lo que estaban organizando todo para su boda.

James: _Haci que por fin tu y Serena estan decididos a formalizar su relacion, es correcto_ \- le pregunto el ex miembro del Team Rocket y actual miembro del alto aando de Kanto.

Ash: _Haci es y es por ese motivo que los convoque a esta reunion para que me puedan ayudar_ \- dijo con una actitud positiva.

Jessie: _Claro Ash, a parte que nos ayudastes mucho no tenemos otra manera de agradecerte_ \- dijo tranquilamente la otra integrante del alto mando de Kanto y tambien ex miembro del Team Rocket.

Marian: _Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo_ \- dijo la actual mienbro del alto mando quien sorpresivamente era tambien hija de Lorelei, ex miembro del alto mando de Kanto.

Tommy: _Tomatelo tranquilo y dime que es lo que necesitas_ \- dijo el cuarto miembro del alto mando de Kanto y tambien es el hijo de Agatha, una ex miembro del alto mando de Kanto.

Ash: _Gracias muchachos, realmente se los voy a agradecer ya que ustedes saben que esto significa mucho para Serena y para mi_ \- dijo con actitud motivadora.

Tilo: _Bueno Ash, yo te ayudo con lo del brindis y con lo de las copas_ \- dijo con una actitud motivadora el del alto mando de Alola.

Zarala: _Yo tambien te puedo ayudarte con la decoracion, el salon, la disco, las mesas, y con el salon para instalarlo en el bosque en donde se quieren casar_ \- dijo con alegria.

Gladio: _Yo te ayudo con lo que necesites amigo_ \- dijo de manera muy motivado

Olano: _Haci que mientras todos te ayudamos, seria bueno que tu y Serena empiecen a ver lo de sus smoking y el vestido de novia_ \- dijo de manera razonable.

Ash: _Tienen razon, gracias por su ayuda_ \- dijo muy alegre.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas despues en donde el azabache tubo con el alto mando de la region de Kanto y Alola, por lo que se encontraba dando un paseo por la region de Kanto, especificamente en uno de los hoteles de lujo ya que estaba viendo lo de su luna de miel, por lo que se encontraba en la oficina del asesor de la agencia de viajes y vacaciones.

Asesor: _Bueno Ash, me da un gusto que hayas puesto tu confianza en nosotros, te aseguraremos que te daremos las mejores opciones para que tu y tu prometida puedan tener una velada inolvidable_ \- dijo motivando mucho al azabache.

Ash: _Perfecto, quisiera ver las opciones que ustedes tienen disponibles_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asesor: _Claro y por el lugar en donde nos comentastes que realizaras tu boda estas son las opciones_ \- dijo mientras le volteaba el motinor de su computadora para mostrarle las habitaciones de los hoteles disponibles.

Mientras que el azabache observaba con detalle cada opcion que el asesor le brindaba, nos encontramos con la peli miel, especificamente en su oficina, en donde se encontraba con la ex campeona de la clase maestra y tambien con la lider de las presentaciones pokemon al igual que se encontraba su madre acompañandola, ya que le estaban tomando las medidas para su vestido de novia.

Yashio: _Bueno Serena, quedate quieta, ya que tengo que medir cuanto tengo que hagararle a cada parte del vestido para que no te quede apretado o muy flojo_ \- dijo con motivacion mientras tomaba las medidas.

Palermo: _Muy bien Serena_ \- dijo mientras tomaba los apuntes tanto en una agenda como en una bases de datos en la computadora.

Grace: _Y cuando calcular tener el vestido_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a las diseñadoras.

Palermo: _Si todo sale bien calculamos que dentro de dos semanas ya que con todas las medidas que recolectemos y los diseños que le gusten a Serena el dia de mañana estaremos mandando estos datos a nuestros diseñadores para que comiencen con la realizacion del vestido_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la señora de ojos azules.

Una vez que terminaron de tomarle las medidas a la peli miel, la diseñadora le muestra por medio de la computadora los diseños.

Yashio: _Bueno Serena, dime que diseños te gustan mas_ \- le pregunto mientras les mostraba los diseños del vestido.

La peli miel tardo varios minutos ya que estaba viendo los diseños de los vestidos que actualmente estan disponibles, por lo que luego de terminar de verlos, ya tenia su eleccion.

Serena: _Bueno, quiero este diseño_ \- dijo mostrando el diseño que le habia gustado.

Palermo: _Encerio quieres este diseño_ \- pregunto asombrada.

Serena: _Si, ya que quiero sorprender mucho a Ash ese dia_ \- dijo decidida.

Yashio: _Bueno Serena, como quieras_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Una vez que la peli miel habia elegido el vestido, la dueña de las presentaciones pokemon estaba terminando de tomar los datos, por lo que saco un catalogo que tenia en su cartera y se lo dio a la peli miel para enseñarle el tipo de tacones blancos.

La señora de ojos azules junto a la peli miel se dispusieron a ver las opciones que habian, por lo que luego de varios minutos la peli miel ya tenia la opcion que le gustaba.

Yashio: _Y bien Serena, cuales tacones te gustaron_ \- le pregunto a la peli miel.

Serena: _El numero 5_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Yashio: _Excelente eleccion, te combina con el vestido que elegistes_ \- respondio alegremente.

Tras varios minutos, por fin habian terminado de tomarle las medidas a la peli miel, por lo que solo le estaban dando algunas indicaciones.

Palermo: _Bueno Serena, entonces el dia de mañana mandaremos estos datos para que te comiencen a diseñar el vestido y aque las vamos a esperar dentro de dos o tres semanas para que te lo vengas a tallar_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Gracias, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que nos estan brindando_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Yashio: _Y con el pago del vestido no te preocupes, Ash hablo con nosotros el dia en que se cambio de fecha el torneo y ya nos realizo el pago correspondiente_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Encerio, mi prometido hizo eso_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Palermo: _Haci es Serena_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Grace: _Bueno, gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi hija, regresaremos dentro de unas semanas_ \- dijo agradeciendo a ambas mujeres quienes le van a diseñar el vestido a su hija.

Yashio: _No nos lo agradezca, al contrario Serena a hecho mucho por nosotros y a enorgullecido a todo el comite_ \- dijo agracida con la peli miel.

Serena: _Bueno, las dejamos ya que dentro de unas horas llegara Ash, gracias_ \- dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar con su madre.

Luego de algunos minutos madre e hija salieron de la oficina de la peli miel y se dirigieron en el vehiculo de la peli miel hacia la casa.

 **Mientras tanto con el azabache:**

Nuestro querido campeon luego de varios minutos de ver las opciones, habia elegido las opciones por lo que ya tenia la respuesta.

Ash: _Muy bien señor, he decidido y quiero la opcion 4_ \- dijo con motivacion.

Asesor: _Perfecto Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a llevar unas hojas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el vendedor termino de llenar las hojas, por lo que solo le estaba dando algunas indicaciones al azabache.

Asesor: _Muy bien Ash, entonces dentro de un mes y medio podras utilizar esta suite del hotel para tu noche de bodas_ \- dijo mientras le entraga la confirmacion.

Ash: _Gracias señor_ \- dijo mientras se despedia de mano.

Luego de algunos minutos, el azabache salio y se subio a su vehiculo, por lo que se dirigio a otra parte de la region para ver los preparativos.

 **Mas Tarde Ese Dia:**

Nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en un restaurante de aquella region junto a un miembro de su alto mando de Alola, el cual estaba sorprendido luego que el rubio le diera unos trajesitos para bebes.

Ash: _Wooow Gladio, dile a tu madre que muchas gracias_ \- dijo muy sorprendido al ver los trajesitos para sus bebes.

Gladio: _De nada Ash, ya que tambien ella penso en Red y Luna_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Bueno_ \- dijo mientras guardaba los trajesitos en la caja para luego meterla a su mochila y posteriormente el azabache procede a platicar con el rubio.

Gladio: _Y bien, hoy tienes casi todo_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Si_ \- dijo muy feliz.

Gladio: _Muy bien amigo_ \- dijo con animos.

Ash: _Por cierto ya tambien tengo la fecha exacta en donde nos vamos a casar, a parte tambien por donde se va a llevar a cabo la fiesta de nuestra boda hay una iglesia cerca en donde va a ser la ceremonia y luego al terminar la ceremonia la fiesta sera en el bosque_ \- dijo motivado.

Gladio: _Que me alegra Ash_ \- dijo feliz.

Ash: _Bueno, dentro de unas 3 semanas voy a empezar a entregar las invitaciones_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Gladio: _Excelente_ \- dijo feliz _\- Y hablando de otra cosa tienes alguna idea de como frenar al imbecil que humillo a mi tia Cynthia en aquella batalla_ \- dijo con una actitud seria.

Ash: _Si, pero sera algo riesgoso y no creo que a tu madre le vaya a gustar esta idea pero como soy el campeon de Alola yo decido que hacer y estoy muy decidido a hacerlo_ \- dijo con actitud motivadora.

Gladio: _Haci y que es lo que vas a hacer_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Voy a viajar al ultraespacio y voy a atrapar algunos ultraentes por cualquier cosa_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al rubio.

Gladio: _Es encerio Ash_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Si gladio_ \- dijo decidido.

Gladio: _Bueno, pero si es por vengar a mi tia Cynthia yo te apoyo amigo y tambien no le dire nada a mi madre y te ayudare a entrar ahi, ya que las bases de la fundacion Aether quedaron abandonadas, por lo que se de un acceso secreto para que puedas entrar_ \- dijo motivando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias amigo_ \- respondio alegre.

Luego de varias horas ambos salieron del restaurante y cada uno fue por caminos distintos.

Una vez que el azabache habia llegado a la, se alegro al oir a su suegra que acompaño a la peli miel a ver su vestido y que dentro de unas semanas ya se lo tienen y tambien al enseñarles los trajecitos que la rubia mayor de Alola le mando a los bebes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse mucho y sentirse felices, ya que con solo imaginarse a los bebes con esos trajecitos puesto lo hermosos que se van a ser.

 **3 Semanas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas semanas en las cuales nuestro campeon habia preparado todo pasa su boda, por lo que el se encontraba de viaje repartiendo las invitiaciones, comenzando por la region de Kalos para finalizar en Kanto, por lo que se dirigio al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, en donde tanto el profesor como su antiguo rival de la liga al verlo se sorprendieron, por lo que decidieron irlo a saludar.

P. Sycamore: _Ash eres tu_ \- le pregunto al ver al azabache.

Alain: _Como estas amigo_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Ash: _Hola, tiempo sin vernos va_ \- respondio con alegria.

P. Sycamore: _Bien y que tal vas con Serena_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _De lo mejor_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Alain: _Y que te trae por aqui_ \- le pregunto confundido al azabache.

Ash: _Pues venia a darles esto_ \- dijo mientras sacaba las invitaciones.

Ambos al leer la invitacion, se sorprendia ya que haci decia la invitacion.

 _"Ash y Serena Nuestra Boda_

 _Estan invitados"_

Alain: _Haci que por fin te le declarastes_ \- le pregunto con una pequeña burla.

Ash: _Aunque de hecho ya llevamos tiempo varios meses juntos y digamos que tenemos dos personitas muy especiales para nosotros dos que nos han cambiado mucho la vida_ \- dijo la indirecta a ambos.

Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que el profesor de esa region logro entender la indirecta que el azabache daba.

P. Sycamore: _No me digas, tu y Serena son padres_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Haci es_ \- dijo feliz.

Alain: _Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

P. Sycamore: _Bueno Ash, aprovechando a que estas aqui, tengo que decirte algo con respecto al invecil que humillo a Cynthia en aquel combate_ \- dijo cambiando cambiando su expresion a una mirada seria.

Ash: _Te refieres a ese imbecil de Paul_ \- le dijo al prefesor.

P. Sycamore: _Si_ \- respondio con seguridad.

Alain: _Ash y tu como sabes de Paul_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Pues yo me enfrente con el hace varios años cuando viaje a Sinnoh con Brock y Dawn, ya que cuando lo conoci el maltrataba a los pokemones e incluso abandono a uno que fue Chimchar por lo que yo decidi capturarlo y cuando lo derrote en la liga Sinnoh se sintio humillado y estoy 100% seguro que quiere destruirme en la liga pokemon_ \- dijo muy serio.

Alain: _Vaya, entonces ese a ese idiota no le importa atentar contra la vida de los demas, a el solo le interesa el poder_ \- dijo de manera logica _\- Entonces para que cuestiones toma estos diagnosticos para que veas lo chiflado que puede ser ese pendejo_ \- dijo entregandole los resultados que hace algunas semanas obtuvieron.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el azabache observaba los resultados, por lo que al verlo se quedo en shock el azabache al saber el tipo de droga que utilizo y la coincidencia de los legendarios que utilizo en contra de la voluntad de esos pokemones.

Ash: _Mierdaaaaa_ \- dijo molesto y fustrado luego de ver aquel diagnostico.

P. Sycamore: _Comprendemos tu molestia y tu fustracion, pero se que tu eres el unico que puede pararlo_ \- dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Alain: _Ya que varios entrenadores han intentado frenar a ese entrenador pero ninguno lo ha logrado_ \- dijo fustrado.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache se tranquilizo, por lo que al recordar lo que habia hablado hace algunos dias con el rubio, se tranquilizo y estaba mas decidido a efectuar ese plan.

Ash: _Tienen razon, se que lo voy a parar y tambien con esto tenemos pruebas para encarcelar a Paul por el delito de uso de drogas ilegales y maltrato a los pokemones_ \- dijo mas decidido a derrotar al peli morado _\- Y aunque no les queria decir esto estoy decidido a utilizar unas criaturas que conoci en la region de Alola llamada Ultraentes_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a los dos.

Alain: _En encerio Ash_ \- dijo muy nervioso.

Ash: _Haci es, ya que si ese imbecil quiere una pelea con legendarios, le dare una pelea que nunca olvidara por mucho tiempo_ \- dijo muy decidido.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los 3 platicaban hasta que una peli roja llego a entregarle algunos documentos al peli negro por lo que al ver al azabache se sorprendio mucho.

Mairin: _Ash, eres tu_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Mairin_ \- dijo sorprendido al ver a aquella chica luego de años _\- Como has estado_ \- dijo abrazandola.

Mairin: _Bien Ash y tu como has estado con Serena_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _De lo mejor y de hecho vine a eso para invitarlos a los 3 a mi boda_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la peli roja.

Mairin: _Vaya Ash, por fin estas con Serena, me alegro mucho_ \- dijo feliz por el azabache.

Nuestro querido campeon habia notado que la peli roja era mas alta que antes e incluso hermosa, pero le dio curiosidad al ver su vientre abultado, por lo que decide preguntarle.

Ash: _Mairin soy yo o has engordado_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Mairin: _No es eso Ash, esque_ \- decia con una sonrisa pero el peli negro la interrumpio.

Alain: _Haci es Ash, Mairin y yo vamos a tener un hijo_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli roja de la cintura.

Ash: _Encerio_ \- dijo sorprendido _\- Felicidades_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras felicitaba a la pareja.

Y de esa manera los 4 se la pasaron platicando, por lo que mientras tanto la peli miel se encontraba en su oficina probandose el vestido que hace algunas semanas mando a hacer, por lo que una vez que se lo puso, se probo los tacones blanco por lo que al salir la señora de ojos azules se sorprendio mucho al ver a su hija con el vestido.

Grace: _Wooooow hija, te vez muy hermosa_ \- dijo sorprendida al vera su hija con el vestido y los tacones.

La peli miel se vio en el espejo y tambien se sorprendio al verse como se miraba con el vestido y los tacones puestos.

Serena: _Wooooow si que voy a impresionar mucho a Ash_ \- dijo muy sorprendida.

Una vez que ambas diseñadoras salieron a realizarle algunos ajustes al vestido a la peli miel, se sintieron orgullosas por el enorme esfuerzo que se pusieron en el diseño del vestido.

Yashio: _Te queda magnifico Serena_ \- dijo feliz al ver como les habia quedado el vestido.

Palermo: _Excelente_ \- dijo alegre al igual que su hermana gemela Yashio.

Yashio: _Muy bien Serena, entonces ya esta listo tu vestido_ \- dijo alegre.

Palermo: _Bueno, sera mejor que te lo quites y te lo voy a meter en una caja_ \- dijo mientras tomaba la caja que tenia sobre el escritorio.

Una vez que la peli miel se cambio de ropa, entrego el vestido en el cual se lo metieron bien doblado en una caja, por lo que una vez que lo terminaron de empacar, se lo entregaban a la peli miel junto con sus tacones.

Palermo: _Bueno Serena, aqui ya esta listo tu vestido, muchas felicidades por este gran paso que vas a dar con Ash y por la nueva vida que vas a iniciar al lado de_ tu familia _-_ felicitaba a la peli miel mientras le entregaba su vestido.

Yashio _: Y tambien felicidades a Ash y a tus pequeños_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Serena: _Gracias, de verdad gracias a las dos por ayudarme_ \- dijo sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Luego de varios minutos, la peli miel salio junto a su madre para realizar los ultimos preparativos para su boda mientras que el azabache se encontraba entregando las invitaciones a las personas que los ayudaron en estos años.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de ante mano gracias por estarme apoyando en el arco 1, por lo que esta historia la estoy tratando de actualizar seguido para finalizarla pronto.**

 **Y todos se sorprendieron que los ex miembros Team Rocket sean parte del alto mando de Ash va y tambien como aclaracion Palermo y Yashio son distintas personas en esta historia y son gemelas para luego no ver comentarios que son la misma persona.**

 **Por lo que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el ante penultimo capitulo del primer arco:** _ **"Capitulo 20: La Boda", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **(Nota:** _ **Les recuerdo los ultimos capitulos que me hacen falta para que el arco 1 finalice**_ **)**

 _ **"Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel (Lemon)"**_

 _ **"Capitulo 22: Juntos para siempre"**_


	23. La Boda

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el antepenultimo capitulo del primer arco, por lo que espero que sean de su agrado y les puedo asegurar a todos los amourlovers que este capitulo les va a encantar, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Una vez que la peli miel se cambio de ropa, entrego el vestido en el cual se lo metieron bien doblado en una caja, por lo que una vez que lo terminaron de empacar, se lo entregaban a la peli miel junto con sus tacones.

Palermo: _Bueno Serena, aqui ya esta listo tu vestido, muchas felicidades por este gran paso que vas a dar con Ash y por la nueva vida que vas a iniciar al lado de_ tu familia _-_ felicitaba a la peli miel mientras le entregaba su vestido.

Yashio _: Y tambien felicidades a Ash y a tus pequeños_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Serena: _Gracias, de verdad gracias a las dos por ayudarme_ \- dijo sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Luego de varios minutos, la peli miel salio junto a su madre para realizar los ultimos preparativos para su boda mientras que el azabache se encontraba entregando las invitaciones a las personas que los ayudaron en estos años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: La Boda:**

Habian pasado varios dias en los cuales la peli miel ya tenia su vestido de novia y tambien en el bosque en donde Ash y Serena se conocieron de niños se instalo el salon en donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta de boda, por lo que ya estaban a unos dias en que la peli miel y el azabache contraigan matrimonio, por lo que no podian estar mas felices.

Mientras que la peli miel se encontraba realizando algunas cosas en Kanto y a la vez cuidando de sus pequeños, nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en la region de Johto en donde entrego las invitaciones, aunque para el se le hizo extraño no ver a ninguno de los que lo traicionaron ni incluso a sabido nada del paradero de su madre, por lo que por su seguridad y para que no fuera descubierto al nomas terminar de entregar la invitacion de inmediato de iba de la region para evitar levantar sospechas, ya que hace varios meses desde que los bebes habian nacido todos sabian acerca de ellos pero gracias a que el azabache siempre a utilizado una gora debajo de una capucha y la peli miel en ocaciones a utilizado pelucas no se a comprobado nada que ellos dos sean realmente por lo que solo pocos sabian realmente de ellos dos.

Durante el trayecto en la region de Johto, nuestro querido azabache se reencontro con su hermana Leaf, a la cual no miraba por algunos meses debido a que quizo intentar volver a viajar para conquistar el titulo de campeon de Johto.

Leaf: _Onii-San cuanto tiempo_ \- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Hermana, cuanto tiempo_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los hermanos Ketchum seguian abrazados hasta que un joven de cabellera azul se acerco, por lo que al ver a los hermanos no pudo evitar contener sus celos.

¿?: _Leaf, quien es este tipo y por que te esta abrazando_ \- le pregunto con un tono serio.

Leaf: _Haci, disculpame Ash, pero sabes que el es celoso_ \- dijo apenada _\- Ash el es mi novio Marc Shinoda_ \- dijo presentando al peli azul.

Ash: _Mucho gusto Marc_ \- dijo acercandose a el para saludarlo.

Leaf: _Marc, el es mi hermano melliz Ash_ \- dijo haciendo que se tranquilizara el peli azul.

Marc: _Mucho gusto Ash_ \- saludaba muy apenado por lo de hace ratos.

Luego de que ambos se saludaran y el peli azul se disculpara con el azabache, la castaña procede a hablar.

Leaf: _Y que haces aqui Ash_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hermano.

Ash: _Pues estoy entregando las invitaciones ya que dentro de unas semana me voy a casar con Serena_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Leaf: _Encerio hermanito_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Ash: _Si hermana, ya que en primer lugar el torneo se extendio hasta dentro de un año y como se que esos imbeciles que me traicionaron van a estar ahi lo mejor es que me case con Serena antes que el torneo empiece_ \- dijo decidido.

Leaf: _Excelente decision Ash_ \- dijo alegre por su hermano.

Ash: _Bueno hermanita, puedes venir acompañada de Marc_ \- dijo mientras le entregaba la invitacion al peli azul.

Marc: _Gracias Ash_ \- dijo mientras guardaba la invitacion en la mochila.

Ash: _Por cierto si en el torneo les toca pelear contra Paul yo les aconsejo que renuncien al torneo ya que ese imbecil utilizo un tipo de droga que hace invencible a sus pokemones y aparte el cuenta con 3 legendarios_ \- dijo dejando en shock a la pareja.

Marc: _Un momento, hablas del pendejo que humillo a Cynthia_ \- pregunto en shock.

Ash: _Si y ya se como detenerlo pero sera complicado_ \- dijo algo fustrado.

Leaf: _Tranquilo hermanito, yo te apoyare en las decisiones que tomes_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias hermanita, te quiero mucho_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de la castaña.

Leaf: _Yo tambien te quiero haci como tambien quiero a mis sobrinos_ \- dijo dandole mas animos a su hermano.

Ash: _Bueno chicos, no se si van a seguir con su viaje o quieren regresar conmigo a Kanto_ \- les pregunto a los 2.

Leaf: _Si, regresamos contigo_ \- dijo decidida.

Ash: _Excelente chicos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **2 Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado 2 dias en los cuales nuestro querido campeon finalizo de entregar las invitaciones por la region de Alola, por lo que regresaba junto con su hermana y su cuñado el cual se sorprendio mucho al enterarse que el azabache era Master King por lo que ambos se volvieron amigos de la misma manera en como el azabache y el peli negro mas que cuñados se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Una vez que los 3 habian llegado a la casa, el azabache rapidamente abrazo a la peli miel de una manera muy tierna.

Ash: _Mi amor me volvistes a extrañar_ \- le pregunto con un tono de voz tierno.

Serena: _Si y mucho_ \- dijo con una voz algo triste cosa que el azabache noto.

Ash: _Tranquila mi amor, ya nunca mas me voy a separar de ti y prometo estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas_ \- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios para darle un beso a su amada peli miel.

Una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar, mientras que el azabache se fue a ver como estaban los bebes la peli miel se sorprendio al ver a la castaña por lo que ambas se saludan.

Leaf: _Serena, como estas amiga, un gusto volvernos a ver_ \- dijo saludando a su cuñada.

Serena: _Si, ha pasado un tiempo en que no nos vemos desde aquella vez_ \- respondio tranquila.

Leaf: _Bueno Serena, quiero presentarte a mi novio Marc_ \- dijo presentando al peli azul _\- Marc ella es mi cuñada Serena, la prometida de mi hermano_ \- dijo presentandoselo.

Marc: _Mucho gusto Serena_ \- dijo saludandola con una sonrisa.

Serena: _El gusto es mio_ \- respondio de manera normal.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache traia en sus brazos a los bebes, por lo que la castaña al verlo no pudo contener su emocion por lo que cargo a los bebes.

Leaf: _Hola mis pequeños sobrinos, como estan, su tia Leaf los extraño mucho_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce haciendo sonreir a ambos bebes.

Y haci pasaron el resto del dia conviviendo juntos y luego que Ash se ganara la confianza del peli azul, decide darles la habitacion de huespedes a la pareja para que puedan pasar la noche.

 **Varios Dias Despues:**

Los dias habian pasado de manera tranquila ya que hoy era el gran dia en donde la peli miel y el azabache unian sus vidas ante Arceus para siempre, por lo que nos encontramos en una casa por Ciudad Vermilion, en donde podemos ver a la peli miel la cual dormia muy comodamente en los brazos del azabache.

Ambos estaban durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que dos criaturitas entraron sin hacer ruidos los cuales de una manera delicada entraron en la cama en donde se encontraba la pareja por lo que empezaron a lamerle las caras a ambos entrenadores haciendo que ambos empezaran a dar algunas carcajadas.

Ash: _Jajajajajajaja ya por favor jajajajajajajaja_ \- decia riendose mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Serena: _Jajajajajajajajaja ya basta Ash jajajajajaja me haces jajajajajajaja cosquillas jajajajaja_ \- reia mientras tambien se levantaba de la cama.

Tras algunos minutos en que ambos se levantaron, al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que en realidad eran sus pokemones los cuales los habia levantado de esa manera, por lo que los entrenadores se sorprendieron.

Ash: _Pikachu que bueno verte_ \- dijo mientras cargaba al pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: _Pika pika_ \- respondio a su entrenador.

Serena: _Y tu Sylveon que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto algo extraña al pokemon de tipo hada.

Sylveon: _Sil sil_ \- respondio a su entrenadora.

La peli miel se dio cuenta que su pokemon tenia algo abultada su vientre por lo que le se extraño de eso.

Serena: _Sylveon, soy yo o has engordado ultimamente_ \- le pregunto confundida.

El azabache se dio cuenta de eso y al recordar hace varias semanas cuando le estaba dando su viveron a Red, por lo que decide decirle a la peli miel que es lo que su pokemon en realidad tenia.

Ash: _Amor, lo que sucede en realidad es que Sylveon esta embarazada_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la peli miel.

Serena: _Encerio amor_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es, esta esperando un hijo de Pikachu y disculpa si no te lo dije pero por lo que paso con Cynthia, con los preparativos de nuestra boda y con lo del torneo se me habia olvidado por completo y aparte tambien se me habia ido la onda_ \- dijo algo apenado.

Serena: _No te preocupes Amor, comprendo los eventos que vivimos estas semanas_ \- dijo con una mirada tierna al azabache _\- Pero estoy feliz de saber que mi pokemon esta esperando un hijo del pokemon de la persona que tanto amo_ \- dijo mientras cargaba de manera delicada a la pokemon de tipo hada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache y la peli miel se dirigieron a ver como estaban los bebes y al verlos, ambos estaban durmiendo, abrigaditos y el castaño se encontraba abrazando a la azabache.

Serena: _Mira Ash_ \- dijo con dulzura _\- Se ven tiernos cuando duermen_ \- dijo feliz de ver a sus hijos.

Ash: _Si amor, me alegro de que los tengamos con nosotros y tambien el dia en que empiecen su aventura pokemon sigan nuestro legado_ \- dijo orgulloso.

Serena: _A parte me pongo a pensar que todo lo que nos ha ocurrido durante estos años ha sido una señal que nosotros dos estamos destinados a pasar nuestra vida juntos por toda la eternidad_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel _\- Pero yo prometi que nunca me voy a separar de ti, ni de mis pequeños, tu mas que mi compañera de la vida eres mi otra mitad, eres mi todo y juntos quiero que criemos a nuestros hijos y no cometamos los mismos errores que nuestros padres cometieron con nosotros_ \- dijo viendola sin evitar derramar una lagrima.

Serena : _Te amo Ash, te amo mucho, gracias por ser el padre de mis hijos, por estar siempre con nostros, ya que a pesar de las situaciones que la vida nos imponga siempre vamos a estar juntos y como familia y pareja vamos a solucionar todo lo que la vida nos imponga_ \- dijo tomando de las mejias al azabache.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, un beso lleno de un amor puro y de sentimientos al estar conectados y tambien sus bebes los unia mucho, por lo que la pareja estaban felices de estar juntos pero lo que los motivaban era saber que ya estan a unas horas de unir sus almas y sus vidas en una sola para toda la eternidad.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, por lo que estaban felices pero ese momento tan especial fue interrumpido debido a que el azabache mientras estaba abrazando a la peli miel al ver la hora en su reloj rapidamente se alarmo.

Ash: _Ohhhhh carajo_ \- dijo algo alterado.

Serena: _Que sucede amor_ \- le pregunto confundida.

Ash: _Hoy es nuestra boda y aun no hemos arreglado nada para tener listo todo para dentro de unas horas_ \- dijo algo preocupado.

Serena: _Jejejejejejeje eso es lo que piensas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Ehhhhhhhh_ \- pregunto confundido.

Serena: _Sabia yo que iba a pasar esto, haci que ayer algunos miembros de tu alto mando vinieron a ayudarnos a dejar todo listo para la fiesta y tambien la iglesia en donde nos vamos a casar ya esta decorada_ \- dijo tranquilizando al azabache.

Ash: _Que susto tuve_ \- dijo tranquilizandose.

Serena: _Jejejejejeje bueno, sera mejor empezarnos a alistar._

Ash: _Bueno, manos a la obra_ \- respondio motivado.

Y de esa manera nuestra querida pareja empezo a realizar todos los preparativos, por lo que la peli miel llamo a su madre y a algunas amigas para que la ayudaran con el vestido mientras que el azabache le pido al profesor Oak prestado su laboratorio para poder cambiarse de ropa y para que lo ayudaran a alistarse.

 **Algunas Horas Despues:**

 **Con Serena:**

La peli miel se encontraba en la habitacion en donde se estaba poniendo una ropa interior blanca la cual le habia dado su madre, por lo que luego de terminar de ponerse su ropa interior blanca, las amigas que hizo en la region de Alola Mallow, Lana, Lillie, su mejor amiga/cuñada Shauna, Cynthia, Diantha y Lusamine la ayudaban a maquillarla, con el peinado y tambien a que estuviera lista con su vestido de novia mientras que la señora de ojos azules estaba feliz al ver a su hija que estaba a punto de unirse para toda la vida con Ash.

Shauna: _Vaya amiga, al fin llego el gran dia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba con el peinado.

Lillie: _Al fin vas a formalizar tu relacion con Ash y poder criar a tus hijos como una famlia normal_ \- dijo mientras la ayudaba con el vestido.

Cynthia: _A parte estas quedando preciosa_ \- dijo soprendida al ver como estaba quedando la peli miel.

Diantha: _Muy bien Serena, no te muevas, ya casi vamos a terminar_ \- dijo mientras maquillaba a la peli miel.

Lusamine: _Bueno, aqui estan tus tacones blancos, ya casi estas lista_ \- dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerle los tacones.

Mallow: _Solo tene un poco la barriga por favor, solo es para subirte el ziper_ \- le pidio mientras la peli miel hacia todo lo que le decian.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todas terminaron de alistar a la peli miel en donde todas estaban impresionadas al ver como habia quedado de hermosa.

Grace: _Mi amor, te ves preciosa_ \- dijo sorprendida al ver como habia quedado su hija.

Lana: _Por cierto, Ash me pidio que te pusiera esto_ \- dijo mientras con delicadeza le ponia el listo azul el cual le habia regalado hace algunos años atras.

Serena: _Encerio, es el liston que el me regalo_ \- pregunto sorprendida _\- Pero crei haberlo perdido_ \- dijo aun sorprendida.

Lana: _Jejejejeje eso creistes pero no, el lo tenia pero el no quiso decir nada ya que era algo especial para este momento_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que la peli miel estaba lista, todas las demas terminaron de ponerse sus vestidos por lo que se maquillaron mientras la peli miel salia hacia la sala en donde algunos minutos despues todas ya estaban maquilladas por lo que todas estaban alegres y motivadas por la felicidad de la pareja.

Lusamine: _Bueno Serena, te veremos en la iglesia, nosotras nos iremos adelantando_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se fueron dejando solo a madre e hija en la sala, por lo que luego que la oji azul terminara de alistarse, procede abrazara a su hija.

Grace: _Mi niña, encerio que has crecido mucho y no sabes lo feliz de verte con ese vestido_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Serena: _No llores mama_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Grace: _No puedo evitarlo, ya que luego de varias situaciones, te veo casandote con el hombre que mas amas y eso me hace feliz_ \- dijo viendo a la peli miel a los ojos.

Serena: _Te doy las gracias mami, gracias por tus consejos, por estar a mi lado, por apoyarme y por quererme mucho_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar de la felicidad _\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque hoy unire mi vida a la de Ash, el hombre que tanto amo y tambien me hace muy feliz saber que el es el padre de mis hijos, gracias por todo mami_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Grace: _Siempre seras mi niña y siempre seras bienvenida a mi casa, te amo hija_ \- dijo mientras seguia abrazada a la peli miel.

Serena: _Yo tambien te amo mamita_ \- dijo mientras seguia abrazada a su madre.

Luego de unos minutos entre madre e hija, ambas se separaron del abrazo y se limpiaron las lagrimas por lo que empezaron a salir para esperar la limusiona que las va a llevar a la iglesia.

 **Con Ash:**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, en donde podemos ver a un grupo de jovenes los cuales estaban formado por Kalm, Kiawe, Alain, Gladio, Chriss, El profesor Kukui y Satoshi se encontraban terminando de ayudar al azabache a vestirse.

Kalm: _Quedastes increible amigo_ \- dijo sorprendido al azabache.

Kiawe: _Y por cierto Ash no te sentis nerviosos_ \- le pregunto a su amigo mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

Ash: _Si, un poco_ \- respondio algo nervioso.

Alain: _Tranquilo, lo importante es que distes el gran paso_ \- le dijo dandole animos al azabache.

Chriss: _Solo relajate y tomalo con calma, a parte esto es lo que siempre has soñado o no es asi_ \- le pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Si pero esque me pone algo nervioso esta idea_ \- respondio algo apenado.

P. Kukui: _Jejejejejejejeje Ash, tu expresion me recuerda el dia en que Serena te dijo sobre su embarazo_ \- dijo algo burlon haciendo que el azabache recordara ese dia.

Satoshi: _Bueno muchachos, estamos listos_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse de una manera adecuada la corbata.

Gladio: _Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a adelantar para reunirnos con las chicas en la iglesia, haci que suerte amigo y se que daras lo mejor por ella_ \- dijo felicitando al azabache.

Luego de algunos minutos, los chicos se fueron dejando al azabache con su padre solos, por lo que el señor no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

Satoshi: _Vaya hijo hoy comienzas una nueva vida al lado de Serena y de mis nietos, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti_ \- dijo viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias papa, gracias por estar conmigo, por tus consejos que me distes para no cometer el mismo error que hicistes el dia en que te volvi a ver y me reconcilie contigo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por este momento tan especial que signfica mucho para mi y para Serena_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su padre _\- Pero tambien quisiera que mi madre estuviera conmigo viendome pero aun no me explico lo que sucedio al final_ \- dijo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Satoshi: _No te sientas mal hijo, yo se que ella cometio un error al traicionarte de esta manera, hay que seguir adelante y luchar por lo que mas quieres, recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo y cualquier cosa que tengas siempre vas a poder contar con mi apoyo_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias papa, te quiero mucho, gracias por la nueva oportunidad en que me das de tener a mi lado a un padre en que confiar, por queres a mis hijos y por tus consejos papa_ \- dijo sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

Satoshi: _Al contrario hijo, te agradezco mucho el que me dieras una segunda oportunidad, en que me permitieras demostrarte que no soy como tu madre y por unos nietos maravillosos y siempre vas a ser mi campeon_ \- dijo mientras seguian abrazados.

Varios minutos despues en que padre e hijo seguian abrazados, ambos azabaches se separan del abrazo y luego se secan las lagriamas por lo que al ver al hora ambos salen del departamento junto a la iglesia.

 **Mientras tanto en uno de los lujosos hoteles de Ciudad Vermilion:**

Podemos ver a una castaña la cual estaba terminando de vestir a los bebes, por lo que se emociono al ver a los bebes con sus trajesitos.

Leaf: _Huyyy mis pequeños, se miran preciosos con esos trajecitos_ \- dijo con una voz muy tierna mientras peinaba a la azabache de una manera delicada para luego peinar al castaño.

Una vez que la castaña termino de vestirlos, se dirigio al espejo para poderse maquillar, por lo que tardo algunos minutos hasta que termino de maquillarse, por lo que estaba guardando sus cosas hasta que vio a su novio entrar el cual tenia un traje formal puesto y arreglado.

Marc: _Hola amor_ \- dijo mientras besaba a la castaña en los labios.

Leaf: _Llegastes justo a tiempo amor_ \- dijo mientras tomaba su cartera y cargaba a los bebes.

Marc: _Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a la iglesia, de seguro mi suegro y mi cuñado ya estan por haya_ \- dijo mientras cargaba a la bebe de cabellera azabache.

Leaf: _Si, bueno, vamos_ \- dijo mientras salia con el castaño en brazos.

 **Varios Minutos Despues:**

Habian pasado varios minutos en los cuales las chicas ya se encontraban en la iglesia al igual que los chicos, en donde se podia ver a varios conocidos de la pareja los cuales eran los demas campeones de otras regiones a excepcion del peli morad, al igual que los miembros del alto mando, algunos lideres de gimnasio, performers como Korrina, Miette, Aria, Bonnie, coordinadores como Soledad, Kenny, Zoey y entre varios invitados ya se encontraban presentes en la iglesia.

Nuestro querido azabache estaba llegando acompañado de su padre y de su hermana y su cuñado los cuales tenian cargados a los bebes.

El azabache se encontraba junto a su padre esperando a que la peli miel llegara, por lo que algunos minutos pasaron en donde llego el peli negro acompañado de la castaña y tambien el profesor Kukui acompañado de su esposa Pimpinela los cuales son los padrinos de nuestra querida pareja.

Pimpinela: _Suerte Ash_ \- dijo animando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias profesora Pimpinela_ \- dijo agradeciendo a su madrina de boda.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera todos los invitados se pusieron de pie al ver a la peli miel la cual entraba acompañada de su madre, por lo que el azabache se sorprendio mucho al ver a su prometida.

Una vez que la peli miel llego a donde se encontraba el azabache, la señora de ojos azules dice algunas cosas a su yerno viendolo a los ojos para entregar a su hija.

Grace: _Ash, te entrego a mi hija Serena, mi preciado tesoro, confio mucho en ti en que la haras feliz, que la protegeras sobre todas las cosas y que sobre todo la amaras por toda la eternidad_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache con algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ash: _Lo prometo señora Grace, le doy mi palabra ya que su hija es mi tesoro, lo que mas amo en el mundo y no importando los obstaculos que tengamos siempre vamos a solucionarlo como la pareja que somos y siempre la amare hasta el dia de mi muerte_ \- dijo muy motivado.

Una vez que le hizo la promesa el azabache a su suegra, el azabache toma de las manos a la peli miel y tambien estaba muy sorprendido al ver a la peli miel.

Ash: _Te ves preciosa mi amor_ \- dijo muy sorprendido mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Serena: _Y tu muy guapo Ashy_ \- dijo con un tono dulce.

Una vez que terminaron de alagarse, nuestra querida pareja se dispuso a ir al frente en donde se encontraba el sacerdote el cual los estaba casando, por lo que la ceremonia inicio de una manera normal.

Los minutos pasaban en donde la ceremonia seguia, en donde todos estaban sentados, por lo que el sacerdote solicito la presencia de los padrinos.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, ahora quiero la presencia de los padrinos_ \- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

El profesor Kukui y la profesora Pimpinela se acercaron a la pareja para poder darles los anillos y posteriormente darles la bendicion.

Una vez que ambos se pusieron los anillos, llego el momento en el que le correspondio a la pareja dar sus votos.

Ash: _Serena, el dia en que te conoci me volvistes el hombre mas feliz del mundo, a pesar que en ese entonces nos tuvimos que separar y el destino fue el mismo el que se encargo de volvernos a reunir senti que mi otra mitad regreso a mi, tus hermosos ojos azules, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser conmigo y tus apoyos, tus consejos me han ayudado a alcanzar mis sueños y no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi_ \- dijo viendo a la peli miel a los ojos _\- Te amo Serena, te amo, te amo mas que a nadie y el dia en que me demostrastes tu amor me hicieron darme cuenta lo mucho que significas para mi, ya que eres mi otra mitad y tambien estoy muy agradecido con Arceus, ya que gracias a esa union nacieron nuestros hijos los cuales nos han unido mucho y estoy muy feliz por la oportunidad que me distes de formar una gran familia a tu lado_ \- dijo mientras la seguia viendo a los ojos.

Serena: _Ash, cuando te conoci tu fuistes aquel niño del que me enamore y a pesar en que nos distanciamos, el dia en que nos volvimos a ver, ese dia fue el mas feliz que tuve ya que volvi a ver al niño del que me habia enamorado, de mi heroe y a pesar de varias situaciones que hemos pasado juntos no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte en mi vida, ya que tu eres mi todo, mi vivir y el dia en que me entregue a ti fue el mas especial de todos porque no solo me uni al chico que amo con todo mi corazon, si no que tambien estoy agradecida por darme una oportunidad de tener dos hijos preciosos a tu lado y no cabe duda que tu eres mi razon de vivir_ \- dijo viendo al azabache a los ojos.

Tanto el azabache mayor como la castaña de ojos azules no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad por las tiernas palabras que se decian sus hijos.

Luego de varios minutos la ceremonia estaba por concluir por lo que el sacerdote procedio a realizar la pregunta definitiva.

Sacerdote: _Serena Yvonne aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los buenos momenos como en los malos hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto viendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Acepto_ \- respondio muy motivada.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, Ash Ketchum aceptas a Serena Yvonne como tu legitima esposa, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los buenos momenos como en los malos hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Si, acepto_ \- respondio con alegria.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, ahora que ustedes dos han aceptado, pregunto, si hay alguien entre los presentes que impida esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ \- pregunto viendo a todos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos estaban callados, ya que nadie decia nada por lo que al ver que no habia nadie quien impidiera la boda, el sacerdote procedio a finalizar con la ceremonia.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, como no hay nadie quien impida esta union y al aceptar los dos, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash puedes besar a la novia_ \- dijo finalizando con la ceremonia.

El azabache tomaba de la cintura a la peli miel mientras que ella lo tomaba de la cintura y ambos unian sus labios para sellar su amor en un profundo beso mientras que todos aplaudian por la union de la pareja.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos se separaron del beso y entre aplausos y felicitaciones nuestra querida pareja saleron abrazados de la iglesia para luego los demas salieran. Pasaron algunos minutos en doinde todos se tomaban fotos con la pareja, por lo que todos procedieron ir al salon en donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta. Varios minutos despues, todos se sorprendieron al ver como habia quedado el salon, por lo que al entrar se sorprendieron mas al ver como habia quedado el salon.

Despues de que todos llegaran al salon, nuestra querida pareja al entrar, todos les aplaudieron por lo que inicio la fiesta de boda.

 **Varias Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado varias horas en las cuales nuestra querida pareja se encontraban sentados con sus padres mientras los demas bailaban luego de hacer el brindis y que todos comieran.

Serena: _Se ven hermosos mis amores_ \- dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras tenia cargado a los bebes.

Ash: _Si amor, son identicos a nosotros_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su esposa mientras los abrazaba.

Satoshi: _Vaya hijo, por fin de mucho tiempo ya te formalizastes con tu familia, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti_ \- dijo viendo a su hijo y a su nuera junto con sus nietos.

Grace: _Y por cierto hija, te agradeceria mucho que me dejaras a los bebes el dia de hoy para que pasen la noche con nosotros_ \- dijo viendo a la peli miel.

Serena: _Claro mama_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Satoshi: _Por cierto ahora que ustedes dos estan casados aun temen que descubran que ustedes son Master King y Performer Queen_ \- le pregunto a la pareja.

Ash: _De hecho ya no papa, ya que ahora que estoy casado con Serena, ya no me importa que todos me vean, hasta los traidores ya que no mas me toquen pelear contra algunos de ellos me voy a desquitar pero antes tengo que ajustar cuentas pendientes con Paul_ \- dijo con una mirada decisiva.

Satoshi: _Muy bien hijo, dejemos las rivalidades para despues, ahora hay que disfrutar de la fiesta_ \- dijo motivado.

Una vez en que nuestra querida pareja termino de conversar con sus hijos, tambien se unieron a la pista de baile en donde todos los invitados bailaban, por lo que nuestra querida pareja empezo a bailar mientras que la señora de ojos azules y el señor de cabellera azabache bailaban juntos.

 **(En la boda del vitor y Nacaranda imaginense que ellos dos son Ash y Serena XD:)**

Y de esa manera todos disfrutaron de la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando en honor a los recien casados, por lo que luego de muchas horas de baile, el azabache con ayuda del peli negro el cual tenia en sus manos una guitarra, detuvo el baile ya que estaba por hacer algo.

Ash: _Atencion a todos_ \- dijo mientras todos lo miraban _\- En primer lugar les agradezco mucho su apoyoy su prescencia, ya que ustedes saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi y mi preciosa esposa Serena_ \- dijo mientras se dirigia con la peli miel.

El peli negro habia finalizado de afinar la guitarra por lo que ya se encontraba listo para poder realizar la interpretacion del tema.

Ash: _Amor, estube semanas preparando esta sorpresa tan especial para este dia, por lo que espero que te guste ya que lo estube preparando con mucho amor_ \- dijo mientras se ponia enfrente de ella.

El peli negro empezo a tocar la guitarra mientras que el azabache estaba por cantar un tema, por lo que todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar el tema que el azabache cantaba, en especial la peli miel.

 _"so close no matter how far_

 _couldn´t be much more from the heart_

 _forever trusting who we are_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _never opened myself this way_

 _life is ours, we live it our way_

 _all these words i don´t just say_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _trust i seek and i find in you_

 _every day for us something new_

 _open mind for a different view_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _never cared for what they do_

 _never cared for what they know_

 _but i know_

 _so close no matter how far_

 _couldn´t be much more from the heart_

 _forever trusting who we are_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _never cared for what they do_

 _never cared for what they know_

 _but i know_

 _never opened myself this way_

 _life is ours, we live it our way_

 _all these words i don´t just say_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _trust i seek and i find in you_

 _every day for us something new_

 _open mind for a different view_

 _and nothing else matters_

 _never cared for what they say_

 _never cared for games they play_

 _never cared for what they do_

 _never cared for what they know_

 _and i know"_

 **Traducida:**

 _"tan cerca no importa cuan lejos..._

 _no seria mucho mas del corazon_

 _por siempre confiando en quienes somos_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _nunca me abri a mi mismo de esta manera_

 _la vida es nuestra y la vivimos a nuestra manera_

 _todas esas palabras simplemente no las dije_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _busque confianza y la encontre en ti_

 _cada dia para nosotros algo nuevo_

 _la mente abierta para una mirada diferente_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _nunca importo por lo que hacian_

 _nunca importo por lo que sabian_

 _pero lo se_

 _tan cerca no importa cuan lejos..._

 _no seria mucho mas del corazon_

 _por siempre confiando en quienes somos_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _nunca importo por lo que hacian_

 _nunca importo por lo que sabian_

 _pero lo se_

 _nunca me abri a mi mismo de esta manera_

 _la vida es nuestra y la vivimos a nuestra manera_

 _todas esas palabras simplemente no las dije_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _busque confianza y la encontre en ti_

 _cada dia para nosotros algo nuevo_

 _la mente abierta para una mirada diferente_

 _y nada mas importa_

 _nunca imporo las cosas que decian_

 _nunca importaron los juegos que jugaron_

 _nunca me importo lo que ellos hacian_

 _nunca me importo lo que ellos sabian_

 _y lo se"_

Una vez que termino de cantar esa cancion, la peli miel tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos por la hermosa cancion que su esposo le canto, por lo que sin poder resistir mas rapidamente se dirigio al azabache para abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios mientras que todos aplaudian.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que el azabache rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la peli miel mientras que ella rodeaba sus cuellos con sus manos mientras se seguian besando hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Serena: _Gracias... Ash... te amo..._ \- lloraba de la felicidad mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo.

Ash: _Y yo mas mi hermosa Serena de Ketchum_ \- dijo volviendo a besar a la peli miel.

Luego de varios minutos la fiesta siguio hasta que llego la hora en que el azabache y la peli miel al igual que los demas empezaran a retirarse, por lo que antes que todos se fueran, la peli miel se puso sobre el escenario dispuesta a lanzar su ramo de flores.

Serena: _Bueno chicas estan listas_ \- les pregunto mientras le daba la espalda.

Todas: _Sii_ \- respondieron emocionadas.

Serena: _Listas, aqui va_ \- dijo mientras lanzaba el ramo hacia atras.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todas estaban al pendiente a quien le habia caido el ramo hasta que podemos ver a una joven rubia de ojos verdes la cual lo habia atrapado.

Mallow: _Vaya Lillie, tu tienes el ramo_ \- dijo sorprendida al igual que todas.

Por otra parte la peli miel estaba con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga la cual tenia el ramo, por lo que unos segundos despues la peli miel salio del salon siendo abrazada por su ahora esposo y padre de sus hijos Ash el cual la abrazaba de la cintura.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya estamos a dos capitulos de finalizar el primer arco de esta historia, por lo cual les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado para escribirla y tambien me alegro que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Les comento que la boda en este capitulo me base en la boda de uno de mis futbolistas favoritos como lo es Lionel Messi y espero que Argentina gane este mundial. Tambien les aclaro que el embarazo de los pokemones en esta historia no son por medio de huevos si no que me base en el embarazo de los mamiferos, esto es para que no me digan "Pero nacen de huevos", pues les aclaro que en esta version son como un embarazo normal del mamifero.**

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el penultimo capitulo del primer arco:** _ **"Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel (Lemon)", hasta luego**_ **.**

* * *

 **(Nota:** _ **Les recuerdo el capitulo final del primer arco**_ **)**

 _ **"Capitulo 22: Juntos para siempre"**_


	24. Luna de Miel (Lemon)

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, lamento hacerlos demorar pero lamentablemente habia perdido el borrador por lo que ya no lo pude recuperar, lo tube que volverlo a escribir, haci que espero que me puedan comprender y para compensarlos les traigo los dos ultimos capitulos del primer arco, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Serena: _Bueno chicas estan listas_ \- les pregunto mientras le daba la espalda.

Todas: _Sii_ \- respondieron emocionadas.

Serena: _Listas, aqui va_ \- dijo mientras lanzaba el ramo hacia atras.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todas estaban al pendiente a quien le habia caido el ramo hasta que podemos ver a una joven rubia de ojos verdes la cual lo habia atrapado.

Mallow: _Vaya Lillie, tu tienes el ramo_ \- dijo sorprendida al igual que todas.

Por otra parte la peli miel estaba con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga la cual tenia el ramo, por lo que unos segundos despues la peli miel salio del salon siendo abrazada por su ahora esposo y padre de sus hijos Ash el cual la abrazaba de la cintura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel (Lemon):**

Nuestra querida pareja se encontraba viendo las estrellas que iluminaban el anochecer por lo que el azabache tenia de la cintura a peli miel abrazada mientras le besaba su frente. Ambos estaban muy felices que por fin unieron sus almas en una sola por el resto de sus vidas.

Serena: _Gracias Ash_ \- dijo volteandose para ver a su esposo a los ojos _\- Gracias por entrar a mi vida, por todo tus apoyos, tus animos pero sobre todo por todo tu amor_ \- dijo tomandolo de las manos mientras derramaba unas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ash: _Al contrario mi dulce peli miel, gracias a ti por estar a mi lado durante estos años y por mis dos hermosos hijos que me has dado_ \- dijo mientras le limpiaba los ojos a la peli miel.

Ambos se abrazaron por lo que pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se encontraban de esta manera hasta que ambos se miraban a los ojos para poco a poco poder unir sus labios en un profundo beso, beso lleno de pasion y de muchos sentimientos.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde ambos se estaban besando hasta que el oxigeno se les termino por lo que se tuvieron que separar de aquel beso pero ambos estaban felices con una sonrisa por lo que el azabache tomo a la peli miel y la cargo estilo princesa haciendo que se sorprendiera mucho.

Serena: _Ashhhhhh_ \- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ash: _Mi amor, esta noche sera muy especial y aparte te tengo un regalo especial_ \- dijo con un tono dulce mientras tenia cargada a su esposa.

La peli miel estaba totalmente sorprendida ya que nunca habia visto a su ahora esposo muy romantico, por lo que solo le siguio el juego para ver que era lo que el tramaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se besaban mientras que el azabache llevaba cargada a la peli miel estilo princesa por lo que llegaron al hotel, en donde el azabache siguio llevandose cargada a su esposa hasta que llegaron a la habitacion, por lo que el azabache dejo de cargar a la peli miel para taparle los ojos.

Ash: _Bueno, aqui esta la sorpresa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le seguia tapando los ojos a la peli miel.

Nuestro campeon guio a la peli miel a la habitacion, por lo que luego de algunos minutos estaba listo para darle la sorpresa a su esposa.

Ash: _Bueno amor, estas lista_ \- le pregunto a su esposa.

Serena: _Si_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco el azabache le fue destapando los ojos a la peli miel, la cual al abrir los ojos se sorprendio al ver lo hermoso que estaba la habitacion ya que estaba decorada de petalos de rosa sobre la cama, veladoras al rededor de la cama y tambien algunas flores decoraban al rededor, por lo que la se quedo sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo derramo algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Serena: _Ashhhhhhh_ \- dijo viendolo a su esposo a los ojos.

Ash: _Serena_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos mientras tomaba su mentos de una manera delicada.

 **(INICIO DEL LEMON)**

 _ **(La musica de fondo para esta escena es Besame de Ricardo Montaner, solo que este portal no me deja poner el Link)**_

Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus labios para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, en donde ambos se demostraban mucho su amor.

Se besaban con mucha pasion que por lo cual el azabache empezaba caminaba con la peli miel mientras se besaban hasta recostarse en la cama, en donde se encontraba encima de la peli miel para luego empezar su cuello.

Serena: _Ashhhh_ \- dijo algo juguetona.

Ash: _Shhhhhh preciosa_ \- dijo con un tono dulce _\- Esta noche va a ser muy especial porque es la primera noche en que lo haremos como esposos y te prometo que la disfrutaremos mucho_ \- dijo con un susurro seductor para luego volver a besar a la peli miel.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja seguia besandose con mucha pasion hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse por lo que ambos se levantaron de la cama en donde el azabache volteo a la peli miel para desabrocharle su vestido de novia por lo que la peli miel al tener su vestido desabrochado poco a poco se fue quitando el vestido hasta quedar en su ropa interior blanca mientras que el azabache se quito el saco y luego de algunos minutos la peli miel le desabotonaba su camida blanca hasta quitarsela completamente en donde se podia apreciar el torso desnudo el azabache mostrando unos cuadros y pectorales bien marcados.

Ash: _Te vez preciosa amor_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Serena: _Y tu te ves muy guapo amor_ \- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposo.

Luego de abrazarse, la peli miel desabrocho el pantalon del azabache para bajarselos completamente al igual que le quito sus zapatos dejando al azabache solo en boxeres.

Ambos se volvieron a besar mientras se acostaban en la cama quedando el azabache encima de la peli miel, en donde unian sus manos mientras seguian besandose con mucha pasion, ya que era una batalla de lenguas que ambos tenian, luego de terminar de besarse el azabache empezo a besarla del cuello acariando al mismo tiempo sus pechos haciendo que la peli miel empezara a emitir algunos gemidos.

Serena: _Ashhhhhh_ \- gemia al sentir como su esposo le besaba el cuello.

Como respuesta del azabache, la volvio a besar en los labios mientras que la abrazaba en donde el azabache aprovecho para quitarle el sosten a la peli miel en donde luego de terminar de besarse nuestro querido campeon se quedo sorprendido al ver unos pechos redondos y firmes.

Ash: _Woooow_ \- dijo excitado al verle los grandes pechos que tenia su esposa por lo cual con sus manos el azabache empezo a tocarselos.

Serena: _Te gustan mucho Ashy_ \- pregunto de manera juguetona a su esposo.

Ash: _Si amor, son hermosas y muy suaves_ \- dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos a su esposa.

Serena: _Son todas tuyas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Nuestro querido campeon dejo de manosearle los pechos a su esposa para posteriormente empezar a chuparselas y a succionarselas, haciendo que la peli mielempezaba a gemir.

Serena: _Ahhhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ahhhhh no te detenngass sigueee Ahhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras se aferraba al azabache.

Varios minutos pasaron en donde nuestro azabache succionaba aquellos hermosos pechos los cuales le gustaban mucho haciendo que la peli miel lo disfrutara mucho, por lo que luego de terminar de chuparselos, empezo a besarle desde el cuello todo su cuerpo en donde fue bajando al estomago, por el vientre y por el ombligo de la peli miel hasta llegar a su parte intima, en donde le desprende su ultima ropa interior blanca dejandola totalmente desnuda.

Serena: _Ash, extrañabas hacerme esto_ \- dijo de manera juguetona.

Ash: _Claro amor, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba hacerte mia, de tenerte en la cama y de no soltarte nunca_ \- dijo muy jugueton mientras empezaba a chuparle la vagina a la peli miel mientras que al mismo tiempo introducia sus dedos.

Serena: _Ashhhhh Ahhhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhhhh no pares Ahhhhhhhhhh massss Ahhhhhh_ \- gritaba mientras agarraba la cabeza del azabache.

Mientras que la peli miel agarraba la cabeza del azabache, este dejo de introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la peli miel y mientras seguia chupandosela, con una de sus manos agarro uno de los pechos de la peli miel y empezo a atreparle el pecho haciendo que la peli miel lo disfrutara mas.

Luego de algunos minutos la peli miel estaba llegando a su limite, por lo que tomo la cabeza de su esposo para que aumentara el ritmo con el que lo hacia.

Serena: _Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh me vengo Ashhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhh_ \- gemia hasta que termino corriendose en la boca del azabache, quien se tomaba sus liquidos y lo disfrutaba mucho.

Ash: _Vaya amor, eres hermosa por fuera como tambien eres dulce por dentro_ \- dijo mientros volvia a besar a su esposa.

Una vez que ambos se terminaron de besar, cambiaron de posiciones donde nuestro querido campeon se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras la peli miel estaba encima de el abrazandolo.

Serena: _Vaya Ashy, te vez mas precioso que nunca_ \- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras volvia a besar a su esposo.

Poco a poco la peli miel empezo a besarle el cuello al azabache en donde le daba unos pequeños mordiscos, como si estuviera dandole chupetones tratando de no dejarle ninguna marca por lo que empezo a besar el torso del azabache, fue bajando hasta llegar a las caderas del azabache en donde tenia su boxer puesto, por lo cual le quito su boxer al azabache dejandolo totalmente desnudo.

La peli miel se sonrojo mucho y se excito demasiado ya que habia quedo muy embobada al ver el gran tamaño en que la tenia su esposo ya que a comparacion de otras veces que han tenido relaciones sexuales, esta vez era mucho mas grande que nunca.

Serena: _Woooow Ashy, estas muy feliz por mi_ \- dijo con un tono muy jugueton.

El azabache solo se limito a sonreir por lo que su adorada peli miel decia.

Serena: _Ya que tu me complacistes hace unos minutos con tu boca, ahora es mi turno de complacerte_ \- dijo mientras agarraba el miembro del azabache y lo empezaba a estimular.

El azabache empezo a sentir un placer que no experimentaba hace algunos meses por lo que solo se limito a gruñir y a dejarse llevar por el tratamiento que su esposa le daba

Ash: _Uhhhhhhhh Serena ufffff_ \- gruñia al sentir el tratamiento que la peli miel le daba.

Serena: _Te gusta mucho Ashy_ \- le pregunto con un tono jugueton.

Ash: _Uhhhhhh siii ahhhhh_ \- respondio mientras daba unos pequeños gruñidos del placer al sentir como las delicadas manos de su esposa lo complacian mucho.

Serena: _Entonces te va a gustar mas lo siguiente_ \- dijo de manera dulce mientras introducia el miembro del azabache a su boca.

El azabache empezo a ser rodeado por un gran placer, algo que no habia revivido desde que nacieron sus hijos, por lo que solo se dejo a limitar a disfrutarlo dando varios gruñidos del placer mientras con sus manos tomaba la cabeza de la peli miel.

Ash: _Uhhhhhhhh mas rapido ahhhhhhhh Serena Uffffff sigueee Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñida del placer por el tratamiento que su esposa le daba.

Un buen momento pasaron la pareja de esta manera, en donde la peli miel retiro el miembro del azabache y se lo coloco en medio de sus pechos para empezar a masturbar al azabache quien estaba muy excitado.

Ash: _Uffffff mas rapido Ohhhhhhh si Serena no pares Ahhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras se sujetaba de las sabanas de la cama.

Luego de varios minutos en donde la peli miel aun tenia el miembro del azabache en medio de sus pechos y le chupaba la punta del miembro el azabache estaba por llegar a su limite.

Ash: _Uhhhhhh Serena ya no aguanto Ahhhhhhh me vengo Uhhhhhhhhh_ \- gruño y sin poder resistir mas se termino corriendo tanto en la boca como en la cara y los pechos de la peli miel, la cual se tragaba todo el semen de su esposo.

Una vez que se la peli miel termino de tomarse todo el semen del azabache, la peli miel se coloco encima de el para plantarle un beso muy apasionado al azabache.

Serena: _Delicioso_ \- dijo en un tono jugueton mientras besaba al azabache.

Varios minutos despues en donde ambos se besaban, cambiaron de posiciones en donde la peli miel quedo acostada de la cama mientras que el azabache estaba encima de ella, por lo que aun tenia su miembro erecto por lo que el azabache lo empezo a frotar con su vagina ya que ambos sabian que era el momento de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Nuestra querida pareja a comparacion de su primera vez, esta vez sentian mucha confianza por lo que el azabache empezo a introducir su miembro dentro de la vagina de la peli miel.

Ash: _Estas lista mi hermosa peli miel_ \- pregunto para ver a su esposa a los ojos.

Serena: _Lista mi precioso azabache_ \- dijo segura mientras abria un poco mas su intimidad para que el azabache pudiera entrar con ella.

El azabache poco a poco fue introduciendo su pene dentro de la vagina de su esposa poco a poco, tratando de no lastimarla mucho por lo que esta vez ninguno de los dos sentia dolor, si no mas bien era un placer que los empezaba a rodear a los dos por lo que el azabache empezo a moverse poco a poco mientras besaba a la peli miel.

Ambos estaban muy felices ya que luego de 8 meses aproximadamente volvian a ser uno solo, por lo cual ambos estaban muy unidos, por lo que el azabache mientras embestia a la peli miel la tomo de las manos y la besaba al mismo tiempo

A decir verdad, era algo muy romantico aquel tierno momento en que vivia nuestra querida pareja ya que la forma en la que hacian el amor, con petalos de rosas que decoraban tanto la cama como el suelo, las veladoras que rodeaban la cama en donde ambos se encontraban y las flores que tambien eran parte de la decoracion hacian que sin duda fuera una noche inolvidable para nuestra querida pareja.

Serena: _Ashhhhh Ashhhhh Ashhhhh Ashhhhh Ashhhhh Ashhhhh_ \- gemia el nombre de su esposo mientras se aferaba a el.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhh te amo Ahhhhhh eres preciosa Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras empezaba a besar los pechos de su esposa mientras que tambien al mismo tiempo seguia con el ritmo de las embestidas.

Ambos estaban muy felices ya que estaban mas unidos que nunca, por lo que el ambiente que rodeaba aquella habitacion eran los gemidos que nuestra pareja daban, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando por las embestidas del azabache y la cama rechinando ya que eran señal que ambos se estaban demostrando su amor.

La peli miel empezo a sentir mas placer por lo que con sus piernas sujeto al azabache de la cadera de tal modo de que este no se separara de ella mientras el mordia los pezones de la peli miel haciendo que gimiera mas.

Serena: _Ahhhhhh Ashhhhhhh mas duro Ahhhhhhh no pares Ashhhhhhhh no me quiero separar de ti Ahhhhhhhh Ashhhhhh te necesito dentro de mi Ahhhhhhh_ \- gemia del placer mientras tomaba del cuello al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhh eres mia Ahhhhhh y solo mia Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras volvia a besaba a la peli miel mientras que tambien aumentaba mas el ritmo de las embestidas.

Varios minutos despues de estar mas unidos que nunca nuestra querida pareja estaba llegando a su climax.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh Serena Ahhhhhh ya no aguanto Ahhhhhh mas Ahhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras se agarraba de las sabanas de la cama.

Serena: _Ahhhhhh hazlo Ahhhhhh quiero tu semen Ahhhhhh dentro de mi Ahhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras abrazaba a su esposo en donde ambos se volvieron a besar.

Ash-Serena: _Ahhhhhh te amoooooo Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gritaron sin poder resistir mas por lo que se ambos terminaron corriendose en donde depositaban sus escencias en el utero de la peli miel.

Luego que ambos terminaron de correrse, el azabache volvio a abrazar a su esposa de la misma manera como ella lo abrazo el dia que se arrepintio a tiempo de haberlo traicionado y a la vez que se reconcilio con el, por lo que ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo cual ambos estaban abrazandos mientras que el azabache apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la peli miel quien lo abrazaba de una manera muy dulce.

Ash: _Te amo mi flaca, gracias por ser mi vida y por este momento tan especial a tu lado_ \- dijo mientras cambiaron de posiciones en donde la peli miel se encontraba encima del azabache mientras que este miraba a los ojos a su esposa quien con sus manos de manera delicada tomaba su menton.

Serena: _Yo tambien te amo mi precioso azabache, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a ser uno contigo, te amo y gracias por ser mi esposo_ \- dijo mientras ambos volvian a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

Varios minutos despues, ambos se separaron del beso, por lo que la peli miel con una sonrisa juguetona se levanto un poco para ver mejor al azabache.

Serena: _Ashy, aun te quedan energias_ \- le pregunto con una mirada seductora.

Ash: _De hecho tengo bastante energia por que_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la peli miel.

Serena: _Me preguntaba que tal si seguimos jugando un ratito mas_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa a su esposa.

El azabache al ver la mirada que tenia su esposa, con una sonrisa vuelve a besarla a los labios por lo que decide responder.

Ash: _Claro, todo lo que mi princesa quiera_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Luego de algunos segundos, el azabache voltea a la peli miel dejandolo de espalda mientras que el azabache abria un poco las piernas para que la peli miel pudiera entrar con el, por lo que una vez que la peli miel introducio el miembro de su esposo a su vagina, comenzo a cabalgarlo con un ritmo suave.

Ash: _Ohhhhhh Serena esto es Ahhhhhh fantastico Ahhhhhh_ \- dijo dando algunos gruñidos mientras que con sus manos la sostenia de la cintura.

Serena: _Ahhhhhh mas rapido Ashy Ahhhhhh mas duro Ahhhhhh no te detengas Ahhhhhh_ \- gemia al sentir el placer que su esposo le daba.

Nuestro querido azabache comenzo a aumentar el ritmo por lo que ambos empezaron a emitir gemidos del placer debido al placer que sentian, por lo cual lo estaban disfrutando mucho, por lo que el azabache seguia mientras que con sus manos empezo a jugar con los pechos de la peli miel haciendo que esta gimiera mas.

Serena: _Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh Ashhhhhh_ \- volvia a gemir el nombre de su esposo por el placer que sentia.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh vamos mi gatita Ahhhhhh mas rapido Ahhhhhh si haci Ahhhhhh sigue Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia al sentir como su esposa lo cabalgaba.

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde nuestra querida pareja hacia varias posturas, las cuales disfrutaban mucho, en especial cuando el azabache entro en el culo de la peli miel, por lo que en estos momentos la peli miel se encontraba cabalgando al azabache mientras ambos se estaban besando.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh mas rapido Serena Ahhhhhh no te detengas Ahhhhhh esto se siente fantastico Ahhhhhh_ \- gruñia al sentir el gran placer que le daba su esposa.

Serena: _Ahhhhhh te gusta Ahhhhhh dime si te gusta Ahhhhhh_ \- le preguntaba al azabache mientras emitia varios gemidos por lo cual el azabache la tomaba del trasero y ayudaba a su esposa a aumentar las embestidas mientras seguian besandose.

Luego de varios minutos ambos estaban llegando a su octavo orgasmo, por lo que el azabache y la peli miel se abrazan mientras aumentaban el ritmo.

Serena: _Ashhhhhh ya no aguanto mas Ahhhhhh me vengo Ahhhhhh_ \- gemia mientras tomaba de la cintura al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh yo tambien me vengo Ahhhhhh_ \- dijo mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de la peli miel.

Ash-Serena: _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- gimieron mientras se aferraban mucho al volverse a correrse en el utero de la peli miel en donde ambos depositaban sus escencias en el utero de la peli miel.

Luego que nuestra querida pareja terminara de correrse, ambos se encontraban abrazados, por lo que una vez recuperaron energias ambos se separaron para recostarse en la cama en donde los dos quedaron muy exhaustos, por lo que nuestro querido campeon de manera delicada tomo las sabanas de la cama para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos en donde la peli miel se acurucaba en el pecho del azabache mientras que este la abrazaba.

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

Serena: _Eso fue increible amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Lo se, esta noche la atesorare por siempre y te prometo que tendremos muchas noches como esta_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Te amo Ash, gracias por este dia especial_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos al azabache.

Ash: _Yo tambien te amo mi Serena de Ketchum y te prometo que nunca te abandonare a ti ni a nuestros hermosos hijos_ \- dijo viendo a su esposa a los ojos.

Y de esta manera nuestra querida pareja sello su amor con un calido beso, esta vez un beso lleno de amor puro, por lo que una vez terminaron de besarse la peli miel se durmio en el pecho del azabache y siendo abrazada por el mientras que el azabache aun se encontraba despierto recordando todas las situaciones que vivieron juntos para poder llegar a este momento.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _ **Recuerdo 1:**_

¿?: Hola Soy Ash, ¿Quien eres? - le pregunta el niño a la niña - ¿Que sucede? - le pregunto algo extrañado a la niña.

¿?: Yo me lastime la pierna - dijo algo adolorida por su caida.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo mientras se agachaba para ver su pierna - Vez esto - dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo - Te hara sentir mejor - dijo mientras le colocaba el pañuelo como venda en donde la peli miel se habia lastimado.

Despues de haberle puesto el pañuelo en su pierna, el azabache trata de animar a la niña.

Ash: Listo - dijo mientras termino de ponerle el pañuelo.

La peli miel se quejaba del dolor por lo cual el azabache hacia de todo para animarla.

Ash: Ahora observa esto curate curate curate - dijo mientras hacia algunos movimientos para tratar de animar a la peli miel - Curate curate curate de inmediato - volvio a hacer lo de antes para tratar de animar a la peli miel.

La peli miel trataba de ponerse de pie pero aun le dolia para caminar.

¿?: Ahhh me duele, no puedo caminar - le dijo con algunas lagrimas.

Ash: No te rindas hasta el final, de acuerdo, vamos - dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a la peli miel.

La peli miel al ver la accion del azabache, decide tomar su mano mientras este la ayudaba a levantar, debido al dolor que tenia en su pierna la peli miel rapidamente cayo en el pecho del azabache mientras estre la envolvia en un calido abrazo.

 _ **Recuerdo 2:**_

¿?: Perdon por interrumpir, pero por casualidad esta es tu mochila - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho - dijo agradeciendo a aquella chica mientras le recibia la mochila.

¿?: Y por cierto Ash, quiero devolverte esto - dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

Nuestro campeon se quedo algo confundido, ya que no recordaba en que momento le habia dado aquel pañuelo a esa chica, hasta que recordo algo.

Ash: Espera un momento... Serena eres tu - dijo muy emocionado al reconocer a la chica.

Serena: Me reconocistes Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos - dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: Y veo que has cambiado mucho - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguia abrazando a la chica.

 _ **Recuerdo 3:**_

Una vez se calmo el entrenador originario de Kanto, guardo sus cosas y a sus pokemones en su pokeball respectiva y se dirigio al centro pokemon para que se pudieran recuperar.

Una vez llego al centro pokemon con la enfermera Joy para que se pudieran recuperar sus pokemones, sin darse cuenta una chica de cabellera miel corto lo abrazo por atras.

Ash: Se Serenaaaa - suspiro un poco sorprendido por la manera en que la chica lo abrazaba.

Serena: No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti Ash, has llegado a la final de la liga, a pesar que no lograstes ganarla, has demostrado lo mucho en que te esfuerzas por lograr conseguir tus metas y lo mas importante es que no te rindes hasta el final no importando cuantos intentos realices para conseguirlos - dijo la chica quien aun tenia abrazado al chico de cabellos azabache.

Ash: Gracias Serena, no sabes lo mucho que significa que estes apoyandome en todo, en verdad gracias por todo - dijo mientras correspondia el abrazo de la chica.

Para ambos no les importaba quienes estuvieran a su alrededor, solo lo que les importaba era estar en la posicion en compañia de la persona que es especial para ambos.

 _ **Recuerdo 4:**_

Serena: Ash, ellos tienen razon, deberias renunciar a este estupido sueño, ya que tu no eres mas que un estupido entrenador que no sirve para nada - dijo seria tratando de contenerse de no llorar ya que esto es lo que mas le dolia a ella.

Ash sintio que su corazon se quebraba en mil pedazos al ver que esa peli miel, a la persona que mas admiraba le estaba haciendo esto.

Ash: Porque, sniff, porque Serena, snifff, porque me haces esto - dijo llorando sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazon.

Serena Pensando: Perdoname Ash, realmente perdoname, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi mama ni a mi hermano, realmente te amo, pero perdoname, no te quiero perder - penso tratando de contenerse aunque era en vano.

Serena: A PARTE DE SER UN PERDEDOR BUENO PARA NADA, TAMBIEN NO... - no pudo continuar porque ya no se pudo contener mas porque no soportaba ver como trataban a su amor - Ashhhhh, perdoname, encerio perdoname, yo no puedo hacerlo, no te quiero perder, tu eres muy especial para mi, perdoname snifff - dijo llorando para ir a abrazar al azabache.

 _ **Recuerdo 5:**_

Ash: Sabes, ya no puedo ocultar esto, ya que desde que te conoci supe que eras una niña hermosa, una niña especial de la cual me enamore, aunque deprimi el dia que te fuistes de Kanto, supe que algun dia nos volveriamos a encontrar, luego de mucho tiempo, mi deseo de volvernos a ver se hizo realidad, debido a que volvi a ver a esa niña de sombrero de paja muy especial para mi, esa chica que me cautivo y que en cada momento es mi apoyo y mi motivacion, la que ha apoyado en situaciones dificiles y la que se opuso a esa traicion por no abandonarme y ahora me siento feliz de tener enfrente a esa chica de la cual estoy enamorado - dijo el azabache confesandole todo su amor a la chica mientras que con unas de sus manos la tomaba del mento acercando su rostro poco a poco del de ella.

una vez dichas esas hermosas palabras por parte del azabache, la peli miel no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su Ash siente lo mismo que ella.

Serena: Ash, es verdad todo lo que dices - pregunto mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad rodeaba sus ojos.

Ash: Es verdad Serena, lo que te quiero decir, es que te amo mucho - dijo esas 3 hermosas palabras que tanto deseaba oir la peli miel por parte el azabache.

Sin perder el tiempo, el azabache acerco su rostro poco a poco al de la peli miel hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor y de ternura.

Por otra parte la peli miel no lo podia creer, su Ash la estaba besando, por lo cual solo se dispuso a disfrutan ese beso, beso lleno de sentimientos, ya que para ambos era su primer beso y con la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

 _ **Recuerdo 6:**_

Ash: Como te encuentras amor, que es lo que tienes - pregunto algo curioso al ver que su novia tenia unas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, lo cual lo preocupo mucho.

Serena: Estoy bien mi amor, esque esta es una increible noticia que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: En fin, cual es esa notifica que dices que va a cambiar nuestras vidas - pregunto algo curioso.

Serena: Bueno mi amor, digamos que va a ver un nuevo hermoso angelito en nuestras vidas - dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su azabache y ponia sus manos en su vientre hasta que el azabache capto la noticia.

Ash: Osea queee tu tu estas - dijo con aquella emocion con la cual siempre viajaba a otra region.

Serena: Haci es mi amor, estoy embarazada, vamos a terner un hijo - dijo mientras su azabache la abrazaba con mucho afecto.

Ash: No sabes que es la mejor noticia que me has dado, ya que voy a ser papa y con la persona que mas amo y nunca me abandono - dijo llorando de la felicidad mientras seguia abrazando a su novia - Gracias mi Sere por esta increible noticia, te amo mucho a ti y a mis pequeños - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la peli miel.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi Ash - dijo correspondiendo al beso de su azabache.

Una vez terminaron de besarse, ambos salieron del Centro Pokemon en donde el azabache iba abrazando a su novia de la cintura mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.

 _ **Recuerdo 7:**_

Nuestro azabache la abrazaba tiernamente para que se relajara su amada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se relajo completamente y nuestro azabache se arrodilla enseñandole el anillo.

Ash: Haci mi amor, aceptas casarte conmigo - dijo mientras estaba arrodillado pidiendole su mano.

Por parte de la peli miel, eran muchas las emociones que sin pensarlo 2 veces corresponde.

Serena: Si si si Ash, quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa sobre todas las cosas - dijo con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

Una vez que nuestro campeon le puso el anillo, ambos se dieron un beso lleno de sentimientos mientras las familias de ambos aplaudian por su compromiso.

Una vez ambos se separaron, nuestro campeon le pone a su amada peli miel el collar que le compro.

Serena: Gracias Ash, te amo te amo - dijo mientras volvia a besar a su amada.

 _ **Recuerdo 8:**_

Serena: Mira Ash - le dijo a su prometido mientras cargaba al bebe.

Ash: Que pasa mi amor - le pregunto curiosamente.

Serena: Se parece mucho a ti - dijo mientras miraba a su bebe y al azabache.

Ash: Y mira, nuestra pequeña tiene mucho parecido a ti - le dijo mientras cargaba a la bebe.

El varon heredo la piel blanca de su madre, el color de cabello de ambos (fusion color miel y color azabache) y los ojos castaños del azabache, mientras que la bebe heredo la forma del cabello y el color de piel de su madre con el color de cabello como el de su padre, sus ojos son azules y ambos bebes tenian en sus mejias las marcas en forma de Z.

 _ **Recuerdo 9:**_

Sacerdote: Serena Yvonne aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los buenos momenos como en los malos hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto viendo a la peli miel.

Serena: Acepto - respondio muy motivada.

Sacerdote: Bueno, Ash Ketchum aceptas a Serena Yvonne como tu legitima esposa, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en los buenos momenos como en los malos hasta que la muerte los separe - pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: Si, acepto - respondio con alegria.

Sacerdote: Bueno, ahora que ustedes dos han aceptado, pregunto, si hay alguien entre los presentes que impida esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - pregunto viendo a todos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos estaban callados, ya que nadie decia nada por lo que al ver que no habia nadie quien impidiera la boda, el sacerdote procedio a finalizar con la ceremonia.

Sacerdote: Bueno, como no hay nadie quien impida esta union y al aceptar los dos, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash puedes besar a la novia - dijo finalizando con la ceremonia.

El azabache tomaba de la cintura a la peli miel mientras que ella lo tomaba de la cintura y ambos unian sus labios para sellar su amor en un profundo beso mientras que todos aplaudian por la union de la pareja.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Una vez que el azabache termino de recordar los hechos que vivio con la peli miel durante estos años, no podia estar mas que feliz ya que por fin estaba casado con la persona que mas amaba y tambien por la hermosa familia que habia construido, por lo cual el azabache agradecia mucho a Arceus por esta oportunidad que le brindo.

Ash: _Gracias Arceus, gracias por todo, gracias por la oportunidad que me distes de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que tanto amo, prometo ser un buen esposo y un buen padre, de no cometer los mismos errores que ellos cometieron conmigo y nunca les hare falta_ \- dijo en modo de oracion.

Una vez que el azabache termino de hacer la oracion el sueño le gano por lo que cerro sus ojos poco a poco para poder dormirse pero antes de hacerlo al ver a la peli miel quien dormia profundamente en su pecho solo procedio a darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Ash: _Te amo mucho mi princesa, prometo hacerte feliz y siempre estaremos los juntos como pareja ante cualquier obstaculo_ \- dijo besando la frente de la peli miel para luego dormise profundamente.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tambien les comento que me inspire en este capitulo en una historia que anteriormente habia en llamada Deseos De Amour y en unos capitulos de lemon mas, por lo que espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Tambien les comento que los recuerdos que Ash tiene luego de terminar de hacer el amor con Serena es como un pequeño resumen de todo lo que sucedio desde el capitulo 1 Una Amarga Traicion hasta el capitulo La Boda.**

 **Por lo que dentro de algunas horas o el dia de mañana les traigo el capitulo final "** _ **Capitulo 22: Juntos para siempre**_ **" del primer arco, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el capitulo final, hasta pronto.**


	25. Juntos Para Siempre

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este primer arco o de la primera temporada de esta historia o como le quieran decir, realmente estoy muy agradecido por el apoyo que me dieron con esta historia, casi un año me tarde en escribir la primera temporada y les agradezco mucho, por lo que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo y al final algunas aclaraciones:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Una vez que el azabache termino de recordar los hechos que vivio con la peli miel durante estos años, no podia estar mas que feliz ya que por fin estaba casado con la persona que mas amaba y tambien por la hermosa familia que habia construido, por lo cual el azabache agradecia mucho a Arceus por esta oportunidad que le brindo.

Ash: _Gracias Arceus, gracias por todo, gracias por la oportunidad que me distes de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que tanto amo, prometo ser un buen esposo y un buen padre, de no cometer los mismos errores que ellos cometieron conmigo y nunca les hare falta_ \- dijo en modo de oracion.

Una vez que el azabache termino de hacer la oracion el sueño le gano por lo que cerro sus ojos poco a poco para poder dormirse pero antes de hacerlo al ver a la peli miel quien dormia profundamente en su pecho solo procedio a darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Ash: _Te amo mucho mi princesa, prometo hacerte feliz y siempre estaremos los juntos como pareja ante cualquier obstaculo_ \- dijo besando la frente de la peli miel para luego dormise profundamente.

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Juntos Para Siempre:**

Habian pasado 4 meses en los cuales nuestra querida pareja habia contraido matrimonio en donde unieron sus vidas en una sola por toda la eternidad, por lo que ambos estaban mas que felices por esa union.

Un mes despues que nuestra pareja se casaron, el peli negro de nombre Kalm contrajo matrimonio con la mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo cuñada de la peli miel Shauna en donde tambien unieron sus vidas en una sola por el resto de la vida, al igual que nuestras queridas parejas, en la region de Kalos el asistente del profesor Sycamore, Alain contrajo matrimonio con Mairin en donde por fin ambas parejas formalizaron sus relaciones.

Dos meses despues de esos sucesos la castaña dio a luz a su bebe el cual fue un varon el cual era casi identico al peli negro con algunos rasgos de la castaña por lo que el peli negro estaba muy feliz al saber que luego de mucha espera por fin ya era padre y tambien estaba feliz de darle a sus sobrinitos Red y Luna un primito con el cual podian jugar y pasar muchas horas de diversion.

El peli negro decidio llamar a su pequeño Sun debido a que a el siempre le gustaba desde niño jugar en la playa y en la arena y tambien en honor a su clima favorito mientras que en otra parte de Kalos nuestra querida peli rojo dio a luz a una niña casi identica a ella con el mismo color de piel y cabello en forma del peli negro (Alain) por lo que decidieron llamarla Mariana en honor a la fallecida madre de la peli rojo.

* * *

 **En La Actualidad:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, en ciudad Vermillion en donde podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja los cuales estaban haciendo algunos preparativos con la ayuda de sus padres y de la hermana del azabache, ya que estaban organizandose debido a que Red y Luna cumplian su primer añito de vida.

Serena: _Amor ya esta listo el pastel, lo puse en la mesa_ \- le dijo a su esposo mientras estaba haciendo algunas decorados en el jardin.

Ash: _Perfecto amor, yo ya tengo preparado las mesas, las piñatas y los refrescos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su esposa mientras terminaba de realizar una decoracion en otra parte del jardin.

Mientras que nuestra pareja estaba realizando algunas decoraciones, el adulto de cabellera azabache termino de hacer los emparedados mientras que la señora de ojos azules estaba terminando de hacer unas boquitas y la castaña termino de ayudar a su hermano y a su cuñada con la decoracion en el jardin.

Una vez que los 5 terminaron de preparar todo, se dirigieron a la sala mientras que nuestra querida pareja se dirigio a la habitacion de los bebes para poder cambiar a los bebes.

Mientras que nuestra querida pareja vestia a los bebes, los adultos se encontraban sentados en el sofa ya que hacer los preparativos los habia agotado, por lo que la oji azul apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Grace: _Vaya, organizar estos preparativos si que es muy agotado_ \- dijo algo cansada.

Satoshi: _Si pero recuerda que es el primer cumpleaños de nuestros nietos y tiene que ser muy especial esta celebracion_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su pareja.

Grace: _Tienes razon_ \- dijo mientras el adulto la abrazaba.

Por otra parte la castaña estaba ordenando un poco la cocina para que su padre y la oji azul pudieran descansar un rato mientras que su hermano y la peli miel estaban vistiendo a los bebes.

Leaf: _Vaya, nunca habia visto feliz a mi padre y a mi hermano al lado de sus parejas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa ya que estaba feliz por los dos _\- Espero poder ser feliz de esa manera con Marc_ \- termino de decir mientras estaba colocando algunos trastes.

Una vez que la peli miel y el azabache terminaron de vestir a los bebes, bajaron en donde el azabache cargaba a la niña y la peli miel cargaba al castaño, en donde la niña tenia puesto un trajecito de Fennekin mientras que el varon tenia puesto un trajecito de Pikachu.

Los adultos al ver como estaban vestidos sus nietos no pudieron evitar poner una cara muy tierna, ya que los bebes se miraban adorables con esos trajecitos.

Grace: _Que lindos se miran_ \- dijo mientras su hija le pasaba al castaño para cargarlo.

Satoshi: _Si, me recuerdan mucho a mis hijos el dia que nacieron_ \- dijo de manera nostalgica mientras el azabache le pasaba a la peli negro para poderla cargar.

Ash: _Y pensar que estan cumpliendo su primer añito de vida, sin duda como pasa de rapido el tiempo_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena: _A parte nuestros pequeños como crecen_ \- dijo feliz mientras era abrazada por su esposo.

Una vez que la castaña termino el que hacer de la cocina, se dirigio a la sala en donde se encontraba su hermano, la señora, su cuñada y su padre, por lo que al acercarse al ver a los bebes, no pudo evitar mimar a los bebes, por lo que los cargo.

Leaf: _Uhhhh cositas preciosas, se ven adorables con esos trajes_ \- dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras cargaba a los bebes.

Los bebes sonreian al ver como su tia los mimama, por lo que los demas solo se limitaron a sonreir.

Una vez que ya tenian todo preparado ya solo faltaban a que los invitados vinieran, por lo que todos se vistieron de varios pokemones.

 **Horas Despues:**

Luego de algunas horas todos estaban vestidos de pokemones, en el caso del azabache se encontraba vestido de Greninja, Serena de Delphox, Grace de Eevee, Satoshi de Lucario y Leaf de Snivy.

Luego de algunos minutos varios invitados llegaron, como en el caso del hermano de la peli miel Kalm acompañado de Shauna, la cual traia al pequeño Sun en brazos en donde el peli negro estaba vestido de Meowstic mientras que la castaña estaba disfrazada de Bulbasaur y el pequeño estaba disfrazado de Froakie.

Por otra parte el asistente del profesor Sycamore venia vestido de Tyranitar mientras que la peli rojo estaba disfrazada de Chespin y el bebe estaba disfrazado de Charmander.

Por lo que poco a poco fueron llegando mas invitados como Jessie y James acompañados de su pequeño Phill de unos 2 añitos al igual que algunos miembros del algo mando de Ash como algunas compañeras de performes de la peli miel y por su puesto tambien llego Cynthia, Lusamine, Lillie y entre varios conocidos de nuestra querida pareja.

Una vez que todos los invitados ya se encontraban presentes, la celebracion dio inicio pura diversion en el cual musica divertida rodeaba el lugar, al igual que los niños tambien habian juegos para adultos mientras que los bebes se encontraban jugando en el corredor, al parecer todos estaban felices, por lo que luego de muchos minutos de mucha diversion, la peli miel estaba por partir el pastel.

Serena: _Atencion a todos, vamos a partir el pastel_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras todos los se acercaban a la mesa en donde estaba el pastel.

El pastel era de gran tamaño en donde tenia un poster que decian _Felicidades Red y Luna por su primer año_ y tambien estaba decorado de figuras de Pikachu y Fennekin, por lo que despues de cantarles todos tenian un pedazo en donde lo disfrutaban.

Ash: _Unnnn esto esta delicioso amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su esposa mientras tenia cargado al castaño.

Kalm: _Hermanita, hoy si te lucistes_ \- dijo de la misma manera que el azabache mientras cargaba a Sun.

Serena: _Gracias chicos_ \- dijo agradeciendo mientras terminaba de servir a los demas.

Y de esa manera pasaron varias horas en donde todos habian disfrutado de la fiesta que le hicieron a los pequeños hermanos Ketchum por su primer añito de vida.

 **Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias luego que nuestros pequeños cumplieran su primer añito de vida, por lo que el azabache y la peli miel se encontraban en la sala, en el suelo, especificamente encima de un tapete, en donde la pareja estaba empezando a enseñarles a sus pequeños a dar sus primeros pasitos, por lo que el azabache intento primero con el castaño.

Serena: _Muy bien mi amor, te voy a soltar, quiero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo y camines hasta tu papi_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a su hijo.

Una vez que la peli miel solto al pequeño castaño, empezo a dar unos pequeños pasos en donde el pequeño niño estaba dando todo su esfuerzo, por lo que casi estaba llegando donde se encontraba el azabache mientras que este trataba de animarlo para motivarlo.

Ash: _Vamos mi pequeño, se que puedes lograrlo, recuerda la frase de tus papitos "No te rindas hasta el final"_ \- dijo con un tono dulce mientras se encontraba muy atento a que sus pequeños llegaran a sus brazos.

El castaño ya estaba a punto de llegar pero no pudo contener el equilibrio, por lo que se cayo preocupando al azabache y a la peli miel, por lo cual el azabache algo preocupado se dirigia a cargar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo ya que penso que estaba llorando pero sucedio algo que sorprendio mucho a la pareja, el castaño se levanto y siguio dando unos pasitos hasta llegar a los brazos de su padre, por lo que el azabache con mucho amor abrazo a su hijo el cual para sorpresa de los dos no habia llorado, si no mas bien el bebe estaba sonriendo, por lo que el azabache estaba muy alegre.

Ash: _Muy bien mi pequeño Red, estoy orgulloso de ti, no sabes como te amo_ \- dijo con una voz dulce mientras abrazaba tiernamente al pequeño castaño.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el castaño pronuncion unas palabras las cuales sorprendieron mucho a nuestra querida pareja.

Red: _Papi_ \- eran sus primeras palabras que daba.

Ash: _Red, hablastes_ \- dijo muy emocionado mientras tenia cargado a los bebes.

Serena: _Vaya amor, su primera palabra fue papi_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras abrazaba al castaño _\- Muy bien amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti_ \- dijo con una voz muy tierna mientras mimaba al castaño.

El bebe solo se limitaba a sonreir luego de sentir como sus padres le hacian cariño, por lo que la peli miel dejo sentado en el tapete al castaño mientras cargaba a la peli negro, la cual se encontraba jugando, por lo que la coloco en la distancia en donde hace algunos minutos se encontraba el castaño.

Serena: _Bueno mi pequeña, no tengas miedo, yo estare contigo, recuerda como tu papito te dijo "No te rindas hasta el final"_ \- dijo con un tono dulce mientras animaba a la peli negro.

Luego de esto, la niña de cabellera negra poco a poco empezo a dar unos pequeños pasos guiandose por donde el azabache la estaba esperando con los brazos abierto para poderla recibir, por lo que la peli miel solto a la bebe y poco a poco fue a donde el azabache la esperaba, por lo que la niña se cayo, cosa que preocuparon a los dos por lo que la peli miel se dirigio a ver como se encontraba la bebe y sorpresivamente se levanto y siguio caminando, por lo que la bebe se volvio a resbalar pero no se rendia, se volvia a levantar y seguia hasta que finalmente habia llegado a los brazos del azabache, quien la recibio mientras la abrazaba de la misma manera como la habia abrazado al castaño.

Ash: _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña Luna_ \- dijo con una voz muy tierna mientras la abrazaban.

Algunos segundos despues el azabache le entrego a la bebe a la peli miel, por lo que ella la cargaba con mucho amor.

Serena: _Muy bien mi pequeña Luna, estoy muy orgulla de ti_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la bebe.

La peli miel se encontraba cargando de una manera muy tierna a la peli negro, hasta que la bebe pronuncio unas palabras.

Luna: _Mama_ \- eran sus primeras palabras las cuales decian.

Serena: _Mi niña, digistes tus primeras palabras_ \- dijo con mucha alegria mientras tenia cargada a la peli negro _\- Amor oistes_ \- dijo emocionada a su esposo.

Ash: _Si mi amor, sus primeras palabras fueron mama_ \- dijo muy feliz mientras le daba un beso en su frente a la bebe.

Y de esa manera nuestra querida pareja se la paso jugando el resto de la tarde al lado de sus hijos, por lo que una vez llego la noche, ambos estaban sentados en el sofa de la sala, en donde ambos le daban biberon a los bebes los cuales poco a poco se fueron durmiendo mientras que ambos los abrazaban.

Ash: _Mira mi amor, ya se durmieron nuestros pequeños_ \- dijo con un tono suave mientras cargaba a la peli negro.

Serena: _Si_ \- respondio con un tono dulce a su esposa.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde el azabache y la peli miel se llevaban a la habitacion a los bebes, los cuales dormian muy tiernamente por lo que una vez que dejaron a ambos bebes sobre su cunita, nuestra querida pareja decidio salir al jardin en donde todos sus pokemones estaban durmiendo, por lo que una vez ya en el patio, ambos se sentaron a observar las estrellas que iluminaban a la region.

Ash: _Ahhhhhhh por fin luego de varias situaciones que hemos pasado por fin estamos casados y podremos criar a nuestros hijos como marido y mujer_ \- dijo tranquilamente a su esposa mientras miraba al cielo.

Serena: _Haci es mi amor, ya que realmente estoy feliz de estar casada con el hombre que tanto amo y al cual conoci en aquel hermoso campamento cuando eramos niños_ \- dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras este le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera corta de color miel.

Ash: _Realmente estoy feliz por esta vida que tengo a tu lado, se que somos humanos y a veces podemos llegar a cometer errores pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para estar contigo, corresponderte como un buen esposo, corresponderle a nuestros pequeños como un buen padre, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre cometio cuando naci, quiero que mis hijos se crien con un padre a su lado y pase lo que pase nunca te dejare de amar ya que eres lo mas preciado para mi_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Serena: _Yo tambien hare mi mayor esfuerzo para corresponderte como esposa, hare todo lo posible para no fallarte ni a ti ni a nuestros pequeños hijos, ya que ustedes 3 son mi gran felicidad y son parte de mi vida y ralmente le doy gracias a Arceus por ponerte en mi camino y tu forma de ser conmigo_ \- dijo mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos.

Poco a poco nuestra querida pareja fueron uniendo sus labios hasta formar un calido beso, el cual estaba lleno de mucho amor y de muchos sentimientos, en donde ambos se estaban demostrando con ese beso lo mucho que se aman, por lo que el azabache mientras seguia besandose con la peli miel la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta mientras que el se encontraba encima de ella mientras seguian besandose.

Luego de varios minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja seguia besandose, la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, por lo que ambos se miraban con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se abrazaron, por lo que ambos levantaron y el azabache le hizo una pregunta a su esposa.

Ash: _Amor, volveremos a tener otro hijo_ \- le pregunto de manera curiosa a su esposa.

Serena: _Si mi vida, pero no ahorita, porque tengo que ser sincero contigo_ \- dijo algo seria _\- Un dia despues de nuestra luna de miel, me tome una pastilla anticonceptiva ya que no estoy lista para volver a quedar embarazada, ya que quiero que llevemos un tiempo criando a nuestros hijos ya que quiero ganar experiencia criando a Red y a Luna y tambien quiero que crezcan algunos años mas para que tengamos otro hijo_ \- dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo.

Ash: _Comprendo mi amor, si no te sientes listas no te preocupes, comprendo tus intension, ya que tambien quiero que ganemos experiencia criando a nuestros hijos y tambien quiero que crezcan, ya que nos falta mucho por que nuestros pequeños crezcan_ \- dijo mientras volvia a abrazar a la peli miel.

Serena: _Pero no te preocupes, por que cada vez que quieras que tengamos intimidad, lo haremos las veces que quieras, siempre y cuando cuando Red y Luna esten bien dormidos o que no esten_ \- dijo con un tono jugueton mientras le daba un beso en la mejia a la peli miel.

Ash: _Aun recuerdo el dia en que nuestros pequeños nacieron_ \- dijo recordando aquel dia.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Doctor: Bueno Serena, a la cuenta de tres pujas - dijo mientras ya estaba posicionado y los enfermeros tenian a la mano las sabanas para cubrir al bebe - Uno, dos y tres, puja - le ordeno a la peli miel.

La peli miel empezo a respirar profundo y luego empezo a pujar.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del dolor mientras pujaba.

Doctor: Otra vez Serena, uno, dos y tres, puja - le ordenaba mientras miraba que salian las patitas del bebe.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaba muy agitadamente.

Doctor: Solo un poco mas - dijo mientras recibia la sabana que los enfermeros le daban para poder enrollar al bebe.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - fue el grito que dio al sentir como salia el primer bebe.

Una vez que el primer bebe habia nacido, se pudieron dar cuenta que el primer bebe era un varon, tenia una cabellera castaña, lo mas probable es que sea la mezcla del color azabache y del color miel y de piel blanca mientras lloraba.

Al oir el pequeño llanto del primer bebe, el azabache no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad al oir a su primer pequeño recien nacido.

Algunos segundos despues los doctores se lo llevan para darles sus primeros cuidados.

Luego de algunos minutos la peli miel sintio que volvieron a llegar las contracciones, por lo que el doctor estaba listo para el segundo parto.

Doctor: Bueno Serena, uno, dos y tres - dijo la orden.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito del dolor.

Doctor: Otra vez Serena - dijo mientras miraba una parte del cuerpo de la bebe salir.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito muy agitada.

Doctor: Ya casi Serena - dijo mientras miraba como salia el cuerpecito de la bebe.

Serena: No lo voy a lograr - dijo muy agitadamente ya que estaba cansada.

Ash: Vamos mi amor, se que puedes, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final, ya pronto todos estaremos juntos - le dijo aquellas palabras motivadoras mientras sujetaba la mano de su prometida.

La peli miel al oir aquellas palabras que de niño le dijo su azabache, muy motivadamente respira profundo y luego hace un ultimo esfuerzo por terminar el parto.

Serena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito al sentir el ultimo dolor mientras salia la bebe.

Una vez habia nacido el segundo bebe, ya la peli miel estaba muy agitada, por lo cual el doctor corto el cordon con el que la bebe estaba unida mientras la envolvia en unas sabanas.

Al oir el pequeño llanto de la bebe el azabache estaba muy feliz que sus pequeños ya estaban con ellos por lo cual beso la frente de la peli miel.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego de recordar aquellos momentos, en azabache era dichoso de tener a la peli miel como su esposa y tambien de tener 2 maravillosos hijos, por lo que el realmente azabache lo tenia todo, una esposa esposa maravillosa, 2 hermosos hijos mellizos, ser el campeon de regiones, haber conquistado todas las ligas pokemones y ser considerado como el mejor campeon del mundo, que mas podia pedir.

Por lo que el azabache acurruco a la peli miel para poderle plantar un calido beso.

Ash: _Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo pero te amo mucho mi Serena de Ketchum, gracias por ser parte de mi vida y te prometo que los 2 vamos a estar juntos para siempre_ \- dijo viendo aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo hypnotizaban.

Serena: _Y yo mas mi campeon, mi heroe, mi todo_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de unir sus labios con los de el mientras que tambien ambos se abrazaban.

De esta manera nuestra querida pareja estaban felices de estar juntos y por todos estos logros que consiguieron por estos 5 años desde aquel incidente luego de la liga pokemon a manos de los que el azabache alguna vez considero _"Amigos"_ y su _"Madre",_ ya que gracias a esa experiencia nuestro campeon recibio a cambio algo mucho mejor luego de tanto empeño que le puso a sus metas y logros y sus mayores logros fueron haber formado una familia al lado de la peli miel y haberse casado con la peli miel, en donde ambos saben muy bien que siempre van a estar los dos juntos para siempre.

 **FIN DEL ARCO 1**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el primer arco, por lo que les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dieron durante el primer arco y al ver la cronologia de esta historia casi un año me llego escribir 25 a 26 capitulos exactos ya que el resto son como anuncion que he colocado, por lo que les doy las gracias a todos, ya que sus apoyos, sus comentarios y sus votos me han motivado por terminar este arco.**

 **Les aclaro que para los que tengan duda del porque 5 años cuando mencione 3, es porque si se dieron cuenta los capitulos pasaron las semanas y los meses en que fueron formando los años, por lo que en total la historia se desarrollo en un aproximado d años en el trama.**

 **Ahora que el primer arco esta finalizado esta historia sera pausada y mas o menos la ire reanudando con el segundo arcos ya sea por Septiembre, Octubre o Noviembre, dependiendo que tanto avance con mis demas historias ya que me voy a enfocar en mis demas proyectos como** _ **"Mi Campeon", "Un Amor Desde Zero"**_ **y** _ **"Mi Camino Al Exito Gracias A Ti"**_ **por lo que espero que me comprendan y sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos hasta pronto con esta historia.**


	26. Capitulo Especial 2

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo un capitulo especial para esta historia, este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el trama de esta historia, si no que decidi hacer un especial con diferente shipping que en este caso es Red x Verity pero siempre estan involucrados con el amourshipping, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Especial 2:**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kanto, especificamente en Ciudad Paleta, porque Ciudad Paleta, bueno, puesto que anteriormente en aquel lugar exisitio Pueblo Paleta, pero con el paso del tiempo aquel pueblo a ido evolucionando gracias a la tecnologia, por lo que se convirtio en Ciudad Paleta, siendo la ciudad mas grande y la principal de toda la region de Kanto.

En una casa cerca al laboratorio del profesor Oak, podemos ver a nuestro querido campeon mundial (Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y Alola) Ash Ketchum, quien habia vivido grandes aventuras al lado de sus amigos y en especial al lado de su esposa Serena Yvonne a lo largo de estos años, por lo que podemos ver como el azabache se encontraba en la sala con unas pokeball en sus manos mientras que la peli miel se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algunas cosas.

Por otra parte en una de las habitaciones de arriba podemos ver a un joven de cabellera azabache de color castaño, de piel blanca, de ojos marrones y con unas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejias, el cual se estaba arreglando debido a que hace 2 dias cumplio los 10 años, por lo que el dia de hoy comenzaba su aventura pokemon.

¿?: _Perfecto, estoy listo_ \- respondio con un tono alegre y motivado mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Una vez que el castaño termino de vestirse, tomo su gorra y se dirigio hacia abajo, en donde se encontraba el azabache quien termino de pulir unas pokeball, por lo que al ver que el castaño bajo, lo saluda con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Buenos dias Red, como amanecio mi campeon_ \- dijo con un tono muy alegre saludando a su hijo.

Red: _De maravillas papa, ya que estoy muy emocionado que por fin hoy comienzo mi aventura pokemon_ \- respondio con mucha emocion.

Ash: _Me alegro de oir eso hijo_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo _\- Sabes algo, yo tambien tenia esa emocion cuando inicie mi aventura pokemon_ \- respondio viendo a su hijo a los ojos.

Red: _Se que lo dare todo en mi viaje y que no me rendire pase lo que pase_ \- respondio con un tono motivador.

Ash: _Ese es mi hijo_ \- dijo feliz de ver la motivacion que tenia su hijo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli miel los llamo a los 3 para poder desayunar.

Serena: _El desayuno esta servido_ \- dijo nuestra querida reina de Kanto, Kalos, Alola y Sinnoh.

Una vez que los 2 fueran llamados a comer, padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia el comedor, por lo que una vez que fueron al comedor, la peli miel saludo a su hijo debido a que no lo habia visto bajar.

Serena: _Buenos dias hijo, como amanecistes_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Red: _Muy bien mama, emocionado ya que hoy comienzo mi aventura pokemon_ \- respondio con la misma motivacion y determinacion.

Serena: _Me alegro mucho campeon_ \- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al castaño _\- Por cierto hijo tus hermanos Kalm e Yvonne aun no han bajado_ \- le pregunto al castaño.

Red: _Aun no mama, siguen durmiendo_ \- respondio mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos para poder sentarse a comer.

Ash: _A ver cariño, los voy a llamar yo mientras que tu hijo come tranquilamente, ya que luego que termines tu desayuno debes ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak para que te haga entrega de tu pokemon inicial_ \- respondio con un tono de voz tranquila mientras salia de la sala para poder despertar a sus demas hijos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache fue a la habitacion de sus hijos menores mientras que el castaño comenzo a comer, por lo que una vez que el azabache bajo de los dormitorios, venia acompañado de un niño de 7 años de cabellera negra como el de su padre, de piel blanca y ojos azules al igual que de una niña tambien de 7 años de cabellera de color miel como el de su madre,con color de ojos chocolates y de piel blanca, ambos con unas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejias.

Kalm: _Buenos dias mama_ \- dijo el niño saludando a la peli miel.

Yvonne: _Bueno dias mama_ \- respondio al igual que su hermano mellizo.

Serena: _Buenos dias mis amores, ya esta servido el desayuno en la mesa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de servir el ultimo plato.

Una vez que todos estaban en el comedor, dispusieron a comer su desayuno, por lo que nuestra querida familia estaban alegres, motivados y felices de pasar otro momento juntos, por lo que una vez que terminaron de comer, ambos decidieron platicar un poco.

Ash: _Y bien hijo ya has decidido que pokemon elegir_ \- le pregunto viendo al castaño.

Red: _Si, tengo uno en mente pero no les quiero decir ya que se los quiero mostrar cuando lo tenga_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Solo un consejo amor, no llegues tarde ya que tu padre llego tarde el dia en que comenzo su aventura pokemon y por un pelo se quedaba sin pokemon_ \- dijo recordando aquella escena en que su esposo le platico a ella cuando aun eran novios.

Kalm: _Hermanito, porque region comenzaras tu viaje_ \- le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

Red: _Estoy pensando en la region de Kanto, ya que en esta region fue donde la mayor parte de mi vida fui criado y no hay nada mejor que comenzar mi aventura en mi region natal_ \- dijo motivado.

Yvonne: _Vaya hermanito Red, justo como lo hizo papa_ \- respondio la niña de cabellera de color miel viendo al castaño.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos siguieron conversando hasta que el castaño vio en su reloj la hora, por lo que ya sabia que era hora de elegir a su inicial.

Ash: _Bueno hijo, es hora, sera mejor que vayas al labotario del profesor Oak para que te pueda hacer entrega de tu pokemon inicial_ \- dijo motivando a su hijo.

Red: _Si papa_ \- respondio mientras se levantaba del comedor y en cuestion de minutos se dirigio hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, por lo que el castaño al entrar se sorprendio de vier a un chico de cabellera castaña.

Red: _Green, eres tu_ \- le pregunto con emocion a su mejor amigo.

Green: _Vaya vaya, con que es Red Ketchum_ \- dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica _\- Supongo que vienes por tu pokemon inicial, cierto_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica al castaño.

Red: _Haci es_ \- dijo con mucha motivacion.

En ese momento sale un castaño con bata blanca aparece en el lugar en donde ambos chicos se encontraban con una pokeball en mano.

¿?: _Green, hijo, aqui esta tu pokemon inicial_ \- dijo mientras el castaño recibia la pokeball a manos de su padre.

El profesor se sorprendio al ver al castaño de ojos chocolate ya que sabia que era el hijo de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

¿?: _Vaya, eres Red Ketchum, cierto_ \- le pregunto sorprendido el castaño al chico de cabellera azabache de color castaña.

Red: _Tio Gary, tu eres el profesor de Kanto_ \- le pregunto sorprendido al profesor.

Gary: _Haci es Red, desde que mi abuelo Samuel Oak fallecio yo tome su lugar y me encargo de entregarle sus pokemon iniciales a los entrenadores iniciales_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Bueno, supongo que vienes por tu pokemon inicial_ \- le pregunta viendo al castaño el cual responde con el gesto.

El profesor llevo al castaño para que pueda elegir a su pokemon inicial, por lo que este al ver los 3 pokemones se sorprendio mucho, por lo que luego de varios minutos de analizarlo, por fin sabia que pokemon queria.

Gary: _Y muy bien ya elegistes que pokemon quieres_ \- le pregunto al castaño.

Red: _Si, elijo a Charmander_ \- dijo con mucha emocion.

Gary: _Perfecto_ \- respondio mientras le entregaba al castaño la pokeball con su pokemon inicial.

Una vez que el profesor terminara de entregarles sus pokeball con sus pokemones iniciales, este procede a darles sus pokeball a ambos chicos para que puedan atrapar pokemones y tambien sus smartphones con la aplicacion de la pokedex (En mi historia tambien evoluciona la tecnologia XD).

Green: _Wooooow esta increible este celular papa, gracias_ \- dijo respondiendo al profesor.

Red: _Gracias profesor Oak_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Gary: _De nada chicos, ahora es momento por que comiencen su aventura pokemon_ \- dijo motivando a ambos jovenes.

Una vez que ambos entrenadores iniciales tenian sus pokemones iniciales, estaban listos por iniciar su aventura pokemon, aunque a pesar que ambos chicos son los mejores amigos tambien tienen rivalidades

Luego de que el castaño regresara a su casa, sus padres y sus hermanos lo esperaban con emocion para ver que pokemon habia adquirido.

Ash: _Muy bien hijo, que pokemon elegistes_ \- le pregunto el azabache a su hijo.

Red: _Elegi a Charmander_ \- dijo mientras sacaba la pokeball de su pokemon inicial.

Kalm-Yvonne: _Wooooooow_ \- respondieron emocionados al ver el pokemon de su hermano mayor.

Serena: _Esta muy bonito tu pokemon_ \- respondio con alegria a su hijo.

Por otra parte el azabache sintio nostalgia al recordar como atrapo a charmander hace años luego de que el pokemon de fuego fuera abandonado hace años.

Ash: _Ahhhhhh Charmander_ \- dijo luego de recordar aquella escena.

Luego de algunos minutos, el castaño estaba listo para poder iniciar su primer viaje pokemon, por lo que el azabache estaba por darle algunas cosas al castaño.

Ash: _Bueno hijo, estas a punto de iniciar tu aventura pokemon, por lo que quiero darte esto_ \- respondio mientras le entregaba una cajita negra.

El castaño al recibir la cajita negra, al momento de abrirla se sorprendio mucho ya que el objeto que habia dentro era ni nada mas ni nada menos que una charizardita x.

Red: _Papa, acaso es_ \- le pregunto sorprendido a su padre.

Ash: _Haci es hijo, es una charizardita x, la cual te permitira megaevolucionar a Charmander cuando este evolucione de Charmeleon a Charizard_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Red: _Gracias papa, encerio gracias_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Serena: _Tambien tengo una sorpresa para ti hijo_ \- dijo despertando la curiosidad de su hijo.

Red: _Haci mama y cual es esa sorpresa_ \- le pregunto curioso.

La peli miel no dijo nada y solo se aparto en donde salia un pequeño Pichu, una de las crias del Pikachu de su esposo y de su Sylveon, por lo que el castaño al ver a aquel pokemon se emociono mucho ya que su viaje lo estaba empezando con 2 pokemones.

Red: _Wooooow mama, gracias_ \- respondio con alegria mientras abrazaba a la peli miel.

Una vez que el castaño termino de abrazar a la peli miel, sabia que ya era momento de partir hacia su aventura pokemon.

Red: _Bueno papa, mama, hermanitos, es hora de comenzar mi aventura pokemon_ \- respondio mientras se despedia de sus padres y sus hermanos menores.

Ash: _Suerte hijo, recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final_ -dijo aquella frase motivadora a su hijo mientras se despedia de el.

Kalm: _Suerte hermanito_ \- dijo mientras el niño se despedia del castaño.

Yvonne: _Te extrañare hermano, espero poder pelear contra ti cuando nosotros iniciemos nuestro viaje_ \- respondio aquella niña de cabellera de color miel mientras se despedia del castaño.

Red: _Yo tambien los extrañare_ \- dijo con un tono alegre mientras poco a poco empezaba a retirarse del pueblo.

Tras algunos minutos en donde el castaño comenzo con su aventura pokemon, nuestro querido campeon se puso nostalgico al recordar el dia que el tambien partio de casa en busca de sus sueños.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Ahhhhh Red, al verte partir hacia tu primera aventura pokemon es como si yo me viera en un espejo cuando comence mi aventura pokemon hace años_ \- dijo recordando aquellas escenas.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde el castaño habia comenzado con su viaje pokemon, por lo que se encontraba en Ciudad Plateada, por lo que luego de caminar mucho se dispuso a descansar un poco.

Red: _Ohhhhhhh que cansado ha sido, pero sera mejor descansar un poco_ \- dijo mientras se acomodaba y posteriormente lanzo 2 pokeball para poder liberar a sus pokemones _\- Charmander, Pichu, es hora de descansar_ \- dijo mientras miraba como sus pokemones salian con una sonrisa.

Charmander: _Charmander char char_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su entrenador.

Pichu: _Pichu pichu_ \- respondio el tipo electrico mientras se acercaba a su entrenador.

Red: _Vaya amigos, esta sera la mejor aventura que vivamos y saben que nuestro mayor reto va a ser completar la pokedex y principalmente luchar por convertirnos en el campeon de Kanto_ \- respondio con motivacion el castaño a sus pokemones.

Luego de algunos minutos todo transcurria con normalidad hasta que una chica de ojos grises, de cabellera castaña con un Piplup en brazos corria lo mas rapido que podia debido a que huia de algo, por lo que el castaño se puso en alerta y al ver que era perseguida por varios sujetos, decide actuar.

Red: _Charmander, Pichu, hay que ayudarla, se que apenas comenzamos nuestro viaje pero debemos ayudarla_ \- dijo con motivacion.

El castaño sin perder tiempo, de inmediato empieza a perseguir a los sujetos por lo cual se dio cuenta de que tenian acorralada a la castaña por lo que solo procedio a abrazar al pokemon de tipo agua que tenia en sus brazos y con mucho miedo cerro sus ojos mientras era intimidada.

¿?: _Ahora si no tienes donde escapar mocosa_ \- respondio el sujeto 1 con un tono de voz intimidadora.

¿?: _Entreganos tu pokemon a las buenas o si no te lo quitaremos a las malas_ \- respondio el sujeto 2 mientras la amenazaba con una pokeball.

Chica: _Noooo, nunca se los dare_ \- respondio con mucho miedo mientras empezaba a derramar varias lagrimas.

¿?: _Veo que no nos dejas opcion_ \- respondio el tercer sujeto mientras los 3 sacaban las pokeball y procedian a atacarla hasta que el castaño se interpuso.

Red: _Dejenla en paz malditos_ \- dijo mientras enfrentaba a los sujetos.

Sujeto 1: _Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui, es el hijo del campeon Ash Ketchum y de la Reina Serena_ \- respondio con un tono sarcastico el sujeto.

Sujeto 2: _Haci que tu padre fue el que se interpuso en nuestros planes_ \- respondio el sujeto 2.

Sujeto 3: _Sera mejor que hagamos pagar contigo lo que tu padre nos jodio_ \- respondio mientras sacaba su pokeball.

Red: _Carajo, como no veo otra opcion, Charmander, Pichu los elijo para pelar_ \- dijo llamando a los 2 unicos pokemones que tenia disponible por el momento.

Sujeto 1: _Bueno, Houndour ve_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Sujeto 2: _Sal Weezing_ \- respondio el segundo sujeto mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo veneno.

Sujeto 3: _Sal Zubat_ \- respondio el tercer sujeto mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo veneno.

Una vez que los 4 estaban posicionados, procedieron a dar inicio con la pelea.

Sujeto 1: _Houndour utiliza ascuas_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Sujeto 2: _Weezing usa gas venenoso_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

Sujeto 3: _Zubat ataca con carga toxica_ \- dijo el terce sujeto ordenando el ataque a su pokemon.

Red: _Charmander, Pichu esquivelo_ \- ordeno a sus pokemones _\- Charmander utiliza Lanzallamas, Pichu usa Dulce Ada_ \- dijo a sus pokemones mientras realizaba el ataque.

Sujeto 1: _Houndour contrataca con Finta_ \- ordeno a su pokemon.

Sujeto 2: _Weezing ataca a Charmander con Residuos_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

Sujeto 3: _Zubat ataca a Pichu con Mal de Ojo -_ dijo el terce sujeto ordenando el ataque a su pokemon.

El castaño al ver como los 3 ataques se fusionaban y al voltear y ver a la castaña llorando mientras tenia cargada a su pokemon de tipo agua decide terminar con la pelea.

Red: _No soporto ver a esa chica llorar de esa manera, Charmander combina y has tu mejor lanza llamas, Pichu usa el mejor impactrueno que puedas_ \- respondio mientras ambos pokemones hacian un poderoso ataque.

Los 3 sujetos estaban bien sorprendidos al ver el poderoso ataque que ambos pokemones estaban haciendo.

Red: _Ahora Charmander, Pichu, ataquen con todo lo que pueden_ \- dijo con determinacion mientras los 2 pokemones lanzaban el mejor ataque que podia hacer.

Luego de algunos minutos, el ataque combinado del lanza llamas y del impactrueno impactaron rapido en los pokemones de los sujetos cosa que no les dio tiempo de poder contratacar, por lo que una vez que los pokemones cayeron derrotados, el castaño con otro ataque los manda a volar lejor, por lo que de inmediato va a ver como se encontraba la chica.

Red: _Te encuentras bien_ \- le pregunto algo preocupada a la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica al ver al castaño que la habia salvado, sin poder evitarlo se le lanza para poder abrazarlo y poder agradecerle el haberla rescatado.

Chica: _Gracias, enserio gracias por haberme salvado, no se que seria de mi si no me hubieras salvado de esos sujetos_ \- respondio abrazando al castaño mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Una vez que la castaña se tranquilizo, el castaño se presento con ella.

Red: _Por cierto mucho gusto, soy Red Satoshi Ketchum_ \- respondio presentandose con ella.

Chica: _Un placer Red, soy Verity Makoto Shirona_ \- dijo presentandose con el castaño.

Verity: _Por cierto eres hijo del campeon Ash Ketchum, cierto_ \- le pregunto con un tono curioso.

Red: _Si, un momento, como sabes de mi padre_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Verity: _Todo mundo lo conoce, ya que tu padre le quito el titulo de campeona de Sinnoh a mi madre Cynthia hace 10 años_ \- respondio sorprendiendo al castaño.

Red: _Haci que tu eres la hija de la ex campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia_ \- le respondio muy sorprendido a lo cual la castaña responde con el gesto.

Verity: _Bueno y que te trae por la ciudad_ \- le pregunto de manera curiosa la castaña.

Red: _Pues el dia de hoy inicie con mi viaje pokemon_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a la castaña

Verity: _Que bien, igual tambien hoy inicie con mi primer viaje pokemon y no hay nada mejor que hacerlo en la region de Kalos_ \- respondio con un tono motivador.

Red: _Perfecto, oye Verity, quisieras viajar conmigo_ \- le estaba invitando a la castaña a viajar con el.

Verity: _Claro Red, me gustaria mucho_ \- respondio con mucha alegria.

Desde ese momento ambos comenzaron su viaje juntos, en donde ambos empezaron a vivir aventuras, atrapando pokemon, haciendo su lucha por entrar a la liga pokemon de la meseta añil y tambien algo muy importante, ambos empezaron a tener un fuerte sentimiento por el otro ya que con el paso de los dias ambos poco a poco empezaron a ser mas unidos.

 **Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado varios meses desde que ambos castaños se conocieron, por lo que juntos estaban teniendo su primera aventura, en donde ambos atraparon mas pokemones, al igual que el charmander del castaño llego a su ultima etapa evolutiva haci obteniendo a Charizard al igual que su Pichu habia evolucionado a Pikachu, por lo que le puso al tipo fuego como una especie de cadena en donde le habia puesto la megapiedra que su padre le habia dado cuando empezo su viaje pokemon.

Tambien el castaño estaba cumpliendo otra de las metas que se propuso la cual fue atrapar los 150 pokemones para poder completar la pokedex.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la meseta añil en donde se llevaba a cabo la final de la liga pokemon de Kanto en donde tanto el castaño como la castaña estaban peleando por el titulo de la liga pokemon, por lo que mientras en otra parte de la meseta añil nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en su palco VIP acompañado del alto mando y de su esposa con sus demas hijos en donde observaban la batalla.

Regresando a la arena, ambos castaños estaban dando todo lo mejor en la batalla, por lo que la batalla se estaba volviendo epica debido a que estaban peleando el hijo del campeon mundial y de las regiones correspondientes al igual que la hija de la ex campeona de Sinnoh.

Verity: _Piplup usa rayo burbuja_ \- le dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Red: _Charizard esquivalo y usa lanzallamas_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon el cual habia obedecido.

El tipo fuego le lanzo un potente lanza llamas sin que el tipo agua pudiera hacer algo por lo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Verity: _Piplup, gracias por tu ayuda_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba a su tipo agua en la pokeball.

Red: _Veo que te gustan mucho los tipo agua, no es cierto_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño a la castaña.

Verity: _Haci es_ respondio con motivacion.

Red: _Bueno, entonces hoy si va encerio la cosa, nosotros daremos lo mejor en la batalla_ \- respondio con un tono motivador _\- Bueno Charizard, con todo_ \- dijo viendo a su pokemon.

Verity: _Bueno, aqui vamos, Gyarados sal_ \- dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Todos en el publico estaban sorprendidos por la epica batalla que estaban dando ambos entrenadores, al igual tanto el azabache como la peli miel y los mellizos estaban sorprendidos por el gran desempeño que el castaño estaba dando en el campo debido a que estos meses de puro sacrificio dieron sus frutos.

El castaño sabia que tenia una dura prueba, por lo que durante algunos minutos cerro los ojos para poder reflexionar, luego de eso vio su pulsera en donde tenia su piedra activadora, por lo que sabia que era el momento de utilizarla.

Red: _Bueno amiga, esto se pondra interesante_ \- respondio mientras activada la pulsera, cosa que tambien la castaña hizo.

Red-Verity: _Charizard/Gyarados Mega evoluciona_ \- dijieron ambos entrenadores mientras sus pokemones megaevolucionaban.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder que ambos jovenes estaban utilizando, en especial el azabache al ver como su hijo utilizaba por primera vez la mega evolucion.

Una vez que ambos pokemones terminaron de mega evolucionar, la batalla se puso mas interesante por lo que ambos entrenadores iban con todo.

Red: _Gracias papa_ \- dijo para si mientras recordaba como hace varios meses atras su padre le habia regalado la mega piedra, que de hecho Alain fue quien se la otorgo a Ash.

Verity: _Bueno Red, vas a pelear o te vas a quedar viendo_ \- de dijo con un tono sarcastico.

El castaño solo se dispuso a sonreir, por lo que ambos pokemones empezaron con una epica batalla, la cual estuvo bien reñida ya que ninguno de los dos pokemones se rendia, por lo que la tension cada vez se habia presente hasta que el castaño dio un poderoso ataque el cual logro debilitar al tipo agua por lo que ambos pokemones regresaron a su forma original.

Renferi: _Gyarados ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que el ganador y el campeon de la liga pokemon de la meseta añil es para... Red Ketchum_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador mientras que todos aplaudian y gritaban de alegria por el campeon.

El azabache y la peli miel estaban orgullosos de su hijo, por el desempeño que mostro en la liga pokemon mientras que los mellizos estaban alegres al ver como su hermano mayor habia ganado su primera liga.

Kalm: _Bien hermanito_ \- dijo aquel niño feliz de ver como el castaño habia ganado.

Yvonne: _Siiii hermanito_ \- dijo feliz mientras miraba al castaño recibir el trofeo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache le hace entrega del trofeo a su hijo mientras lo felicitaba por su triunfo.

Ash: _Felicidades hijo, lo hicistes bien_ \- respondio mientras le entregaba el trofeo al castaño.

Red: _Al contrario papa, gracias por el apoyo que me distes, por tus consejos y por todo, ya que sin ti, sin mama y sin mis hermanos jamas pudiera haber alcanzado este triunfo_ \- respondio alegre al azabache mientras lo abrazaba.

Una vez que padre e hijo terminaron de abrazarse, el castaño tambien habia aclarado sus sentimientos por la castaña, por lo que se dirigio hacia donde ella se encontraba, quien felicitaba a sus pokemones por el esfuerzo que dieron en esta liga a pesar de no haber ganado, por lo que se sorprendio al ver cuando el castaño se le acercaba.

Verity: _Red_ \- le dijo sorprendida.

Red: _Sabes Verity, durante este viaje me he sentido muy bien a tu lado, porque eres la primera chica a la que conozco, la que me a apoyado en todo, la hermosa chica con la que comparti experiencias y momentos alegres, yo no sabia que era este sentimiento que tenia pero con forme a pasado el tiempo, al tener tu compañia ya aclare mis sentimientos y esto es lo que siento por ti_ \- dijo con un tono dulce y una cara muy tierna mientras se le acercaba a la castaña y de manera sorprendente le dio un beso en los labios siendo el primer beso de ambos.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la accion que el castaño realizaba con la castaña, por otra parte la castaña estaba sorprendida ya que el chico que la salvo hace meses y del que se enamoro la estaba besando, por lo que solo se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Luego de varios minutos despues en los cuales nuestra querida pareja se besaban se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, por lo que la castaña decide hablar.

Verity: _Ohhhhh Red, acaso tu estas..._ \- no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el castaño la volvio a besar en los labios.

Red: _Si mi hermosa castaña, te amo_ \- dijo aquellas palabras que la castaña deseaba oir por parte del castaño.

Verity: _Yo tambien te amo mi precioso campeon_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al castaño.

Red: _Quieres ser mi novia_ \- le dijo viendola con una sonrisa dulce.

Verity: _Claro Red, claro que quiero ser tu novia_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al castaño.

Ante esta escena todos estaban viendo con ternura aquella escena, por otro lado el azabache al ver como su hijo se besaba con la castaña no pudo hacer mas que sonreir, ya que esa escena lo puso nostalgico ya que le hacia recordar el dia en que se volvio el campeon de Kanto y Sinnoh justo cuando la peli miel lo fue a besar a la arena.

 **Años Despues:**

Habian pasado varios años en donde nuestra querida pareja habia comenzado su relacion, por lo que cada vez eran mas unidos ya que ambos habian vivido nuevas experiencias y habian tenido nuevas aventuras juntos por diferentes regiones.

El castaño durante estos años luego de haber ganado en las demas regiones la liga pokemon luego de un duro entrenamiento logro derrotar a su padre y se corono como el nuevo campeon de Kanto y Sinnoh mientras que la castaña decidio intentar algo nuevo por lo que dejo a un lado las batallas pokemon y se centro en ser una coordinadora pokemon por lo que pudo derrotar a la campeona consecutiva del gran festival de Sinnoh Dawn Berlitz convirtiendose en la nueva Maestra De Los Coordinadores Pokemon.

Por otra parte el hermano menor de nuestro querido campeon Kalm se volvio el nuevo campeon de Kalos y Alola mientras que la hermana de Red Yvonne se volvio la nueva reina de Kalos, Kanto, Alola y Sinnoh por lo que el azabache y la peli miel estaban orgullosos de los logros que sus hijos obtuvieron con estas experiencias que vivieron juntos.

Luego de varios años de ser novios, el castaño estaba dispuesto a darle una sorpresa a su novia, por lo que nuestro querido campeon se dirigio hacia Ciudad Corazonada que era la ciudad en donde vive su novia, por lo que una vez que llego a la casa de ella, preparo todo por lo que una vez que estaba listo, toco a la puerta en donde la castaña al ver quien tocaba, por lo que se sorprendio de ver que era su novio y mas al ver instrumentos musicales fuera de su casa, por lo que cuando se dispuso a salir el castaño se dispuso a tocar la cancion que habia ensayado para dedicarsela.

 **(La cancion para esta escena es Forever de Kiss)**

Una vez que el castaño termino de tocar la cancion la castaña no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad por la hermosa melodia que su amado castaño le compuso, por lo que sin poder evitarlo fue a abrazarlo.

Verity: _Ohhhhh Red, gracias... de verdad hermoso detalle... gracias... te amo_ \- dijo viendo al castaño.

En ese momento varias personas que circulaban por el lugar se quedaban observando aquella escena mientras que cierta rubia acompañada de un peli celeste salieron a ver lo que sucedia al igual que cierto azabache acompañado de la peli miel caminaban por el lugar hasta que vieron algo que los llamo la atencion por lo que decidieron ir a ver que sucedia.

Por otra parte con los castaños, el castaño estaba decidido a hacerlo, por lo que se separo del abrazo de su novia y de su bolsillo saco una cajita y se inco para poder hacer la propuesta.

Red: _Mi amor, gracias por estos años a tu lado, por estos años de ser novios, no sabes lo feliz que he sido contigo durante este tiempo, por tus apoyos, por tus consejos, por tu forma de ser contigo y sobre todo por todo el amor que me das_ \- dijo viendo a la castaña.

La castaña estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo el castaño, por lo que decidio a no hablar para ver que era esa sorpresa que el castaño tenia para ella.

Red: _No hay manera de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi, por lo que mi preciosa Verity Makoto Shirona_ \- dijo mientras de la cajita sacaba un precioso anillo de compromiso de oro a lo cual la castaña no podia creerlo, ya que su novio se le estaba declarando _\- Quieres casarte conmigo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en especial a los padres de nuestra querida pareja.

Verity: _Siiii Red, si quiero casarme contigo_ \- dijo derramando varias lagrimas de felicidad.

El castaño procede a ponerle el anillo a la castaña, por lo que una vez se lo termina de colocar, el castaño se levanta y toma a la castaña de la cintura mientras que el lo toma del cuello para poder sellar su amor con un profundo beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y sentimientos.

Todos los demas aplaudian por el compromiso de la pareja, en especial el azabache junto a su esposa quien estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

 **Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos meses en los cuales el castaño y la castaña se comprometieron, por lo que habia llegado aquel dia tan especial para ambos, por lo que luego de mucha preparacion todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia de Kanto para poder celebrar la union de la pareja.

El castaño estaba acompañado de sus padres, quienes estaban animando a su hijo.

Ash: _Felicidades hijo, hoy estas a punto de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Verity, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño.

Red: _Al contrario, gracias papa y gracias mama por todo, por su apoyo, por haberme sacado adelante, los amo a los dos_ \- dijo sin poder derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba al azabache y a la peli miel.

Serena: _Tambien te amamos hijo, sabes que siempre podras contar con nuestro apoyo y nunca te dejaremos solo_ dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo mientras el corrrespondia al abrazo de su madre.

Luego de algunos minutos, al ver que la castaña estaba entrando con el vestido de novia acompañada de sus padres, todos se levantaron al ver el ingreso de la novia.

 **(La cancion con la que Verity entra a la iglesia es la marcha Nupcial)**

Una vez que la novia hace su ingreso a la iglesia, el peli celeste se acerca viendo al castaño.

Steven: _Red, te entrego a mi mas preciado tesoro, confio en ti que la haras feliz, que la cuidaras, que le corresponderas como un buen esposo y que no dejaras que nada malo le pase_ \- dijo viendo al castaño.

Red: _Haci sera señor ya que Verity es muy importante en mi vida y si fuera necesario daria toda mi vida por ella_ \- dijo con una mirada motivadora y decisiva mientras que el peli celeste entegaba a la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo hermosa que se miraba su novia con ese hermoso vestido de novia.

Red: _Estas muy hermosa mi amor_ \- dijo muy feliz de ver a su novia con ese hermoso vestido.

Verity: _Y tu estas muy guapo mi castaño_ \- dijo alegremente mientras miraba al castaño con su traje.

Una vez de esto, todos se fueron a sus lugares mientras que los castaños se dirigieron en donde estaba el sacerdorte para poder dar inicio con la ceremonia.

Despues de una hora, la ceremonia estaba a punto de finalizar, por lo que el sacerdote se acerco con la pareja mientras que ambos estaban viendose el uno al otro.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, Verity Shirona, aceptas a Red Ketchum como tu legito esposo, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la felicidad como en la tristeza, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto viendo a la castaña.

Verity: _Acepto_ \- respondio con una sonrisa viendo al castaño.

Sacerdote: _Bueno, ahora Red, aceptas a Verity Shirona como tu legita esposa, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la felicidad como en la tristeza, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_ \- pregunto viendo al castaño.

Red: _Acepto_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras miraba al castaño.

Sacerdote: _Muy bien, si hay alguien quien impida esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ \- pregunto viendo a todos, por lo que luego de algunos minutos afortunadamente nadie dijo nada, por lo que el sacerdote pudo finalizar la boda.

Sacerdote: _Muy bien, si no hay nadie quien se interponga en esta boda, los declaro marido y mujer_ \- dijo finalizando la ceremonia _\- Red puedes besar a la novia_ \- dijo al castaño.

El castaño tomo a la castaña de la cintura mientras que ella lo tomo del cuello y ambos sellaron su amor con un calido beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y sentimientos mientras que todos aplaudian por la union de la pareja en la cual desde este momento en adelante era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

 **Un Mes Despues:**

Habia pasado un mes desde que nuestra querida pareja se habian casado, por lo que ambos vivian juntos en la region de Kanto ya que era la region en donde ambos se conocieron juntos, por lo que la castaña una semana despues de su luna de miel al lado de su esposo Red empezo a tener sintomas de vomitos, mareos y nauseas, por lo que acudio al doctor, por lo que una vez que le dieron el diagnostico, estaba muy feliz ya que recibio una gran noticia la cual estaba por cambiar la vida tanto de ella como la de su esposo, por lo que aprovecho el momento adecuado para decirle la noticia al castaño.

Verity: _Mi amor, quiero decirte algo_ \- dijo a su esposo con suma felicidad.

Red: _Haci amor, y cual es esa gran noticia que me quieres dar_ \- le pregunto con un tono curioso a su esposo.

Verity: _Pues veras, estoy embarazada_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al castaño.

Red: _De verdad mi amor_ \- le pregunto con una gran felicidad en su rostro.

Verity: _Haci es amor, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo_ \- dijo mientras miraba a su esposo.

Pasaron algunos minutos por lo que sin poder evitarlo el castaño abraza a la castaña y sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas en los ojos la besa en los labios.

Red: _Gracias mi amor, gracias por esta gran noticia, te amo, te amo mucho y prometo nunca abandonarte a ti ni a nuestro pequeño_ \- respondio con mucha felicidad mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

Verity: _Yo tambien te amo_ \- dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo.

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales la pareja supieron que van a ser padres, por lo que el castaño se estaba esforzando para ser un buen padre y tambien ambos al decirse a sus padres sobre el embarazo de la castaña, con mucha emocion los felicitaron a ambos ya que el azabache, la peli miel, la rubia y el peli celeste estaban felices que van a ser abuelos mientras que el peli negro y la peli miel de piel morena estaban felices que van a ser tios.

 **9 Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado los 9 meses en los cuales el castaño durante este tiempo cuido muy bien de su esposa, por lo que gracias a la paciencia y al amor que ambos se tienen el bebe crecio sin ningun problema en el vientre de la castaña por lo que una vez la castaña cumplio los 9 meses de embarazo llego el momento en donde la vida de ambos cambio por completo al dar a luz a un hermoso varon al cual ambos lo llamaron Satoshi en memoria del abuelo del castaño por lo que nos encontramos en el hospital de la region de Kanto.

Doctor: _Felicidades Red y Verity, aqui una hermosa personita los quiere conocer_ \- dijo mientras le daba a la pareja el recien nacido.

Verity: _Hola mi pequeño Satoshi, yo soy tu mami y el es tu papi y te queremos mucho_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al bebe para luego pasarle el bebe a su esposo.

Red: _Mi pequeño Satoshi, te amo, prometo que te hare feliz al igual como tu y tu mami me hacen feliz y que vamos a pasar muchos momentos de diversion_ \- dijo el castaño con un tono de voz dulce mientras cargaba al bebe.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde el recien nacido se durmio, el castaño no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad por la familia que tenia.

 **5 Años Despues:**

Habian pasado 5 años, en los cuales nuestra querida pareja han sido felices al lado de su pequeño el cual cambio la vida de ambos ya que a pesar de los problemas como toda pareja pueden tener, gracias al amor que ambos se tienen han podido solucionarlos y tambien han podido los dos juntos sacar a su pequeño adelante, por lo que luego de 5 años el niño habia crecido, tambien habia heredado el cabello castaño de la pareja, el color de piel de la castaña, el color de ojos del castaño y como cosa curiosa tambien habia heredado las marcas en forma de z en las mejias del castaño, por lo que el niño se parecia mucho a los dos.

En estos momentos el castaño se encontraba jugando con el bebe mientras que la castaña estaba realizando algunas cosas hasta que tocaron a la puerta, por lo que la castaña fue a ver quien era mientras que el castaño seguia jugando con el niño.

Satoshi: _Gane ota vez papi_ \- dijo aquel niño con mucha felicidad.

Red: _Felicidades hijo_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Por otra parte la castaña estaba sorprendida quien era el que tocaba la puerta.

Cynthia: _Hola hija, como has estado_ \- dijo la rubia mientras saludaba a la castaña.

Verity: _Muy bien mama_ \- dijo abrazando a la rubia.

La rubia a pesar de tener unos 55 años de edad, se miraba como una persona de 25 años debido a los cuidados alimenticios y a la ejercitacion que tenia lo cual hacia verse joven.

Verity: _Pasa adelante mama_ \- dijo invitando a la rubia a pasar a lo cual ella pasaba.

Una vez que la rubia paso a la sala, no pudo estar mas que feliz al ver como su yerno jugaba con su nieto, por lo que se acerco a ellos, por lo cual el niño de cabellera castaña al ver a la señora de cabellera rubia, la fue a abrazar de manera feliz.

Satoshi: _Abuelita_ \- dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Hola mi pequeño Satoshi, como estas_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras cargaba a su nieto.

Una vez que la rubia cargo al niño, procede a saludar a su yerno.

Cynthia: _Hola Red, como has estado_ \- le pregunto de manera curiosa a su yerno.

Red: _Muy bien señora Cynthia, cada dia sacando adelante a mi pequeño Sato_ \- dijo con un tono motivador.

Cynthia: _Me alegra de saber eso_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta, por lo que la castaña fue a abrir y al ver quien era, se sorprendio mucho.

Verity: _Hola señores Ketchum, como estan_ \- dijo saludando al azabache y a la peli miel.

Ash: _Hola Verity, venimos a visitarlos_ \- respondio el señor con una sonrisa.

Verity: _Pasen adelante_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a sus suegros.

Serena: _Gracias_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras pasaban a la sala.

Una vez en la sala, ambos al ver a la rubia se sorprendieron mucho.

Ash: _Cynthia, eres tu_ \- dijo saludando a la rubia.

Cynthia: _Ashhh, cuanto tiempo_ \- respondio la señora de avanzada edad viendo a uno de sus ex colegas y amigo _\- Que les trae por aqui_ \- dijo de manera curiosa.

Serena: _Aqui que venia a visitar a mi hijo y a nuestro nieto_ \- respondio la peli miel con un tono alegre.

Verity: _Por cierto mama, donde esta mi papa_ \- le pregunto por su padre.

Cynthia: _El tubo que ir a ver unas cosas a Hoenn pero no mas termine lo mas pronto posible vendra a esta region_ \- respondio a su hija.

En ese momento el niño al ver al azabache y a la peli miel rapidamente se dirigio a abrazarlos.

Satoshi: _Abuelitossss_ \- respondio muy feliz el niño por lo que el azabache carga al niño.

Ash: _Como esta mi niño precioso_ \- respondio mientras cargaba a su nieto.

En ese momento el castaño se dirigio a la sala por lo que al ver a sus padres los saludo.

Red: _Mama, papa, como estan, que hacen aqui_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido al ver a sus padres.

Ash: _Aqui visitandote y para poder ver a nuestro nieto_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Red: _Por cierto en donde estan Kalm e Yvonne_ \- le pregunto por sus hermanos.

Serena: _Kalm esta en Sinnoh con su novia Platinum visitando a sus suegros Dawn y Paul e Yvonne se encuentra en estos momentos viajando por Hoenn con su novio Brendan_ \- respondio al castaño.

De esa manera tanto nuestra querida pareja como la rubia, el azabache y la peli miel convivieron por el resto del dia y tambien jugaron con el niño.

 **Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales tanto el azabache como la peli miel y al igual el resto de sus amigos con el apoyo de sus hijos decidieron organizar una fiesta debido a que el castaño cumplia años, por lo que una vez el castaño llego al lugar todos lo sorprendieron, por lo cual la fiesta dio comienzo, en donde todos convivieron, las personas de edad avanzada recordaron los buenos tiempos mientras que los jovenes se ponian al dia de lo que habian hecho durante todo este tiempo.

En una parte de la fiesta, la castaña decidio darle un regalo a su esposo, por lo que en un momento en donde su esposo estaba solo lo aprovecho.

Verity: _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor_ \- dijo mientras le daba el regalo al castaño.

Red: _Gracias mi cielo_ \- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios y luego la abrazaba.

Una vez que se separaron del beso, el castaño procede a abrir su regalo, por lo que se sorprendio debido a que se la caja contenia la foto de la pareja con su hijo cunado viajaron a un parque de diversiones, por lo que se sorprendio de una nota que habia atras del marco de foto por lo que decidio leerla.

 _"Hola mi papito, estoy ansioso por llegar a sus vidas, por hacerte feliz a ti, a mi mami y a mi hermanito Satoshi, por conocer a mis abuelitos, por lo que espero estar en tus brazos"_

El castaño al terminar de leer la nota no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, por lo que solo procede a abrazar a su esposa.

Red: _Gracias mi amor... gracias, te amo... gracias por aparecer en mi vida y por estar a mi lado y por mis dos maravillosos hijos_ \- respondio a su esposa mientras la abrazaba.

Verity: _Gracias a ti Red, por haberme salvado cuando era niña de aquellos sujetos, por estar ami lado y por nuestra hermosa familia_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a su esposo.

Red: _Te amo_ \- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios con los de su esposa.

Verity: _Y yo mas mi campeon_ \- dijo para terminar de unir sus labios en un calido sello con el cual ambos sellan su amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este especial, sinceramente se me ocurrio luego de ver la pelicula 20 del anime y tambien gracias a un One Shot que mi amiga Aureliashiping me hizo fue la inspiracion que me dio para hacer este especial, por lo que espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos para la proxima.**


End file.
